Amethyst Skies
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: Part 1: Edward changes Bella but she has become pregnant and flees. Part 2: Years later, he meets his daughter and learns that she's in danger in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1 **

By Dog-Demon-Emiko

Chapter 1: Celebrations of Change

_(AN: Hello and welcome to my new story. This is my first Twilight fic so sorry if I don't get some things right. A few quick things- I have yet to read New Moon, I'm waiting on the library to get the book in. So none of this story has anything from New Moon in it expect in part two and I'm tyring to find someone to help me with that. The Volturi and Jacob will be OOC. Another thing- This story will change POV's but I'm usually good at making the reader understand who's narrating the story. I'm writing this story to help develop myself as a writer so tell me if there is anything wrong like grammer, spelling, or even Twilight facts, etc... I will greatly appreciate it. This story will be written in two parts and so far it wil be around 35 chapters long, but my mind constantly changes so it may be longer. So, without further ado, enjoy!)_

I was more than nervous; my face was as red as a tomato as I paced back and forth through the crowded room. Arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to a stone hard chest.

"Relax," came a deep musical voice. Chills ran up my spine as the breath of the love of my life floated over my ear. My heartbeat increased slightly, and I could feel the smirk on his lips.

"I hate it when you do that," I whined, not really hating it at all. His chuckle vibrated through me.

"It's not that big of a deal," he smiled. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"For you, you've done this before!" I whispered. He chuckled again and kissed my pouty lips.

"Just relax. You don't want to trip and fall up there, it's being recorded". Oh gee, thanks Edward. I gave a bit of a growl and clenched my jaw, a habit that I think I got from him.

"It's not very threatening when a human does it," he chuckled some more. "It's actually kind of cute." I blushed and sighed, gaving up my fit as the principal called us out from the waiting room. We filed out in alphabetical order and took our seats.

"It now comes to the time when we have to say goodbye to our graduates. I wish them all good luck as they pass into the world of college and hope that they make good decisions. For life is not a game, but is a chance to make something of ourselves..." I drowned out the rest of the principles speech for the sheer aggravation of the situation. About six rows up from me were Alice and Edward whispering to each other. From being around them for so long I know when they are doing things that other humans wouldn't notice. I could see the slight twitch in Alice's ear that signaled she was listening to something that was available to vampires only. My jaw clenched again, clearly showing my impatience.

Edward promised me that I would be turned after graduation, something I can't wait for. My only fear now is that he'll either back down or something will go wrong about the turning. I have no fears about him drinking my blood, but things never tend to go right with me.

"Cullen, Edward!" The principal shouted. Applause was not allowed between callings during graduation due to the amount of things they had to announce, and that fact that the ceremony was being held outside- Mother Nature often throws sudden showers at Forks. Edward shook the principals hand and gave her his famous crooked smile. The principal was dazed for a bit and I bit back a smile. "Cullen, Alice!" she shouted after remembering what was going on. Alice glided up to the stage and shocked the principal with a tight hug. I tried to bite back the laugh that wanted to burst out. I looked to the sidelines of the unused football field where the graduates were supposed to be walking back to their seats. I found Edward as the last one and saw that he was close to laughing also.

The rest was a blur until it came to my name. I was blinded by the dramatic lighting on the stage and nearly stumbled...or I thought I did. But as I walked across the stage I didn't fall once! Charlie and Renee were in the audience, beaming like never before. I stepped off the stage and nearly tripped on my gown the last step but I survived. It wasn't until I was walking back to my seat that I realized what was in my hands. I flipped open the little pleather book and nearly screamed for joy. My high school diploma - I couldn't believe it.

Soon enough the ceremony was over, and I put a hand on my cap along with the rest of the class. "It's been great and I hope to hear about all of you making something of yourselves somewhere if I haven't retired by then," the audience snickered for a moment. "So, without further ado, parents, say hello to the class of 2005!" There was a huge roar from the crowd as the caps flew into the air and all over the field. Graduates began hugging others, wishing them good luck before running off to their parents for pictures. I looked around the audience for the familiar faces of my own and spotted them talking the Carlisle and Esme. Beaming, I ran over to them, careful of my footing, and was caught off-guard as someone scooped me up from behind and ran the rest of the way for me. Edward laughed at the look on my face as we stopped in front of my parents. He set me down and I threw my arms around them, kissing them both on the cheek as they congratulated me. I then turned to Carlisle and Esme who congratulated Edward and I also. Emmet's large hand ruffled my hair, as Rosalie and Jasper threw me small smiles.

"Hey, where's-" Before I could even ask I was being tackled to the ground. Alice's laughter filled my ears as she lifted me up and shook off Edwards warning stare.

"Oh congratulations Bella!" she laughed hysterically. The other Cullens giggled slightly too at Alice's insanity.

"Say, why don't we all go out to eat to celebrate?" Charlie offered. Rosalie was the one who spoke up first.

"Thank you Mr. Swan, we would, but Emmet and I are leaving for Spain tonight. And Alice and Jasper have a lot of packing to do." Thank you Rosalie. It would be hard to explain why only three people out of ten were hungry.

"That's alright," Charlie recovered.

"Dad, you remember what I told you right? About going to the Cullens?" I asked. I had been telling him for a week now. He nodded and glanced to Renee.

"Mom?" I asked hopefully. She smiled ad hugged me closely.

"I can't believe your growing up," she whispered. "Promise you'll visit me?" I nodded in her embrace. She squeezed my tightly for a second before letting go.

"I'm going to run home and pack a bag. Edward, can you-"

"No problem." he smiled. I could swear that he was able to read my mind sometimes. I gave a small smile back, trying my hardest not to smirk as he took my hand and led me through the crowd at the center of the field to his car.

For some reason I felt like a giddy school girl, as if my life was now mine to control. With an extra spurt of energy and a prayer to the Big Man upstairs that I wouldn't fall, I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and took off at a run. He looked at me with a bit of surprise and kept up with me easily. From the glint in his eye I knew he wanted nothing more then to put me on his back and run at his speed.

We reached the car within a minute, and if I wasn't hunched over from the run I would have patted myself on the back. I had run across the football field and halfway through the parking lot without falling! I looked up, my face bright, to see Edward's smiling face just inches from mine. I tried to stop breathing so heavily, knowing the effect it had on him, but I failed miserably. I felt my face grow hotter and my eyes grow wide. Excitement sparked in his eyes as he brushed his lips against mine, eyes never leaving my own. It took me a second to notice that I had accomplished my earlier task of not breathing when I heard the passenger door pop open. I looked up to see him smiling at me, his eyes still sparking and his crooked smirk cocky. Quietly I stumbled into the car; not two seconds later I heard the drivers door open and close and the engine start.

The drive didn't take long, it never did with Edward driving. I had grew used to his speed, but I still scolded him about keeping his eyes on the road. Just because he didn't swerve didn't mean that something wouldn't jump in front of the car.

We arrived at my house within ten minutes according to the clock, it felt like ten hours in my head. He got out and opened my door for me, taking my hand and leading me up to my front door. Before I could move he handed me my spare key. I gave a grateful smirk and turned the knob, popping the door open. When your father is the chief in town and theirs not many neighbors not many people try to break in. Kissing my hand he let me walk through the door first and then closed it behind him. I walked up to my room, not wanting to waste a moment of time, and pulled out a large black duffel bag packed to the fullest. I had packed three days ago and it took me two days to do it. I kept changing the clothes that I wanted to bring over and over because of Alice. No doubt she would try to take me shopping even though I tell her not to. But it's typical Alice, you can't tell her no.

Edward had been waiting downstairs for me as I dragged my heavy bag down the steps. Seeing my struggle, he came and lifted the heavy bag in one hand.

"Show off," I muttered, earning me a gentle chuckle. I went into the kitchen drawer to pull out a note pad and pen I usually use to leave Charlie a note.

Dad,

Just wanted to remind you I'll be at the Cullens for a bit, maybe a week or so. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll call you to check in every once and a while. I love you and I'll miss you,

Bella

She read the note over and over again, making sure it didn't sound to final. She didn't want her dad suspecting anything about her. She noticed her hands shaking as she put her note on the kitchen table. She only hoped that Edward didn't sense her nerves as they went into the car, her bag in the back seat.

I was once again nervous, but to make it worse I was anxious. My lip kept twitching and I played with the ends of my hair. Is it getting hot in here? I rolled down my window just a bit, ignoring the roar of the wind. Tonight was the end of my life, tonight I would die, and be reborn. I was happy that it was happening, Edward and I will be together forever. But I was nervous, what if something went wrong? What if Edward backed out of it? I chanced a glance over to my undead boyfriend to find his golden eyes watching me intently. I tired to throw him a smile but I don't think it came out the way I planned it.

"I know your nervous, just relax," he smiled. He knows me to well. I tried to fake a smile again but he only laughed at me. "You chew on your tongue when your nervous Bella," he pointed out. Yes, he definitely knew me to well. He offered me his hand as we came to a stop. We were in front of his house, where my life would change forever.

We entered to find the large house empty. I looked to Edward who only smiled as he grabbed my hand and lugged my heavy bag up the stairs to his room. "Are you hungry?" he asked as I settled onto his bed. I shook my head. With all the butterflies in my stomach there's no way I can keep anything down. "You sure?" I nodded. He sat down in the bed next to me and ran his fingers through my brown hair. He looked me straight into my eyes with all the love in the world. "Your sure you want to do this Bella, you know there's no going back from here?" I nodded with determination.

"I'm positive Edward." I stated. He nodded, his eyes still conflicting. I put a reassuring hand on his cheek. "I want to be with you forever, and I don't want you to be alone when I die. And I definitely don't want to die a virgin," I added while reminding him of why I wanted this. He chuckled as the love in his eyes became slightly murky with lust.

"Well we're going to have to fix that". He laid me back and loomed over me with all his scary but oh-so-sexy glory. My blood began to tingle and heat as he kissed my neck and massaged my body. I moaned, groaned, and pleaded with him to hurry. I wasn't the most patient person in the world all of the sudden and his slow pace was making me crazy. I flipped us over with unknown strength and smiled at his look of shock. Somehow our shirts were already gone and he was working off my bra.

I was seeing dots after a while, and the blackness outside filled the room. I cried a tear when my virginity was torn due to the size of him but he waited for me, just like he promised. Sounds escaped my mouth that I had no control over, and suddenly my world was of bright lights and undescribable sensations of upmost pleasure. There was a roar from Edward that shook the room, then something warm inside of me, and after pain on my neck. Finally, there was nothing but black.

* * *

I could scarcely remember any pain, the only one being something sticking me in my arm. I could remember someone whispering to me but I don't know exactly what. I was floating in my own world of darkness but I wasn't afraid. It wasn't like the time with James where I was drowning. Something was carrying me this time- it felt like feathers. For a second I could swear that I saw butterflies. 

I woke up fully after what seemed like forever. I squinted to allow my eyes to adjust to real darkness instead of the darkness behind my eye lids. I took a deep breath and coughed, who sprayed so much air freshener?

"She should be awake, it is the third day after all," she heard Alice's impatient voice. It sounded distant but yet it was so loud.

"Shut up Alice," I muttered. My head was still murky and my thinking hadn't come back yet. I heard a chuckle behind me and my pillow bounced a bit.

"Alice is downstairs love, it's vampire hearing, get used to it." I tilted my head up to see Edward behind me. A tiny hint of a frown on his lips. I picked up my arm and traced it lightly with my finger, feeling him shiver below me.

"Is it over?" I asked. The frown deepened a bit.

"Yes," he trailed off.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. I picked my head up from his chest, but he only crushed me back to him.

"It was...uncomfortable, hearing the transformation and seeing it. You were in a lot of pain, and Carlisle kept you on a high dose of morphine. The worst part about it was hearing your heart stop and feeling your body grow cold." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'm fine now." Suddenly I felt a wrenching pain through my stomach, and a rumble sounded through the room. I sat up fully and grabbed my stomach. Edward movied around to the front of me and pulled my face up to look into my eyes.

"Get dressed, you need to hunt. I told you, you should have ate before your transformation," I still growled but nodded and nearly blushed at the fact that all I was wearing was one of his shirts that barley covered my butt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking at me, his eyes on my body. I purposely avoided his gaze and went over to my duffle bag. I dragged it into his large walk in closet and sorted through my clothes. I chose a simple green cami tank with a pair of old jeans. I was putting on my shoes when my stomach did that awful lurching thing again. Another roar ripped from me and saliva poured over my teeth. My mouth developed a tangy taste from it and I realized that it was not saliva, but venom.

Edward burst into the closet fully dressed to see me hunched on the floor, propped up on my toes. He came over to me immediately, helping me to stand and led me out the closet. I growled again as we descended the staircase and felt my fangs growing. We passed the living room and I heard Edward growl at his family who were trying to approach me. He put me in the passenger seat and buckled me in. In seconds we were off at 150mph, straight into the camping grounds on he outskirts of Forks.

Pain kept me from bursting out of the car as soon as we pulled up. Edward carried me out of the car and into the woods. He set me down on a fallen tree and pulled my head up so I could look at him. I knew my eyes were black, I had seen Edwards the same many times before. I tried to listen to him and ignore the smells of the forest.

"Bella, you need to use your nose, alright? Just smell and go after what ever appeals to you." He must've seen the tinge of fear in my eyes, for he whispered, "I'll be with you all the way."

I nodded and tuned him out. I turned to the wind which was coming from behind us and sorted through all the different smells there were. There were some I recognized, like wet vegetation and heat, and others I didn't, like wet dogs and other animals. There! One smell had caught my eye -or my nose rather- and my eyes snapped open wide. It was sweet, very sweet, but very musty also. Before I knew it I was on my feet, Edward right behind me. I had run for only a minute when I came to a large hole. Puzzled, I continued to sniff until I heard a thunderous growl from the inside. A badger, one a little smaller than a medium sized dog, came wobbling out, showing all his teeth and stomping his heavily armed paws. I licked my fangs as I smelt it: blood. It must have gotten into a fight, for it's hind leg was twisted in the wrong manner and there was blood soaked dirt in its wake.

I grabbed for it and got one hell of a bite on my hand. Edward was saying something behind me but I wasn't listening. The badger stomped again, giving me a final warning. I snarled and snapped my jaws as I kept trying to grab it. But the stubborn animal still had its vulnerable hind in the hole. There wasn't a way I could grab it without getting bitten. Thinking quickly I jumped high into the air and landed hard on the ground above the badger's hole, making it cave in a bit. I quickly grabbed it from behind as it tried and failed to turn around on itself to attack me. I grabbed its muzzle with one hand, holding it to the ground and put my other hand on it's withers. It struggled beneath my hands and having sympathy for it, I gave it a sharp twist, making it go limp. I couldn't wait a moment longer, so I sunk my fangs into it's neck, sucking out the sweet life giving fluid. I don't know how long it took me to devour my meal but by the time I was done the carcass was severely shriveled. I uncovered the entrance to the den and put the badger back inside before covering it again. I couldn't very well leave it in the open.

For a small animal the badger had more blood than I expected. As far as I know Edward and Emmet fed off of large animals, so I thought that I would need more than one, but that was not the case. I felt content after just one and I looked up and around. Edward was sitting in a low branch of a strong pine tree, his dark molten eyes watching me intently. We shared a brief staring contest before he jumped from the tree and walked to me, his eyes never leaving mine. Unconsciously I shrunk a bit before him, not out of fear but uncertainty. He offered me his hands, and I took them as he pulled me up and into a tight embrace.

"Edward?" I asked, unsure. My stomach was finally settled and I felt more in control as the blood went through my system.

"You have no idea how scary but oddly erotic you looked," he whispered in my ear. I felt warmth spread through my cheeks as he backed up and examined me.

"Glad to see you can still blush," he chuckled. I growled. "Don't worry, it's just the blood working into your system. Who knew a badger could have so much, or that it would be your favorite animal," he shrugged before he added, "Although it does accent your stubborn streak".

Before I could say anything he took my hand and led me deeper into the forest. We came to a small brook where he told me to wash my hands and face off quickly before the smell of blood summons any other predator. My reflection in the water shocked me. My face looked like it had never seen the light of day. It had lost what little I had of an Arizona tan and looked even paler due to the blood streaking down from the corners of my mouth and down to my neck. My hair was shiner and held more volume than it ever had, and my eyes were turning from black to gold. I rinsed off my red hands and splashed water on my face and neck, wetting my tank a bit. I flipped my hair back from my face, making a mental note to remember to tie it up when I go hunting so that it doesn't get dirty.

When I was finished I looked to Edward, finding him staring at me probably the same way I had been staring at the badger. He came up to me, his face inches from mine, and kissed me slowly but with aggression on the lips. When he pulled away I was gasping for breaths that I forgot I didn't need.

"As soon as everything is sorted out, you are _not_ leaving my bed until we both pass out," he growled with lust. A shiver ran down my spine as he swooped down to kiss my neck with fevor. My mind was a blur and my knees became weak until he pulled away reluctantly. "Come on, you need to learn more than just hunting and you don't have much time." We went back to his car to drive back to the mansion. The entire time I had to remind him about keeping his eyes on the road instead of my neck.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" I asked as we took the side rode that led to his home.

"As in we don't have much time. You told your father you'd call him, remember? Well he's been calling since yesterday because you haven't answered. You'd better call him soon, I don't want him coming over before your ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked as he opened my door for me and helped me out.

"To be around humans. You should be fine when your home alone since you've got no neighbors, but you need to make sure your used to everything before you go home with a human in your nose all the time."

"I just ate," I whined "so I should be fine right?" Edward threw me a smirk as he opened the front door for me.

"For now, but you've just been changed. Your rather, unpredictable. You don't know what traits have been amplified and what has been lost. This means that you will need to stay under constant surveillance before I trust you enough." I nodded as he closed the door behind himself.

"So that's why you wanted to wait until after graduation, no human crowds?" Edward smiled and nodded before kissing my forehead. Suddenly my ears tensed and I felt the air shift around me. My head snapped around and instinct made my body jump back a foot to see something pink fly by me. My eyes wide, I looked to see Alice standing about two yards away from me, a scowl on her face. Edward began to laugh hysterically.

"Great, now I don't have to worry about hurting you, I have to worry about actually getting you!" she huffed and crossed her arms. I put my hands on my hips and pushed them to one side.

"Aww, did I spoil widdle Alice's fun?" I teased.

"Widdle? I've got you beat by a whole century!" I started to laugh at the situation also, along with other people. Turning I saw the entire family in the living room, from which Alice just came. They stood as I fully acknowledged them and I looked down shyly as they took in my appearance. Edward suddenly started to growl; when I looked up at him he had stern eye contact with Emmet who Rosalie was glaring at. I felt my cheeks grow hot once more and put my head down, making my hair cover my face. I heard footsteps so light I thought I was hearing things, and then the calming scent of lavender wafted underneath my nose. I looked up to see Esme walking towards me with a smile and open arms.

"Welcome to the family dear," she greeted as she hugged me. I thanked her shyly and felt a shift at my side. I didn't need to look to see who it was before his sweet scent hit my nose. Edward led me into the living room since my feet forgot how to move and I was greeted the same way by Carlisle, Emmet, and oddly enough Rosalie and Jasper.

"So I suppose you've already been hunting?" Carlisle asked as everyone, including Alice, sat back onto the couches. Edward pulled me into his lap with his nose by my neck. I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. Edward's promise was still on my mind and with his close proximity the fog that only he could produce was starting to sturr. He seemed to know it too for he began to chuckle, hidden behind my hair. With a quick jab I hit him in the ribs with my elbow. Even though it didn't hurt he took it as a fair warning.

"Edward says my dads been calling?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"He called yesterday and I told him Alice had took you shopping. He says that since your on your own vacation he's taking one of his own. He's going back to Phoenix with your mother and he wants to speak with you before he leaves." I nodded and chewed on my lip, careful of my much sharper teeth.

"Shopping does sound like a good idea though," Alice said dreamily. She snapped out of her little trance and looked to Rosalie. The two girls looked to me as if I was their next meal. I let a playful whine escape my throat and Edward laughed at the sound.

"Take her shopping later," he rescued me "she needs to learn more first, like running". And my hero just turned out to be another bad guy.

"What if clumsiness is something that stayed with her?" Emmet asked, his eyes full of mirth. I glared at him.

"Let's hope not for all our sake," Edward joked. I laughed along with the rest of them.

We were sitting in the kitchen the next morning and it was a cloudy day. 'The perfect day for running,' Edward had said. I rolled my eyes, me and running in the same sentence meant paramedic. I flipped open Edwards cell phone that he told me to use and dialed my house number. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came. I smiled at it for some reason.

"Dad?" I asked, dispite the obvious.

"Oh, hey Bells, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I sat on the counter, the cool surface cooling my flanal pants. Edward walked into the room shirtless and my eyebrows stitched together. He wouldn't walk around half naked if there were other people home. I ignored him for the moment. "How are you?"

"Alright. Hey, I spoke to Dr. Cullen and he said you've been out shopping. Do you need more money?" Edward came over to me and pulled my legs apart, standing in-between them and kissing my neck with his arms around my waist.

"No dad, Alice paid for everything. Most of the stuff we got was for her anyway. She has a huge closet and is giving me some of her clothes!" I lied quickly. I had to sound like I was having a good time. I know my dad, if I sound like I'm having fun he'll call less often.

"Alright, just don't go to crazy,"

"I won't dad, scout's honor!" Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. I had to agree with him, as if I was a scout. Charlie laughed anyway.

"Listen Bells, the station is granting me a much needed vacation, and I should be back in a few days. I'm going to Phoenix with your mom for a bit. She says there are some places there that I'll like. Do you want me to drop off the spare key?" I thought for a second, looking at the unused microwave across the kitchen from me instead of the topaz eyes that were watching me intently.

"No, I have to go back to the house tonight to unpack some things since it all won't fit in my bag with Alice's stuff. I'll take it when I get there."

"Okay hunny, you sure there's nothing else you need?" he asked.

"I'm positive dad, have fun in Phoenix."

"I will hunny, have fun too. Bye."

"Bye dad," I closed the phone and put it down on the counter next to me. I looked hard into the eyes of my undead lover and huffed.

"What?"

"Can I have a phone conversation without you touching me?" He gave me an innocent face.

"I'm only showing my affection," he purred.

"No, your telling me to hurry and get off the phone so I can go back upstairs with you," I giggled as he poked my ticklish side. Dam, that stayed?

"I wouldn't mind another repeat of last night," he threw me his crooked smile.

"You mean this morning," I corrected. I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks as I recounted last night. He had definitely been...enthusiastic. A smile broke through my barrier and cracked across my face. We both laughed at the same time. "Your going to turn me into some kind of sex fiend," I smirked, he shrugged.

"That's something I could live with," he kissed my neck again and pulled away. After a second I realized that I had been leaning into him and leaned back. He slapped my thigh playfully, not hard, but firm enough to get my attention. "C'mon, I was serious about running." I groaned but followed him out the kitchen and up to his room anyway.

As we were walking up the steps I noticed fading marks across his back. I reached out a hand and traced them, and he looked over his shoulder to regard me without missing a step. "That was your working incase you don't remember. You're a lot stronger then you look now." I muttered a quick apology under my breath. "Don't be sorry, it's not like it hurt."

"Did you like it?" I asked, half humored and half shocked. He didn't answer me, only led me into his closet and grabbed a sweatshirt for himself. "Edward," I asked again, my voice playfully impatient. He gave me a devilish smirk that made a chill crawl up my spine. I took that as my answer and reached into my bag. I pulled out sweats and plain shirt that I would have normally slept in. There was no use getting all dressed up when I'm probably going to fall and ruin the clothes anyway.

We went into the forest surrounding his house and he took my hands. "Try and keep up, I won't go that fast," That's a promise, I thought. You complain that driving 80mph is slow! He began at a jog and then sped up. I kept with ease. We were following the winding path that we had made and in a few minutes we were in our meadow. I smiled and tried to remember how things looked from the run.

"That was faster then a human pace?" I asked. He smirked.

"That was about pro-sprinter limits. Not nearly as fast as we could go."

We ran through the forest over and over again. After a bit he let go of my hand but made me stay close to him. Quick thinking and sharp eyes kept me from falling. I saw things like tree roots and rocks sticking out from the ground, and inhuman reflexes made sure that I didn't trip over them. A girl could get used to this...well, in my case, I'll have to get used to it. It was twilight when we stopped, and we sat in our meadow to watch the sun set over the horizon. Thoughts zoomed through my mind about today with their own emotions. A random question popped into my head, and I asked without hesitation.

"Where was everyone today?"

"Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out getting things for her garden, Jasper took Alice to a college interview, and Rosalie and Emmet went to look for a new car." I gasped.

"Rosalie's getting rid of her BMW?"

"No, Emmet wants something a little smaller than the jeep," Try a lot smaller, I thought. Emmet's jeep was an off-roading jeep and the monster of the automobile world.

"Ohh,"

"Speaking of cars," he trailed off. I held my breath, a habit I did when I expected an argument. "what are you doing with that truck of yours?" I knew it, he just couldn't leave my truck alone.

"Nothing," I said stubbornly, "I'm keeping it."

"Your going to want something faster, trust me. I was thinking a Carreara GT maybe,-"

"I don't speak car and driver," I reminded him. Guys and their cars...

"A Porsche," he sighed at my lack of knowledge. My eyes shot open at that.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much that would cost?" I knew money wasn't a big deal when it came to the Cullens, but spending thousands of dollars on me?!

"Consider it a gift- I think a midnight blue would be good for you," he kept talking as if I hadn't accused his of losing his sanity.

"No Edward, I'm fine with my truck, thank you." He nodded a nod that I could tell he wasn't really listening. A growl escaped my throat and pulled him from his own little world to look at me curiously. I ignored his adorable resemblance to a shaggy puppy and held his gaze. He smiled and pulled me to him, brushing his lips against my cheek. "No car," I said sternly. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and lashed my cheek. I gasped pulled back, staring at him with shock and saw the familiar spark in his eyes. "Your insatable!" I accused. "I'm going to have to have you neutered if you keep this up!" His face dropped to horror so quickly it should have been frightening but instead I found myself laughing so hard I couldn't breath, not that I needed to. If I could still cry, tears would be rolling down my cheeks as I rolled around on the ground.

Getting a bit of control over myself I righted myself and looked at his face. He was staring at me, his face in a mixture of horror and fear. The giggling overcame me again and he scowled. "That's not funny Bella,"

"Your...face...so...price-...less...hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" The giggles turned into laughs and I really couldn't control myself. He reached out a hand to grab me and my laughter broke off instantly. With a snarl I lunged on top of him, adrenaline fueling my veins and my fangs lengthen. In a flash he flipped us over, his hands gripping my shoulders and his serious eyes boring into mine.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted at me over my growls. I tried to push him off of me but he held fast. His eyes were hard and his aura was screaming his dominance. I stopped growling, and let go of him as if I had been burned. My mind was blank and I couldn't get a single thought through.

"I don't know," I said slowly. Did I really just attack him?

"Maybe I scared you," he suggested. "Come on, let's go home." He helped me stand and we walked at a human pace back to the Cullen mansion. What the hell was that?

* * *

I sighed as the computer took eternity to load. We were at the hospital using the computer in Carlisle's office. I was sitting on Edwards lap as we searched for colleges to go to, something we should have done months ago. It was fun but frustrating at the same time. After three days of being a vampire I found that the hardest thing to control was my patience. Edward has been watching me since the outburst in the meadow. He's been extra careful to make sure that I wasn't left alone with anyone for to long. I don't know what that feeling was myself. It felt like for a second I wasn't in control. 

Edward thought that coming to the hospital would be a good thing for me. It's a place where the smell of blood was a bit faint but enough to help me build an immunity. I didn't think so though, the smell of death and sickness overwhelmed me even more, which is why I was glad that Carlisle's office has central air.

I didn't let Edward know some things though, which is why I am very grateful that he still can not read my mind. For the past few nights I've been feeling sick, like human sick. I feel like I'm going to throw up, I try to throw up, but when its showtime my stomachs gets stage fright.

Last night I had been in the kitchen gazing at the nearly full moon and the nauseousness hit me like a MAC truck. I ran to the garbage can faster then anyone could blink and dry heaved. Edward had been in the shower, and no one was close enough to hear me. I wiped my mouth, feeling disgusted and splashed water on my face. Maybe it's my new diet, after all it's not like blood is Trimspa's secret to success.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his head though. "Edward, come help me with a patient please? He weighs 200lbs and it will arise suspicion if people see me carrying him myself into his room." He nodded and put me on the chair.

"I'll be right back, don't move." he commanded. I saluted him like a solider and he smiled at my antics. I had learned a while ago that there was no use fighting his overprotective nature, and to just go with it. I turned my attention back to the computer.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to go in for, I figured building a career is sketchy, since your name will be known for a while. Alice was going to school for a Bachelors's Degree for Interior Design, and Rosalie was going to a modeling school. I wanted something small that I could get over with. Seeing as Edward had been to college a few times already he didn't care much what to go in for. He said he'd do what ever I do. He quickly changed that statement to he'd _support_ what ever I do when I told him that he would look adorable in a School of Cosmetology. Something we had agreed on was that I was going to wait until next year to start college to build up my immunity to humans some. Edward had assured me that it would be easier for me then it was for him because I had never tasted human blood before. But the real test would come when I smelt human blood. He had prayed that my dislike of human blood had remained but I doubted it. When I was human I hated blood period, human or animal. Now I drool over the gooey substance as if it was the best delicacy in the world.

The sudden vision of a bleeding animal crossed my mind, with the blood pouring out from its wound. The nausea hit me again and I leaned over into the trash can next to the desk. Nothing came out, as expected, and I sat up, feeling exhausted but restless. Carefully, I stood from the chair and left the office, forgetting Edwards command. I walked from the MD. wing and down the stairs and into the lobby, away from the patients ward. The wind drafted in and the scents were carried into my constantly twitching nose. I was hit hard with the scent of wet dog and I snorted, almost desperate to get to stench out my nose. I looked up and saw two boys, a tall muscular one with black hair, and a blonde. They were with a girl who had a tan from who knows where. They looked around my age, and rather protective of the girl.

The smell was coming from the three of them and I tried not to make it obvious that they stunk as I passed. They snarled at me as I walked by and I took a seat by the door. It was raining outside and I didn't want to get wet today. The secretary told them to take a seat, and I looked around to see that the only other seats were next to me. I tried to look preoccupied so that I didn't look at them. They sat the girl farthest from me, the blonde boy with hands on her stomach and the black-haired boy next to me glaring down at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. The boy threw his head and scoffed, water rolling out of his cropped black hair.

"Yea, there is." he growled, and he leaned closer. "You smell everything like _them_ but yet you have a heartbeat. I take it you're a human whore?" he snarled. My eyebrows came together at that one. First off, what if I was a human that didn't know about any of them? Second off, what did they mean heartbeat? Third, did this guy just call me a whore?

"Are you stupid?" I asked "Use your nose." The blonde snorted with disgust.

"Are you deaf? Use your ears _bloodsucker_, there are six heartbeats in the room." I looked around. There were those three, plus the secretary. That made four. I opened my mouth to correct his math but he added in, "My mate is pregnant." Okay, so that made five.

"That makes five then," I pointed out. The black haired boy rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Did you feed off a mentally retarded child lately? _You _have a heartbeat." My eyebrows furrowed for a bit and then I made eye contact with the she-wolf who was looking at me with a face of indifference; her hands were covering her belly protectively. Unconsciously, my hands wandered to my stomach. I shot up from my seat, nearly knocking it over, and tried to maintain a human speed as I ran down the hall. Edward would have heard...I would've known...Vampires can't...How is...?

I had made it back to the office without realizing it. I opened the door to see Edward sitting at Carlisle's desk, his eyes hard. They softened a bit when he saw me. "Bella? What's wrong?" I think I'm pregnant stupid! I screamed in my head. It would explain a lot; the throwing up; the mood swings. "Bella!" Edward asked again with more force.

"I went into the patients ward by accident, there was blood...but don't worry I didn't do anything. It's just so hard to get the smell out." I lied. I had to think things through before I jumped the conclusions or listened to some wolves. They were nothing but animals anyway, right?

"You've got to be more careful," he said as he hugged me. "C'mon, Carlisle's shift is over, we're going home." I nodded and followed him silently. As the three of us left we passed by the black haired wolf, the blonde boy and his mate gone. His eyes glared holes into my head and Edward growled in my defense. I only ducked my head down into his chest. How?...What?...

I'm in deep shit...


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 2: Panic**

_**(AN: As you guys have noticed I have changed something in this fic different from the book: they grow fangs when they are angry or when they hunt. I recently read from a very good Twilight site (Twilight Lexiton I think...) that they don't have fangs at all. Even though I do honor this I am to stubborn and set on seeing Edward with them, espcically after Bella has that dream. Besides I think it makes them look even more threatening. Please don't flame me on the matter. Like I said, I know what the book says- but this is my fanfic and I want to write it this way. Thank you, and enjoy!)**_

I'm in deep shit.

What the hell am I going to do? I blew it, I screwed up! I'm barely used to being a vampire and I'm already pregnant! It's like getting pregnant on our honeymoon! What if I ruined us?

_Nonsense, Edward loves me, he won't care._

But I'm not supposed to be pregnant, am I? Vampires are _dead_. We are cold, which means we have no heartbeats, which means we don't have blood circulation, which means we don't need to breathe! Without all that a child cannot survive!

_But the wolf said he heard a heartbeat._

Why hasn't Edward heard it yet? We're together enough. What if the wolf was lying to me?

_Why would a wolf lie about that?_

How could this have happened?

"Bella!" someone shouted. I jumped and turned around. I was leaning over the sink in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. The water was still running and the door had been locked. "Bella open the door already!" I wiped the extra water off my face on the back of my arm and walked to open the door. Rosalie stood outside it and stormed in past me.

"You've been in here a hour and a half already!-" she stopped short. I let the door go and moved to walk from the room. The air shifted and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella? Whats the matter. Are you alright?" Rosalie and I had a mutual relationship. She had accepted the fact that I was apart of the family now, and stopped being a _total_ bitch. We never said more than what was nessessary to eachother. I shook her hand off and looked at her over my shoulder. Something inside of me just wanted to be alone right now. Great, another moodswing.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while." I could feel her staring after me but I did not slow down my pace. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were out paintballing for some strange reason. It was one of Alice's crazy ideas after she saw it on one of the sports channels. To make it more exciting so wanted to try it at night, just incase there were any humans around to see them. This is why we don't let Alice watch TV.

I left out the back door in the kitchen which led right into the woods. I stopped short though- I needed to think and the woods provided to much of a distraction. I went over to the pine tree that marked the corner of Esme's garden on the west side of the house. Climbing it quickly I made a great leap and landed on the top of the house. No one would see me up here when the sun broke through the clouds and turned me into a light bulb.

I needed to seperate fact from fiction- could vampires get pregnant? Medically, no. But then again, they shouldn't exist at all and Alice shouldn't have visions. I rubbed my hands hard over my eyes, this was one big circle. Where could I go for some hard proof of vampires? Carlisle's office held books upon books of things he came upon after his transformation, but that would take hours to search through. Maybe I should just go to Carlisle? But would he tell Edward? The only proof I needed was the heartbeat inside of me, and I wanted a second opinion. I couldn't ask the Cullens- they would tell Edward. I guess that's my number one priority, Edward can not know.

How was I going to keep it from him? He knew that I had been acting funny for a long time. All I have to do is not let him suspect anything until I go home tonight. Charlie was home already and he expecting me home today anyway. Charlie was easy to lie to, he didn't have vampire senses. But that only bought me time, _what was I going to do?_ If I could cry, I would. I felt the familiar sorrow overflow me that usually came when I cried, but the tears just did not come.

I stood from the roof, not realizing that I had laid there half the night. My mouth began to become wet agian and I growled at the tangy taste of vemom. I put my nose to the air and tried to figure out if anything was bleeding and found nothing. Edward had said I'd be rather unpredictable...

I jumped form the roof in one great leap and sped off into the forest. I killed the first thing I found, a red fox. I growled as I ate, not knowing why. Something about the blood going down my throat was making me feel weird, almost angry. After I buried the carcass I sat back agianst a tree, what's wrong with me? I looked down at myself, I had no blood on me but my breath had the lingering smell. I would have to brush my teeth before I went home.

I walked at a human pace back to the Cullens, I was in no hurry. I came in through the front door this time, knowing the back door had been locked again. The only person who actually used it was Esme, and she locks it once she comes inside. I treaded up the front steps slowly, listening to my own footsteps. I didn't want to be bothered, and I had the state of mind to just stay outside all night. It's not like I needed to sleep, or to be warm for that matter. But Mother Nature was not kind. The wind blew a bit and the familiar smell of heavy rain filled my nostrils. I turned to lean over the porch railing for a moment and looked to the sky. What was I going to do? I could tell him, or I could leave.

_Where would you go with a vampire child?_ That annoying voice said in the back of my head. It was the voice that had been with me as a child after my parents split up. It was the voice that always brought me back down to the hard truth. I hadn't heard it since I had met Edward though. It's all a big cricle! With a growl I turned and opened the door roughly. Esme and Alice were chattering on the couch, and Carisle and Jasper playing an intense game of chess. Out of the corner of my eye I could see them look up at me but I didn't acknowledge them. I would scold myself for being rude later, I just didn't feel like talking.

As I neared Edward's room I could hear hushed voices. There was a silent pause, and I took that time to enter. Rosalie and Edward were sitting on his leather couch together, both looking at me with blank and controlled expressions. Rosalie stood and gave a nodd to me as she walked by, closing the door behind her. I looked back to Edward who was still wearing his controlled look. Had I still been human I might have started twitching from nervousness- but I was not human. I stood my ground and met his eyes with a blank stare. Neither of us blinked and our expressions did not change. I found myself getting impatient and huffed before breaking his gaze and walking to the closet. I kneeled down next to my bag and started to take all of the clothes out just to fold them and put them back in, carefully counting to make sure I had everything.

Edward leaned agianst the doorway, watching me intently as I made as much noise as possible. Getting even more impatient, I took a deep breath and let it loose before I looked into his eyes. I kept my voice even and calm when I spoke to him, "Yes?" He was silent for a moment, as if editing his answer.

"How have you been?" he asked. I pressed back a growl.

"Fine, you were only gone for one night." He nodded slowly.

"I know, but Rosalie says that you've been kind of secluded all day. Is something bothering you?" Tattletale.

"Rosalie isn't the greastest company in the world you know. Why does something need to be bothering me just because I don't want to kiss her ass all day?" That came out harsher then I meant it to. When he shifted his posture a bit I knew he saw through my shield.

"Bella, I know something's wrong. Why not just tell me? This is why you came here for the week, remember? So we could work through this together?" His voice was patient. I would have felt better if he yelled or even sounded mad.

"Well there are some things that I need to work out on my own." I let the coldness seep into my voice. I was starting to panic inside and I couldn't trust myself not to slip anything to him. For all I know the next moodswing could have me spilling my guts in three seconds.

"Bella-"

"What?" I shouted, finally turning to face him. "You said that I'd be unpredictable for a while and that's what's going on. Why can't you just drop it already?" A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows and his jaw twitched. Now he was getting testy.

"That's not what I meant," He didn't shout but the amount of authority in his voice couldn't be ignored. "I meant about feedings and temptations of human blood. You suddenly attacking me and biting off Rosalie's head isn't apart of that!"

"Oh, what do you know," I snapped with a normal tone. I turned to my clothes agian, trying to end the conversation, but Edward was far from finished.

"Not much, but Carisle does," I tensed and prayed he hadn't seen. Carlisle was a wise vampire who was older than us all, not to mention he was a doctor. He would surely figure things out. "He's the one who turned this entire family and not one of us became like you are, which means your doing it of your own accord. I know you Bella, you only snap at people when your afraid," he paused in his little rant. My chin became caught inbetween his thumb and forefinger, making me look into his face which was inches from mine suddenly. His eyes bored into my own and my first instinct told me to run. "Tell me what your afraid of," he demanded. It was unlike him to command feelings from me but I could see the uncertainty that was slowly being tainted by fear in his eyes. I tried to get my face back but he was not letting go, and for the death of me I could not tear my eyes from his.

_Tell him, he'll find out soon enough anyway!_

No, I still have time! I still don't know!

"I'm-" I started. His face tensed, ready to receive the information. I took a deep breath. "I'm just wondering if Charlie will notice. What if he thinks something's wrong or something?" He continued to stare into my eyes before he suddenly pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Is that what your worried about?" I released the breath I was holding and nodded. I guess being a vampire imporved my lying skills. He hugged me closer and pushed his nose into my hair. "Bella you scared me to a second death, you know? Why didn't you tell me what was wrong?" He let me go and looked into my eyes. I looked down at the orange tank on my lap and played with the hem.

"I didn't want you to think it was a bad idea, you know, to change me." It's sick how I could lie to the man I told I loved everyday with such ease. He ran a hand through my hair and picked my chin up. Once agian I was hit the with force of those large topaz eyes and my walls nearly crumbled. He smiled softly at me.

"Bella I don't regret anything that I've ever done to make you happy. Whether your human or vampire I would accept you no matter what. I love you," he pulled me into another hug and sobs racked my body. So what they were tearless, I was crying and it felt good. But guilt still clentched my dead heart, I'm such a horrible person. He pulled me into his lap fully and rubbed calming circles on my back. I breathed in his scent and let it wash over me, calming me. After a moment he spoke again. "Do you need to hunt agian?" I waited a moment to listen to my stomach and shook my head. He nodded and we went over to his leather couch, pulling me with him.

"Edward," I asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What...what do your hear?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Animals outside, your breathing, and your blood. Why?" He didn't hear the heartbeat?

"Just wondering." I sighed. Now I was really confused.

* * *

I was quiet on the drive back home, my bag now stuffed so full it didn't even zip. Alice had given me some of her clothes as a goodbye and congradulations present. Edward cut the engine as we sat in the driveway behind the crusier.

"You sure you don't want a new car?" he asked. He's trying to break the silence.

"Leave my truck alone Edward," I warned agian. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Do you want me to come upstairs?" he asked, still eyeing my truck. I moved my head in the way of his view and smiled.

"No, I think I'm going to spend some time with Charlie," he gave me a warning eye. "I hunted last night, I'll be fine." He nodded and got out. Before he could get to my door I opened it myself. He scowled and grabbed the duffle back and carried it to my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he whispered as he kissed my lips. I nodded and heaved the bag through the door. It wasn't until I closed the door behind me that I heard the car pull off down the road.

"Bells, is that you?" No, it's Santa Clause you ding-bat. Was he going to say that everytime I walked through the door?

"Yea dad, it's me." He appeared from the living room and pulled me into a hug. I stopped breathing, just incase his smell became over bearing.

"How was the Cullens?" he asked. I sat at the kitchen table.

"Fun. How did you like Arizona?"

"Hot," We both chuckled as he offered me a drink. I shook my head. "I see you wern't kidding about shopping. New contacts?" I nearly smacked my head, I forgot about my eyes! How was I going to explain having deep gold eyes all the time?

"Yea, Alice has got a serious shopping addiction. My feet are still killing me," I lied. Why is it so easy to lie? Charlie laughed anyway. "I'm going to go unpack and get some sleep." He nodded.

"Need help?" he asked, gesturing to the bag. I nodded, I didn't feel like dragging it upstairs anyway. With some difficulty we made it to my room.

"Thanks dad," I said, and dragged it into my room. I listened to his footsteps retreat downstairs before I collapsed on my bed. I looked over my head and saw my window opened. I sniffed and twitched my ears, no one was in my room. I shut the window quickly, locked it, and pulled the curtain over. I need to get thicker curtains, I thought, as the rain began to fall.

It took me an hour to unack my bag and put everything away. After I was done I began to clean my room. Now was the time I wished that I could sleep. It was a good way to pass time. The clock said it was only 1pm and I sighed impatiently.

_Well, this is the life you wanted._

Oh please shut up, I growled at myself. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and took a long hot shower. I entered my room agian smelling like strawberries and combed my wet hair into a braid before it could tangle. I washed the bathroom and even mopped the floor. As soon as I plopped into my bed there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. It was Charlie carrying in a tray of fried fish and some juice. "Thanks dad," I said. He nodded it off.

"Bella what's the matter?" I inwardly groaned. "You said you were tired but yet you haven't sit down since you got home. And you look like you haven't slept in days." I wanted to laugh at the irony.

"No dad, I'm fine, really. Maybe I haven't been getting a good night's sleep lately. You know me, I always get up early no matter how late I go to bed," He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Alright hunny, goodnight." I looked to the window to see it was indeed dusk.

"'Night dad," I said. My door clicked shut. I instantly turned my nose up at the fish. The smell was horrible! I could feel another episode coming and ran over to my trash can on instinct. I heaved, and nothing came out. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I needed to hunt agian. I listened to the sounds of the house and heard Charlie doing the dishes. He picks now of all times to do chores!

I waited about ten minutes before I heard him heading to bed. The steps stopped outside my door, and I used my new speed to jump into bed. I put the plate on the floor, and stuffed the fish under my pillow. My door opened a crack and closed agian. As soon as I heard his bedroom door close I jumped up in disgust. I just stuffed _fish_ under my pillow!

Oh.

My.

God.

GROSS!

I ran into my closet without making any sound and grabbed an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top and threw them on. I took some notebook paper from the computer desk, wrapped the fish in it, and wiped my hands on my pants to get some of the oil off. Without a sound I jumped from my window and sped off into the woods. Immediatly I threw the fish away from me, something else can eat it. I turned north and started to run until I smelt what I knew was a deer. But the scent was off, it was...blueberrish? What the hell? I ran to inspect it and came across an old male deer laying down with his feet folded under him. He tossed his head, branishing his large antlers at me as a last fight. I smiled in the rain, his time was up and he knew it. I patted his head and down his neck, and he tried but failed to stand.

"You have a good fight, but I'll put you out of your misery." I told him.

I grabbed his nose and neck and gave it a sharp, quick twist. It was painless for him, which was all I cared about. I drank from his neck slowly, relishing the blood he gave me. Even though his blood smelt and tasted normal that rotting blueberry smell remained. His body held no wounds, and it wasn't coming from his toothless mouth. It seemed to be coming from his front legs. I snapped one effortlessly. No wonder Edward said that breaking me was easy. I doubt my bones were stronger than a deer's.

As soon as it broke the smell hit me full force and I saw it, the marrow inside the deers bones were rotting. It hit me, cancer . The old deer was dying from cancer. Apart of me was glad that I had put it out of it's misery quickly instead of letting it die slowly. Or worse, letting another predator pick at it and eat it alive. I walked at a human pace back to my house and climbed through the window. In another hour it would be dawn, Charlie would leave, and Edward would come over. I went into my tiny walk in closet and changed out of my wet clothes that I now deemed as my hunting clothes. I watched as Charlie pulled from the driveway and as Edward pulled in. It's time to put my mask back on, I sighed, as I put a smile on my face.

* * *

It's been three days since I came back from the Cullens and it's been the same thing. Charlie leaves, Edward comes over, Edward leaves, Charlie comes home, and I go for a walk in the woods. I was actually begining to scare myself with the amount of distance I started to put between myself and others. I only hoped that they didn't notice. 

Edward had stopped asking me what was wrong because I gave him the same answer everytime: nothing. I avoided my dad as much as possible, refusing meals by telling him that I had ate already. I had to hold my breath as I cooked for him now, I didn't want to start heaving with him or Edward in the room. I had started to become annoyed with Edward and his constant appearence. So many times throughout the hours that we were together I have to bite my tongue to keep from saying 'GO AWAY!'. I'm supposed to be trying to convince him nothing is wrong.

As he kissed me goodbye, he said "I'll see you tomorrow." My jaw clentched and I grabbed his arm before he could return to his Volvo.

"Actually, Charlie's going to be home tomorrow, so it's best that you don't come over." His face stayed the same as he nodded. I gave a half hearted smile and went back into the house before he could get to his car. His movements of him getting into the car had been prolonged, which can only mean that he was thinking and taking his time. Please don't think to much.

I was walking to the sink, cleaning up the mess I had made while cooking spagetti for Charlie's dinner, when my stomach began to growl at the sight of the sauce sitting in the pot. It reminded me of blood, and that I was thirsty. I felt a roar build up in my throat as I heard the crusier pull into the driveway. Quickly thinking I sunk my fangs into my own wrist, trying to make the venom stop and snapping myself out of my tantrum. If I swallowed it it would only make me thirstier. In a matter of seconds the flow stopped and I took my teeth from my flesh. The wound had already started the heal. I went over to the sink to wash the sticky remains of venom from my arm. I picked a bowl up out of the strainer as Charlie walked into the house to make it look like I was washing out my bowl. He kissed me on the cheek and I gestured to the microwave where his bowl was waiting. Collecting myself, I turned to face him. He looked old and tired, and with some pride and some guilt I knew I would never reach that point in my life.

"You look tired, rough day?" I asked, making little conversation.

"Yea, a bunch of new kids making a racket around town. A couple of 'em got arrested for having weapons. We're getting the rest of them tomorrow."

"Oh, good luck with that." he nodded. "I'm going to head off to bed, I'm kind of tired."

"Bella," he called after me. I took one breath and stopped my breathing agian before I turned to face him. "Sit with me for a second will you?" he requested. Thinking it strange, I fufilled his wish. I sat across the table and watched as he pushed his barely touched bowl of spagetti from him.

"What's up dad?" I asked him curiously.

"Bells, I want you to be honest with me," Oh shit "What happened while you were at the Cullens?" I knitted my eyebrows together in a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would he suspect anything happening with the Cullens?

"I mean that ever since you came home you seem lost or something. You don't eat, your getting bags under your eyes, and it just seems like your stressed out. Did you and Edward get into a fight?" Since when is he so observant?

"No dad, Edward and I are fine." He leaned over the table a bit, staring into my eyes for the truth. Sorry dad, your no where near as intimadating as Edward is.

"Bella I know there's something your not telling me. I'm not making you say anything," Not that you could, "but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, alright?"

"I know dad, thanks. I'll tell you if there's a problem." He nodded, satisfied. Can I go now?

"I'll be in my room if you need me, have fun." That last part stopped me. I leaned over my chair that I had just pushed in with a clueless expression.

"Have fun?" I asked. Charlie looked up at me and scrunched up his face as if in pain.

"Damnit, I'm sorry hunny. Edward asked me if he could come over. I forgot he said he wanted it be a suprise." What a suprise indeed.

"It's alright," Really, it was. I could hear his car up the street now. Did he even go home? Figuring it would look weird if I sat there and waited for him, I went to go upstairs. By the time I reached my room, Charlie had called for me. I came downstairs with a bit of a pout on my face, so much for my midnight walk. Edward was standing in the kitchen, his tan leather coat hanging off the back of the kitchen chair. A bit of rain spilled from his coat to the floor.

"Hello Bella," he greeted, his voice soft.

"Hi Edward," I gave a fake smile.

"Well I'll be upstairs, hollar if you need anything," Charlie's voice sounded off and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Edward gave him a reapprochful look behind his back as he went past me on the stairs. The two of us moved into the living room and turned the TV onto some random movie with Angelina Jolie and Nicholas Cage about cars. Edward sat on the corner of the couch and pulled me into his lap when I tried to sit next to him. He turned the TV up a bit louder than was nessessary for our hearing, and I winced at the high pitched noise the old set gave off.

"Now you can't tell me nothing's wrong," he whispered, his lips right by my ear "Your dad seems to think that something I did is making you depressed." I tensed, Charlie was an airhead sometimes. "And I can't shake the feeling that there's some kind of wall between you and I, and I'm not the one who put it there. Bella, tell me what's bothering you." I tried my hardest to not chew on my lip, that would only make it more obvious.

"I already told you," I whispered back quickly.

"Do you think you don't have enough control to not kill him?" He asked me. "Because he seems to think that you hate him or something."

"No, I just don't want to be bothered. I'm 'asleep' when he leaves, and when he comes home I pretend that I've already eaten. Then I go upstairs and go to bed until he goes to sleep. I just want to do what I would have normally done had I still been human. The only time Charlie and I talk is over dinner, and dinner is something that I have to skip now." There was a pause between us, and I watched the actors on TV steal some expensive looking cars with expertise.

"You can still eat human food Bella," he reminded me. I was silent, watching TV without really seeing it. "There's something else," he insisted. I sighed and removed his arm from around my waist. It had been rubbing my stomach, which was causing it to become upset. I really did not want to throw up -or not throw up- infront of him. When I tried to remove myself completly he growled and I froze. "Bella I'm trying to be nice. Jasper has already told me that you've been panicing, crying, and really pissed off over the past couple of days." I scowled. With Jasper reading my emotions, Carisle diagnosing me, Edward reading the minds of people around me, and Alice seeing my future, I felt like I was under obersavtion! "I wanted you to tell me yourself but apparently that's not the case."

"So haven't you thought of the possibility that there's nothing wrong? And that the fact that you keep asking me is making me aggrivated?" I growled. I knew I needed to calm myself. If I got angry then I would need to hunt agian.

"No because your acting like Rosalie on a bad day, and that's not you."

"Well how do you know how much is me? I've changed haven't I?" Now I was doing what came natural to me, I was avoiding the situation. And truly being my mother's daughter, if things got out of hand I would run.

The thing I least expected was to be nearly tossed from Edward's lap onto the couch just to be pinned down by him in a split second. I tried to push him off, but even with vampire strength he was still stronger. Not only was he decades older than me but I wasn't the strongest people in the world to begin with. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed when I couldn't budge him.

"You really want me to believe that Charlie's thoughts and Jasper's powers are wrong? That your just fine?" Pain was swirling in his eyes under a blanket of raw confusion that was coated in aggrivation with fear sprinkled on top. My eyes softened a bit, something wasn't right.

"Edward, now your not telling me something. You didn't get all of this off of some thoughts and some emotions." We were still whispering while keeping our hearing open for Charlie. So far he was still up in his room as promised.

"Don't change the subject Bella, answer my question."

"Nothing is wrong with me Edward," My vampire eyes caught up with his movements as he stood up and put his hands behind his head. Stress screamed from his every pore.

"Bella your lying," he had just came out and said it in regular speech. Okay, something really isn't right. "Alice," he trailed off. Was something wrong with Alice? No, Alice told him something was wrong with me. I stood and put my hands on his shoulders, if I was still human I'd be crying right now from the situation.

"What did Alice see Edward?" I asked slowly. He sighed and looked down at the carpet.

"She saw you crying and holding your stomach. You were crying for me, telling me how you were sorry and how stupid you are," I pulled him into a hug to hide my confused face. Is that the cause for the suprise visit? "Bella you have to tell me, I'll love you no matter what, you know that."

"Edward I'm just not ready yet..." Damn. That slipped out before I could think.

"So I was right then, something is wrong with you?" His voice lost the helpless tone to something close to rising anger.

"Sort of," I said, I didn't know if I wanted to say it now, and the anger in his voice was making it harder to say it.

"Bella tell me," he pleaded, taking my shoulders. "I need to know. I can help you no matter what it is."

"It's nothing life threatening Edward, so just drop it." Now I was becoming defensive.

"I've been worrying about you for the past week and a half because your acting all weird. I don't want that vision to come true!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. No doubt Charlie was listening. "Can't you have some dam faith in me Edward?" My mood was changing quickly and I did nothing to stop it. "I mean you act as if I'm going to kill myself if I don't tell you what you want to know and when. Does the word 'controlling' mean much to you?" I was doing it agian, I was running.

Edward took a step back from me, I couldn't tell if his face was that of hurt or disgust. My gut twisted at the latter. "You," I spun around to see Charlie standing in the doorway of the living room, still fully clothed and white with fury. "Get out of my house, and leave my daughter alone, you hear me?" I didn't even hear him come downstairs.

"Dad, I-!" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"No Bella, I have been watching you sit around and mope and it's been getting worse everyday! Your truck has not moved since before your graduation, and I refuse to belive that your absoulutly _fine_ with sitting in the house everyday! No Bella, something isn't right, and it's got everything to do with _him_." Why did he pick now of all times to do this?

"Dad, stop it, go to bed! I'll handle this!" I screamed. Edward had not said a word yet and I was fearing for my father's saftey.

"No Bella, it's alright, I'll go." he finally said. His eyes were gaurded but his face was tense with anger.

"Edward," I started after him. Charlie stood in my way.

"No you don't, you will march right upstairs _right now_ and go to bed!" My anger overflew at being bossed around. For someone who barley knew me a little over two years ago, he had no right to procede to command me like I was some kind of child.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You don't know anything! Stay out of it!" I screamed. I could feel my eyes changing and I couldn't stop it. I thanked God for the dark room or else Charlie might have seen them.

"Bella calm down," Edward's voice came from the front door. His tone was a warning that I was on edge of losing it.

"Go home boy!" Charlie screamed. He took his eyes away from mine, big mistake.

I tackled him to the floor, my hands upon his shoulders and my waist straddling his stomach. I felt the venom running in my mouth agian and my fangs growing. Before I could make another move I was grabbed roughly and ripped away from Charlie. I was put on my feet and arms wrapped around my middle and another around my torso, putting some pressure on my stomach. Something inside of me snapped and I threw my head back and slammed it agianst Edwards jaw. I then spun and pushed my elbow right into his gut, breaking his hold and pushing him back several feet. I took that time to run; I ran like the Devil was on my heels. The windforce became so much that I had to stop breathing completly, but even still then the wind flew freely into my nose and lungs. I didn't stop until I got into the forest. I was almost out of earshot of my house when I stopped and turned to look back.

I was torn between two worlds, the one I always had with humans, and the new one with Edward and a coven of vampires.

_Wait, but there is a third._

My hand wandered to my stomach, yes there is a third. But sadly enough, I don't see Edward or Charlie in the near future.

I could hear voices from my house, Charlie and Edward were screaming at eachother, both of them defending me. Neither of them knew what they were talking about.

"She thought that you would think less of her because she came to my house," I heard Edward lie. I laughed coldly, so I'm not the only vampire who lies.

"Nonsense,-" Charlie was cut off my a tiny ring. "I'll be right there." There was some mumbled comments that not even I could hear. But soon I saw Charlie getting into his cruiser and speeding off. I ran deeper into the vegetation where I knew Edward would have trouble finding me. I needed to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 3: Cold Ends**

It was atleast midight when I decided to return home. Edward's car was no longer in the driveway, and the cruiser wasn't there yet either. The door had been left unlocked and the lights were still on. There was a small note on the fridge in Charlie's messy scribble.

_Went out on call, be home soon. We need to talk.  
-Dad_

It was short and cold, I was in deep shit. Why was everyone ganging up on me?

_Because you lied to them..._

With a roar I punched the kitchen table, satisfied at the sound of it cracking. The shrill sound of the phone ringing snapped me out of my rage for a moment and I looked at the caller ID. _Cullen, Carlisle _it read. I growled and ripped the phone from the wall. The feeling of destroying something to vent my anger out on made me feel much better. I picked up the small square table that the phone had once resided on and threw it across the room. The kitchen chair was next, this time it made a hole in the wall. I ripped the cabinet doors from the walls and smashed all of its contents. I dragged my nails across the refrigerator door and was suprised when they nails pierced the metal to make long claw marks.

Before I could move to the living room the phone rang agian. Confused, I looked to the fallen technology on the floor. The ringer was different, but it was coming from upstairs. I went upstairs to discover the culprit sitting on Charlie's bedside table. This phone didn't have a caller ID, but I smashed it anyway. I flipped his matress over and smashed his dresser before moving onto my own room. I looked to the rocking chair in the corner half expecting Edward to be sitting there, waiting for me like always. When he was not I picked up my computer and tossed it at the chair. Without much of a care I watched it shatter. I looked to my bed where Edward and I had laid so many times before and I dragged my claws across it. I tore the feathers from my pillow and let them fly throughout the air.

I collasped to the floor, mentally exhaughted and sobbing. Something about that fact that I couldn't shed tears made me cry harder. I'm such an idiot, the two most important guys in my life hate me and think I'm a liar. Maybe it's because I am, and I deserve their hate? Before I could wallow in my self pity anymore my ears snapped to attention. Two cars, one very light, and traveling very fast were coming towards the house. I ran downstairs and shut the lights off in the living room and kitchen before running back upstairs. I peeked out my window to see Emmet's red monster jeep and Edward's silver Volvo in the driveway. The entire family was at my door, I heard the banging.

"Bella!" It was Alice. I peaked out the window just in time to see Edward moving under my window, he was going to jump in! I scrambled form the room and into Charlie's. Why would he bring the entire family? Was he going to take me away? I looked around and picked up a can of air freshener that was sitting on a pile of laundry and waited. I heard Edward's steps go downstairs and open the door for the rest of the family.

"Is she here?" Emmet asked. There was some anxiety in his voice.

"It smells like it but I don't see her," Edward reported. I took this as my chance and sprayed the freshener. I knew they had heard it, so I opened Charlie's window, careful to close it agian, and jumped on the roof. Not a second later Edward's head poked out the window. Atleast he wouldn't find me now. I stood as careful as I could and ran to the side of the house and took a great leap. I ran east into the woods.

I kept running, not knowing where I was really going. I ran north and the east agian, staying in cover of the trees. Even though it was the dead of night I didn't want to take any chances. I stopped when I came to the freeway and saw the exit to La Push and knew I had run miles.

The traffic on the freeway was slow so I stayed right next to the road, where there was a slope of atleast ten feet. My ears snapped to attention as a twig broke and a bass filled snarl vibrated through the air. I stood and winced at the fact that I was thristy. I needed to get out of here and fast, but I had company. A tall jock looking boy came forward from the shadows, a wolf. Then there was another, and another. I was surrounded.

"What do you want?" I growled. "I'm not on your territory."

"But what are you doing so close to it bloodsucker?" Snarled the first boy I saw.

"Bella," someone called above me. Billy was on the edge of the road looking down at me. What the hell was everyone doing ont he freeway at this time? Billy took a good look at me and scowled. "You are one of _them_," he growled. I growled back.

"What of it?"

"I told you not to trust them, now they are hunting you-"

"Hunting me?" I half shouted "No one is hunting me. I am running on my own accord and I was changed on my own accord. I knew what they were even before you came to warn me." Billy face grew harder.

"No wonder your father said you were acting different. He asked me to send Jacob to watch over you but Jacob refused. He trusted you,"

"What was that you old dog?" I snapped. I was thristy and these wolves were keeping me from my meal.

"Watch your tongue _bloodsucker_," one of the wolves snapped.

"For your information," I went on, ignoring the other wolves comment "I don't need protection. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." Billy cracked a cold smile.

"Yes, it looks like your doing very well on your own." I growled at his mockery.

"Shouldn't we tell her Billy?" One of the wolves asked. Tell me what?

"No, she can use her nose. Had she still been human I would care for her feelings more, but a Cold One lives without a care for anyone," What was he talking about? My eyebrows came closer together and I felt the wrinkle on my forehead.

"What are you yapping about?" I growled. Billy only shook his head.

"Such a shame about that father of yours," My dead heart felt crushed.

"What did you do Billy?" I screamed.

"_I _didn't do anything,"

"You liar!" I roared, and in a split second I was on him. I gripped his throat and tore at his face. Something hit me from the back, hard, but I did not relent my assault until something sharp gripped pressure points behind my neck. I froze, and when I tried to move I only succeded in trembling from temporary nerve damage. Two sets of hand threw me off of my target as the rain starting to fall, just my luck.

As I rolled on the ground trying to recover someone kicked me hard in the stomach. That something inside me snapped agian, and I jumped up from the ground and wrapped my legs around his shoulders. I grabbed both sides of his head and twisted my arms one way and my waist another. We fell to the gorund in a sickening crack. I heard more growls and felt the air tense as the wolves prepared to attack me.

"No!" Billy shouted. The growling stopped but the tension was still there.

"I was cutting you a break and I wasn't going to hurt you, and now I shall cut you another. Do not come back to Forks Bella Swan," he said seriously. "If you do you will be killed on sight." I stood and spit on the ground, finding it to be appropriate in the moment.

"Don't do me any favors then," I said coldly. I ran back to my house, pushing my limits and getting there in about ten minutes. I thanked God that the house was empty of all Cullens and ran up to my room. I grabbed the duffle bag I had used last week and stuffed it with clothes and an album filled of pictures of me and the Cullens. I slammed the door one last time, running back the way I came. When I got near the spot I had been ambushed at I made a great leap, soaring over the highway, to high in the air to be seen by human eyes. I saw flashing strobe lights and a hefty bodybag along with three teens in the back of a cop car, the traffic slowly snaking around the scene.

Goodbye Forks,

Goodbye Charlie,

Goodbye Edward.

I'm so sorry...

**I was going to update yesterday but didn't get a chance at the computer. As you probably have noticed I'm going to update just about every Friday or so. But because this chapter is so short I'm going to update another probably tomorrow or even later on tonight, it depends on how many people are reading and reviewing.**

**I also just want to thank all of those readers who gave me such wonderful reviews! Thanks for supporting me: Belle07, Narnialover, miles22, Sweetly Sarcastic, Blueyedbabe, emo supremo girl, inlovewithtwilight11, lizziemcclure, 1stepbehind29, EternalTwlight24, insane-rocker, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, IWABABY, Jen Fitz, jen-lee, '-'.aarlover.'-', ducle18, koneke86, Twlight lover, IHeartTwilightLemons, Katechelle87, Katie, reginah72, pixstar036, foreverinlove17, and flippin sweet Twilight lover. Thanks so much guys! And keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 4: Wolf Bearings**

This couldn't be happening.

I was sitting in the living room of Chief Swan's house...well, the ex-chief.

_"Edward! Bella's dad is going to die!"_ I remember her voice ringing in my ears after she had snapped out of her vision hours ago. Bella's father was dead, her house looked like someone let an angry tiger loose, her duffle bag was gone, and the worst part was that it was pouring outside now, so any trace of her scent was now washed away. I was at a loss, and according to Alice the wolves were swarming the highway where Chief Swan had been gunned down by a bunch of teens. Had the house not already been destroyed I would have started the reak havoc myself.

Ok, think Edward, think! It was obviously Bella who destroyed the house in such a manner, she must have come back home after I left and vented her anger. I had heard something in Charlie's room and smelt air freshener when I came in, then the window was shut but I didn't smell anything but the strong perfume of 'Linen Fresh'. Either I was hearing nothings or I was hearing a very sneaky Bella.

_What if Bella knew her father was going to die?_

Nonsense! No matter what Bella changes into she would not become heartless. But she has become a good liar. She had been lying to me for the past two weeks or so. She told me she was alright but she wasn't. Something was wrong but Charlie had inturrupted before I could work the truth out of her. Had I done something wrong? It was after she was changed that she started acting funny- no, after we left the hospital. Maybe I pushed her to the edge with humans? But why run? Why not go to my house where it was a human-free zone?

The front door opened and two figures ran in from the pouring rain. I jumped up in surprise, metally scolding myself for not paying attention. I should have heard them minutes ago.

"Edward?" Alice called. I sighed, atleast it had not been an enemy.

"In here," she came in to see me sitting on the ruined sofa. I probably had feathers in my hair but I didn't care. She gave me a somber face and hugged me to her, Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Edward, I'm sorry." My dead heart dropped into a black abyss. Those words... I grabbed Alice by the shoulders and held her away from me and stood. I made her look at me and I shook off Jasper's attempts to calm me.

"What? What happened Alice?" I asked. Desperation shook my voice and widened my eyes.

"Oh Edward I couldn't get any information," Dry sobs racked her body and apart of me grew angry that she dared chose this time to be weak. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and removed Alice from my grip, hugging the crying girl into himself.

"Edward the wolves surrounded the territory. We couldn't even get close to see anything. All we know is that Chief Swan and three other cops were shot but only Mr. Swan was killed. The other cops say that it was a red head that shot them," A redhead...Victoria. "They also said that she was screaming about her dead lover and us," My head snapped up at that. The news in Forks spread rather quickly due to the small population and pretty soon the spotlight would be on us. "We've got to get out of here Edward, people are dead and they'll be knocking on our door. We have to leave Forks,"

"No!" I yelled. Something terrified me about leaving Forks. I couldn't go, not without my Bella, she might come back. "Did you see Bella anywhere near the scene?" I asked. He took a second to answer, carefully picking his words.

"The wolves wouldn't let us near, and the rain-" I didn't listen to the rest of his explaination. She dosn't understand, I need Bella, I can't live without her.

I stormed from the room and went out into the rain. The water running down my face was most refreshing and almost made me feel as if I could cry real tears. Fear, anger, and confusion tore at my heart and I could feel my fangs growing. I threw my head back in the rain and let out a heart-stopping roar. I feel to my knees and coughed up the water that had fell down my throat during my verbal display of pain.

"Edward!" Alice called over the rain from the doorway. I stood but I didn't turn to face them. "Edward please, go home! We'll talk about this!" she begged. I'm sorry Alice, I can't. I walked to my car and reeved the engine. I pulled from the driveway to see my brother and sister run to Jasper's car. I sped off at 135mph; I was a better driver than Jasper in any weather, not to mention my car was faster than his -I didn't want him to follow me.

I went on the one-oh-one and continued straight until I came to about two miles from the exit to La Push. The traffic was a bit slower here than anywhere, bingo. I pulled over, put my hazard lights on, and got out my car with grace. I turned up my leather collar agianst the sturring wind. They had said the wolves were all over this place but I didn't see any, and as long as it kept raining I wouldn't smell any either.

When no one was looking I dipped off into the woods edging the freeway and climbed into one of the surrounding trees to get a good look at the scene. There were three cop cars and two tow trucks. Both trucks had a car on the bed behind it, and one had the last was loading another onto the back of it, the front wheels propped up on frames. One tow truck drove away as the man driving the other talked to a cop. There was another cop in a undercover car talking over a radio. I stayed hidden within the trees and waited until the cop and the tow trucks had left before I dropped off the branch and laded with grace. There was no sign of the wolves, which means that I'd have to go to them.

I slipped out of the tree and into my car unseen and merged back with traffic. I took the exit to La Push and drove straight to the beach. I got out my car and sniffed the air, the smell of sea water and rain overtaking my nostrils. The wind whipped at my hair and clothes and I caught the scent of wet dog. I followed it towards the other side of the shore and ended up in front of a large wooden house. A group of wolves were hanging outside on the porch, none of the noticed me yet. They were growling and play fighting while others cheered them on. I let out a growl so low that a human wouldn't he able to hear it, but feel it. They all stopped and turned to me abruptly. They fanned out and gaurded the entrance where someone exited. Jacob Black pushed to the front of them and growled low.

"We could kill you for this you know," he snarled. I threw him a crooked smirk that held no humor.

"You could try," His lackeys growled louder behind him.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" he rumbled. I saw the door open agian behind the wall of wolves. I waited and saw the wolves part to allow Billy to wheel himself through. I made direct eye contact with him, a threat to wolves, but I didn't care- I wasn't a wolf. Although I didn't let my face portray anything I was baffled at his face. His usual serious and impassive look was marred by deep claw marks. Had he gotten into a fight with another wolf?

"Where is Bella?" I demanded. The old wolf's face looked indifferent and his mind was clear.

_Why would he come here looking for her?_ came Jacob's thoughts. I wanted to growl at his stupidity.

"I can not reveal that information to you," Billy's voice overpowered the growls of his pack. With a small huff from their leader the pack silenced.

"Why not?" I seethed. _Beucase the little bitch needs to die for her disrespect..embrassing me like this,_ came his thoughts. I growled and took a threatining step forward, as did Billy's pack. "I take it Bella is the one who marred your beautiful face?" I said sarasticlly. The fact that Bella finally stood up to these dam wolves made me proud on some level. Billy growled at me and moved his left hand towards me. The wolves on his left side lunged at me with an awsome display of unified power. Two of them transformed in midair, forcing me to move from my spot or risk getting crushed. I threw an uppercut at one of the untransformed wolves who had gotten to close and felt his head snap. One of the transformed wolves came soaring at me agian. I braced myself and fixed all my fingers into a point, letting his own weight impale himself on my arm and through his heart. In the same way that the only sure way to kill a vampire was to tear it to shreds, the only sure way to kill a werewolf was to either rip out its heart or detach it's head.

I punched another wolf on the chest, the blow shattering its ribs and turning them to drill into his heart. The other wolf that had transformed was circling me, hesitation clear in its eyes. I came forward but the wolf ran off, back to Billy. It was obvious that he was the new Omega of the pack. I turned to Billy, feeling the rain washing the blood from my face. Jacob was standing next to his father looking down at his fallen pack members horrified.

"I'll ask you agian, where is Bella?" I growled. The remaining wolves looked to Billy nervously, hoping that they wouldn't send them in to face their deaths as he had their friends. A scene flashed through Billy's mind and played into mine. He was looking down at Bella who was in the spot that I had just left on the highway. Blood was on her claws and I guessed that she had just got through ripping his face.

"_I was cutting you a break and I wasn't going to hurt you, and now I shall cut you another. Do not come back to Forks Bella Swan_," he said seriously. "_If you do you will be killed on sight_." She spit on the ground without breaking eye contact with Billy and mumbled something before taking off through the woods agian. She must have been going home.

"I don't know where your Bella is," he growled. "You have three minutes to get off my land before you are killed." He wheeled himself back into his house. How dare he threaten Bella!? My body went into a full crouch and I was flying through the air. I shot between the wolf defense line and into the back of Billy's chair, throwing us both to the floor. I grabbed Billy's neck with all the force I could and ignored the fact that the tips of my fingers were imbedded in Billy's jugular. I ripped my hand away, bringing Billy's trachea with me and was barged by the wolves who had stood outside. They grabbed my clothes and proceeded to tear at them, trying to get to my skin. I wouldn't die yet, I had to find Bella. I kicked off two and punched a third. I would have made it to the door had Jacob not just transformed and blocked it. I heard the wolves coming at me from behind and jumped to the left. I jumped over the sofa and through the glass window and ran across the shore at my top speed. Sand kicked up behind me, slowing me down, but I knew I was faster than a wolf.

I got back to my car and heard the wolves still running after me, they would be here in seconds. It wasn't until I reached for my door that I realized I still had the chunk of Billy's throat still in my hands. I dropped it and sped off, pushing my car at 150mph. What have I done?

I drove back to my house to see all the cars in the driveway. I ran into the house, tracking mud and water everywhere. "Edward, where-" Carlisle started. He took a whiff of the air and smelt the scent of wolf blood. "Edward," he said agian more seriously.

"You guys have to leave," I told him. Everyone's minds were going in a million different directions and I found myself getting a headace. "Billy's dead, I killed him. The wolves will be coming in a minute. You have to leave, get emergancy flight tickets," I was exhaugsted and aggrivated. I didn't want to explain anymore.

"Edward, calm down and tell us what happened," came Esme's motherly voice. I grabbed my hair, I couldn't dream of what the wolves would do if they caught Esme. I wouldn't let them hurt her. "Just go!" I shouted, "you have to leave," My eyes met Carlisle's and a nod of understanding flicked through his eyes.

"Pack your bags everyone," his voice held athourity. I felt grateful to him for not questioning me any further.

"Where will we go?" Alice voiced, "we never got that spare house in San Diago, remember?" She was right. When I left to Alaska two years ago Carlisle was looking into another house in California just incase I killed Bella. But after I assured him I had everything under control and that Jasper was fine at school we put it off- even longer after Bella was turned.

"Rosalie," Carlisle snapped. I saw her jump just a fraction of an inch. "You and Emmet go to France, now. Start your modeling, we have to make this look normal. Alice and Jasper, go to Spain and do your fashion carrer," I waited for him to say something next but he didn't. I looked to him, seaching his mind. _What about you?_ he asked mentally. I shook my head, I dug my grave, now I shall lie in it.

"Hospitals in Asia could use you," I told him before he could protest.

"Why don't we all just go up north together and think about this?" Alice asked, she was sitting next to Jasper on the couch who looked to have a great headace.

"There's nothing to think about," I seethed. "Either way we have to leave Forks, it's to high of a risk here. The four of you already have plane tickets," I reminded my siblings, "Carisle and Esme can go to Asia."

"But what about you Edward, you expect us to just leave you here?" I looked at my oldest sister, meeting her hurt golden eyes.

"Look, Bella disappeared, her father is dead. They'll be looking for you Edward along with the wolves. What do you think you can accomplish here by yourself?" Emmet growled. I glared at him.

"I'll go north then for a few days, alright? But I'm not leaving permanetly until I know that Bella is really gone," I voiced aloud. There, I said it. That was my true reason. Until I found some sort of clue to her whereabouts or her death I wasn't leaving this town.

_Crazy..._

_Stubborn..._

_Why can't he just see some sense?_

_What will he do?_

_My poor boy..._

_Where could she have gone?_

I tuned the thoughts of my family from my head, I couldn't listen. I left the room and went into my own, and as if that was the cue everyone did the same. We always kept bags packed with nessessities just incase something did happen and we needed to leave. I could see the steel shutting over my window, Esme was applying security measures to the house. I picked up my bag that had about a weeks worth of clothes, some money, and some disposable cell phones inside along with my cell phone charger and left the closet. I paused walking out the door and turned back. I looked at my large leather sofa, remembering the nights of passion my Bella and I had shared. How could I forget? I thought, and went over to the wall over my couch. I picked up the photo album that was filled with pictures of Bella and I. There was no way that I could leave this behind.

I took a deep, unessessary breath and left my room. The family was downstairs waiting for me before going out into the pouring rain. Rosalie and Emmet were in Emmet's jeep since Rosalie's own car had been shipped out about a week ago, and so had Alice's. They wanted to have their cars to stay in Forks but that couldn't be the case. They walked over to me (Alice ran) and hugged me tightly.

"Your sure about this Edward?" Carlisle asked. I looked up into his face the best I could in the pouring rain.

"I have to find her Carlisle," he nodded. There was nothing that could stop me from finding her. They loaded into their cars and drove off towards the highway tot he airport. I followed them until they got to their exit, honking at them as their pathway turned them away from me.

_See you soon Edward, _I heard Alice's whispering thoughts. It almost made me smile, almost. The determination of my youngest sister was so childlike but yet so inspiring.

I had told my family that I would leave Forks for a while so they didn't worry. I felt bad for lying to them , I really did. But without knowing that Bella was really gone from the town or from life I couldn't be happy. I took the nearest exit and then got back into the highway, going the other way this time. My thoughts took over me as my instincts kept me from crashing. Where would she go if she had to leave town, her mother's, right? Her mother lived in Phoenix which I knew was a big town. But the amount of sun would keep Bella from traveling by day even if she did chose to go there.

For a split second I was pondering if I should have gone back to Bella's house and see if I could get her mother's actual address, but as I neared the exit I decided agianst it. My hackles raised at the exit, my instincs telling me it wasn't safe. As I passed Forks I could hear the wolves gathering, hunting, and circling the area of La Push. Billy was dead, which meant Jacob was their new leader. Maybe that's the start for the corination process? I wouldn't be able to safely go back to Forks until the wolves had calmed down. Then agian, when was I ever safe?

I took the exit sharply and nearly caused an accident on the way, opps. I zoomed through the red light at the end of the highway and passed resturants and bars before I came to the familiar roads of Port Angeles. I pushed 110 and made it to my house in thirty minuetes.

As soon as I stepped out the car I knew what was there, wolves. They were surrounding the house and blocking my exit. One jumped on me from above, I dodged him and ran smack into another. They were surrounding me totally, there was no way I wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

I punched, I bit, I kicked, and I dodged. They were everywhere, swarming around me like insects. The wolves were serious this time, they were pissed. I ran around the house, using my speed to try and lose them. But like the pack animals they were, they cut off my exit and focred me to start a fight. They nipped at me, lunged at me, but none ever struck me. They were stressing and tiring me out. They were going to try and expend my energy and then rip my to shreds, slowly.

For a split second I lost my thought and was wondering why was I fighting, who was I fighting for? Without Bella I was eternally lost. I had no one to share this long lonely life with. Stop it, I told myself, I don't know if Bella is alive or not but I need a clue, or a hint to either her whereabouts or her death.

One of the wolves broke formation, lunging at me and actually hitting me. His grand paw hit my shoulder with a heavy thud, and if I was human my shoulder more than likely would be shattered. I turned to the bold wolf and realized it was Jacob himself. He was the largest and darkest, his fangs deadly and claws gripping into the ground. The thick bands of muscle that hugged his legs tensed, and I dodged his attempt to pin me. For a wolf who hadn't known he really was a wolf just a year ago he was very nimble and graceful. As soon as he recovered from one lunge he turned to form another. His pack mates formed a circle around us, a pit barracated by fangs, claws, and fur. They wern't going to leave me alone until one of us were dead.

It's been a long time since I let myself go completly. Even when I hunted I still kept some kind of state of mind that I had to be wary of human. This time I would not hold back, this time I'll give myself in to the thrill of the kill. My fangs protruded to stick out from the corners of my mouth, and my eyes darkened. My senses expanded so that I could hear every beat from the hearts of all the surrounding wolves, and smell the wet fur, blood, and rain.

I stood still, waiting for Jacob to lunge agian. I felt him coming from behind me, aiming at my head. I ducked, flipped over, and ran my claws down his belly, earning a yelp from him. He missed his footing on the now muddy grounds that served as our arena and slipped. I took this as my cue to stick my bloody fingers in my mouth, coating them in the venom that now flowed from my teeth, and walked over to Jacob. He snapped at me visciously, and I grabbed his muzzle bodly. His head flapped around, and my grip slipped for just a second. The skin that made up his lip was my only grip. Quickly, I ran my tainted fingers over his wound agian. The deep gash sizzled and smoked. His large hind paw kicked me away before I could dip my fingers deeper into him. I let myself fly through the air and sail over the wall of wolves who were now flocking over their wounded leader. I clung to a pine tree that flew past me and quickly hopped back to my car. I didn't hear the wolves follow me but atleast I knew now- I would not be safe in Forks, and neither would Bella. Bella would not have remained here, Bella was a runner. But where did she run to?

Be safe, I thought. It was all I wanted from her.

**Just want to say...WOW guys, you really blew me away with all of your reviews. It really inspired me, honestly! Thank you soo much!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 5: Growing Pains**

The marker screeched as I slid it across the polished paper of the calender. It's been exactly thrity-seven days now. I've been a month and a week without the man I love, and a month and a week with our unborn child. I laid back on my cot, relishing in the silence. Sarah, my room mate, was a sweet girl, and really friendly. But dam could she be a pain sometimes. She liked to talk a lot, even when I didn't. But she and Fatima, one of the staff here, were out shopping for her own unborn child. I don't understand how Sarah could be so happy all of the time. After all, just three months ago she was raped by her mother's boyfriend. Her mother, who was a drug addict, accused poor Sarah of lying when she told her so she kept her mouth shut. But when she found she was pregnant she moved out, bringing nothing but the picture of her decesed father with her. Sarah didn't even get depressed, or try to commited suicide. She immediatly started herself in a RVG (rape victum gorup), and saw a doctor when she came here. Such bravery made me envious sometimes. I was here for the oppisite reason, because I was a coward.

"Seal's Shore", that's what this place was called. It is a shelter for pregnant teens run by nuns. I found it ironic that I came here, for I shouldn't be anywhere near nuns. I didn't really like them, for they always looked upon me as if I were not worth their time. It was probably because I came here without giving any information. All they knew was that I was pregnant and could not go home- they never stayed on the subject.

The shelter is located in Seattle, not far from Forks. I could only run so far with my growing appitite. I did not socialize, I did not attened meals- I stayed in my room and went into the kitchen when everyone was asleep. Due to security going hunting was something I only did when nessessary. I gorged myself on human food otherwise. The only things that I really ate were meats, preferably still rather raw. I couldn't drink anything but water either. I also found out from pure curiosity that garlic doesn't repel vampires the way people think. It just really smells when it's cut open. Those, and onions. So I'm guessing that if a human did pour garlic and onion juice over themselves they wouldn't be to appitizing. But as far as wearing huge chunks on a rope around your neck, you just look stupid.

Days and night were begining to become the same to me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't hunt often, and I couldn't take my midnight strolls. The only thing I did was shower and eat human food when everyone was asleep. I avoided all doctors visits, saying that I didn't know my social security number, so that I don't know where my records are. I told them that my doctor was Carlisle Cullen, and that's all they know. The truth was, I was scared, and still am. But I am scared of more now. I was growing- in more than one way. My stomach was begining to feel crowded, and I was only a month and a week along. This is bad- I didn't know anything about pregnancy, nevermind vampire ones. Not to mention, my powers as a vampiress were growing. I was becoming faster and stronger at every feeding.

While in the shower one morning after coming back from a rather messy hunt, one of the staff member's began to pound on the door, screaming that the day was laundry day and I was using all of the hot water. I tried to ignore her, and turned up the water, letting the searing heat warm my cold skin and beat the grime away. I was in the middle of rinsing my hair of shampoo when I began to become angry. The pounding had become more frequent as the woman did not get the hint. I bit my lip in effort to calm myself so that I did not wrench open the door and suck the life from her veins. Suddenly, the noise stopped, along with the shush of the shower. I opened my eyes when the water stopped running over my skin. It was infact running over a bubble that inflated itself around me. I stood there, baffled for a minute until I gained my composure. It was like being inside a car while going through a car wash during the rinse. As soon as I calmed myself the shield was gone, an the hot water shocked me as it made contact with my skin agian. I left the shower in complete awe, totally forgot to growl at the girl on my way out.

The worst part about it now was that I had no clue how to control it. It was another reason why I stayed locked up in my room, a thick linen curtian hanging from the ceiling and seperating me from Sarah. With the pregnancy I was more irriatable than ever. I don't know when the shield would come up or when it would go down. I don't know what to expect from my pregnany, and I don't know how to tame this yearning inside me. I don't like the smell of human blood, something I guess carried over from being human, so I did not thirst for it. But the wilder side of me wants something, and I have no clue what or where to start. I always feel better after a hunt, but still, when I come back to lay in my room once agian I feel absoultly terrified of everything.

I didn't know how to contact Edward, I don't think I would even if I could. I was to scared. At times I scolded myself for not getting his number, but now that I think of it he was just simply always there, so I didn't need it. But now he was not here, and it was all my fault...I'm such a coward.

"Bella?" I had been staring off into space and didn't notice Sarah waving her hands over my face. The curtian seperating us was drawn back and there were bags and clothes screwn all over her bed. "I've only been calling you for five minutes. How was Cloud Nine?" I sat up, ignoring her comment. Sarah was rather witty and sometimes a down right smartass. But she has spirit, somthing I have to admire.

"I take it you had fun," I gestured to all the clothes. My voice was quiet from lack of use- I seldomly spoke to anyone.

"Yea, although I think I went over my monthly budget. It's alright though, little Bitania's worth it." I looked to her.

"Bitaina? I thought it was Drew?" I resisted rolling my eyes. The name for Sarah's child changed nearly everyday along with the gender. She wanted it to be a surprise but the constant name changing was getting annoying. Plus, she went shopping a bit for both genders, picking up what she thought was cute and stylish for the child. Most of the clothes were white, and other things she bought was a high chair, bottles, and cribs.

"No, I wanted something exotic, you know? There's to many plain names here. Bitaina is a nice name from Angola in Africa. It's either that or Ediozel," she said offhandedly. I nodded my head, not wanting to argue about baby names. "You might want to start thinking too, your starting to get something there." I shifted my arms a bit feeling a little uncomfotable. What would I name my child. Should I name it after Edward? What would Edward think if I named our son after him? What if it was a girl?

"I've got a few months left, I'm sure I'll think of something." Sarah sat down on her bed with a plop facing towards me. She put down the white onesy and looked at me seriously. I kept my face passive, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Bella, I know we haven't known eachother very long and that we're not the best of friends, but I do want you to know that I care about you and right now I'm worried about you. You hardly leave the bedroom and no one sees you at meals! The staff are starting to talk you know," Her catiuous voice made me believe her claim of worry but it also made me irritated.

"Let them talk, words can't hurt me," I told her. She shook her head slowly.

"They can, infact. See, Fatima says she'll help defend you on sensible causes." My eyebrow raised at this one. The girl comintued. "The staff seems to think that your trying to kill yourself and your child. They think your a rape victum who has run from home and is deathly afraid of someone finding you. Thus, they also think your becoming depressed and anorexic." I didn't feel the movement, and Sarah surely wasn't expecting it. I doubled over, my voice breaking the calm, akward tension Sarah's confessions had created. My dead lungs quenched after every sond I made. If I could cry tears of laughter would roll down my pale cheeks. They thought I was anorexic? Trying to starve myself? Humans are so stupid! It's quite the oppisite, I'm running from a man who loves me to much and I am fearing his rejection, not his power. The laughing stopped a moment later but a giggle every here and there did mange to slip out.

"That was a laugh Sarah, that was funny." The stout girl obviously didn't find anything funny about it.

"How can I tell them it's a lie then? Your not exactly offering any proof. You don't go to your doctors visits, you don't leave the room, you don't eat. You just sneak out at night and your lucky no one's caught you but me."

"Sarah," I giggled "I'm not anorexic or sucidal. I'm pregnant by my boyfriend who happens to love me." Even though it didn't show on my face which was still full of humor I scolded myself for saying to much.

"So...why are you here?" she asked. The look on her face was skeptical and I really couldn't blame her. An asian girl just down the hall was forced to come here about a week ago by her own mother. Not because she got kicked out, but because her boyfriend kept trying to beat her to a bloody pulp and she wanted her daughter to stay somewhere where he couldn't find. It isn't the first abuse case in the shelter either.

"Because...I'm scared." The humor was gone. Sarah was a trustworthy girl, I knew. But I never talked about this with anyone but myself. "Not of him though...well, sort of. See, we had just graduated,"

"From where?" She inturrupted. I glared into those bright green eyes and waited until the amount of energy her face held dropped a bit before I continued.

"We had just graduated from school and that's when we chose for him to finally take me. I lost my virginity the night of my graduation," And much more, I thought. "We were looking into colleges and I started getting sick but I hid it. Then I found out I was pregnant and ran."

"It sounds like you loved him if you agreed when to loose your virginity, but why run?" she asked. Her voice sincere and very intreged.

"I-...I guess I thought he'd be mad? I don't know," I confessed. I never really thought about this, I only assumed Edward would be mad, I never thought it through.

"That's instinct Bella. A lot of girls run when they find out. Other's go to their mothers. Some people are so confused they end up getting abortions or commiting suicide. It's natural. But think Bella, what do you think he's doing now. Did you tell him you were pregnant?" I shook my head slowly. Edward didn't know. Shit, I cursed, as a fresh wave of guilt washed over me. In Edward's point of view, I just took off without a goodybye after admitting that there was something wrong with me after I lied to him for over a week. As many times as I made him promise that he wouldn't leave me and he'd tell me everything, looked what I have done. I just basiclly slapped him in the face. I shot up from my postion and strode to the door. Before I could close it behind me a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back into the frightened eyes of Sarah, the girl who I've come to adore.

"Please don't tell them I've told you anything," she begged. "Fatima will be in so much trouble." I patted her hand, reassuring her, and removed it from my arm.

"I'm only going to make a phone call." When I had gotten downstairs, passed the kitchen and the day care center, and finally got to the phone booths, I realized something. I still don't have any of their numbers. But I needed to talk to someone...I wanted my mother.

No! Something screamed in my head. Passed all of my maternal emotions I saw sense. If Renee knew I was pregnant she'd be out here tomorrow morning with irons. She would never let me leave the house again and probably chain my legs shut until I'm due. I laughed at the picture as it formed in my head. I sat on the small ricktey stool. Besides, what was I going to tell Renee? Yea, uh, hi mom. Sorry I haven't been in contact. I ranaway to a shelter because I'm pregnant and, oh yea! Your grandchild is a vampire! Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that wouldn't cut it. Still, I picked up the phone and dialed 411 and waited for the automated voice. If I couldn't call Renee, the next best option was Esme.

"City and state please," it asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"What listing?"

"Forks County Hospital."

"Hold please." Really tacky elevator music came on before I heard a ringing.

"Hello this is Forks County Hospital. How may I direct your call?" A man who had a bit of a lisp said into the phone.

"Hi, uhh, Dr. Cullen's office please," I could almost feel my heart speed up had I still been human.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen no longer works here." The man sounded disappointed, and for some reason I got the picture that he was twirling the phone cord on his finger, looking bored with the call. I would have to tell Carlisle that he's got a secret admirerer...whenever I found him.

"What do you mean he dosn't work there anymore?"

"Yea, he transfered like three weeks ago...it's a real bummer."

"Do you know where he transfered to?" I felt this great urgency in my veins. The Cullen's moved?

"Thailand, he wanted to help the hospitals out there. He's _such_ a good man," His voice had a dreamy tint to it and for Carlisle's sake I ignored it.

"Is he coming back?"

"Don't know, didn't say," Now he sounded jelous about my questioning. Not really in the mood for jelous men, I hung up the phone without a goodbye. I put my head in my hands and grabbed my hair, messaging my scalp. The Cullen's were gone- Carlisle was in Asia and Esme was with him no doubt. Rosalie and Emmet were in Paris so she could retstart her modeling, and Alice and Jasper were thinking about going to Spain before I left so Alice could be a fashion designer. But where did that leave Edward? Was he still in Forks waiting for me? Or was he in Asia. As much as Edward loves his brothers and sisters, I knew Edward didn't want to be around their coupling. But at the same time he would think he would crowd Esme and Carlisle. Therefore, he would have gotten his own place. But where?

I didn't notice when my hands spilled hold of my messy hair and let my head hit the small table where the phone rested. "Are you alright?" Asked a girl who was using the phone next to me. She was very short with a stubborn chin and a large forehead. I nodded and went back to my room the way I came. I just needed to reach it before-

"Isabella!" I growled. Sarah called me Bella, the staff who didn't know me labled me as 'That Swan Girl', but only one called me Isabella. I turned to see her coming up behind me on the stairs. She was a tall nun with an eagle like profile. Her eyes were a sharp peircing blue and her height towered over my own.

"Sister Hazel," I addressed without emotion. I didn't like this nun, not at all. She was the head hauncho here and a total bitch who never liked me from the start. She was probably the one who came up with the whole abuse rumor. As she told me before, girls come here to heal but it was 'pathetic' that I didn't accept help when given.

"Isabella," she started.

"Bella," I corrected. She gave me a sharp glance from the corner of her eyes and there was a clash of icy sapphire and fiery topaz.

"_Isabella_, I was just coming to look for you. You wern't at breakfast so I thought I should come to you personally. Now, there's the matter of your future to discuss. I see you have yet to sign up for parenting and child care classes. Do you intend to take them elsewhere?" She stepped in front of me, blocking my way up the rest of the stairs.

"I don't intend to take them at all. I have plently of child experience, thank you." It was true. I was quite the babysitter in Phoenix.

"Sure you have," she said as if I was delusional. "There's also the matter of your birthing arangements. Every girl is required-"

"I'm only a few weeks along!" She was starting to piss me off. Why was everyone acting like time was going to speed up any second? Is this is what my son or daughter is going to be born into? A world of schedules, classes and stern nuns? What kind of childhood was that? He or she was going to have twelve years of school to go through plus college. He or she needs to run around and get dirty for the first few years!

"It's good to plan early, child. For your condition I recommend the hosp-"

"My condition?" I seethed. "I have no condition."

"Child, you are bone thin, and you need to sign up for-"

"Stop calling me child, stop calling me Isabella, stop telling me to sign for things, and stop telling me things period! I like to live my life without a bug in my ear thank you. Now your begining to irritate me so move on your own will or by force. Either way you've got one minute." Sister Hazel looked at me with mild surpirse. I held my ground. I wanted to lie down; though I couldn't sleep I could loose myself in thought for a bit and let my mind drift. Yes, that's what I need. And maybe some ice cream tonight.

She continued to stare at me with what she thought was a menacing look. Sorry Sister, after facing a craized vampire who tortured me for a bit before trying to drink my blood, a stern looking nun just dosn't raise that little red flag. I huffed and went around her, pushing her larger frame out of the way and disappointed when she didn't trip and tumble down the stairs. I could feel her staring after me.

"You keep denying woman of God child, and the men of the Devil shall take you!" She warned crypticly. I flipped her off over my shoulder.

"He already has," I called back. And I miss him terribly. I made sure that I slammed my door loudly and dived on my bed. Now I was really alone- The Cullens were gone, where was I to go? I'm to much of a coward to go to Forks, and my mother was not an option. She was either in Phoenix or Florida where there was to much sun.

I couldn't stay here- that was already decided. Sooner or later I would need to leave, and I knew it would need to be sooner. I didn't know how long it would be before I would start acting like my true nature, acting like the vampiress I am. I would need to hunt more, definetly. Even though the smell of human blood wasn't appitizing to me now, my pregnancy can make all the differnence. But yet I would need to stay somwhere where there was humans since I needed the food.

Howcome I needed the food? The child is a vampire so that can't be normal. But then agian, vampire children are turned, not born. I had a lot of figuring to do...and I have to do it all on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 6: Sweet Immortality**

**(AN: The second and third part of this chapter are in 3rd POV)**

The cool mid-September wind nipped my flesh, although I did not feel. I hiked my bag higher over my shoulder and sighed, another evening with drunken men.

I left the shelter about two weeks ago when I nearly bit a girl who walked to close to me in the hall. That same night sister Hazel, dear sister Hazel, locked the kitchen doors and caught me trying to get food.

"You either dine with us or not at all," she had told me with a triumphant tone.

"Fine," I had growled. "I'll make sure I put in a good word about how you starve girls to force them to tell their secrets about their painful pasts to the Housing Commity and the Woman Aliance Counsel. I'm sure you'll live out the rest of your days here." Sarcasim had dripped from my voice and venom from my fangs. The stunned nun didn't see it though, she was to busy gapping at my retreating back in the darkness. That night I went back to my room and heard the nun creep upstairs and lock my bedroom door. I laughed out loud, causing Sarah to stur on the other side of the curtain. I had written her a note, telling her that I'd miss her and we would find eachother again. I'll admit, the hyper girl grew on me a bit. She may or may not have known it but she was the only friend I had.

I had climbed out the third-story window, landed on my feet with a silent thud, and walked to the southern side of the city. I hunted three deers on the way and spent the night in the thin patch of wilderness that skirted the city.

_'I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there,' _I remember Edward telling me one day, after he pleaded with me not to go into the woods alone. I chuckled coldly at the irony.

I pushed open the door of the small bar that I managed to get a decent job at. I never filled out an application, the manager had hired me on the spot. He was about fourty-two, short, and had hair that was starting to gray. His son, Gary, a thick headed boy of about eighteen with a coaky attitude was soon to take over for him. I think Gary is the reason why I'm still working here after tossing out four people in two weeks after kicking their sorry asses. Yes, I am a waitress and I may be hot, but I'll be damned if I let some dirty old men slap me on the ass when I walk by. Now I had a reputation around here, and the regulars knew- Do Not Touch the Merchandise. I even earned myself a nickname, which I was grateful for. I didn't want anyone knowing my real name. I don't even think the manager does.

"Daisy!" Henry called out. Dasiy Duke was the nickname I had earned. I wasn't a blonde haired seductress with a bad accent though. I stopped wiping an empty table to look up at him. He was cleaning mugs with a dish rag that had definetly seen better days. "I'm going to need you to close up tonight, Gary will help ya'. The misses ain't feeling well and she wants someone to drive with her to the hospital." I nodded. Henry's wife, Marcella was a snappy old woman with critical eyes. She had came into the bar one night to drop off Henry's lunch and had her nose in the air the entire time. Her son was to good for anyone in her eyes, and seeing as one other girl and I were the only girls working at the time she immediatly accused me of flirting with her son. Between my growing mood swings and my lack of feedings I was ready to start throwing blows. But Henry ushered his wife from the bar quickly, knowing my temper. Henry was a good man, who knew his wife was a total bitch but loved her anyway. I saw him shake his head slowly at me and chuckle under his breath. He knew what I was thinking about. "See ya' tomorrow Daisy," He waved, and put a leather coat on over his old shirt and jeans.

I heard him clearly but pretended not to see him. I tried to think of a million ways to jump and look surprised and have it be conivincing but I couldn't think of any in time. I sighed and turned, "What Gary?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised that I had heard him. It's not exactly like he was stealthy.

"Nothing, just passing by." He walked by me, heading to take the order of a guy that just walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and decided I'd work the bar for a bit and make Gary take the floor. I went behind the bar and into the kitchen to change from my floor apron to a bar one and saw two of my co-workers. Micheal and Carina -the cook and the other waitress- were locking lips while the french fries were burning in the deep frier. I picked up a towel and snuck up behind the two. Winding up, I let 'er fly and cracked Micheal right in the crack of his jeans. He yelped like a pup who just got his tail stepped on and jumped away from Carina, rubbing his sore end. Carina, face as red as a tomato, looked at the floor.

"What the hell Daisy, I don't do that jail shower shit!" I laughed. Micheal was a cleaned up act. He used to be an accomplice to a Mistress, a woman who makes profit from prostitutes. Once the Mistress got caught, he went to jail with her and had a bad experience- one he never talked about. Then he got out and started to make an honest living. All we knew is that he was scared to death of anyone touching his ass, including girls. I couldn't help but to find humor in it. "Shit!" He ran over to the burning fries as I handed Carina my floor apron.

"Work the floor with Gary and I won't tell him about this," I bribed. She glared at me and snatched the apron.

"Devil spawn," she hissed and stormed away. It was very much like Carina to make up some bizzare name to call someone, especially when somone threatened to tell her twin brother that she was a nympho in disgiuse. I walked back out behind the bar and over to a man with graying fire red hair.

"What can I get ya Frank?" I asked.

"Hiya Daisy. I'll take the regular." He said in a down tone. Frank had recently lost his daughter to a drunk driver. I attended the funeral, but not for long. I felt out of place watching someone else complete life's cycle, knowing that that would never be me. I made him his regular drink, coke and brazilian rum, and slid it over to him without missing a beat. "Thanks Daisy," I nodded in aknowlegement. He was the only one at the bar and the twins were handling the floor. I pulled a stool from behind the counter and plopped down in it. "Do ya mind if I ask ya a question?" I looked over at him, trying to make my eyes soft. Ever since I went to his daughter's funeral he seemed to think of me as his personal phsychiatrist. Maybe it was the drinks.

"Shoot."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing working at a shithole like this?"

"What's a good guy like you doing drinking at a shithole like this?" I retorted. We had a bit of a staring contest before I knew he wasn't really going to get off topic. "I made a dumb decision a while ago and now it's to late to go back." Frank took a long swig of his drink.

"No hunny, it's to late for _me_. Your young, beautiful, and full of potential. You have the time to start over; to make amends and live. For an old man like me, I'm all washed up." He finished off the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the bar. It was a good thing the counter-top was so strong. It's probably just for that purpose. I shook my head.

"That's not possible for me."

"Is it a boy?" I looked deep into his eyes and nodded. Frank looked at me sadly.

"Regeane had a man, a fine one too. He loved her to death that boy...when she died, I think he cried more than me. I don't know what happened to him, he stopped coming around. I feel worse for him than I do me. He's gunna live a very long time. He refuses to move on too."

"Sometimes it's hard." I said, picking at the wood of the counter. I was willing to do anything to stop from looking in Franks wise old face. Edward was going to live forever and he wasn't going to be with me. He's never okay without me- Alice had told me that once. He didn't know about the life inside of me either.

"Daisy?"

"Huh?" I looked up. Frank was staring at me with concern written all over his face. I smiled a smile I hoped was convincing. "I'm alright Frank, you just got me thinking is all." Frank glanced up to something behind and me and stood.

"I best be heading home, I'll see you another time then." I nodded as he put on his coat.

"Good night Frank." And he left. Gary, Carina and Micheal left soon after and I took that time to put my head on the counter. For a creature that can't sleep, I sure as hell felt tired. I wipped down the bar with an old dish rag and went into the back, glad that Carina and Micheal had managed to do a decent job with cleaning. I went back out front and wiped down the tables quickly and put the chairs up to sweep the floor. I was putting the large broom away when I felt it. It was a searing pain that stuck me sharply in the stomach. My fangs grew and venom dripped from them and onto the floor, sizzling the wood and burning it.

_I hope he dosn't leave without me, _I heard in my head. It was a girl's voice, one that was fimly anxious. She was just two miles away, driving up the rode above the speed limit.

_Dam, look at that rack! _This one was a man around the age of thrity. He was farther than the girl but he was sitting still. Soon, whispers filled my mind, always off into the backround and never clear enough for me to understand. I gripped my head and fell to my knees, feeling them hit the cheap sweaky wood.

"Stop," I pleaded. It wasn't painful, just maddening. I couldn't get a single thought through. There was no peace in my mind and my muscles tingled as if begging me to use them. "Stop!" I roared. It was driving me insane. I wanted to bite my own tongue off and destroy everything I could touch. I felt the familiar feeling of my own little bubble forming around me and the voices stopped. I got to my feet and breathed. What the hell was that? I used my vampire speed to put the broom away and then grabbed my jacket and house keys. Fuck the bus, I needed to clear my head.

I went straight across the street pass the bus stop and through the empty lot where an old warehouse stood. My house was straight north from here, about fifteen miles. Once I cleared the human area I could run my full speed. I loved to run. I wouldn't say it came as second nature but it definetly felt good. I could remember those days of running on his back. The wind was in my hair and the feeling of flying felt so good to me. I felt almost the same now, almost. I missed the feeling of absoulute power under all of the deadly grace he possessed- like a tiger- like a mountian lion.

I sighed as I realized that I was within walking distance of my home. I slowed to a human walking pace. If only I could cry then it would be easier. I wanted this life so badly, but I wanted it to be with _him_. This life was nothing without him. Now I know how he felt all those years he spent alone. As much as I scold myself, wallow in my own pity, I can't bring myself to look for him. I haven't tried calling them agian for fear of failure. I was scared of the thought that they have turned their backs on me. No, I turned my backs on them. But they shouldn't have left! I tried to get angry, to do anything I possibly could to stop feeling my despair. Nothing worked, nothing helped. I was alone with new powers and a new child.

The apartment complex I lived in was no where near fancy. In laims terms, it was a bunch of shit shacks. They were builings made of a tannish brick and dead lawns out front. Trash and law chairs were spread all over the parking lot, and I could hear some teens sitting in the back of the building smoking. I pulled my key out from my back pocket and pushed it into the large purple door. I struggled a bit, the lock jams all the time and I tried hard not to break the key. After a minute I managed to get it open enough to slip inside. The hallway echoed as the door slammed behind me, and I could hear the old lady on the second floor shuffle to the door. I don't think that woman went to bed until everyone was inside the building. I treaded up the stairs, careful of the tiny tiles that were decresing in number everyday and up to the third floor.

I shoved my key into the loose door and opened it quickly. As soon as I stepped inside I was on the border between the dining room and the living room. The kitchen was off of the dining room and the tiny hallway had a closet, my bedroom, and a bathroom big enough to turn around in. I had no table, no furniture. It was just an apartment, a place for me to stay when I wasn't at work. The only things that I bought for this place were food and books. And I've been noticing that as my pregnancy has been progessing I no longer have a need for human food.

I went into the tiny bedroom and saw my bag in the corner, exactly where I left it. The blinds were shut as always and my bag was packed neatly incase I ever need to make a quick escape. From the bag I pulled out my photo album full of pitures of me and Edward. I wondered what our child would look like? I felt the sturring behind my eyes but I didn't feel the push of tears, as usual. I sighed and kept the picture on my favorite one and stared at it all night. It was of Edward and I sitting in the meadow. He was sparkling, looking right into the camera with all the love he held for me and I was blushing but still smiling with my arm reaching back to go around the back of his neck. _Young Love,_ I had written for the caption of the picture. It described it perfectly. Everything was perfect then, and it all went to shit.

* * *

"Gracias!" Alice shouted. She waved at the nice man that had sold her some beautiful silk fabric for a cheap price. She looked to see Jasper standing by the car. "Oh alright already," she mumbled with fake annoyance. The smile that she was trying to hard to supress broke through anyway. She jumped in the driver's seat of her new Mercedes LS400 and sped off down the cobbled road and into the sunset of Spain. A sparkle caught her eye and she looked over to her husband in the passenger seat. His cheeks were sparkling in the setting sun. 

"You've been touching your make-up haven't you?" She scolded playfully. He looked over to her and smiled. "What's wrong? You've been acting so somber all day. You look like you lost your best friend." He smiled agian and sighed.

"I'm worried about Edward," The smile from Alice's face was replaced by a sad one.

"Yea, me too-" Suddenly Alice siezed up, drawing a deep breath in. One of her hands slid from the wheel, making the car swerve.

"Alice?!" Jasper paniced. He took hold of the wheel and shifted the girls foot off the pedal as a bend came up in the road. He pulled off to the side and slammed on the breaks with his hand and threw the shift into park. He took hold of Alice's shoulders and looked into her wide eyes. They were foggy and dazed- she was having a vision. With a promise not the let Alice drive ever agian he kept his hand on hers and waited the vision out.

_Bella was sitting in the meadow holding a tiny bundle close to her breast. A look of pure peace was on her face as she whispered gentle nothings into the blankets. Suddenly, her face changed. It beacme alert and tense as she covered up the bundle and held it closley to her. Her face twisted into a growl as wolves surrounded her, walking slowly and close to the ground as if hunting. One wolf stepped out from the line and came forward, a sickenly anxious look of greed and anticipation on his face. Bella stood just as the line of wolves lunged at the same time._

Alice took a big breath after her vision. She was sitting in her car in the driveway of their spanish home, Jasper in the driver's seat looking anxiously at her. He knew better than to try and move her surroundigs when she had a vision. She usually freaked out when she woke up.

"Bella," she gasped "attacked by wolves...Forks!"

"What?" Jasper gasped, even though he heard her perfectly. They both quickly got out the car and ran into the house using their speed. Due to the amount of trees their house was difficult to see. Alice got to the phone first and dialed a number she had memorized. Jasper sent calming waves over her body and she smiled gratefully at him.

"Hello?" Esme's voice came. She only said hello as a question when she ws in the middle of doing something.

"Esme, I know your busy but I just had a vision and we've got to tell Edward because it's about Bella and she's alive and-"

"Alice, Alice! Slow down I can't hear a word your saying!" Her anxiety had shot back up and now so did her fustration. Speaking over the phone was difficult because of the technology. Vampire volume or speed of speech couldn't be used while talking over the phone. She took a deep breath and started agian.

"I had a vision about Bella. She's alive and she's in Forks. She's going to be attacked by wolves!"

"Where's Edward?" She asked, her voice serious.

"I don't know, the last time I called him he was in Canada going to Alaska."

"I'll call and see if he's there. Call Rosalie and Emmett and tell them to get back to America, hurry." Then the line went dead.

* * *

Rosalie was taking off the pounds of make-up that the artist had put around her eyes when her cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open without looking. "What?" 

"Rose, I just got a call from Alice. We've got to go back to Forks, Bella's alive but she won't be for long." Rosalie stood abruptly.

"I'm on my way."

Her M3 pushed 150 on the highway and she expertly dodged two accidents. She rolled her eyes at the French curses that were hurled at her and sped home. They lived in a two family home even though there was no other family. Rosalie favored a small house with a balconly and Emmett hadn't complained.

"Emmett?" she called. She went straight up the tall windy stairs and into their bedroom that nearly took up the entire second floor. She pushed open their bedroom door carefully. It had been damaged last night due to their 'activies' when Emmett forgot his strength and tossed her up agiangst the poor innocent door.

"Come on, I've already called in the tickets. We're leaving at four-thirty." he confirmed.

"I'll cancel my shoots then," she said, and left to make a phone call.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no flights? This is an emergancy! Can I get a private jet then?" Alice was beyond furious. She and Jasper were all packed and ready to go. But when Jasper had came back into the room saying that there were no flights due to bad weather, she threw a rage and called the airport herself. 

"I'm sorry m'am, but there will be no flights at _all_ until further notice," said the man with a very bad spanish accent.

"C'mon Alice, give it a rest. We'll have to wait until morning." It was six o'clock, meaning that Rosalie and Emmett were already on their way back to Forks already.

"No Jasper! We have to find Bella! We have to find Edward!" He took the phone from her hands and tossed it on the bed. She was pulled into his embrace and began to sob. Jasper sent small waves of calmness over her.

"We'll find them baby, just wait a little longer. Carlisle and Esme left after you called them. They should be there by tomorrow because they have to cross over in Dehli. They arrive tomorrow at twelve-twenty. We'll catch the next plan to America."

"Isn't there another airport?" Alice sniffed.

"It would take us hours to get there even with our driving and the storm is blowing in off of the sea. That airport is probably grounded too. Just _wait _Alice, everything will be fine." They were silent for a second, listening to eachothers breathing.

"What would I do without you?" She asked with admiration. Jasper smirked.

"Star on one of those Most Wanted shows and enjoy every second of it," Alice laughed enthusiasticlly and then stopped suddenly.

"It would be a good way to advertise some of my clothes," she whispered to herself seriously. Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzah, and Happy Hanakuh to all! And to all goodnight!!!**

**I hate to say it but I am rather disappointed in this chapter, it has to be my worst yet. And here I am leaving you all stuck with a bit of a cliffy over the holidays. Well, that's because I have to work out more details, sorry! But this is my Christmas/Hanakuh/Kwanzah gift to everyone, two chapters!!!**

**(Sorry if I forgot anyones holiday!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 7: The Ties that Bind Us**

We were all back together in our Forks home, all except one...or two really. It was sad that it wasn't under better circumstances. Alice and Jasper had just arrived not even ten minutes ago. There had been no time for reunions, the pixie-like vampiress was already talking bussiness before the front door had even closed.

Vampires we may be, but if it one thing we knew it was how to do was stick together. Bella was in danger, and Edward was no where to be found. Esme reported that Edward was not in Alaska and had not been for about three weeks. He had never told us where he was going. But if Bella was in danger then Edward wasn't going to be far, right?

I was standing in the middle of the living room, my wife and most of my children sitting on the couches surrounding me watching me intently. The lines on my face were hard with thought.

"We need to find both of them," I said quietly. Rosalie rolled her bright eyes at my obvious statment. "Alice, go into his room. See if anything there can spark something. Emmett, you go with her. Jasper I want you to use your powers too. See if you can sense anyone with conflicting emotions, serious ones. Like how Edward used to be. Rosalie, you and Esme sweep the city, especially the good hunting grounds."

"Do you really think that he is still in Forks Carlisle? Edward wouldn't stay in the place that hurts him most." Rosalie pointed out.

"You heard him the day we left. He wasn't leaving until he knew either where Bella was or if she was dead. And we all know Edward is a man to his word. I am going to Bella's old house to see if there's any trace of her. We'll meet back here in an hour- call if you find anything." With that everyone stood and went their seperate ways.

It didn't take long to get to the old Swan's home Emmett gave me the directions before I left. I pulled around the side of the house. Even though there were no neighbors I didn't want anyone to ride by and see someone at the abandoned house. I got out my car silently and jumped in through the window over the driveway, knowing that it was always Edward's way in. I looked around carefully, using my vampire eyes to the fullest. I could see a thin layer of dust coating the surfaces, and the scents in the room were stale.

No one has been here for months. I moved downstairs, the last scent near the front door was an unfamiliar one that had a light sense of despair mixed in. I sighed and flipped open my cell phone as I walked upstairs. I looked into my phone book and highlighted the name Edward. My face turned to one of indesicion before I pressed the button, trying not to press it too hard and break the phone. The phone rang once, then twice before it went to voicemail. There was a giggle before Bella's voice said happily, "Hi, you've reached Edward's phone, he's not available at the moment because he's thinking of some new way to scare the crap out of me or make fun of my truck-"

"Bella! That'st not what your supposed to say!" Came Edward's voice in the backround. My face brightened at the happy and care-free sound.

"It's _your _voiccemail, I'm not supposed to say anything!" She had argued back playfully. She had always been such a spitfire.

"Your going to run out of time! Leave a message at the beep, since Bella can't say two simple lines."

"Hey!" Bella protested. Then the beep sounded. A sad smile was on my face as I dropped out the window, closing it behind me, and strode back to my car.

"You'll be back together soon," I whispered to no one. I went back to my car, making sure to close the window behind me. When I was changed the one thing that I took with me full force was my compassion, something unheard of with predators. Right now I felt it for my son, and Bella, who for a while I had come to think as a daughter. Alice had already forewarned me that she was going to be a permenant part of the family, but that was before Bella's change. The future changes constantly; I wonder how it was changing now.

I drove slower than usual back to the mansion, there was no rush. I told everyone to meet back in an hour, and there was about forty minutes to kill. Still,. it seemed I arrived in seconds. For someone as old as I was I should have been immune to the effects of time, to things like impatience and anxiety. But right about now I wasn't. I wanted to see my first son agian; I want to see him smiling, happy, and carefree with Bella on his arm. She meant everything to him, why leave Bella?

I remember the day Edward had come into my office and told me that Bella had attacked him while they were out one day. He had described all details including everything they had said to eachother. It didn't make any sense to me, I had told Edward to take her running. Maybe she had built up energy? But he came back a few hours later saying that Bella had refused, and nearly snapped at him when he asked why. I knew vampire reactions, especially new vampires. Edward had been the only rebel, I told him to draw resources from his own early years. But he told me she was different. I felt regret for not observing her like I had told Edward I would. The plan was that I was going to take her out myself for a hunt and see how she reacted. But the hospital had called and needed me badly. So she was left in the house with Rosalie.

Edward had said that she got defensive when he touched her, and seemed constantly irritable. Had Bella been human I would have told her to see me in the hospital. It was obviously an imbalance of hormones. Maybe Bella had been PMSing before the change? But Edward would have known. My only other guess would be that she was pregnant. But vampires can't get pregnant, so that was over ruled.

I pulled into the driveway silently, loving my car for a moment. Rosalie had modified the engine so human ears couldn't hear it until it was in a few feet. I walked away from the engineering perfection and into my broken home. I could hear voices upstairs so I climbed the steps to investigate. Jasper and Emmett were standing outside Edward's room, the door slightly ajar. They were speaking rigidly, as if their conversation was unconfortable. They glanced my way in aknowledgement.

"I'm worried. Edward's crazy about Bella...he'd do anything for her and nothing without her." Emmett confessed.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Rosalie?" Jasper asked. Emmett looked a tad bit pouty.

"That's differnt, I owe Rose my life...or, my death."

"So your telling me your her best friend, boyfriend, lover, and husband because of a debt you owe?" Emmett looked appauled.

"No! Nothing like that. I just don't know who to blame on this..."

"Try no one."

"But if Bella-"

"Something was wrong with Bella, we all knew that. She ran. Why? I don't know. All I know was that she was in extreme emotional tormoil, and then Alice had a vision of her crying and saying to Edward how incredably sorry was was and how stupid she was. Rosalie said she was acting weird, and it was to the point where I couldn't stay in the same room with her. One thing I didn't sense though, was regret. She never regretted her change. It was mostly fear and anger but it kept changing."

"Why not go to Edward then?"

"Edward was all hyped up and protective about her transformation. The only reason he let _me_ in was to give her morphine for the pain. Then kicked me out right after. If she were to tell him something was wrong with her then Edward would have gone through a big guilt trip. Edward hasn't been human in a while, and he's never been in love. All this is new to him." I told them.

"Which is why is worries me more. Edward wasn't...mentally stable before he met Bella. Esme knew it but the rest of us ignored it. But now that he's found her and she's gone suddenly without so much as a goodbye think of what that does to him mentally. He already deals with a great amount of natural strain because of his gift."

"You think he's suicidal then?" Jasper leaned against the wall, arms crossed and back stiff. They turned to look at me fully.

"I can't say." I really couldn't. I was praying that it wasn't true, but I really could believe it. But Edward is a stubborn boy, he'll need to see Bella dead before he would kill himself. Alice had already told us Bella was still alive, which meant that Edward had to be, I hoped. Three pairs of ears twitched at the sound of Emmett's jeep in the driveway. Emmett went downstairs without another word, face hard. The conversation had obviously disturbed him.

"Alice," Jasper called while he pushed Edward's door open fully. Her eye lids were shaking and her fists were balled.

"No Jasper! Just five more minutes! I have to try!" There was some desperation in her voice. Jasper used his power slightly.

"Alice, please. Take a break, try agian in a few minutes." Alice shook her head stubbornly and Jasper sighed. "Carlisle's home, and so are Esme and Rose,"

"Shh!" she snapped. Jasper sighed agian and plopped down next to her, using his power to keep her calm while she continued to scry the future for their brother.

"I take it that you've had no luck?" I whispered. Jasper shook his head slowly.

"Edward knows that vampires don't die eaisly, I've tried every way that would make sense." I said, continuing our earlier conversation.

"You don't think he'd try the other way do you?" I was about to open my mouth agian when Jasper added, "The wolves arn't very fond of him and would've been glad to comply." I looked carefully into the eyes of my youngest son, my mouth hard.

"Edward has to much pride for that," I was trying to convince myself more than him. Then his eyes grew wide with realization. "The Volturi?" Jasper looked shocked at the name.

"He wouldn't..."

"He would..." We stared at eachother for a moment, searching for something in eachothers eyes. A gasp was heard behind us and Jasper whipped around. Alice was staring off into space, her eyes wide with shock, before they sunk back to normal. She jumped up and ran past us and into my office. We ran after her and came across her looking at the wall full of portraits painted of my past. She had her hand on one in particular; I recodnized it immediatly. It was a picture painted in oils of four men, one being myself, standing atop a victorian looking building while chaos ensued below.

"There," she whispered. She turned to Japser and I, not suprised to find us standing there.

"You saw him there?" I asked, dread swamping over me dispite Jasper's power.

"I saw this place and this man," she pointed to one of the black haired men on my right in the picture. Jasper and I exchanged a look.

"I'll call in tickets," he said, and whipped out his cell phone. I leaned agianst the wall, my hand over my face. I felt Alice's cold smooth hands on my shoulders and looked into her wide eyes.

"Why is Edward going to see those Italian vampires? You don't think he's turning to the natural source, do you?" I shook his head.

"He's not going to join their coven, he's going to piss them off. Dispite his appearence, Edward is very powerful because of the young age he was turned at. It'll take a powerful vampire to take him down." Alice's eyes became wide with realization.

"He's going to get himself killed?" Jasper had walked in at that moment.

"We don't know Alice, we're going to find out." he turned to me. "The plane leaves in an hour, we need to leave now."

"I'm coming too!" Alice yelled.

"No," Jasper's voice was uncharacteristicly stern. Alice was taken aback a bit, and he toned his voice down. "No, Alice. You stay here with Rose, she's distressed and she needs you. Emmett and Esme are going to look through the surrounding area to make sure the wolves haven't noticed our return. Please babe, just listen this once?" Alice looked as if she was going to protest but decided agianst it.

"Fine," she sighed. "Just hurry back." Jasper nodded and kissed her forehead.

I gave her a quick hug also, trying to reassure her. She gave me a sad smile in return but still enclosed me in the bone crushing hug that only she as capable of. The three of us went in the living room together.

"Jasper and I are going to pay the Volturi a visit." The entire room held its breath for a minute and I continued before I was assulted with questions. "We're not positive but we want to be absoulutly sure. There's no point in searching here if he's...not around. We should be back in about two days." I kissed my wife softly and waved to my children. Jasper hopped into the passenger's side.

"You better really floor it if you want to make it in time." Jasper warned, tapping the clock on the dash. I nodded and sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. It didn't take long to get to the airport, but the man who was printing out our tickets was definetly trying my patience. We skipped the baggage check for obvious reasons and got to the terminal right before it closed. We took our seats in the back, closing the window shades. It was night time, so we didn't have to worry about the sun. We would be in Italy right before it rised. As long as we followed the proper trail then we would be able to avoid human eyes all the way to the church.

* * *

The plane ride to Italy was ridiculously slow. I'm well over three centries old, and I feel as if I had gotten decades older when I stepped off the flight. I kept a hand on Jasper's shoulder, stirring him through the crowd. We left the airport, stopping once only to rent a car. Soon we were on the highway and I headed out of the city to the vast fields of Italy. 

Jasper spent his time looking out the window, carefully avoiding my gaze even though I felt his powers working on me.

"I'll always feel a deep connection to this place," I tried to start small talk. Unlike my other sons, Jasper was a man of words instead of actions. Even though he had the power to manipulate other people's emotions, he always battled with his own.

"It's beautiful." I had to admire his ability to hide his emotions so well though. If I hadn't lived with him for the past few decades I would have believed there was indeed nothing on his mind.

"It is. Nevertheless, we need to leave as soon as possible. The Volturi can be quite...influencial. And although they respect me for my choices they still think it as akward and think I would do much better off with the natural diet. I want you to be careful around them. Don't accept any invitations; we're to be in and out quickly, understood?" I could see him nod out of the corner of my eye. It was well into the morning before we hit the familiar cover of trees. Soon, a looming victorian style building came into veiw. I cut the engine in front of it and looked up at it with a twinge of dread. What ever was going to happen in here, I was not going to like it.

A white haired vampire around the human age of thirty came out with a smile on his face. His blood red eyes locked with mine as I stepped from the car. "Carlisle," he greeted, his accent thick. We shared a very brief hug and he looked me over, stopping at my eyes. "Still a vegetarian I see?" I nodded. I gestured to Jasper.

"Caius, this is my youngest son, Jasper. Jasper, this is Caius." I introduced, watching Caius carefully. Jasper was doing better as far as his diet went. But Caius was a tricky bastard and very sneaky. I would have to keep a close eye on Jasper while we were here.

"I know that look on your face Carlisle," Caius gestured "You seem to have come here on bussiness. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you have seen my son, Edward?" Caius was thoughtful for a moment.

"Come with me." I nudged Jasper to follow him, I would bring up the rear. We followed him into the deeper parts of the castle. I vaugely remebered coming to this part in my time here long ago.

"Aro, Marcus, come. We have guests." I turned, already hearing Aro behind me. He was the joker of this royal family, but his jokes wern't always the funny kind. We greeted eachother breifly and got down to bussiness.

"No, we haven't heard from him. And there arn't any out of town vampires here but you two." I nodded. So Edward wasn't suicidal...yet.

"Wait..." Marcus said crypticlly. I looked expectanly at him. He could see things but not as well as Alice could. "Their will be another...A duplicate of your son then gender of oppisite and more power than he..." Then he came back like nothing had happened. That was something I had never gotten used to, I could still feel the chill in my spine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked. Caius turned hard calcualting eyes on us.

"We'll let you know when we find out." I knew a dismissal when I heard one. Jasper and I stood, shook hands with them, and were on our way. We checked into a hotel and called in a ticket for home. It left at six-fifteen AM. We had hours of a wait.

**

* * *

**The plane ride was the exact oppisite from before, where it seemed to take eternity. Now it seemed to not be long enough. I had always felt to be the back bone of my family, a sense of strength. I needed to get my thought's straightened out before I went back into a house of endlessly curious and anxious vampires. I let a little bit of my feelings show now that I was out of the Volturi company. I glanced over at Jasper who was staring into the night out his window. His eyes were lost in a foggy type of trance, thinking to himself no doubt. 

A female duplicate? What the hell did that mean? How was their a female version of Edward? He was supposed to die in 1918 with his parents. Edward didn't remember much of his human life, but would have surely remembered if he had any siblings? I wasn't sure myself if he did. All I knew was that he was dying and his parents were dead. Then again, the Volturi didn't have a sense of time either. They said that this duplicate had Edward's gift, which means she was in this century. That just didn't make any sense at all. We had agreed that Bella was indeed alive. Now if we could find a way to tell Edward.

We got to the exit quickly, Jasper lead the way. We were both releaved to see that my car was still there, even with the yellow violation ticket stuck under the windshield wiper. I ripped it off and stuffed it into my pocket. I took my key from the same pocket and unlocked the doors. In about two seconds the car was started and we were driving off.

"How are we going to find Edward now?" Jasper asked. He was looking directly at me. I could tell he had done some serious thinking about this.

"I think that we need to make him come to us," I said. I wasn't sure if I had just thought of this or if it just blurted out of my mouth. "Call home, tell them we're on our way." He complied without arguement and I took the time to think. Edward's mental ability streached over Forks and slightly out of town. If we could station ourselves and think the same thought at the same time we could cover land from the coast to Olympia, Tacoma, and Seattle.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" Jasper asked. I smiled, that was the question Edward always asked me in our earlier years together after I had gotten very good at blocking him out.

"A plan, and I think it might work." I didn't say another word as I took the turn off to our home. All the lights were off but I could hear the nervous fidgting of my family in the living room. Jasper and I entered the house to find it very dark, dispite the rising sun. Everyone looked up expectantly. I gave my wife a kiss on the lips when she met me at the door. If Esme ever ran away from me without a goodybye...what would I do?

"The Volturi had some intresting news." I announced as we moved to the living room. They sat down except for Esme and myself. "They say that they see a duplicate of Edward of the oppisite gender."

"A female Edward?" Alice asked after making sure that she hugged every bone in Jasper's body brusingly tight.

"Yes. I don't understand it either. But I don't think that Edward had any sisters."

"They included his powers when they said duplicate?" Esme asked, still standing close to me.

"Yes. They said that the other would have his powers and more." Jasper answered for me. He was still looking at me intently, wanting to know what I was thinking. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"I think we can make Edward come to us." Everyone looked at me as intently as Jasper with this one. "If we could spread out, one of us in Forks, another in Seattle, and in Tacoma, and in Olympia, and thought the same thought then we would be able to-"

"What makes you think he'll come?" Rosalie asked, inturrupting me. I lookined into her face, there was doubt in her eyes. The fear that was deep in her heart covered ever so cleverly by her tough-girl act.

"The thought of Bella being alive. No matter what state of mind Edward is in, he can not deny his gift and he knows that. His range covers Forks, and with three of us on the edge of his range the thought should be able to get to him easy." Rosalie's face didn't change.

"It's worth a try," Esme agreed. The gleam in her bright eyes was coming back slowly. I frowned, that gleam was only lost when she had been crying. We spent many nights with her crying over her son and me listening. I knew that slow return all to well. I pulled her into me more and kissed just below her ear.

"Rose- Tacoma, Emmett- Seattle, Jasper- Olympia, Alice, take the Park. Esme and I will stay here. Just keep in mind of the though that Bella is alive. Picture her doing anything, crying, laughing, something. Make it beliveable." They nodded and left the their cars. I sighed and plopped onto the couch, pulling my wife down with me. I hugged her close, and she didn't move, relishing in my presence. "We'll find him, I promise." She didn't speak, only nodded. I knew Esme's fear of losing another child. It drove her to suicide before and I only hoped it wouldn't agian.

I knew the drive to Seattle would take the longest, so I was suprised to get a call from Emmett. He started to talk before I even said 'hello'.

"We found him!" Emmett shouted.

"Where?" I asked.

"We were head South on the one-oh-one and he was running along side us. When he saw who we were he tried to run but Rose sort of hit him with her car," he mumbled the last part. My ears still caught it and I wasn't even mad.

"Just bring him home Emmett. I don't care if he's kicking and screaming. Bring my son home." I sounded more relaxed then I ever had just then. Esme was looking at me, her eyes full of hope. I nodded and she pulled me into a passionatly blind kiss.

**Just two more chapters and Part 1 is done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 8: The Run of the Wolves**

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead out of pure habit seeing as I didn't sweat. I had been working on my car all morning, doing with what I could while trying not to make a lot of noise. In Edward's oh-so-graceful capture, I had smashed stright into him with my spare car- a Mazda Millenia. It was an '03 but it sure as hell had a nice purr to it, and the pick up was satisfying. There was some damage to the engine that needed fixing, the hood needed to be reshaped and repainted, and the headlights and bumper replaced. I remember the boyishly angry but yet almost happy look he had on his face when he realized that he was pinned between my car and a thick pine tree.

I cleaned up my work area and washed my hands, a bit disappointed that I would have to do my nails over agian. I had chipped the french manicure polish off in many places. I backed my car out of the work station and into the driveway. My M3 was still in Paris, probably impounded since we had left it at the airport in the temporary lot to avoid the delay paying would have caused.

I tredged back into the house, and into my room. I grabbed two towels and my favorite shampoo and entered the bathroom. The hot water warmed my cold skin and eased my muscles. The action of washing my hair took away the headace that had formed an hour ago and gave me a fresh feeling. I stepped out the shower in a lot better mood than I had entered in and moved back to my room. I put on a dressy button up shirt and some loose fit jeans, feeling casual. I went back into the bathroom, hair dryer in tow and took the time to blowdry my hair dead straight, with a bit of a bump on the end. I didn't feel like putting makeup on so I didn't bother. I laid on the bed that Emmet had bought for convience of our regular 'activities' and closed my eyes. Though I could not sleep that didn't mean I couldn't pretend. I listened to the sounds of the house for who knows how long. I liked that my room was on the third floor- I didn't like having anyone over my head- it annoyed me.

The sounds of rapid breathing floated into my ears. I started too ignore it but then I listened more carefully- growls could suddenly be heard also- Edward's growls. I stood from my bed and walked barefoot to the end of the hall. Edward's room door was completly closed, and the breathing had stopped. I was preparing to just shrug it off and walk away when the tiny sound of a desperate whine was heard behind the door. Getting anxious now, I opened it without knocking, my eyes wide.

Edward was sitting agianst the leather couch on the tan carpet. His own wrist was locked inside of his fangs, and a growl escaped his lips at the sight of me.

"Edward!" I gasped. His eyes were coal black and glaring at me savagely.

"'Et ou' of 'ere Wose," he told me, his wrist still in his mouth. I walked in and shut the door behind me. My right hand was on his forehead and my left was on his arm before he could protest. Before I could rip him from his own flesh he did it himself and let out a deafining snarl. "Get out of here!" he repeated. His face was paler than usual and his nails and fangs were noticably longer.

"When's the last time you hunted?" I asked him, ignoring his warnings. He looked at me hard and then looked away. I growled, he was going to answer me damnit. "Edward you can't starve yourself over _her_!" I yelled. I hated her now, definetly more than before. Probably as much as the first time I met her. Look at all she was putting him though. He was willing to put himself through unbeleivable pain just for her? She wasn't worth it; she didn't deserve him. He snarled loudly, hearing my thoughts. I didn't care though, the only thing that mattered was his well being.

"Don't you dare Rosalie," he snarled.

"Do you want a mirror Edward? Look at you!"

"Not everyone can be model material," he mumbled darkly.

"Edward, I only know what I see-"

"Your even talking like a human."

"Would you let me finish!" I waited, and he said nothing. Only stared at me with a dead blank expression. "Long story short big brother, you look like shit. And what, over some girl?" He was about to snap. "I know you love her Edward, God do we all know. But those thoughts that brought you to us, well, those memories, were real."

"_Were_ Rose," he snapped. His eyes were wild with hunger and raw emotion.

"There could be more. Bella is alive. Alice said it and so did the Volturi." I made sure not to think of the other part of the Volturi's message. Edward's eyes lit up a bit and a smile cracked across my face. The light instantly disappeared from his face.

"Don't toy with me Rose!" he snarled. In a split second he was on his feet and inches from my face. My smile did not waver and my eyes held truth. We had a staring contest for atleast five minutes. "Come on," I beckoned, and grabbed his wrist. He yanked it from me, backing away from me. "Do you want to see Bella or not? She'd hit the roof if she saw your condition."

"You know where she is?" His voice was hopeful and wounded. I felt pity for him and resentment for her. "Tell me!"

"No I don't know, but we'll find her and you can help us. But you can't do that if your struggling with yourself." There was a pasue and he sort of stared off into space. I didn't have the patience for this. I moved behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. With strength I gained from wrestling with Emmett I pushed him out his room, down the stairs, and out the front door into my newly fixed car in a matter of seconds. I was reluctant to take it, but my key was hanging by the door and who the hell knows where his car was.

We drove down the one-oh-one, around the same area where we had found him. His eyes were black with excitment of the hunt and I instantly knew I wouldn't be able to keep up. Edward was the fastest in our family no matter how weak he ever was. I cut the engine and we both got out the car. He looked at me with impatience.

"If your not back in thirty minutes I'm calling reinforcements. And this time I'm hitting you with the jeep." He took off without a word but I knew he had headed my warning. I cared for him deeply, but it was something I didn't like to normally show. The spot we were at wasn't very wide, I could barley hear the waves crash into the shore. But then I did hear something, footsteps, massive ones. I stood up straight and strained my hearing more. Something big with heavy breath was walking through the woods, and it wasn't a bear. I shifted my feet and looked down in suprise. A long shadow was stretched out in front of me. I turned around and looked up into the sky, it was the full moon.

"Oh shit," I cursed. It suddenly dawned on me what those large footsteps had been. Sometimes I truely can be a blonde- something else I would never admit aloud.

I took off silently, trying to follow Edwards scent. But the boy moved so fast that his scent was streched thin when it evanescent from his body. Then it would swirl with the after currents up into the air and disappear. The scent of blood suddenly hit the air and I ran to my left. There he was, straddling a large and healthy looking deer, draining its life away. His eyes were closed even though I knew he knew I was here.

"Edward you've got to hurry. We're not the only ones out here," I hissed. He looked up at me, his eyes menacing but he never stopped feeding. Somewhere in his mind he was heading my warning but he couldn't control himself. I took a step forward to enforce my warning and he let out a bone-shaking growl. The monster was in control here, Edward was being over ruled and it was to late to try and get some sense into him. I had to go into defense mode for the figure of a large wolf, maybe the size of a small horse, had appeared. Edward raised his head and let out a full growl at the beast. Atleast he had enough sense to know that there was danger.

Dispite the very real threat that Edward was showing the wolf did not move. He stood rigidly before us and took a good look at us before throwing his head back and letting out a long howl. Edward had fallen silent, no doubt trying to see where the others would ceom from. He was looking for a fight. I backed toward him, trying to get him to stand to his feet so we could get back to the car quickly. Instead, he jumped to the left of me where the largest wolf I had ever seen landed- probably from a leap of great distance. He was a beautiful reddish brown with black, souless eyes. He flashed his teeth in a menacing but sick smile and let out a growlish bark. As if that had been the trigger, about four wolves attacked us at once. Edward was ready for them, attacking the one closest to him with an unknown vengence. One wolf slammed into me, knocking me down and sending me sliding through the blood filled dirt. Great, another shower.

With expert presicion I aligned all my fingers together and angled my hand in the correct position. I thrust my hand upward into the wolves jugular right before the jaws had closed around my head. I felt the blood shot past my hand and onto the ground and held my breath. I used my bare feet and placed them on the wolves neck and tugged on his head with a twist. It came clean off, the beast's body spasming once before it died.

I turned my attention to my brother, who was handling the last three with a sick glee in his eyes. I was glad to see him handling his own, but not in this way. This is how it was before Bella- he tried to have to much fun and it was all just a cover. I looked for the alpha wolf to see him sitting and watching the whole scene as if it were the most enteraining thing in the world. I lunged for him too and nearly got snagged on the giant paw that swung my way. For a moment the wolf shook and then shrunk, transforming back into its human form. I recodnized him, he had went to my high school after I graduated. Edward had told him name...James...Jimmy...Jake...Jake? Jacob! That's it, Jacob Black. His father was the old alpha in the wheel chair that stopped by Bella's house all the time.

He was totally naked and totally unashamed. He looked strongly at me, trying to look intimadating. If I wasn't worried about making him angry agian then I would have scoffed. Emmett was way better at that look than he was, much more impressive in _all_ areas.

The wind blew for a moment, and the scents of blood, sweat, and tears was in the air. I cringed, those were not good mixes. For a moment anxiety crossed his face before it became stone with controlled emotion. "Brothers," he called. The wolves stopped attacking Edward but did not take their eyes off him. "The time has come. Get these bloodsuckers off our land!" he commanded. And with a blink of moonlight he was once agian the reddish brown wolf, running in the direction the wind had come from.

The three remaining wolves seemed to become excited about this news and began to toy with Edward, making his distracted so that one could sneak up from behind. I ripped a thick tree root from the ground and threw it with all my might. It struck right at the dock of a gray wolf's tail, just where the tail and back meet. It gave a loud painful yelp and turned to me. I readied myself; concentrate, breath. This wolf must have been older, for he read my moves as I layed them out. I quickly tried to evade him and get to Edward. If we could fight them together we'd have a better chance. But the wolf knew this and stood between Edward and myself.

Edward had killed another wolf, the sick crack, loud yelp followed by an eraged snarl was a dead giveaway. The old one turned, giving me the oppertunity to jump over him and to Edward's side. I pulled him along behind me as we ran to the car. He was only half running, his mind was else where. The wolves were on our tail and I barely had time to start the car before they surrounded the back of it, I couldn't back out. So I went forward, taking them by surpirse. I weaved through the trees and came back to the same clearing we had been in just moments ago. I swung the car around in a full 180 and sped forward, dodging hitting the other wolf head on to just running over his toes. I got back onto the highway, heading home.

"What are you doing?" Edward snapped. Whether it was the breif fight of hasity escape that snapped him out of his little trance I don't know. "You'll lead them striaght home!"

"Edward, if you had been on Earth for the past few days you would have realized that the wolves run this town now. Their everywhere; they work at all the major stores, in the police department, their probably at the high school too! You killed Billy, so his son is taking over. He knows everyone that goes in and out of this town. I don't think the location of our house is a big secret anymore!"

"He wanted to know what you were doing here until he saw me."

"He obviously knows that when there's you there's Bella." Edward's face scrunched for a second.

"Well then that makes him a dumber animal then I origanaly gave him credit for." I rolled my eyes, why was he being so complicated? We got back to the house in no time, finding the whole family in the living room as usual during tense times. We never really knew when was the last time we were going to see eachother, together, and happy.

"Edward! You look so much better!" Alice screeched and launched herself at him. He caught her right before she boldered into him and set her down carefully and gave her a small smile. I took a seat on the couch next to an anxious looking Emmett, dirt, blood, and all. I kissed him on the cheek and leaned my head into his shoulder. Immediatly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Rosalie says Bella's alive. Where is she?" he asked. Alice moved slowly back into the living room, her high gone.

"We don't know Edward. We hoped you could help." Jasper was working his power, lacing it through his voice and the air. I felt unusally calm.

"You smash me with a car to tell me she's alive and you don't know where she is?" he said with a dark sarcasim and some anger.

"Hey that was a sacrifice on both ends! That's a limited edition car!" I growled. My poor car...Didn't anyone appriciate things around here anymore? Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Carlisle.

"What's this I hear about the Volturi? Why would the Volturi say Bella is alive? They shouldn't know about her."

"We consulted them about your wereabouts Edward. They said that they didn't see you but a powerful female duplicate, one that shall need looking into. I have no clue in what their talking about, but I think they were seeing Bella."

"Bella couldn't be that powerful," he reminded us. "She's to young. She was only changed a few months ago."

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Emmett's husky voice whispered into my ear. I had to shake off the chills and concentrate on the question to answer.

"We met some wolves," I explained in a low tone. I felt Emmett shift a bit and knew he was going into a protective mode. I didn't mind, but I didn't want him to go off and start doing sensless killing.

"Wolves?" Esme asked disappointedly. Her tone made me feel like a child.

"The games up, they know we're here. It just a matter of time before they attack." I said bluntly.

"They won't, the treaty-"

"Died with Billy." Edward interrupted. "If they hunt us, we hunt them."

"We came here to find Bella, not to fight."

Alice gasped, causing Jasper and Edward to snap towards her. Jasper went to hold her while her visions played in front of her eyes. Edward stood, his eyes intent on her, reading her thoughts. The rest of us sat tense and ready for any type of outburst.

"Bella," she gasped. Edward started to growl. Alice came out of her trance and leaned into Jasper, taking the time to calm down.

"What did you see?" Jaser whispered. Edward ran out the front door without a word to anyone. A car started and I was on my feet.

"Let him go," Esme instructed. I looked at er as if I had never seen her before. He'd kill himself! He wasn't stable and he wasn't thinking straight. "He needs this so badly. He needs to find her _himself_. We can offer him support, but we can't tie him down and make him explain everything to us."

"But-" I started. Her golden eyes snapped to mine sternly.

"_Support_, Rosalie." My mouth snapped shut.

"Bella," Alice spoke quietly, "In a meadow. She was holding something in a blanket." Sometimes I wondered how I got caught up in such a jacked up family...

**OMG!!! I finally got New Moon in and finished it in a day!! (Yea, I'm a geek like that. But hey, what else am I supposed to do at a crowded h****air salon??) But, because part two does involve some...events...that I will need New Moon for for background information, there will be some light reference. Thanks guys!!! And keep the reviews coming!!!**

**And Happy New Years!!! Whooo!!! 2007!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amethyest Skies**

**Part 1**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 9: Life**

"Will that be all Ms. Swan?" the boy asked. He was a sweet and polite boy covered in acne that was around the age of seventeen.

"Yes, Steven," he nodded.

"Two thirty-five," he told me. I pulled the right amount of cash from my pocket and picked up my bag. "Take it easy Ms. Swan,"

"You too!" I called back as I exited the store. It was a ten minute walk back to my apartment at a human pace and I was going to take my time.

It was times like this that I was glad I had vampire balance. Black ice was still on the sidewalk even after all of the plowing and salting they had done. The sun was in today, but it didn't matter. It was the middle of Febuary so I was covered in clothing anyway. I didn't need it, but when you lived in Seattle there wasn't much game here. I didn't know if I was suceptable of a cold or anything and I didn't want to take any chances. I made sure that I wore two shirts, a jacket, and a large winter coat. Yes, I did look like the Pilsbery Dough Boy, but hey, my child is not going to be sick.

As I crossed a main street I thought to myself. I had about four-hundred and twenty dollars in my bank account that needed to be spended wisely. The problem was, rent was due in two weeks. Where was I going to get the money? I had to quit my job at the bar. I was eight months pregnant, and even though Henry wanted to let me keep my job I couldn't do that to him. If athourities saw a pregnant woman working as a waitress at a bar they'd shut him down. Not only that, but it looked like I was ready to pop at any moment. Jobs at bars don't offer any maturnity leave.

I definetly had to be careful about spending money the way I am now. I looked down at the bag in my hand, the gallon of Cookies and Cream Ice Cream swinging back and forth. I thought that I wouldn't need to spend money on food one I hit my second trimester, but I was soooo wrong. I craved Ice Cream and lasugna more than anything else, it was all that was in my freezer. I bought plently of water and orange juice too, I think it was the only thing that I ate that was healthy.

I pulled open the heavy door quickly and went straight up into my apartment. I stripped down into a long sleeved shirt and changed out of my wet pants. I put my Ice Cream into the freezer. My apartment was still bare. There was no furniture, no TV. The only things I had were in the bedroom. My bag, which was always neatly packed and in the corner, and my photo album leaning agianst it. The only signs that someone still lived here was toilet paper and hand soap in the bathroom, and Ice Cream and Lasugna in the kitchen. I had a plastic spoon that I had gotten from an ice cream shop one day, and a fork.

As I sat in my bedroom that I didn't sleep in I faced reality. Rent of five-hundred dollars was due the first every month, where was I going to get the rest of the money? I had to keep spending money on larger clothes and such all the time. I couldn't afford to live here anymore, not with a baby on the way. I still needed to buy a crib, a carrier, and other baby needs. I had no clue what this baby needed. Would he or she want milk or blood?

I often dreamed of what would have happened had I stayed in Forks with Edward and if had accepted me. I'd be getting a royal treatment right now, laying in Edward's arms as we thought of names for our child. But those thoughts were usually followed by something horrible, like him slamming the door in my face, disgusted that I ruined us by becoming pregnant. Would he accept our child? One thing was for sure, I was going to be shit out of luck if I didn't do something soon. I had applied for welfare months ago, not wanting to go back into another shelter, espcially not the same one. They had denied me, saying that I made enough to support myself with rent being my only house bill at such a low cost. But they didn't think about when I couldn't work at a bar anymore.

"Seal's Shore Shelter for Pregnant Teens will take you in," the woman had told me. Her voice was uncaring and bored. I got so angry the payphone had snapped in half in my hand and the town had yet to fix it.

I had to be honest with myself, I was out of options. There was only one place I could go with live for free and human-free. That place was back to where it all started, I would come full circle. Would the house still be there? Would they have knocked it down? How was Charlie? I hadn't heard anything saying he was looking for me. Did he give the Cullens grief about my absense? I sighed, the decision was made. I was going back to Forks. I looked out my window to the west, a few miles away. There was a Harbor One back over there and the sign had a clock. It was eight thirty-four pm. If I left now I could catch the nine-ten bus and get to Tacoma by ten fourty-five, catch the ten-fifty bus to Olympia. From there I didn't have a clue of the bus schedule but I knew that it cost no more than a dollar to ride the bus.

With that plan in mind, I took the bag I got from the store out of the trash and stuffed three boxes of lasuanga, and the gallon of ice cream into another one, glad it was unopened. I picked up my bags, putting the photo ablum inside the one that held my clothes, and left, leaving nothing behind. There was no use telling the land lord, people come and go every day from this place. He'll know I'm gone when the rent it late and he comes pounding on my door.

I walked to the bank and slipped out my ATM card, withdrawing all the money I had. Then I walked the the corner and boarded the bus. It was nearly empty, but no less smelly. I held my breath and walked the the back. I smiled polietly at the old woman sitting near the front looking at me with disgust.

_Her mother probably kicked her out, I can't blame her. That's the problem with these teens, can't keep their damn legs closed. Back in my day..._

I tuned her thoughts out with the skills it took me months to achieve. I was surprised at how good I had gotten as my belly grew. I rubbed my hand over my swollen stomach, wondering to myself. This child was special...it was supposed to be dead, but yet it had a heartbeat? That was something else I really didn't understand. I got pregnant before I was fully turned. It may have been seconds before, but it was certainly before. This child was going to have human traits.

The bus reached Tacoma sooner than I thought, and the bus leaving Tacoma to Oylmpia was empty as well. The driver, a tired woman who saw that I was the only one, tried to pursuede me to wait for the next bus the next hour. I scowled and plopped my fat butt in the seat. I was not going to sit on a icy bench for an hour and a half because she wanted to get home early. I wanted to get home too damnit! She took route five west a little faster than buses normally travel. The ride was bumpy but I didn't care. The thought of going home had me anxious in a good way. Damn did I miss home. I missed my light blue walls and ugly laced curtians. I missed my bed and my rocking chair. I stopped, my rocking chair was in peices. I had thrown my computer into it in my rage before I left. My eyes darkend. Now that I thought of it I had destroyed the house before I left. I would definetly need to pay Charlie back for the damages I caused. Dam, I missed him too. I wonder what the reaction on his face will be when he sees me. I bet he's going to faint and then go ring Edward's neck. I laughed softly to myself.

The woman stopped short and jerked open the door. I lugged my bags out without saying a word and she drove off as soon as I was out of the door's swinging range. I looked around, I was standing on the border of Watershed park, between Eastside Street and 18th Avenue. I looked for the bus schedule near the bench and saw that the next bus wan't coming until twelve twenty, and by looking at the grand clock near the park it was only tweleve ten. I sat on the bench and waited, looking at my surroundings. It was beautiful here, it reminded me of Phoenix at night, except it was no where near as hot. It had to be around fifty degrees.

The next bus that came was also on the empty side. It wasn't as smelly as the rest of them had been but it wasn't a rosebed either. There was a pale man with a young child sleeping in his lap. She was curled up on her side with a peaceful look on her face as the man ran his hands through her hair. I looked away and smiled. That could be Edward and our child. I moved to the back of the bus, on the bench so I wouldn't have to put my bags on the dirty floor. I poked a finger at my Lasuanga carefully, glad to see it was still frozen. But the amount of dew on the box had made the careboard a bit soggy. It was alright though,the food itself was in a ready-to-cook pan with plastic over the top.

We traveled up Eastside and then turned onto State Ave then Harrison. I watched as we passed Woodruff and Yauger Park. We were on Mud Bay Rd when we hit one-oh-one and stopped in Shelton. It was almost two in the morning when I boarded the fifth bus of the night. It went straight to Port Angeles and I felt at home already. The bus stopped by the Park Headquarters on East Park Street. I didn't see another bus schedule or anyone else for that matter. No one had got off the bus with me, the bus had turned towards the Harbor.

I set my bags down on the moist grass and sighed. Suddenly the sounds of jingling metal filled my ears. I turned and saw a many with keys hanging from his belt coming twoards me.

"Do you need help with something miss?" It was a man in about his thirties.

"Yes, is Mr. Greanah still working here?" I asked. David Greanah was one of the men who workied with my father. I had met him during another time I got lost in Port Angeles while shopping for his Christmas present and Edward never let me hear the end of it.

"Yes, his shift is just about over. Do you want to catch him before he leaves?" the man asked, looking at me suspiciously. I nodded. He pulled out a walky-talky and tampered with the settings a bit before speaking into it. "David," he said loudly. The talky clicked and the slightly familair voice came back.

"What now Greg?" his voice was slightly annoyed.

"I've got a young lady out here who says she wants to speak with you."

"Who is she?" David asked with a bit of suspition.

"Bella Swan," I said quietly.

"Bella Swan," Greg repeated.

"Isabella Swan?" David asked, his voice more excited.

"Yes sir,"

"Where?"

"On East Park Ave here with me."

_I hope that's not his kid,_ Greg thought. I fought hard to keep my face composed. When I met David last year he was in his late fifties. That's just gross! Then agian, the man who's baby I was carrying was one hundred and ten, maybe even older now.

"Keep her there, I'll be right there." I nodded my thanks to Greg as he put his talky back into his pocket.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" he asked. I shook my head. I could hear David's car coming up the road now.

He was in a white Toyota that was covered in large drops of rain. It must've rained this morning. Damn did I miss Forks, even the ridiculously rainy days.

"Bella!" he said, and got out the car to hug me close.

"Hi Mr. Greanah." I said shyly.

"Please, call me Daivd," he said distractedly. He looked down to my swollen stomach.

"Uh, David, I wanted a favor, if you didn't mind ofcorse." I didn't like people staring at my stomach.

"Sure,"

"Could you drop me off at my dads?" I asked hopefully. My butt was numb from sitting down on the hard leather seats of busses all night and I didn't know where the next one was anyway.

"Bella...uh..." he trailed off. He started to become akward.

_She dosn't know..._

My eyebrows stitched together, and I tried hard not the answer his thoughts. "I don't know how else to say this, your father was shot and killed almost seven months ago. I'm sorry kid," Pain clentched my heart but I didn't let it show. Good thing my heart was dead anyway.

"I just need a ride home David," I reminded him. He nodded akwardly and tossed my bags into the back seat. I got into the passenger side and he drove off.

We drove without saying a word to eachother. David's hands constantly readjusted on the steering wheel and I could see him glancing at me every now and then while I was looking out the window. We were nearing Forks when he finally spoke.

"Are you sure that you want to be home now? There's no one there to be with you." I looked at him for a minute, taking the time to understand his words. He became nervous under my golden stare.

"Your right, take a right on this next exit." He nodded and did as told. The memories came floating back and I kept my face composed. We kept driving and then suddenly, the pavement ended.

"Where does this go to?" he asked. I gathered myself to get out the car.

"The Black's house is right up this trail. You can't get to it by car." I lied. He nodded.

"I'll drop your bags off at your house if you want to," I nodded.

"Thanks David." Before I got to the trail the window rolled down behind me.

"Bella!" he called. I turned around. "Call me tomorrow. I've got some things to discuss with you now that your back." I nodded and waved him off.

I veered off the trail and headed northeast, over roots, bolders, and ditches until I came to a familair scene. The meadow looked a bit washed over from rain and there was a faint smell of wet animals. I went over and sat in the middle, right where we used to lay so many months ago.

So many months ago...

My body shook with sobbs, and my eyes burned with tears that couldn't fall. My father was dead for seven months now...the day I left he was...

I couldn't believe this. So not only did I probably put Edward through hell but I didn't even go to my own father's services. How much more of a coward can I get? This is all my fault, everything is my fault. I'm such a coward, such a fool.

Something in my stomach turned over and it felt like I had just gotten stabbed. I let out a pain filled scream as the grass between my legs became wet. I gasped at the sight, this was not good. I was only seven months pregnant! The pain was just siting there, letting me know of its presense before it would strike agian.

_You smell it?_

_Over there!_

The thoughts were not far away. I started to panic. I was to close to La Push, the wolves were coming and they would kill me. Another contraction ripped through me and I tried to hold it in with no avail. Pain like this was unbelivable, even for a vampire. My muscles tensed and my breathing sped up dramaticlly.

_In the meadow!_

_Is it dying?_

_A blood sucker!?_

The last voice sounded familair. I turned to my right, the large reddish brown wolf that was in my dreams so long ago was standing there in all his magnificant glory. With narrowed eyes he came forward slowly, sniffing me. The two others wolves stayed where they were, eyes darting from me to him quickly.

_Bella?_ Jacob's voice said. I tried to open my mouth, to speak, but it was no use. I couldn't right my breath to speak. A whimper escaped my lips and I wanted nothing more than to lie back. But the danger that loomed next to head was to serious.

_What? The bloodsucker girl? _One of the wolves thought.

The two wolves behind Jacob were prancing on the side of the meadow, never coming any closer. I growled at Jacob, threatining him. His aura became more pronouced. With all the power I could muster I created a shield around myself. It expanded outward from my skin and smashed into the three wolves, pushing them out of the meadow and into the trees. I kept the barrier up. There was no way I was going to die now. The rain started to fall even though the bright moon showed from behind the clouds. The moonlight was almost blinding as I laid back, kicking off my pants and shoes.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, letting nature run its course. I had no clue of how long I was laying there, crying and breathing, wishing that I was a happily married woman delivering a child in the arms of my supportive husband in a nice, clean hospital. By the time my contractions had become just minutes apart the moon was on the other side of the meadow. I screamed bloody murder as I started to push. The pressure all over my body was unbearable, and I felt the crown of the head.

Another push, and then another, and the baby was out. Not bothering with myself I took off my scarf and started to clean off the blood. I looked down, it was a girl. Edward and I had a baby girl. I could feel the wolves pushing at my barrier and I wiped her off quickly. Remembering something I learned in Biology, I turned the baby on her stomach, head tipping forward, and patted her on the back. I could hear gurgling sounds and knew she was alive. I wrapped her in my cotton jacket and held her close. She had a head full of auburn hair already, soft and curling. Her eyes were bright green and her nails were long for a newborn. I smiled as she looked up at me. She was bright red, full of my blood still, and smiling. So not all babies cried when they were born...

"What should I name you little one?" I asked her as she closed her eyes. I listened to her steady heartbeat and breath. Her skin was pink, and her hair was brown with a bit of red. She had a very cute chubby face and a perfect nose. I put the tip of my finger on her nose, smiling. She opened her eyes and pulled her arms from the confines of my jacket. She grabbed my finger on her face and examined it as throughly as her tiny eyes could. I giggled at her concentrated expression.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to put it into her toothless mouth and bite down very hard for a newborn. I winced in suprise and laughed.

"Rose...Your absoultly beautiful but you _are_ something to beware." Just like Rosalie...

Her last name was definetly going to be Cullen- there was no doubt about it. Besides, Swan already sounded dumb with my name, why give it to my child? Seeing that she was sleeping, I pried my finger from her tiny hand and set her down next to me on my coat.

I winced as I stood. The large maternity shirt covered everything down to my thighs now instead of my waist. There wasn't much after birth, and I'd suspect the rain would wash it away anyway and kill the strange smell. I put my pants back on, thanking what I was for starting the healing process already, and my shoes and bundled up little Rose tighter. I put my big fluffy coat over us both to protect us -mostly her- from the rain and brought back my barrier slowly until it disappeaered. I cursed silently as I realized that when Rose had left my body she took her power with her. I had no way of knowing where the wolves were. I headed north, running alongside one-oh-one until I got into the town limits. I kept to the woods that I knew so well, eventually appearing at my old home.

It looked exactly the same, all the lights were off and the lawn was a mess. My bags were on the porch; I pushed them aside to get to the door. I tried the knob, finding it locked. I reached into the eave and a wrinkle appeaered beetween my brow. The key wasn't there. I backed off the porch and walked around the west side of the house and into the driveway. I took a quick look around and leaped onto the roof. My window, as usual, was unlocked. I crawled in slowly, careful of Rose's head. I set her down carefully on my bed, which was made. I picked her up agian, feeling weary. I remember destroying everything about this house. Why was my bed made? My rocking chair had been replaced, and my computer monitor gone? Silently, I moved downstairs. Everything was fixed. The couches had been replaced along with the kitchen table, chairs, and refridgerator. I opened the fridge to find it empty and warm- it wasn't plugged in. The phone had been replaced with a cordless one. I picked it up and heard the dial tone. I went back upstairs and stopped in front of Charlie's room. It had been neatened up also, a dead red rose on his pillow. Sobbs racked my body as I held Rose close. She stirred in her sleep and pursed her lips, and I tried to quiet myself. Who did all of this?

I left his room, closing the door behind me. The click of the knob echoed throughout the hall and shook my dead heart. I looked down to the bundle in my arms and smiled sadly. This squishy little girl would be the legacy of my father.

I looked up, finding the knot of string in the ceiling and shifting the child over to one arm. I concentrated, and make a shield around the knot and summoned it to my hand. I smirked when it came, so there was another use for my power.

Slowly I pulled the rope down, bringing the flap of wood that covered the opening of the attic. I unfolded the ladder and climbed the steps, making sure that the jacket shielded Rose without suffocating her. I didn't want dust on her.

I looked around quickly and smirked when I spotted it. Charlie just couldn't get over Renee and the good old days. In the corner, leaning agianst the slanting roof was the white bars of my old crib. I got off the ladder and entered my room agian. I adjusted the pillows and sheets just right so Rose could sleep in them, making sure she didn't roll or anything. I didn't even know if she was supposed to roll yet.

I went back up to the attic quickly, not wanting to leave her alone for to long, and grabbed the parts to it. I grimaced at the amount of dust on it, this just wouldn't do. I put the parts in my room on the floor and glanced at her agian. She was still sleeping peacefully. I went downstairs and looked in the cabinets. They were bare, but the doors had been replaced. The dish rag hung on the sink's edge. I ran it under the still working but freezing cold water and went back upstairs. I sat on the floor and cleaned the bars until they shone. I went into the bathroom at regular intervals to rinse the dusty rag off and then wiped down the matress that came with it.

Now came the next challenge, the assemble. It was harder than it looked. I had no instructions and I tried to wing it. After fourty-five minutes I gave up. It wasn't really like I planned on putting her in there now anyway. I didn't trust the house enough to set her down. I was still on edge from the meadow.

There was a knock at the front door suddenly and I held back a growl. I made sure Rose was securly sleeping before I went to my window, locking it and drawing the curtians closed. I left my room and closed the door, leaving the tinest crack, and went to the front door. I got down onto the floor and sniffed at the crack seeing as Charlie never had a peep hole, and nearly growled.

"Come on Bella, open the door. I want to talk to you!" Jacob yelled.

"So talk then!" I yelled, never opening the door. I never forgot what Billy had said the night I left.

"Don't be like this Bella," he said softly. But I could hear the smile.

"My father is dead, and I won't harm you or your child. Just please, let me in?" I snorted in cold laughter and opened the door. Before he could blink I was outside into the morning cloudy sky. I put up a barrier around the house, just incase he was a decoy.

"Talk," I commanded. He looked me over, taking in my hard face and baggy clothes.

"Cullen's kid?" he asked.

"Who else?" I scoffed. He nodded, seeing my point.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. So your dad's dead huh?" I asked with intrest. His eyes tightened.

"Yes. Your bloodsucker boy-toy killed him after he came looking for you on our land." I looked puzzled at that one. Why would Edward go to La Push looking for me?

"When?"

"Around seven or eight months ago."

"Has Edward or any of the Cullens been here since?" I asked, hopeful. He looked at my expression with a dark one.

"No, they said something about going up north." I wished so badly that I could read his mind. His voice sounded like the truth but his eyes said otherwise. I nodded.

"If that's all then, I'll see you some other time then." With that I went back into the house, dragging the forgotten bags in with me. I brought them straight upstairs, seeing Rose sleeping peacefully, and put my clothes away. I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty. David should be at work by now. I pulled out a slightly out dated phone book in the kitchen and dialed the number on the new house phone.

"Hello?"

"David?"

"Oh yea, hi Bella. How are you?"

"Um, fine David. You told me to call you?" He couldn't know that I had given birth. He would want me to go to the hospital, which was bad. The only person who could diagnose Rose or me was Carlisle. I would have to try the hospital agian once I got off the phone.

"Oh yea! It's about your house. Your father's will was found. He left you the house. I'll have to give you the key. You've also inherited money from his life insurance policies."

"What?" I said dumbly. Charlie never told me about this.

"As chief he gets insurance through his job. That's worth eight hundred-thousand since he's been there so long, and then he had life insurance on himself through another company worth six-hundred-thousand. It all goes to you." I was absoulutly silent. I did the math quickly in my head. That was one million and four-hundred-thousand dollars...for me?

"Are...are you sure?" I asked. I wouldn't have been suprised if he said that he was just kidding.

"Yes Bella, it's in a bank account along with twenty-thousand dollars for a college fund that he had started for you too. You can pick it up today if you want." I was still in shock. My answer was slow, as if I was stupid.

"I think I might. Can I call you back?" I asked, my hand over my eyes.

"Sure, take your time." I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Thanks David, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and picked it up agian, this time dialing information. I had them connect me to the hospital agian.

"Hello, can you direct me to Dr. Cullen's office please?"

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen dosn't work here anymore. He transfered out of the country." I wanted to cry.

"Okay, thank you," I whispered without meaning it. They still wern't back yet, and I had to raise Rose on my own. I dialed 411 agian.

"Seal's Shore Shelter please," I asked. I waited.

"Hello? Seal's Shore Shelter. This is Dianne speaking how can I help you?" Dianne, I liked her.

"Dianne, it's me, Bella. Can I speak to Sarah please?"

"Oh Bella!" she said quietly, not to attract attention. "Bella, you caused a good amount of trouble over here young lady," she scolded, her voice playful. "Julia, can you go get Sarah please? Tell her she's got a call in the main office and I'm directing it to booth five." She spoke to someone behind her.

"I couldn't stay there anymore with Sister Hazel Dianne," I explained.

"Yes yes child, I know what you mean. But where are you now? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at her mothering tone. "I'm back home."

"Did you give birth yet?" she asked anxiously. Dianne was barren, she couldn't have kids. But she loved every child she had ever come across.

"Yes, I'm two months premature but she's healthy."

"Oh!" she said in excitement. I could hear Sarah in the backround. "Yes yes child, alright. I'll talk to you later dear, here's Sarah." I laughed.

"Bye Dianne."

"Bye dear." There was a shuffle before I heard Sarah.

"Bella where have you been! I can't belive you just left like that!"

"Yea yea Sarah I know. I'll explain if you can get here."

"Where?"

"To my house. My dad left me money that I just found out about. I'm staying in Forks but _don't tell anyone," _I warned.

"I won't, I won't. Why that place? That town is so small!"

"I have to, it's the only place I can live for free. I want you to come over. Believe it or not I miss you." I confessed.

"No one can live without me," she giggled. I laughed.

"I take it you had your baby?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Alan Fredrick Lewis," she said. She gave the baby her last name. "What about yours?"

"Rose Alice Esme Cullen," I said softly. I liked the ring it had to it. It sounded elegant but simple. I took the phone with me upstairs and laid on my bed, spooning my body protectively around the little bundle of blankets.

Rose Alice Esme Cullen...

**Well since I'm feeling generous and wanted to start off the new year right I gave you guys another chapter!!!**

**I just wanted to thank all my reveiwers agian for supporting me!!!**

**iheartEdward, angel in your nightmares, jamie lynn, cryptic-yet-simple, Belle07,** **Ange de l'eau, Edward Cullen Lover, T34rSoFBlOoD, NeonNissa, IHeartTweilightLemons, emo supremo girl, pixstar036, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, lizziemcclure, mrs.pottercullen93, Bloody Vampyre Mistress, 1stepbehind29, foreverinlove17, ElegantWorld, FallenAngel5439, AnimeFreakKagome, insane-rocker, BrightGreenEyes, Priss, oodie doobie, besafe2day, rorykins, mrs.sjazzhale, loveyoulots, Liv3yourlivef09, NarniaLover, BlueBloods3590, marie, miles22, Sweetly Sarcastic, inlovewithTwilight11, EternalTwilight24, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, IWABABY, Jen Fitz, jen-lee, '-'.arrlover.'-', ducle18, koneko86, Katchlle87, Twlight Lover, reginah72, and FlippinSweetTwilightLover!!! Thanks so much guys! You've really made this story come alive!! And I really do hope that I do a good job with part two to satisfy Rose as a character! Yea, so I'm babbling but oh well. Anyways, THANKS!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 10: The Product of Another**

**Hey guys (and girls)! This is the one you've all been waiting for!!! I hope you like it!!**

Everything was washed in deep red and my eyes were warm as I came into conciousness. I groaned and put my arms over my eyes as I rolled over. Dispite my efforts the red light was still there, tainting my vision and awakening my mind. A screeching noise made me shoot upright. The noise was like nails on a chalk board with my enhanced hearing. I looked to my night stand to see a battery powered alarm clock flashing 6:30AM and growled.

"MOM!" I yelled. No one but her would do something like this. After being late for school with a record of one hundred and seventy days out of one hundred and eighty, she started getting me alarm clocks. Every single one ended up the same way- smashed or mysteriously beyond repair without external damages. I started getting bored with smashing them and started putting them in water or simply taking out the pieces.

I could hear her snickering from down stairs. I rolled my eyes and smiled wickedly. I balled my fist and smashed it down on the small defensless object. "Rose!" my mom whined. I gave a snicker of my own.

My mom was really young for her age...techniclly, she's still eighteen and will be for the rest of eternity. But with the best make-up you can buy she makes herself look much older with age spots and chalky powders. She needed to, it would look weird that your only a year younger then your mother since techniclly, I was.

"Rose get up already! They don't tolerate tardiness here!" she yelled. I sighed and pulled off my covers...my dear comfortable warm covers. I made sure I stomped my feet when I got into the shower.

For the last two years my mother and I lived in Punta Arenas in Southern Chile with my God-mother and God-Brother, Sarah and Alan. Sarah had met Fernando down there and they've been dating ever since. Alan and I are both bilingual, which came in handy when we came back to America last month. But the difference is, Sarah and Alan arn't staying here. Sarah is going to wait to sell her apartment before she goes to live in Chile permanetly. This made me heartbroken. Alan was my best friend- my only friend. And now he was going away.

I washed my hair and body quickly and didn't fully bother with blowdrying my waist length locks. It rained in Forks more than anywhere else in America. The days that you could see the sun were highly celebrated, even if it was only sixty degrees outside.

I dressed in my favorite Tilt jeans and a black V-neck shirt. I put on my new suade Pumas and brushed my hair until it was tangle free- or almost. My hair was naturally curly with rings so loose they looked like waves. At the ends they twisted around into spirals, meaning endless I fought an endless war every morning. It was nearly impossible to keep it from tangling. The only way I could was to keep it wet and put mousse in it-which I hated doing. Mom refesued to let me cut it- honestly, it was down to my waist. Who needed that much hair? Even though if it came down to it I don't think I would look the same with short hair.

I didn't put on make-up, I never did. In Forks and Punta Arenas you spent all your time with a hood on. Besides, my eyelashes were thick and I had no scars on on my entire body so there was simply no need. I went downstairs to see my mom cooking. She was a really good cook but sometimes she went overboard with the amount. I couldn't blame her though. My metabolism is so fast it's almost out of control. Like I said, I'm only half human.

"You say I'm going to be late so you make me a gormade meal?" I asked sarcasticlly, propping myself on the counter and picking at the plate full of bacon. By the time she turned it was gone. She gave me a playful scowl and wacked the side of my thigh with her hand.

"No butts on the counter!" She said playfully. I gave her a sickenly sweet smile and blew her a kiss as I chucked a piece of napkin at her head. She dodged and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Real mature," I rolled my eyes. She laughed as she set eggs on the table. I eagerly got up to the fridge and pulled out a half empty super big bottle of ketchup. I gasped. "Mom we need more ketchup!" She rolled her eyes "Seriously!" If it was two sauces I loved it was ketuchup and itailian dressing. I put it on everything- pasta, meats, even pizza. The phone rang. I didn't need to be pyschic to know who would call this early.

"Alan wants to know if you want a ride!" I heard my mom call.

"No way! I could run faster than his driving!" I heard mom laugh and give him my message. Little did Alan know I was being serious. The reason why we were up for moving to Punta Arenas was because it was freezing and the sun lit up the white clouds to make daylight. Sarah and Alan never knew we were vampires. My mom often ate human food out of habit and I needed it so there was no suspition. She just had to make sure that no one would hear her as she spit it up afterwards.

"Rose time to go!" Mom yelled. I put my plate in the sink and washed my hands.

"Yea, yea," I commented. I raced to my moms side by the phone and kissed her cheek. "Bye mom,"

"Bye babe."

I grabbed my rain coat from the hook by the front door and walked into the rainy day of Forks. I pressed the alarm on my key chain, making the jet black car in the driveway chirp. I looked over my pride and joy even as I was getting soaked. I had a jet-black MazdaSpeed 6 Grand Touring- a gift from my mother when gotten my license three months ago.

I started my car and smiled peacefully at the near silent purr that emmeted from the engine and pulled off down the road. Forks High was right off one-oh-one, just like everything else in the tiny town. It was a short drive, about fifteen minutes, especially with me pushing about 85mph. I parked my car and jogged into the front office, shaking my coat off quickly. I was glad that the tiny room was warm and dimly lighted. I moved to the front desk, giving the kind blonde haired woman a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rose Cullen. I just transfered from South America." She looked me over and gave me a smile back.

_She don't look spanish...She dosn't even have a tan._

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and still smiled when she handed me my schedule. "This is your schedule and a map of the school. Come here at the end of the day and ask for Dr. Zach, alright?" I nodded and left. When I came out to the parking lot I saw Alan and waved. His black hair was unruley as usual and he was dressed in all black. His bright green eyes sparkled from behind his glasses.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he asked me. I gave him my trademark crooked smile.

"Like I said, I could run faster than your driving." I waited outside the office while he got his schedule. He came out the office looking annoyed.

"Honestly, you tell people you come from another country and they think you don't speak english!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, not all other countries speak english. Besides, you do have a tiny bit of an accent." It was true, we both did. But it wasn't thick. And unless one of us started speaking very fast and went into some kind of rant you really couldn't hear it.

"What do you have first period?" I could hear him clicking his teeth together, a sign he was aggitated. I looked down at my schedule and decided not to push him.

"U.S. History with Mrs. McGolphlen," I groaned. I hated history. It was all memory and note taking.

"Me too, let's go." We walked into building four, careful not to slip on the wet tiled floors and entered the classroom. We sat in the back, as usual. As the class began to fill with people who were already friends, the two of us sat in the back. At times like this I guess most people would feel rather igsanificant; I wasn't one of those people. The two of us ignored the stares and the wispers even though I could hear them clearly.

_Who's the chick?_

_HOT!_

_Does she have a boyfriend?_

_I hope she's not with him, she could do way better._

_I better start talking to her before that bitch does. She'll only use her agianst me._

_Look at her eyes, I bet their contacts. Who wears that color? Honestly!_

_Is that her scent?_

I looked up at the last thought. He had just walked into class with about four other boys behind him. Their auras screamed of raw power and I shifted in my seat. He was tall, atleast six feet. He had smooth copper skin and coal black hair that brushed his shoulder blades. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that currently swirled with curiosity as they gazed at me. His buddies behind him saw where they were gazing at and looked at me.

_Is that one of them?_

_She's fucking HOT._

_She's in our seat, dirty little bloodsucker_

I glared at the one who thought that. How dare they call me a bloodsucker? He had copper skin and hazel eyes. His black hair was cut short and spiked up carefully with either mousse or gel, I couldn't tell and I didn't care. The boy let out a deep growl that no one but me heard as we made eye contact. I sneered as the draft from the hallway blew their scents towards me. They stunk severly, all of them except one. The boy in front gave him a sharp look and shut him up quickly as the lanky blonde teacher entered the room. They took the seats in the front, the only ones left, and class began. I didn't pay attention to anything that the woman said. I spent most of my time staring at the boy in the front. I eyed his black leather jacket and jeans. He was casual- it seems that his intimadating presence was effortless.

A tiny paper ball found its way into my ear. I chocked back a small screech of suprise and swatted myself on the side of my head. It was a kneejerk reaction- in Punta Arenas there wern't that many bugs. But there were large flies that sought warm places often. Alan always told me that they lay eggs in your clothes and bed so I've always been paraniod. I could hear the tiny snickers coming from my left. Alan was having a laughing fit, obviously thinking of the bugs also. I scowled and thought of a good way to get him back. We had Gym together last period- we'll see who's laughing then.

The bell rang all to quickly- it was a horrible sound like a suffocating duck. I cringed and noticed that my chocolate eyed god did also as he passed through the door, right under the bell.

"Earth to Rose!" I whipped around. I knew I had a dumb look on my face and I tried to clear it.

"Huh?" Alan chuckeled.

"Get your head out of the clouds will you? I don't like the dazed Rose." I rolled my eyes and walked to the door hearing him close behind.

"Just get to the point Specs," I used my nick name for him only when I was annoyed.

"I said where are you going next?" I dug my schedule out of my pocket and looked for my next class.

"Anatomy." He grimaced.

"English with Early. After I have Human Anatomy with Flynn." I shook my head.

"I have Human Anatomy with Kelleger next then Algebra two with Perry." He grabbed the paper from my hands and squinted at the text.

"Atleast we have lunch together, and Gym. See you around?" We planted a kiss on eachother's cheek. In America it looked like a intamite gesture but in Latin America it was simply a greeting and a farewell between friends and family. Alan was like my older brother, there was certainly no intamacy here.

I found building two with ease and went straight to the back of the class. I put on my impassive mask, making sure my eyes were well gaurded. I was able to be more natural without Alan there. As much as I wanted to tell him at times that I could hear his thoughts, that I could kill him at any second with just a flick of my wrist, I didn't. I couldn't- I was to selfish. I couldn't bear the thought of him saying he dosn't want to speak to me ever agian because I was some kind of freak. So, I respectively block his thoughts from my mind and continue to be as human as possible. Mom said it wasn't that hard, but I've never been fully human before so how the hell would I know?

The teacher came in, he had gray hair and mustache and bright, intelligent blue eyes filled with humour. His face darkened as I came close to his desk. We shared a staring contest as the room filled just before the bell. My jaw twitched when I started to get aggitated and his face lightened agian.

"I bet your prettier when you smile," he commented lightly. His eyes were hesitant, as if he wasn't sure if he had offended me or not. I looked for his voice through the countless voices in my head and found that his mind was going a million miles a minute with huge terms I didn't understand. I broke our gaze and looked down, trying to push it out before I got a migrane. "You alright?" he asked with concern. I nodded. Note to self, stay out of science teacher's heads.

He took my schedule from my hands gently and glanced it over. "New kid huh? Where are you from?"

"Punta Arenas," I stated. He nodded.

"A bit cold down there isn't it?"

"A bit." He smiled.

"Go on and find a seat, I'll make sure no one bothers you." I nodded, grateful, and took a seat and the last table in the back. A jockey looking kid laughed loudly in front of me, the sound hurting my ears. For some reason I could see him sitting on the couch watching football while he ignored his poor wife. I was picking at my rather long finger nails when he rounded on me. I ignored him, waiting for him to say something. I could feel his eyes roam over my body.

_Nice face and chest...kind of pale for me though. Oh well, I can work with that._

"New girl," he said loudly. His voice told me that he wasn't used to being ignored. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

_Holy...crap..._

"What?" I snapped back. My tone ruined the sweet image. I didn't want this kid thinking I was some kind of push over.

"Do you have a name?" He asked rudely. A boy in the table beside him snickered.

"Do you have manners?" My tone had a bit of disgust in it.

_Is she standing up to Joeseph? _I heard from somwhere across the room.

"That wasn't my question." he growled. His eyes darkening.

_Who does she think she is? _

"Is there a reason why _your_ question is so significant?" Joeseph looked to the boy next to him as if he didn't understand what I had said. He turned back to me sharply.

"Don't get smart new girl, it wouldn't be wise." Was that supposed to be some kind of threat?

"Don't precede that you can tell me what to do _boy_, it wouldn't be very benificial to your health." The boy next to Joeseph "Ohhhh'd" and he turned around to face the front.

"What ever, all I asked was your name. You don't need to be a bitch about it," he muttered. He didn't bother me for the rest of the class even though his thoughts did. A few pictures of what he thought I looked like naked made me force his thoughts from my head. Kelleger was a lecture teacher, not spending time with books.

"You only take books home when I assign homework and I want them all back the next day," he had told us. I was glad. The book was thick. And even though the weight would be no problem for me, the fact that I would have to study from such a long book would take nightly review...something I wasn't fond of.

"Rose," the teacher called as the students filed out of the classroom. I went over to his desk, looking at him expectantly. "Was Joe bothering you today?" I shrugged. "He's a bit of a bully, don't worry about him. I'll move his seat if need to be, alright?" I gave Kelleger a devilish crooked smile, and his eyes changed to humorous reapproach.

_A spitfire._

"I can take care of myself Mr. Kelleger, don't you worry about. But thanks anyway," he smiled and nodded as I left.

The day was a blurr until lunch came around where she found Alan sitting at the table farthest away from everyone. He wasn't paying attention, like usual, and was suprised when I sat down in front of him. "What are you looking at?" I asked, when I noticed he was staring at something on the table. He silently pointed to the blue top and I glanced over it. "There's nothing there." He rolled his eyes in impatience.

"Move around so the light catches," he explained. I did as told and gasped when I saw the small lettering.

_"Edward  
+  
Bella"_

It said, in a small heart. The writing was so fine it looked like it had been done with a needle. I veered my line of vision to the ceiling, not wanting to look at Alan right now.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head and watched him leave for the growing lunch line.

Edward was my father, that much I knew. I knew how he and my mother met, that he was the one who changed her. My mother also told me over and over that she made a mistake all those years ago when she left him. It didn't make sense to me, and I never pressed the matter. The void where a father's love was empty to me, maybe that was why I looked up to Alan the way I did? Maybe it was why I was so afraid of being tamed by a man? I loved my mother with all my heart and more and knew those feelings were returned, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Sometimes I found myself pulling out moms old photo album in the entertainment center in the living room and looked at their old pictures. They were the perfect picture of young love- passionate, strong, and a bit wild. As a child I used to think of him, dream that he were holding me close and telling me that everything would be alright. Mom had told me that nothing in the world felt better than being in dad's arms. She would feel invincable, like nothing could get to her. I want to feel like that one day, but I worry that I can't.

My mother was a good mother, ofcorse. Not one time could I say that she had never been there for me. But at times I felt like my mom needed the support. She was to strong and stubborn to let me see her cry, but little does she know I used to hear her silent, tearless sobbs at night when she thought I was sleeping. She told me before of how she wished she didn't leave for both my sake and hers. I find myself wondering a lot of what things would be like if only mom had stayed. If I was raised by both my parents.

"Dude, stop spacing. Your scaring the locals." Alan had come back and he was picking at a pepperoni pizza while staring at me. I scowled and looked at his tray. He pushed a can of pringles at me. "Eat, your always hungry." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him and peeled off the lid and paper covering.

"Your thinking about him, arn't you?" he asked sincerly. My eyes connected to him slowly and I could read all the compassion in them. This look was saved for only our mothers and I. To everyone else Alan was rather indifferent and impassive. I sighed and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. He nodded and looked away. I think it was the thing I loved most about Alan, he was one of the few people who understood silent conversation. Not many people did anymore now adays.

We sat through the rest of lunch in silence, looking everywhere but at eachother. We did this often out of respect for eachothers thoughts, no pun intended. When the bell rung we rose and gave eachother quick goodbye kisses and went off in different directions. I went to English and he went to Math.

English was a total _drag_, truely. My teacher was from French Canada, and spent the whole class comparing Canadian English with American English and didn't really realize that people wern't at all paying attention to her. Twice I had to switch my seat; once because _he_ was in my english class, and his first thought was to sit near me. I don't think I would be able to sit by him and not stare into his chocolate eyes for the entire class. When I had moved I picked a stupid spot right in the middle of a paperball war between a guy and a girl. I moved back to my origanal seat. He had said nothing to me all class, but his thoughts flowed freely.

_I wonder what her name is. I saw her at lunch, she sat with that other human. Thomas said she's a Cold One but she dosn't look all that strong. I don't believe him, how could they be so dangerous? I mean look at her! Besides, she has a heartbeat. How could she be a vampire and have a heartbeat? And why is she hanging around with a human? They kissed at the end of lunch and I thought she was going to bite him but he seemed comfotable with it. Where were they from agian? The human has an accent, and he's unusally smart in anatomy. Must be a book worm...I wonder what their relationship is? She's looking at me..._

This last thought made me realize that I was indeed looking at him. I blinked and returned his gaurded but curious stare, but like the stubborn girl I was I didn't look away. After a minute he blinked and smiled and I took that chance to look away without giving him one back. I could feel the flutter in my heart as the picture of his face was imbedded deep into my mind, and I didn't like it. I was walking towards that forbidden cliff.

When the bell rang I was the first one outside the door. As I walked down the hallway I blocked out the thoughts of the male population in the school. Some of these guys need hobbies!

The Gym wasn't hard to find either, it was the last building on campus and the biggest. I met Alan outside the door and dragged him inside. From a distance I could hear his thoughts- they were the same as before. We gave our schedules to the coach and she told us to take a seat on the bleachers and not to dress down for the day. I tossed my bag on the bench furthest up and plopped down next to it as the coach strutted in front of the attendence line like a drill Sergant. Alan sat on the bench in front of mine, leaning back so that his elbows rested on my bench.

We watched silently as the class did laps around the gym, some of them tired after just two. I scoffed, humans were so dam weak. I took the time to work on blocking out the thoughts of the school and only managed to get them to whispers. That was good enough for me, since my chocolate eyed god and his spikey haired friend were both running at the front of the crowd. I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my knees and my fists on my cheeks. I could see his calves working as he effortlessly kept up his springy pace. His breathing never changed the entire time.

"Why don't you talk to him?" I looked down to my left to see Alan looking at me over the brim of his glasses.

"What? Who?" I was playing dumb...on a certain level.

"Keith Black. You were staring at him in History too."

"How do you know his name?" I asked.

"His in my anatomy class." He turned back to the class, watching as the coach unlocked the large closet where all the balls were kept.

"Why would I talk to him?" Alan chuckled and my jaw twitched. Sometimes I hated how well he knew me.

"I wish you'd stop being so weary, guys don't bite." Most guys wern't werewolves. I glared at him and he glanced up to me and chuckled. "I'm sorry, but you have a habit of pushing away all the guys you like, and physicly hurting the ones who like you."

"Antonio was pushy," I defended myself. My dating history was about as good as my moms. I've only liked one guy, and that was just a ninth grade crush. Antonio was different, he liked me a few months ago and as far as I know he still does. But his thoughts were on nothing but a purely phsyical relationship. I practiclly got sex-ed through his mind! Alan gave me an I-told-you-so look.

"You mean Ricardo? You beat him up!" I accused. Ricardo had been my ninth grade crush. He was a sweet kid but Alan hadn't 'approved' of him. He apparently overheard a conversation that Ricardo was having with a friend, telling him how he planned to take me out. But apparently another girl got involved.

"He was going to use you to make his ex-girlfriend jelous! Ofcorse I was going to rearrange his face." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not my fault," I mumbled. His eyes softned and he stared back out across the courts.

"I know." I looked down at him, puzzeled.

"I'll be alright you know, your mom needs you." I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that he was feeling guitly. Ever since we had gotten back to America he had been trying to convince his mother to let him stay with me.

"She has someone else," he grumbled. Alan got along with Fernando for his mothers sake but never gave the man a chance to truely like him.

"You think she wants to get a man at the cost of you? Sarah would turn hell over for you and you know it. Stop being such a brat." The corner of his mouth twitched.

Ten minutes before the bell the students went into the locker rooms to change back into their school clothes. We stayed where we were and when the bell rang we simply picked up our bags and left to the main office together. Dr. Zach was the school principle. She was very short with gray hair and a permenate smile on his face.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," we said in unison. She nodded vigourusly.

"Good, good. Did you find everything alright? Was lunch alright?" We both nodded and her smile brightened even more. "Good! Then your both free to go!" We both left quickly, exchanging glances outside the door. Once we got into the parking lot we laughed out loud.

"_That_ is why Prozac isn't availible in Drug Stores," Alan laughed in spanish. It was an inside joke that the two of us came up with one night while watching a Chilean TV infomercial about a why Prozac should be offered as a non-precriptioned drug. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. We gave eachother quick kisses on the cheek and left to our cars.

My eyebrows moved closer as I came closer to my car. There was a group of boys around it, and I inwardly groaned when I realized what groups of boys. As they saw me near they made cat calls and gave me devilish smirks. But Keith's was different, his was...seductive. I could feel the growl turn into a throaty purr and tried to quiet it quickly.

"This is your car?" he asked. His voice was low. I held up the key so he could see and unlocked the door.

"Nice paint job, must be expensive." The spikey haired boy smirked. I wrinkled my nose at his musky smell.

_Don't go there Thomas..._I heard Keith growl in his head. I glanced over to the shiney sports bikes parked three spaces down.

"So might yours. I would suck to get blood on it." Thomas's head snapped towards mine and our eyes met for the second time. He let loose a growl and I let go of one of my own. His was deeper with more bass that came with a guys voice but mine was more menacing. Keith let out a snarl louder than us all and flashed his teeth at his friend. Thomas quieted quickly and threw me a dirty look.

"Watch your back bloodsucker," he snarled.

"Watch your tail, mutt," I sneered. I wrenched open my door, nearly pulling off the handle, and gripped my steering wheel. I never realized how hard it was to calm down once I was riled up. I took slow deep breaths, calming my body enough to lower my hackles and shorten my fangs. I was about to pull off when I heard a tapping on my window. I pushed the button so it could roll down and almost rolled it back up. His scent was maddeningly intoxicating. It was musty, clearly male, but smelled so...good...like sandelwood or pine.

"Yes?" I asked when I remebered that he was still standing there. The rain was starting to pick up agian and I noticed he didn't even have a hood. The light from the clouds did catch off of the helmet under his arm though.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the way Tom acted, he's usually a really playful guy." I turned my upper body towards him and saw the playful sincerity in his eyes.

"Yea, he looks like a real fun guy," I said sarcasticlly.

"I never caught your name," he told me as I made to put the window up.

"I didn't give it." I flashed him my crooked smile and his eyes smoldered a bit before they fired up with challenge. I pulled off and sat in the line to get out the parking lot. Someone up ahead thought that the exit to the school would be a good pace to try and pack as many people in their car as possible. Now they were getting out a rearranging themselves. The pickup truck in front of me blarred its horn, and finally the car settled and drove out onto the street. The rain started to fall just as it was my turn to leave. I looked right first before crossing the lane. And just as I was about to step on the gas he came along side of me, doing a wheely and speeding down the street. His gang followed after him quickly, making a less dramatic exit.

"Show off," I muttered, but I had to admit he was good. Motorcycles wern't big in South America but dirt bikes and snowmobiles were. I didn't know how to ride a sports bike but how different could it be from a dirt bike?

Home came into view twenty minutes later and I pulled smoothly into the driveway. Mom's car wasn't there, she must still be at work. I honestly didn't know why she bothered with working at the a clothes store that she didn't even shop in.

I entered the house and put my bag by the door. I had no homework, might as well leave it there until I needed it tomorrow. I went straight up into my room and shut the door out of habit. My room wasn't big, it was my moms old room. But we had expanded my closet a bit by building up into the attic so I could get rid of my dresser. Where my dresser once was was a black Yamaha U3 Upright piano. I ran my hand over the smooth keys as I did almost everytime before I played. We had bought it used, since the new ones needed breaking in and I really wasn't that good anyway. It was cheap, about six-hundred dollars, but it plays like Heaven's Harp. It was really my pride and joy, besides my car anyway.

I sat down on my stool and let my fingers float over the glossy white keys. It was a song that I knew by heart since I was a little girl. My mother, although she was not musical, had taught me this one song that she knew by heart, saying that my father wrote it for her. And as a little girl I remember her laying in my bed with me at night and humming this song for me. He had wrote it for her, just for her, just by being with her the melody had popped into his head, she told me. I felt the familiar sense of serienity that came whenever I played this song. I almost felt whole.

Almost...it was a word that I often found myself using. Good things almost happened to me, I almost had a family, I almost got my first kiss. I wouidn't say my life sucks though, I don't think I ever will. I always had mom; she was my best friend besides Alan. Alan, Sarah, Mom, and soon Fernando and I were all a big happy family.

I still wondered though, more than I'd like to admit, about my real family. My real grandparents were almost all dead. Mom was sure my grandmother was still alive. But my dad's parents had died of the flu back in 1918, and Mom's dad was shot and killed before I was born. My dad's foster parents, brothers, and sisters were still alive. We just didn't know where they were. I knew what they looked like and most of their personailities. Mom showed them to me in pictures countless times. I knew where I got my name from, and why. I don't think there was anything I didn't know besides them personally. One thing that I never brought up to moms attention was that as much as I knew about my dad, as much as I knew about his family, they didn't know me. They didn't know I exsisted. My biggest question now was would they ever know?

**Feel free to ask any questions if you didn't understand something!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 11: Outcast**

_(Hello!!! Heres the second chapter!!! I just wanted to say that since I love Evanescence sooo much and since I got their wonderful new album The Open Door most of their songs are in the chapters one way or another. Thanks and enjoy!)_

Today so far has been Hell on Earth...really. In History, _he _had been taunting me all class. He somehow managed to bully Chris, the girl that sat in front of me, out of her seat and into his. His scent haunted my nose the whole hour and I had to keep my mind busy so that I didn't lean forward to drink in more. Every shift, every twitch, every move he made- my eyes were on him. I think he knew it too but I wasn't sure. When I had jumped up out of my seat and into the doorway before the bell even rang I could have sworn I heard him laughing softly.

I had turned up late to Anatomy and Joeseph only made that experience worse. He walked extra slowly in the hall, taking him time to stand in the doorway so that I couldn't squeeze by his broad figure while he talked to his friend. Mr. Kelleger, who apparently didn't mind when students called him just Kelleger, was to busy laughing with another student to notice. With a definete growl, I shoved Joeseph into the room, almost making him trip over the trash can. The class laughed, including the teacher who smartly told the big dumb jock to go and sit down before I seriously hurt him. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and I already looked ready for murder.

Math passed by slowly as I listened to Perry's stuttering speach. I felt bad for Garrion though. The poor boy sat in front in direct line of Perry's showering speech everytime he spoke. Eventually the boy cracked. He had been so fed up with getting spit on his face that he yelled at the teacher to either shut up or talk somwhere else. With a lot of relief on his part he ended up in the office, taking a box of tissues with him. When lunch came I was to aggitated to ignore the food. I was hungry, and I groaned at the fact that they didn't serve filling foods. What I would do for a huge plate of lasugna...

I eventually picked a pizza and a bottled water and sat down at my parents old table. Alan sat across from me and watched with caution as I ate. I could be a nice person, but when I was mad, don't even bother walking on egg shells. Infact, don't bother walking at all. Your best bet is to just sit there and shut up. That was exactly what Alan did and he didn't complain. We exchanged our quick goodbye kiss after lunch and I moved to English with absoulute dread. As soon as I walked in class I saw him there, smiling at me in a teasing manner. I turned right back around and almost walked into the teacher.

"Come on now Ms. Cullen, we're starting today and I don't think you want to miss this."

"But I don't feel good," I whined. I could hear him snicker in the backround. "Can I atleast sit by a window?" The teacher gave me a once over and nodded. I smiled smugly as I told a girl named Becca that we were going to switch seats for the day. She moved without comment and sat as far as possible from Keith as the table would allow. He was glaring but mostly at me, making me flash him a toothy grin and point to the front of class, silently telling him to pay attention. When the bell rang he blocked the aisle, pretending to drop his books and holding us both up.

"Move your fat ass!" I growled at him. He finished picking up his things and looked down at me. It wasn't until now that I realized that he towered over me completly. He had to be atleast six feet because he had me by atleast five or six inches. His eyes lightened a bit in a way that I knew all to well and I gasped. I could feel my knees instictivly bending, reading to lunge at him or sprint away in a heartbeat. He smiled a wicked grin and whispered huskily into my ear.

"You arn't the only one who isn't quite human around here dearest Rose." And then he was gone.

I had been late for gym anyway, my heart going a million miles a minute. I had dashed into the empty locker room and used my speed to dress. I made it out into the attendence line just before my name was called. I realized with upmost irritation that _he_ was only one person away as I coiled up my copper locks into a messy bun.

"Four laps," Coach Burns barked, "Go!" The line turned to the right and started. I jogged slow to wait up for Alan and matched his pace. I was careful to keep my eyes ahead of me but away from Thomas and Keith.

"Talk...to...him..." Alan panted on the third lap. I had to remember to do the same. In my anger I forgot to breath which always made me paler.

"No," I growled. "He's a...smartass...and I don't...like him." I expanded and contracted my ribs to my fake breathing.

"Who are...you trying...to kid?" I didn't answer to that one. Alan watched over me like a hawk. He knew my silent reactions and I could swear he could read my mind...or atleast my aura. But still, I didn't want to talk to him! He was coacky, sarcastic, sexy...wait that last one dosn't go with my point.

Burns called everyone to attention and we all made a line agian on the west side of the court. We were playing dodge ball today. My eyes connected with Alans' and we exchanged the same mischivious and childish look. We were divded into two teams. I looked around...my team sucked. We had eight people counting Alan and I. Three were girls, all gossipers who wore short shorts and tiny tops. The last three people looked promising, they looked alert and ready. The other team was a little more imposing. In the middle were Keith and Tom, and they instructed the formation of the group in quiet voices. They had two thick looking girls with powerful legs and beefly arms- lacrosse players, and four guys. All of them looked excited for the game excpet one who just kind of stood there.

Burns lined the balls on the half court line. What the hell? These wern't dodge balls! I counted three slightly deflated soccer balls, four volley balls, two kickballs, and one spongey ball that was half missing and didn't look like it could go very far.

"Here's the rules since some of you ninnys don't know how to play properly! First and foremost, no head shots. Head shots will have your entire team forfit the current game along with all your points. Secondly, no lounging!" She looked directly at the three girls on our team. "Now, when there is one person left on the team, that person gets to shoot the ball into the hoop. They get it in, they win the game. They don't-they lose. Now, if your people are out and you shoot for the hoop, one hoop equals one person in. The person who goes in is the person whos been out the longest. Lastly, if you drop the ball after catching it, your out. If you throw the ball and someone catches it, your out. Any questions?" She looked around and saw no hands. "Get on the court lines!"

We lined up under the hoops and all got into sprinting positions. I watched Keith, he was tense, he was going to get them first and I could feel the shiver down my spine. Burns blew on the whistle and I grabbed Alan's shirt, holding him back. Before he could argue I pointed to the soccer ball that came playing towards us. We both dived to the side as the ball hit the mats lining the wall with a great _BOOM _that shook the plastic and echoed throughout the gym. At the same time we looked at eachother, eyes wide. His expression shifted to one of caution while mine morphed into a devilish one. I got up, keeping my eyes on Keith. I ducked behind various players, espcially the three girls, two of them just standing there holding balls. I snatched on from one of their hands and stayed hidden.

If I tried to get close one of his four guys would launch a ball right at me. He was fast and accurate and all his balls had a nice curve. You didn't know it was coming for you until it was to late...well, if you were human anyway. But he currently had his eye on Alan. I took this as my chance and snuck out to the far left. I jumped sideways to avoid a ball that would have surely winded me and drew my arm back. Keith moved out of the way and Thomas backed up. I let her fly with a tiny grunt.

The ball crashed into my target's chest with a sting. He looked surprised when the ball pushed him back almost two feet and bounced off his chest back onto our side of the line. Keith and Thomas looked at me in shock while Alan had a face of dark glee. It was like our snowball fights with the neighborhood kids back in Chile. Soon the three girls were out, along with their guy that just stood in the back.

"Watch out for the new girl!" The guy I had gotten out yelled. He looked at me darkly, almost as if he thought I cheated that I hit him so hard. Thomas has his mind set to souly on me, as did Keith. When they aimed for me Alan aimed for them, as did our three other players. But one of the nameless boys threw a ball with to much arch at Thomas, and he caught it with a smug smirk.

I glanced at Alan and he nodded. I waited for one of the soccer balls to get thrown as Alan traded the spongey ball, which apparently could be used to block other balls, with one of the namless guys. He nodded and threw the ball just like the other boy had. As soon as the ball hit the highest point of its arch I dipped down croched to the floor and whipped a good speedball with deadly accuracy. Right before Thomas had caught Alan's ball, mine collided with his stomach, the sound echoing throughout the Gym. He stumbled a bit before he doubled over a bit and gritted his teeth.

"Out!" Burns had yelled. She patted Thomas on the back as he limped over to her and gave me a smile. I heard a smack of the one of the kickballs meeting flesh. Alan had been hit. But the boy who hit Alan was taken out by my last remaining member. There were only two people now on each team, Keith and I with one man each. Keith threw a ball right past my shoulder and it almost touched my skin. He was smart, he threw them at odd angles at places where I wouldn't be able to catch the balls because of their speed.

"Out!" Thomas called. Burns raised her hand to hush him and he scowled. Keith and Thomas made eyecontact and the fool behind chucked one his way. The boy simply raised his hand that clutched a ball and let them collide, the kickball bouncing back. I inched forward to retrieve it, it was our only one. The boy behind me had threw them all in haste to take out the other boy on Keith's side.

Suddenly Keith rounded on me. I don't even remember turning around, but all I knew was that the two equally sized balls collided in midair and pushed eachother back. We caught our own balls agian and stared eachother down. The whistle sounded throughout the air.

"Alright that it!" Burn shouted. We didn't look up. "Drop the balls and put them all into the bag please!" Students around us began to pick up the balls and put them into the mesh yellow bag. We had both dropped our balls as Alan and Thomas appeared at our shoulders. They exchanged looks of disgust while Keith and I shared a look of a different kind. His eyes was full of satisfied excitment.

_Mine..._his mind rumbled. At that moment I knew what he was and a smirk inched up one side of my face.

"Break it up and go change!" Burns yelled. Slowly we moved to the locker rooms, tensions of different kinds in the air. I flashed my teeth at Thomas as he, Keith, and Alan entered the boys changing rooms, a primal warning. His eyes flashed black and Keith gave him a sharp punch in the shoulder to silence him.

Alan came out the locker room tense and unhappy but otherwise unharmed two minutes later. We walked to our lockers which were conveinetly outside our homerooms and sloshed through the parking lot to our cars.

"Call you later?" he yelled over the rain before we got into our cars. I shook my head, my now wet hair weighing the back of my head down.

"I've got practice, I'll be home late!" He nodded and we both entered our cars. I turned up the heat and shook out my hair, water droplets hitting my light gray leather seats. Alan beeped as he drove by me and exited the parking lot.

As I turned on the one-oh-one towards Port Angeles I noticed something out of my rear view mirror. A car -a silver BMW- was riding my ass, hard. My eyes narrowed and I braked and stepped on the gas agian, telling him to back off, but it didn't. It swerved to the side of me and I growled out loud, not having to hold back because of Alan. It was Keith, Thomas in his passenger side. He looked at me and reeved his engine, jerking his car forward a bit. I raised my brow in surprise.

He did it agian, a smirk cutting its way across his face. I pointed to the brown sign coming up ahead, saying where the next food stop was and where. He nodded, and we slowed. I let a car go around me and we both came to about 55mph. There wern't any cars ahead of us for atleast a mile. I looked back to him and mouthed 'Port Angeles' to him. He smiled, and the brown sign became aligned with both of our cars at the same time.

I pressed down on the pedal hard but gradually and laughed as Keith's tires peeled out. My metor hit eighty, then ninety, and finally one hundred. He was coming up fast on my right side, so I switched lanes, right in front of him. He swerved to my left and came up even faster. Thomas gave me a smug but disgusted look as they passed by me. I let them- there was a traffic jam up head, and the breakdown lane was the only way I would be able to keep going.

Just as I inched closer they slowed, realizing what I had already knew. I flipped them off as I swerved into the breakdown lane and towards the exit. I saw him in my rearview mirror as his car swerved behind mine and aligned quickly. So he's a good driver.

"Let's see how well you drift," I whispered to myself. I didn't have a clutch to do proper drifting but the ground was wet, making it unsessessary. The only way to continue at eighty miles per hour around the exit safely was to drift.

I hit the button and my ABS light switched off. I turned sharply and stepped on the gas pedal, my car sliding smoothly. I unconsiously leaned to the right with the flow. Next to me I could see him doing the same thing and laughed out loud. I straightened my car out when the exit ended and gunned it agian. There were more cars here and no police for the next few blocks. It didn't matter to me though, I took a sharp left onto West Lauridsen Blvd and a right on South East Street. I sped down the dead end of W 18 street and did a one-eighty, sliding neatly into a spot in the nearly empty parking lot. He came to a skidding hault next to me. I cut my engine and glanced at my clock, I was about ten minutes early for my lesson. Maybe I could toy with him a bit.

He was outside his car, Thomas was inside still. I could see he was angry as hell. I got out my car and went into my trunk. I slung my black duffle bag over my shoulder and locked my car. I looked up to see him smirking at me, leaning agianst my car door.

"Let me guess, you let me win?" I smirked. I could see his pride a bit wounded so I took it easy on him. He gestured to my bag with a quick incline of his head.

"What's that for?" he asked, his eyes glittering. I had to push the purr in my throat down.

"I like martial arts, is that a problem?" I defended.

"No, no. Just...I should have expected if from you," I glared at his small smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your a tough girl, that's all. It's not nessessarily a bad thing but for the physical health of others it's not good either."

"I hope your referring to yourself," I mumbled.

"Should I be?" I looked thoughtful for a second then nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." His car horn beeped impatiently behind him.

"Get a move on already!" Thomas yelled.

_I can't believe we lost to her...he must have a thing for her. Look at him, he looks like a newly matured pup! Pathetic!_

I kept my face straight as Thomas's thoughts floated through my head. I fought the urge to flip him off and scream to fuck off.

"He always manages to ruin a moment," Keith sighed.

"We were having a moment?" Right about now I was very grateful that I couldn't blush, but I had to fuck with him a little.

"Yes," Keith insisted. "Do you like heights?" he asked. I furrowed my brow.

"That's an odd question," I pointed out. He totally caught me off guard there.

"One you have yet to answer." My eyes tightened.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering...It's not supposed to rain this Saturday afternoon. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend ?" Did he just ask me out? The horn blared agian. I guess that does kind of ruin a moment.

"We're talking! Wait a dam minute you ignorant little shit!" I yelled, my anger rising. I've always had a short temper and it has led to anger management classes for the past two years and a half that I never went to. How can you explain your animalistic rage to a human?

"You want to say that to my face bitch?" Bitch!? I dropped my bag and felt my legs take me over to the car quickly. Thomas stepped from the car and came forward, his eyes flashing black. An arm caught me around the shoulders before I could get within arms reach, and Keith's hand grabbed the front of Thomas's shirt.

"I said shut the fuck up! We're talking!" I yelled in his face dispite the boy between us. A growl broke through us both but Keith's was the loudest of us all. My ears tensed, trying to block out the sound, and Thomas stopped completly.

"Don't think that because you do some fancy kung-fu that you can talk shit bloodsucker, your still in our town." he growled, his voice lowered. I gave a very unlady-like scoff and twisted my lips into a disgusted smirk.

"Don't be a sore loser, mutt. And it's ju-jitsu, you illiterate ass hole. Have some respect for the oriental races." I growled. I was nothing near asian, hell, I was a quarter albino. But it urked me a lot when people said that the asian races were all the same.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "The cliffs are Quileute property. No bloodsuckers aloud." He wasn't speaking to me this time. I wanted to deck him for talking about me like I wasn't there though.

"She's is on my invitation," Keith snarled. For a second I forgot he had been there.

"You know your dad would never go for that!" Thomas objected. "He ran a family of vampires out of town when your grandfather died!"

"Yes, I know that! I wasn't talking about the cliffs at home! I wouldn't take her diving!" Keith growled. Diving? Thomas's face flushed a bit.

_Oh._

Yea stupid, oh.

"She wouldn't last on our cliffs anyway," he mumbled. I growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challeneged.

"Nothing Rose, please-"

"That you'd probably kill yourself if you went diving with us!" he said smugly. My competitive nature rose its cocky head.

"Oh really? When and where?" Thomas and Keith both looked taken aback. Thomas recovered first.

"Coast Gaurd Road, La Push. Midnight," That smug look came back again.

"Fine," I snarled. I pushed Keith away from me and stormed away. The air shifted behind me and I knocked his hand away before it even reached me. "What?" I didn't look at him. I didn't want to take out my temper on him.

"Rose, he didn't mean it, he's just-"

"An ass hole who needs to be put in his place. What kind of pack leader are you?" I turned to see his surprised expression.

"What?"

"Come on, it's obvious your the leader if not the beta by the way you act. We've been in school together for a month now and you expect me not to notice?" He clentched his jaw.

"True," I meant to walk away but our eyes had caught and suddenly we were inches from eachother, both our eyes hazey. I backed away and walked quickly to my lesson, definetly late now. My sensai, master Ludos made me do extra laps around the gym, knees high for my tardiness. The entire way around I cursed the cocky wolf in every way, shape, and form I knew. I was almost finished about twenty minutes in.

Most of my lesson was a blur to me. I had been doing martial arts for a long time now, about six years, to help control my temper. I don't think it helped much, but it did give me something to do, and a reason to have weapons in my car. I pulled my sai's from my bag and did forms as my teacher instructed. Master Ludos was my origanal teacher before I left to Chile, and over the last month and a half I've been back in America he's been impressed with my skills. Now he pushes me a lot, which I don't mind. It keeps my mind from wandering and gives me a bit of a break from the real world.

I drove home a lot more peaceful than from when I came. Thomas currently forgotten, my thoughts settled on Keith. He was such a mystery to me- he was so casual, so effortless, but everything seemed to come easy to him. Confusion bubbled in my heart, I didn't know what to think of him. When I was face to face with him I was so defensive that I couldn't help it. It has been this way for the last month. But then after I berate myself for the way I act and then say I'll do better next time. It's sad when you can't keep a promise to yourself.

I could smell the meat and spices when I walked through the door and knew mom was making tacos. As much as I wanted to go to my room to think, I couldn't deny the near starvation that overcame me after my lessons. I gave her a kiss on the cheek that wasn't squished by the cordless phone and took three tacos and a can of orange soda to my room. I downed it all in three minutes and sighed, I loved my moms tacos.

I took a quick shower, almost falling asleep under the hot spray and put on a old oversized shirt and baggy pants. I raked a brush through my copper curls and pushed them around my left shoulder. I eyed my piano, feeling the sudden urge. I had a binder full of music propped on the sill of the piano and flipped it open. I played the first song it opened up to, singing softly.

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me._

My eyes were somber by the time the song ended. I had played it hundreds of times before but for some reason it effected me now more than ever. I didn't know how or even why. I could just feel myself taking the words to heart in the back of my mind.

My ghosts are gaining on me...

Why did I tourment myself so? It was as if I enjoyed the pain. I retreated to my bed and pulled my covers up to my chest and looked out the window. The stars were barely visible and the night was dark. Sorrow crept over my soul once agian and this time I let it play through my eyes. As much as I loved my family, as much as I loved my piano, my car...it still wasn't enough. For a long time I felt this way but I never let it show. I didn't want them to think I was ungrateful for the things I had. I had my health, my eternal youth and stregnth; people would die for that. People _have_ died for that. But yet I still didn't have that whole feeling. You know, the one that makes you happy to look forward to the day. What I had was enough to make me ope my eyes in the morning, but that was all.

I swiped angrily at a tear that fell down my face. My mind was blank but my heart was hurting. I had to stop being so weak. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, calming myself down. I pushed all my doubts, fears, and dislikes behind an emotional barrier. When I was done I felt tired, like I had been crying all night. I glanced to my new clock, it was nine. If I was going to La Push I'd need to wake at eleven or so, I would need to sleep now. It took me about ten minutes to change the alarm time, once I did I wanted to smash it anyway for its difficulty. I laid back in the sheets and closed my eyes. The darkness took me quicker than I could comprehend.

**I'm so glad you guys like chapter 10!!! Your reveiws were really inspiring!**

**ryane- I'm sorry. I tried to e-mail you but it wouldn't go through. I'm not sure what your talking about. If you mean this story is going to have a sequal? I'm afraid not. Once Part 2 is done the story is over.**

**Everyone else- Edward and the rest of the Cullens are coming back soon!!! Don't worry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 12: Cliffs**

My hand slammed onto the alarm clock before it could even go off. I laid in my bed for a minute and listened to the sounds of the house. I furrowed my brow when I heard nothing. No lights were on and there was no TV either. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes, and looked out my window. The only car in the driveway was mine. I hopped out of bed and went over to my closet, pulling my now dry hair over my shoulder. I twisted it into a tight braid and secured the end of it with an elastic I found on the closet floor. I dug through a large plastic bin under all the clothes I had hanging and found what I was looking for. It was my bathing suit that I had worn only twice before. It was a brown bikini top with a baby blue flower stitched on the left breast, and the matching bottoms with the same flower on the butt. It took more digging to find the shorts to them- they were brown surfer shorts with a blue flower on the side of the right leg and blue stitching all aroung. I put on brown flip-flops and grabbed my jaket and keys.

I moved downstairs into the kitchen, not bothering with any lights. I went into the drawer next to the fridge and flipped through countless notebooks fulled with notes until I found a blank page.

Mom, I wrote.

Don't freak out. I couldn't sleep so I went on a drive.

I should be back in about an hour or so.

Yes, I know it's a school night and I promise to get up in the morning.

Love you,

Rose

I put it in the middle of the kitchen table and left quickly. I really didn't want to meet her on the road and have to explain myself in person. I was a fair liar but it felt terrible lying to my mother.

I took the one-oh-one north for a bit before turning off into La Push. It didn't take long to find the road, there wern't very many here. There was no rain over here, there wasn't any need. The water splahed up on the cliffs and droplets were flung into the air. The air here was constantly wet. I cut the engine far from the cliffs and walked silently over to them, my jaket held tight around me. I wasn't cold, just not sure if Thomas had been serious. I had never cliff dived before, but I wasn't unfamiliar with jumping from great heights.

As I neared the sight I was not disappointed. There was an angry but smug looking Thomas with an equally angry Keith. They both seemed tense, like they had just finished arguing.

If dad knew about this it would be my ass!

I stepped out from the bushes, having a feeling they knew I was already there. This was their territory after all, I could be ambushed at any moment. Thomas's face grew less angry and more devilish while Keith let out a loud growl. My eyebrows furrowed but then raised. The sounds of the cliffs and smells of the water had deafened my senses. There had to be about ten other wolves, all leaning agiasnt rocks that lined the edge in the darkness.

"Rose," Keith whispered urgently. When did he get next to me? "You don't have to do this. No one will clown you if you don't," I smiled at him almost happily, almost.

"I'm doing this for myself. Besides, I've never cliff dived before. It sounds like fun." His eyes widened and he gripped my arm.

"And you want this to be your first time? Rose this cliff is almost ninety feet high!" He was still whispering but I knew he wanted to yell. I was still smiling and I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Calm down, I'm not that easy to kill. Besides, I like a challenege." I broke his grip on my arm and shed my jaket. I saw him drinking in my body out of the corner of my eye. I moved towards Thomas, a smile of a different kind on my face, before Keith could snap back into reality. "Ladies first," I smirked.

"Who ever goes out farthest, wins." Thomas snorted and walked back to near my jaket.

He got a running start, his run fast and aggressive, but not as much as my own. He could be one hell of a defense football player though. He got to the edge and pushed of with a roar, falling over. I peeked over the edge to see him hit the water, his back stright and legs slightly in front of him. He splashed, went under, and came back up unharmed. What a shame.

He swam over to the shore and shook off much like a dog would. "Beat that bloodsucker!" he shouted. The wolves lining the rocks howled with the challenge and looked hungrily at me. Thomas scaled the bottom of the cliff, jumping from rock to rock made it back up, looking at me with that look I wanted so badly to wipe from his face.

To bad she's one of them, she's a cutie

Wonder if she's a virgin

She'll never make it

She's gotta heartbeat? How?

Keith looks pissed, wonder if he likes her?

I tried hard not to look at Keith's expression as I walked back to the same point Thomas had been by my jacket and breathed. I leaned forward, letting my weight carry me and ran on the balls of my feet. I crossed the distance of about thirty-five feet with just a few bounds an pushed off right at the edge of the cliff. Just like my ball in Gym I went straight out over the water.

Holy shit!

She beat him!

He's not going to be happy

Just how powerful is she?

I straightened my body out to a postition much like Thomas's had been, my heels breaking the surface first. As soon as the freezing water covered my scalp I started flailing my arms and legs, bringing myself to the surface. I whipped my heavy braid around my shoulder and spit the salty water from my mouth. A few short hairs in the front of my hair cling to the sides of my face. The current was strong but I managed to get back to shore easily. I scaled the rocks a bit faster than Thomas did -used to the slippery mountians of Chile- and came to the top. I wrung out my hair and ignored the freezing droplets that ran down my skin.

_Mine_

That voice whispered again. It was deep, primal, and amazingly seductive. I immediatly looked towards Keith to see him staring at me withan unreadable expression from not to far away. I turned to Thomas, trying to get the picture of all of his glorious power out of my mind.

"Will that shut you up?" He sneered at me.

"You got lucky." I rolled my eyes. I had honestly expected something more challenging.

I guess she's alright.

Thomas dosn't look happy, why can't he just leave it alone.

What was so bad about vampies anyway?

He's always been a soar loser.

Mine...

I started to feel uncomfortable.

There was a strange feeling in my heart. It was unfamilair, and most certainly unwelcomed. The wolves were in good spirits, teasing Thomas on his loss. I paid thm no mind though as the all dive bombed off the cliff and into the ocean below. I went to my jaket and picked it up slowly, shaking the mud from it. I debated on whether or not I should leave. I'd only been here about thirty minutes. If mom was back she wouldn't know how long I'd been gone anyway.

"Rose," I heard his deep voice call. That strange feeling was back and it was making me want to run for it. I didn't know what it was but I didn't want it there. It was starting to scare me. I turned around in the darkness.

"I was just about to go," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to linger." He reached out to me and touched my shoulder, a small, friendly gesture.

"Rose," he said agian. His voice sounded far away, as if she was unsure. He's just as confused as I am. "You can stay if you want," he said quickly. I smiled, not knowing what to say back. A thank you would sound so tacky.

"Come on Keith! Bring her with you!" one of the wolves yelled before jumping backwards off the cliff.

"Whoa," I whispered. I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Want to try?" I looked at him incredously. "You said you liked to try new things," he reminded me in a taunting voice. I chewed on my bottom lip and looked into his face agian.

"Fine," I huffed, getting lost a bit in his eyes.

"It'll be fine, trust me." he assured me. I nodded. "Hold on tight to me," he said. I nodded and got onto his back, my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist.

I could get used to this...

I shook my head clear and blocked out the rest of his thoughts before anymore reached me.

My mom had took me running on her back when I was a child, teaching me not to be afraid of speed, even though I always screamed at her to go faster. She was smooth and graceful in her run, I was barely ever jostled. It had felt like I was flying. Keith's run was different. It was full with power and aggression that you'd often see in a real wolf. He had a poweful, ground covering gait that made me feel like I was on the back of a war horse. Soon there was a huge jolt, and we were flying for real. His arms tugged me around his body as his back was falling towards the water. He laid me on his stomach and held me tightly to him. All at the same time I felt warm, safe, and protected even though I was falling ninety-something feet through the air into the ocean at who-the-hell-knows what speed. After an eternity, we striaghtened out a bit and hit the water. I was shocked to feel the freezing water his my feet and engulf me completly. Before I could move, Keith had one arm around me tightly and his other powering us to the surface quickly. I breathed in the salty air before I knew it.

I shook the hair from my face and turned to him. The rush of falling had suddenly just hit me and I beamed. He laughed at my goofy face and manuvered me around onto his back and swam to shore. We hit the sand sooner than I wanted to and I wrung out my hair. I could hear the other wolves hitting the water, howling in their joy.

As I pushed the wet hair from my face I looked to him, a smile still on my face. "Thanks for that, it was fun."

"Anytime," He flashed me a perfectly white smile and offered me his hand. Without thinking, I took it. My heart pounded in my chest, making my breath quiker than what it should have been. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. If only you knew the effect you had on me...

Like a rag-doll I was slung over his back easily as he scaled the rocks effortlessly. "I could've gotten up you know," I reminded him as I hit the top. He smiled and shurgged.

_I just wanted to touch you agian,_ he said mentally. I looked anywhere but his face at that moment.

"It's getting late," I pointed out.

"You have to go so soon?" He truely sounded a bit downcast.

"Yes, we have school tomorrow. Just because I'm stubborn dosn't mean I don't have my priorties straight," I defended. Mom was probably going to kill me. He nodded anway and I turned to leave back to my car.

"Rose," he called out as the wolves behind him picked up their clothes to leave also.

"Yes?" I asked, my braid whipping my hip as I turned my head.

"...Goodnight," he breathed, still unsure. The darkness covered his eyes to much for me to see what was in them, but his tone almost made me melt.

"Goodnight," I whispered in return. Once I was out of sight I ran back to my car, my jacket covering my freezing body. I turned the heat up on blast and let my head fall forward into the streering wheel. I calmed down a bit, trying to put up my emotional barrier agian. My mother had told me that when she was human she used to cry a lot when she couldn't deal with things. I think that that was what was happeneing now. Unexplained tears fell like a steady trickle down my cheeks.

I got home faster than I wanted to and groaned when I saw mom's car in the driveway. None of the lights were on but I could see the light from the TV through the window. I composed myself by taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly and turned the knob. We had really stopped bothering to lock the door at night. Mom was awake at night, left after me in the morning, and got home after me in the afternoon.

"Rose," Mom called from the living room. I went to the fridge, an excuse to not go to her call.

"Yea Mom, it's me."

"Are you alright? You sound sort of strange." I knew she wasn't talking about my voice. She always watched TV with the volume almost all he way down. More than likely she was referring to my forced breathing and erratic heartbeat.

"Yea Mom, just thinking a lot, that's all." When I stood from the fridge, a bagel and cream cheese in hand, she was leaning agianst the door between the kitchen and living room, a careful look on her face. I put the bagel in the toaster and waited, getting out a knife from the drawer.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked. I secretly willed the toaster to hurry along.

"No, it's nothing Mom, honest." We sat in silence for a second.

"I miss him too you know," I looked up. Her golden eyes were murky with memory and a bit of sorrow. My eye brows lowered and for a second I forgot my problems.

"Wha-" I started.

"You still talk in your sleep," she reminded me. I sighed. It was a habit I had gotten from her. I wouldn't mind it if she wasn't awake to hear it.

"I was talking about dad?" I asked. For the last week or so I'd been having dreams about him. My mind was playing tricks on me by having me dream of my father holding me or playing with me when I was a little girl. But when I awakened I didn't remember any of it, only the burning hole in my heart that yearned for something unnamed and unwelcomed.

"Yes." The toaster broke the odd silence. I turned and spread the cream cheese on the bread almost carefully. I bit into it slowly, examining my own teeth marks as I chewed softly.

"I'm going to bed." I told her, picking up the other half of my food and going up the stairs.

"Goodnight," she called. I said nothing back. It was almost like everyone was ganging up on me some way somehow. They were out to get me; all hitting me in the same area. By the time I reached my room tears were falling down my face. I changed out of my wet clothes into some dry ones and tied my hair up. The bagel was gone and I found myself at my piano singing softly.

_Lithium,  
Don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium,  
Don't want to foget how it feels without-  
Lithium,  
I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, I want to let it go._

My fingers floated over the keys to the song that I knew so well. The lyrics were the words of my soul.

_Come to bed,  
Don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold,  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium,  
Don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium,  
Don't want to forget how it feels without-  
Lithium,  
I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go!_

I do this to myself. Somehow I become happy and then I turn it around on myself to make myself miserable. It was maddening, but it felt natural. Almost like I didn't deserve to be happy.

_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium,  
Don't want to lock me up inside.  
lithium,  
Don't want to forget how it feels without.  
Lithium,  
I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh but God I want to let it go._

My lap was wet with tears but my eyes stared out into nothingness. It was almost as if I played the song without knowing...as if I had played from my own sorrow. I pulled my hands away from the piano and my knees up to my chest. I put my head down between my knees and my arm around my head, protecting myself from something unseen. The door clicked and the bench squeeked with extra weight. I jumped when my mother touched me, making her hand recoil. I peaked up at her from under wet lashes and coils of hair, seeing her face full of concern. She said nothing, she only opened her arms to me, meaning I was free to refuse if I wanted. She hadn't done this since I was a child, back when I used to cry without a care.

I eyed her almost suspisously and scooted over towards her, leaning into her chest. I felt nothing but love from her cold body, and I used that to will the tears to stop. We stayed that way for a while, I didn't know how long. My butt was numb and her scent surrounded me though.

"What's wrong Rose?" Her voice was quiet and far away. I inclined my head to look at her to see her eyes glossy with memory. She felt my breath on her neck and looked down at me, smiling softly...sadly.

"Lithium," I whispered. It was latin before the title of Evanescence's song. In an eggshell it meant to be sort of...masochistic...to be unhappy and be happy with it in a way. Mom smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't help you with that even though I wish I could," she told me. I nodded.

"Didn't expect you to...I have to help myself, I know this." I got up and hugged her goodnight.

"Make sure you wash that salt out of your hair," he told me, and left. I put my hand on my head and grimaced. My hair was become hard and dry from the salt. I grabbed my towel from my closet and went to the shower.

* * *

When the bell had rang, signaling the end of school and I was absoulutly relieved. I never told Alan about the cliff diving thing, so History, English, and Gym was completly akward. Throughout History I kept my gaze out the window, never looking towards him and English I just skipped and went to the nurse. I faked having a headache and told the nurse that I couldn't do Gym. She had given me a note and Coach Burns had no choice but to let me sit out the period, saying I would need to make it up somehow. We agreed that I run a few laps after school tomorrow, that I could live with. 

Alan had agreed to stay after school with me so I could make up the laps, saying he needed exersice anyway. I knew it wasn't true, Alan hardly moved if it wasn't nessessary, but I did apreciate it anyway.

When the Coach's whistle blew, everyone put away the balls and Alan and I moved to the bleachers. We had played a bit of football today and now I realized why we didn't have a team- this school was seriously out of shape. The only good ones were Keith and Thomas who I kept my gaze from for different reasons. Coach allowed some of the class to just throw the ball back and forth so we didn't get crushed in the intense game.

After the bell rang and the class filed out I hopped from the bench and walked into Burns's office. It was small and reeked of the waxy substance that covered the gym floor. She put her gradebooks into a locked drawer and looked at me for a second.

"You ever play any sports?" she asked. I shook my head. She looked at me suspisously. "So where did you get calves like those?" She asked. I looked down at my calves, barley visable under my huge basketball shorts.

"Martial arts," I explained.

"Which style?"

"Shaolin Kung-Fu, Tai-chi, but mostly Ju-jitsu." She nodded.

"In that case give me ten laps, thats about a quarter mile." I let a smirk slip through, big mistake. "Under eight minutes," she added. I tried my hardest to frown. I could run a mile in about a second and still keep going.

"If I do this, then can I skip tomorrow and not get written up for it?" I asked hopefully. The corner of the witty coaches lip twitched.

"Maybe. We'll see how well you do." I nodded and left.

"Ten laps under eight minutes," I explained to Alan who was leaning agianst the wall outside the office.

"Does she know who you are?" he joked. I didn't answer as Burns appeared at her office door. I crouched down by the half court line and waited.

"Go," she commanded. It was hard for me not to leap a distance and then start out running like I usually do. Crouching and then pouncing is a natural instinct for me. I held back at a human pace and picked it up as I hit the corner of the court. Like usual I had to exagerate my breathing, especially with the Coach's sharp eyes watching. She has an eye for talent.

When I came to a stop she was looking at me with wide eyes. I pretended to have heavy breath and expanded my ribs with the movement.

"What? I did good then right?" I asked.

"Yes, in four minutes and twenty-seven seconds," she commented. Alan's smirked.

"I think you packing on some pounds Rose, that's almost ten seconds later than last year's quarter mile." I wanted so badly to flip him off. Last year in Gym we did the quarter mile. But we had Gym thrid period and I was hungry. In the end Alan had beaten me.

"You like sports Cullen? You could do our team some good." Burns offered.

"We have a sports team?" Both of us igored Alan.

"No thanks Coach, martial arts is enough for me." I smiled at the woman and she gave me a nod. I went downstairs into the locker rooms and changed from my gym clothes, locking my locker after me. I met Alan outside the locker room.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"I just ran a quarter mile!" He rolled his eyes.

"Like your tired."

"No, but I'm hungry." He chuckled.

"You eat more than a pregnant woman," he accused.

"You calling me fat?" He stopped for a moment, deciding within himself.

"Yes," he said simply. He laughed at my pouty face. "I'm kidding. Lighten up will you? You've been so uptight lately." We exited through the back door and across the football field. We got into my car since he rode to school with me today. I pouted when he got to the drivers side before me. "Please?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I have not,"I answered his previous statment.

"Yes you have. What's going on Rose, your freaking me out." He pulled off into the highway and I was careful with my words. The last thing I wanted was for us to spin out and end up on the side of the highway.

"It's nothing Alan." There was a slience, and I could feel his thoughts were focused on me. We went on the one-ten and I sighed. He wasn't going to let me go until I told him. I hated it when he got like this. He parked the car on La Push Road and got out. I stayed where I was, the last thing I wanted to do was run into any wolves. He sighed at my stubborness and reached under the seat for an unmarked CD. He turned on the car halfway and popped it into the player.

I heard a horrific tune start before two whiney girls began to start singing. I cringed and held my ground. As his hand reached for the volume I glared at him.

"I'll break it," I threatened.

He shrugged, "Your car, mom's CD." Sighing I got out the car and over into the lush green woods. I heard him chuckle and follow me. I leaned agianst a tree and he sat on a boulder across from me.

"Yes, it's Keith...I-" I didn't know how to begin. I wasn't really comfortable talking about guys, especially to another guy.

"Like him," Alan finished my sentence. I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "Look Rose, your confused about what to do with this guy because you never liked him before." My glare turned darker.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil, what's your suggestion?" I sneered sarcasticlly. So what I didn't know how to say it, he didn't have to say it for me.

"Don't be a smartass,"

"But it's _oh_ so much fun." I rolled my eyes.

"So why won't you give this guy a chance?" He asked, picking at moss on the boulder he was sitting on.

"Why would I?" I countered. But I was really talking to myself more.

"Because he likes you, you like him, and threrfore you should be together? It's not like your forbidden or something." You don't know how wrong you are..."Come on Rose, give yourself a chance."

"What happened to no one will ever be good enough for me?" He had said that countless times over agian.

"I just want someone to look out for you." he whispered. My eyes narrowed and my mind felt tired with understanding.

"So soon?" I asked. He nodded. Sarah had sold the apartment already. I had suspected and really hoped that she wouldn't have been able to accomplish it in only the eight short weeks we've lived here. "I'll be fine on my own, you know that."

"Do I?" His eyes held something almost like fear. My emotions scared Alan sometimes. I didn't know if it was because I was a girl or that human emotions wern't something that were easy to cope with for me, but fear them he did. Sometimes we could be out sitting together happy and whole and the next minute we were talking about death. I always supposed he went along with it for me seeing as I had no fear of death. I think the only fear I had was...I don't know.

"Alan, it's not like we won't talk. And you'll come back for Christmas and over summer vacation, si?"

"Yo no se," he whispered. It looked like he was more afraid of leaving me then I was.

"Of course you don't know, we live our lives according to nothing, and cherish every moment. We don't think ahead, we let God do it for us." I reminded him. He smiled and looked up to me. I returned it and sat next to him on the boulder, putting my arms around his shoulders. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"Will you give Keith a chance?" I pulled away from him and put on a playful scowl. "Look he's a nice guy. He's in my anatomy class. He's not like those other ass holes."

"We'll see," I growled. He pulled me into a fierce hug and took off at a sprint.

"Race you to the car!" he called out. I let him win. Logiclly with a headstart like that he would anyway. I tried to ignore the fact that I wouldn't see my best friend anymore. We couldn't laugh or joke or have our wordless conversations. It had sure beat the hell out of passing notes!

This time I got to drive and we got to his house much faster than we would have had he been driving. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and looked at the apatrment buildings in front of me.

"I'll e-mail you alright?" I nodded and ruffled his inky hair. Both Sarah and Alan's cars must have been shipped already. I waved to him as he used the key to enter the building door and pulled off. I was glad I had a serious tint job, because the tears fell down my eyes rapidly. The rain started to fall and I almost didn't notice. What was life in Forks without Alan?

Later on that night I rode with Mom to take Alan and Sarah to the air port. It the longest ride that I ever had taken and it was my most dreaded. We lugged their bags in with us and checked them in. I looked all around the shiny but small airport, at the faces of all the happy people, anywhere but at Alan's face. I didn't want him to see that I was indeed crying, the tears piling high on my lids. As he pulled me into the strong embrace before he departed the traitorous tears spilled and got squished in between our cheeks.

"Le faltaré," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too," I mumbled. I gave Sarah a long firm hug, nodded to Fernando and waved to them as they left trhough security checks and to their gate. Mom put her arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I know what she was saying, 'I'll miss them too.'

**I decided to give two chapters this weekend since it's Martin Luther King Day and I'm home bored. Plus I hate leaving a cliffy like that and I have too many chapters uploaded on the server and have no clue how many it can hold before it fails on me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 13: Darkest Before Dawn**

(AN: Lemon warning!)

My breath fogged the window of the snowy fortress as I looked out into the blinding white scenery. White snow was everywhere, crisp and untouched. Even though it was midnight the glare from the window still lit up my enitre room. I think that the light was what was keeping me in my trance. I had no clue how long I'd been sitting here. But what I do know is that it has been a whole seventeen years without Bella. About seventeen years ago when I was starting yet another junior year of high school, a single year was nothing to me. But now that I've been without her, the days go by without notice and the nights seem like eternity. I remember telling her one night while we sat in my car- the night is so predictable.

During the time that I've been here I've been floating in my own personal hell. Every little detail of something reminds me of Bella, even the sun. She used to love the sun, how it warmed her. She liked the color brown for a whole day too- it was warm, she had said.

I heard footsteps at my bedroom door, and then they went away. It was Alice probably- she was the only one who bothered anymore. Jasper couldn't come near me due to his power, and Emmett had already told me that he found me plain depressing. When we used to live here Emmett and I would go snow boarding all the time, or race on snow mobiles. Now we didn't. He went with Rosalie who was just plain sick with my attitude. She had told me so multiple times.

Carlisle, who was used to working busy shifts at the hospital, was usually with Esme, comforting her. Esme had always thought of me as her baby despite the fact that techniclly I was older than her. She couldn't bear the fact that I hardly left my room. I didn't need to really- my room had a bathroom to clean up in and I used the window to leave to hunt. I tried not to leave my room unless it was nessessary. I didn't want to stay out in the cold. Bella hated the cold.

During the times that we couldn't go outside -the few hours that were daylight- I would sit in my room, thinking how things would be different. What if Bella were sitting here, with me, in my arms? How much would she complain about the weather? About the coldness and long nights? She would say she didn't mind, not as long as I was here with her, right?

"How did I live without you?" I whispered to myself. Life before her seemed...bleek. I can't remember any of it. I was satisfied with my family, but now it's not enough. I want to look at someone the way Jasper looks at Alice. I want to hold someone the way Emmett holds Rosalie. I had someone to confied in and talk to the way Carlisle does Esme, but she's gone.

I growled. I wanted to find her, and something told me that Forks was the place to start. I didn't know what it was, but it was _something_. A few years ago my mind was set on the meadow, _our _meadow. I didn't know why, but I had had the biggest urge to go back there and see. Alice had stopped me, going back to Forks would surely mean my death.

The wolves had taken over Forks. I was right when I had said that the treaty died with Billy. Jacob had never liked me, he had only dealt with me for Bella's sake. And now that he's a wolf and knows it, there was no stopping him. I had to be cautious. Wolves were perfect for killing vampires, they are the definition of raw power, especially when working together. But it went the other way also, vampires are quick, leathal. All it takes it one quick strike and they're down.

The fact that they had taken over all of Forks frightened me. What if Bella had gone back? Billy had said that Bella would be killed if she did. Is Jacob heartless enough to kill her? Werewolves only cared for those in their pack, outsiders were never welcomed, especially our kind. But yet something was still bugging me, pulling at the back of my mind that I was needed in Forks. The more sensible part of me that was knocked back into place by Rosalie told me that Bella wouldn't be near Forks. I didn't want to believe her at all, but Alice hasn't had another vision of her since we left Forks. For her to suddenly stop getting visions scared me to think that Bella was out of exsistance.

No! Bella can't be dead. I refuse to believe that. But then agian, it would be logical. Why hadn't Alice had any more visions of her? I heard hurried footsteps and Alice's dainty feet running to my door. She pounded on it.

"Edward! Edward I saw her! I saw Bella!" I was off my ass and had the door open faster than what I could even see. Alice was staring at me, eyes wide and cropped hair on end.

"If your playing me-" I started. She grabbed my shoulders, her eyes wide with excitment.

"No!" she nearly shouted with vampire speed. "No I'm not! I saw her Edward, she looks exactly how she used to!"

"Obviously Alice I changed her," I rolled my eyes. It was to good to be true. She hit me, hard, on the chest with her tiny fist.

"Listen dammit! She's in Forks, in a dark room, crying for you!"

"How many times have you have visions like that Alice?" I critized, my hopes dying rapidly.

"None like this in years! Edward, please listen to me, go to Forks. The wolves should have settled."

"What makes you think the wolves will let Bella in Forks?" I asked.

"Jacob had always liked Bella, you know that."

"But Bella isn't human anymore, he'll kill her, Billy told her that the night she vanished." Now I was almost angry. She had come up here off of a vauge vision, got my hopes up, and sent me crashing back down to Earth with the hard truth. The excitmenet left her eyes but determination took over. When she spoke agian her voice was soft.

"I'm not _telling_ you to go back to Forks, do what you want. If you lover her, you will go. She told you before not to bet agianst me." And she danced away. I started after her. Since when did Alice leave cyrptic messages like that? And since when did she not tell me what to do about something she was sure about? I felt kind of disappointed at her lack of arguement. My mind went blank for a moment and when I could think coherently agian. I was in my barley used car and driving off away from the icy fortress of Denali.

* * *

It was the middle of the night by the time I reached the familiar small town I had once called home. The town were my most cherished memories took place. I turned off my headlights and drove slowly, about seventy-five miles per hour. My car had been sitting for weeks and with the cold weather it wasn't running like it used to. Rosalie offered to fix it but I never gave her the chance. I wanted it to stay the same as when I left Forks. 

It took a lot of deciding before I finally decided to go to Cheif Swan's old house. The drive took longest than what I remembered it would and I found myself not breathing. I let out a huge breath when I saw the house. No lights were on but the electricity was running, I could hear the currents. There was a Mazda6 in the driveway, and heavy black curtians covered the window over it, Bella's window. I shook my head, somone lived here, I could hear the heartbeat inside the house. Foot movements on a hardwood floor made me look back up at the window.

_Maybe some music will help?_ A broken teenaged voice wafted into my head. There were some scuffles and music started playing. It was Linkin Park, by the sounds of it, 'Crawling'. I shook my head agian. The house was inhabited, just not by the woman I hoped it would have been. I backed from the driveway and drove from the house. Trying to get my mind off of things I picked up my cell. It answered on the second ring.

"Hello Edward!" Alice sang. I ignored the ringing in my sensitive ears.

"Where exacly did you see Bella in your vision Alice?"

"The room was dark," her voice was small and uncertain. She knew I was angry. "Maybe at a park? It looked like their were trees behind her, but she was laying on a bench or something." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes.

"There are no parks with benches in Forks Alice." There was a pause and I could hear shuffling.

"Began where it ended..." she muttered. I knew that voice, she was having a vision and was trying to describe what she was seeing. It took years for Alice to be able to even speak coherently during visions.

"It began where it ended...for Bella I think she means," Jasper had picked up the phone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett asked in the backround.

"Twilight..."Alice muttered. Jasper repeated it clearly for me.

The Twilight of her life...

"I've got to go." I hung up without anymore of a goodbye.

I hit the bridge over Calawah River at one hundred and ten miles per hour and the needle kept climbing. I was forced to slow when I got to the hidden road or risk totaling the front end of my car. I expected to see Bella's monstrous red truck in the driveway, or any type of car. I didn't. The lights wern't on and their was no scent on the winds. I sighed and stepped out the car anyway.

Breathing caught my attention. I turned and tried to pinpoint the sound but was having difficulty. It was ragged and breathless at the same time. I moved quickly and quietly to the front door and was ready to bust it down when I noticed it was cracked. I looked at it, puzzled. The latch was broken, it looked like someone turned the knob with to much force and broke the spring inside completly. The breathless breathing was coming from above now. I raced up the stairs of my old home, seeing the layer of dust that covered everything and was gapping at the door on the end of the hall. My old room...

I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Sitting on my leather couch, legs scrunched up to her chest while managing to lay on her side with an old sweater of mine in her clutches was Bella. Her face was twisted into joyful suprise and anguished shock at the same time. I took a step forward and she tensed. What should I do? What should I say? I had never expected this to happen...never expected for me to really find her. I had thought that God had took her away from me forever, cursing me even more for what I was and what I made her forever. But no, she was laying in front of me, just a few feet from me, staring at me in absoulute disbelief.

"Bella..." I whispered. I reached my hand out slowly, afraid that she would disappear if I moved to fast. Before I could blink she was on me. I nearly fell backwards from the sheer force and wrapped my arms around her. I almost felt human agian, my heart fluttering in upmost joy. She was shaking with sobbs, breathing the same breathless pattern that I had heard outside. I picked her up bridal style and set her down on the leather couch. It almost felt like yesterday that I was sitting in th exact same way, watching her transform into a life of eternal damnation. I expected her to be angry, to start bombarding me with questions, but that was not the case. She laid on my chest, greedily drinking in my scent and clutching my clothes.

Our faces inched closer and closer until we were breathing eachothers breath. I closed the gap between us, a bit rougher then I wanted but she didn't seem to mind it. She clutched my clothes even more desperatly and I just stopped thinking all together. What was left to the blood in my system was rushing south. We broke apart, why I don't know, but her face was deliciously flushed and she was biting her swollen lip.

She climbed on top of me properly, swinging her leg around my waist and straddling my hips. I grunted as she let her weight plop, I was feeling particualy sensitive right about now. She removed her own shirt before ripping off mine. I wanted to whine in protest at the distruction of my shirt but I kept my mouth shut. Bella was not usually this bold, but her eyes were glassy and her face was dam near red. I could almost feel warmth coming from her body.

I flipped us over and looked down at the gorgous woman below me. Her bra was pink and satin, shaping her breasts perfectly. I swallowed the venom that accumulated and licked my lips just before devouring her mouth. I soon moved down to her jaw line, and then her neck, kissing every spot I could find. My hands were busy working circles on her back, and trying to unhook the bra strap. She moaned, it was a beautiful sound that made me groan in response.

I tossed her bra away and devoured a nipple. She arched into me, pressing soft flesh into my face. She was squirming beneth me, her pelvis grinding into mine. I needed her so badly and growled at the fact that we were both still wearing pants. I got off her, taking off the offending material from both of us before she could even blink. I stripped my boxers and her panties.

"Edward," she moaned. Her breathing heaved and her face became pinker. She put an arm around my neck and pulled me down, getting impatient. I thrusted inside of her, making her moan into my mouth. It was a wonderful experience. Lust, desperation, and fear were pioleting my body. I feared I would wake up and she'd be nothing but my mind playing tricks on me. But those groans and moans of pleasure, how could they be so real? No, this wasn't a dream, or an illusion. This was my Bella...my Bella clentching me in all ways possible, my Bella pulsing around me.

We convusled at the same time, tremours shaking the bed a little. I was blinded by the feelings and the rush of pleasure. I looked down at her, kissing her closed eye lids and watching the way her tongue moved inside her open, panting mouth. I slid out and repositioned us so that she was laying on my chest. I worked on evening out my breath and stroked her hair so she could do the same. We stayed this way for altleast an hour before any of us spoke.

"Is it really you?" She whispered. I almost chocked with joy. It's been so long since I last heard that voice. Dispite the sad far away ring to it, it was still her voice. And it was kind of silly to ask that question _after_ we had had eachother agian.

"I should be asking you that question." I stroked her hair with the tip of my nose. We were silent only for a moment.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was weak and broken and I cringed at the sound. It took me a while to understand what she had said.

"Where have _I_ been? I've been looking for _you_!"I whispered. She was quiet, her head snuggled under my chin. Her breathing became so shallow I thought she had stopped totally. I was straining to hear it.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what you must think I don't know what to say! I'm sorry please-" I put a finger over her lips. I didn't want to hear apoligies, just an explaination.

"Just tell me what happened love," I coaxed her. I looked down into her eyes with all the love in the world. "I'm not angry with you. I just want to know what happened." She took a deep breath and buried her face in my neck.

"I ran away," she mumbled. I lifed her chin with my index finger to look into my face. She was looking everywhere but at me at the moment. "I got scared...I..." She trailed off. I bent down a little to brush my lips across hers.

"I know, tell me why." I whispered agianst her jaw. She inhaled deeply.

"I...I was...p-pregnant Edward..." She looked down, away from me. My mind reeled and I blinked. I could hear thoughts going through my head but I didn't quite comprehend them. Pregnant? By who? When? _What_? "I was pregnant with our child. I found out at the hospital and I didn't know how to tell you. The night Charlie tried to kick you out I just lost it and I went for a run. I ran into the wolves and they told me not to come back." I could feel my old self returning. The anger at someone that they dare threaten Bella. "Vampires arn't supposed to have kids, that's another reason why I was so afraid."

"So...why didn't you tell me this?" I wasn't angry...I don't know what I was. I was in shock.

"Because...I...I thought you'd be angry or something,"

"Angry?" I said a little to loudly. She flinched. I ran my fingers through her hair, calming her. "Bella I can't be angry with you, you know that. But that is something that we should have worked through together, especially since it's not supposed to happen..." She had been pregnant, with our child?

"Edward?" She wimpered. I looked down at her, not realizing that I spaced out.

"Where did you go after that night?" I asked. I had to keep her talking for fear she'd close on me agian.

"At first, Seattle. Seal's Shore is a shelter for pregnant teens." I tensed, a human shelter? And she had just been turned! "I needed food Edward, human food. I needed somewhere to go!" She defended herself as if she could read my thoughts.

"That was very risky Bella," I told her.

"I needed human food Edward, I wasn't craving blood." That threw me off. A new vampire that wasn't craving blood but _human food_?

"So if you needed food then it must've been for the baby. That means..." I trailed off. I didn't want to call our child 'It', but I didn't know the name yet.

"Rose is half human, yes." I raised a brow. _Is?_ The child was born sucessfully? Rose?As in present tense? That means it's...she's a girl? She's half human? She's named after Rosalie?

"Let me finish," she told me. I kept my mouth shut as my mind went into a thousand different places. "I left there soon after, and went to find my own place. I got an apartment working nightshifts at a bar. When I got too big I had to leave and I figured I could come back home. I didn't know Charlie was..." She trailed off. I tightned my grip on her a bit for comfort. "I didn't know about Charlie...Edward, I didn't even go to his funeral." Her body started to shake with sobs. She cried for a few minutes as I made soothing circles on her back and composed herself. She sat up, bringing the blanket with her and stared out the window.

"I called David, an old friend of Charlie's and told him to bring my bags home. I wanted to go back to...the meadow first." She glanced at me and continued. "But I met some wolves, and the stress induced my labor. I put up a shield and-"

"What?" I inturrupted. I would scold myself later, did she say shield?

"Yes," she said shyly. "That's my power. I can put up shields and force fields. It comes in handy for someone like me." She looked at me as if she were in trouble. I nodded, gaurded my eyes, and urged her to continue. "That's it. I gave birth in the meadow to Rose Alice Esme Cullen." Cullen? She kept my last name. My chest filled with pride.

"Why Cullen?" She looked at me, her eyebrows close.

"Why not? Besides, we're not seperated or anything. I figured you wouldn't mind." I gathered her naked body in my lap agian and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"No, I don't mind. I'm sure Esme, Alice, and Rosalie won't either."

"Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me-" I silenced her before she could ramble on. I had a daughter named after all of the females in my family and with my last name. Not only that but I was now back with my beloved Bella.

"What is she like?" I asked when she stopped shaking. Bella was silent for a moment and I kissed the top of her head. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was wallowing in her own guilt.

"She's a lot like you actually." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's got your curly hair. Her eyes were green before she started drinking blood too. She plays piano, does martial arts, does good in school, and also inherited your power." The pride swelled.

"What about her personaility?" I asked. She squirmed a bit, almost as if she was debating to answer or not.

"It changes from day to day...depends on who's around. Remember when I used to think you had multiple personaily syndrome?" My eyebrows lowered.

"You asked me if I had it, you never said anything about _believing_ it." She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, well...I thought you had it...for a long time." I chuckled. That should have been an insult but I couldn't be angry with her, not now.

"So our daughter has multiple personality syndrome?" I was still geting used to the sound of 'our daughter'.

"It's our little joke. When she's around close friends -my best friend and her son- and me, she's perfectly fine. She laughs, she jokes, she teases. But outsiders, people she dosn't know to well she seems...passive."

"What do you mean your best friend's son?" I asked. I missed so much...I really hope she's not into the 'boy stage'. But who was I kidding. She must be almost seventeen. Bella was sneaking around with vampires and werewolves at that time.

"I really hope you didn't mind, but my best friend, Sarah, I met at my shelter. She was a rape victum and had a really nice son. Don't worry, he's nothing like what your thinking. I made her Rose's god-mother and Alan her god-brother. I hope you don't mind," she repeated. How could I mind?

"Are they...?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Their human, but they don't know about us. Sarah recently got engaged and moved to South America. We lived down there with her for the last two years. Rose is bilingual and I think she's picked up a bit of an accent but she dosn't think so. She's definetly got a mind of her own. But now we live back in my old house."

"When's her birthday?" I asked.

"Febuary twenty-second." She answered.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Black." Nice.

"What's her favorite type of music?"

"Rock- Evanescence, Linkin Park, and bands like that."

"Has she had any boyfriends?"

"No. But there are always some that are hounding her...Mike Newton type hounding." I rolled my eyes. Mike Newton was the biggest pain in the ass. "Are you going to play the question game all the way?" I looked at her strangly as she sat up. I had half the mind to pull her back down to me. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her, leaving me with the other half. I wanted to point out that there really was no need for a blanket. We were the only ones in the house and it's not like she didn't want me to see her body. But that's Bella for you, she never sees herself clearly.

"What do you mean all the way?" I asked. I watched with a scowl as she started to dress in her disgaurded clothes.

"You want to see her don't you?" I nodded, unable to say anything. Would Rose accept me? Bella walked over to me, fully dressed except for her shoes and shirt. "Don't worry, she knows all about you and your family. You really don't think I was going to let our daughter grow without knowing who she was the spitting image of?" I smirked as she kissed me on the lips. I got up also, dressing.

As we walked out the front door, hand in hand, I looked around more clearly. "Where's your car?" I asked her. She pointed to the black BMW M3 Sedan parked under the trees.

"You were right you know," I turned to regaurd her. "Faster is better." I smiled. We walked to my car automaticlly and I could almost sense the excitment as she slid into the seat, shutting the door herself. I gave her a playful scowl and she smiled. Somehow, her simple smile was more seductive then I had ever noticed before.

It was almost deja vu, driving at one hundred miles an hour down the dark road in my Volvo with Bella in the passenger seat. I barley needed to look at the rode anymore as I drived, knowing it like the back of my hand. We pulled into the driveway behind a black Mazda6.

"Nice car," I commented.

"She has a...speeding problem." Bella said akwardly. When I looked from the car to her face she was giving me an accusing look.

"Sorry?" I apoligized as a question. She smiled and kissed me hard on the lips. We nearly had another repeat of earlier if she hadn't broke away. We got out from the car and went into the house. I raised a brow when she just opened the door. "Still don't lock the door?" She shrugged.

"It's not nessessary really." The house was almost exactly the same. The furniture had been replaced and the walls had a fresh coat of paint. The only thing missing really was the boots by the door and the gun belt hanging. I smiled when Bella removed her shoes and put them in the exact same place Charlie used to put his boots.

"What?" She asked when she saw me looking. I shook my head, smiling. "Go on, make yourself at home." She offered. I put my jacket on the back of the chair but kept my shoes on. It was a habit from long ago.

_It's true,  
We're all a little insane.  
But it's okay,  
Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds,  
But it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet, innocent thing  
Dry your eyes,  
And testify.  
You know you live to hate me,  
Don't you hunny?  
I'm your sacrifice._

"Amy Lee?" I asked. My music reference hadn't been updated in a few years but I knew that angelic voice anywhere. Bella nodded.

"Her favorite singer." The music became less muffled suddenly.

"Mom?" A voice called down. It was mature but a bit passive also.

"Yes Rose?" Bella called back, smiling at me. I leaned agianst the near wall to stop myself from fidgiting. All those times I would tell Bella to calm down and not be nervous and I couldn't handle something like this.

"Who are you talking to?" The voice became a bit amused. Bella glanced at me and I nodded.

"Someone I want you to meet. Come down here." The was a moment and the music stopped. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. If Emmett were here at the moment he would have bursted out laughing at my cowardice. At the last second, I caved, and disappeared into the shadows, wrapping them around myself and stopping my breathing.

She came into the kitchen and I gasped. She was absoulutly beautiful, even in her dingy white sleeveless shirt and dark blue flannel pants. She looked more like me then I could have imagined. Her face was not all that pale face and was girlish and slightly immature. Her lips were thin with a slight puff to them, and her eyes were a deep gold. Her hair was a bit darker than mine and cascaded down her back in wavy ringlets to come to a curly hault at her waist. There were some natural red hilights in her thick mane as well. She was almost Bella's height, atleast five-four, and had a built body that had all the womanly curves to match. Her sleeveless shirt revealed the muscle on her arms. They were a bit bigger than normal for a girl her age but she didn't look to bulky. She looked as though she held hidden strength that I would have to make a mental note not to overlook. She was gourgeous, and I felt no attraction to her at all. I felt nothing but the instinct to protect. If I had run into her while repeating high school I would definetly think she'd be popular with every guy in school after her.

Her butterscoth eyes scanned the room and came back to her mother's anxious face. "Uh, I've already met the kitchen mom, really. We go way back." So she's witty, that's never a bad thing...then agian it's not always good either. Bella turned around, scaning the kitchen quickly and I wanted the chuckle at the scowl on her face. The trick of shadow wrapping was something that developed over time. The older you are the better you are at it. Carlisle could do it very well, but it would take me decades before I could do it as well as him. Though shadow wrapping makes you invisable it didn't muffle any sounds that you make.

"I guess he left," she said absently. Rose raised a brow as if questioning her mothers sanity and turned to move out the kitchen. I let out a tiny silent breath and felt it hitch in my throat when she froze. Bella too, was looking around wearily. Rose's demeanor changed from a laid back witty teen to an alert hunter quickly. I could see the muscles in her arms tensing as if ready to fight. She walked with the grace that only came from absolute muscle control and scanned the wall in which I was posted agianst. Bella only stood and watched her. I had never told Bella about Shadowing. More than likely she was confused as well as why she suddenly smelt my scent.

Rose was close now, her nose sweeping the wall as she walked by. I held my breath and went stone still. She lingered there, right in front of me for only a moment before moving on. I kept still, my gaze flickering to Bella for a moment. "Rose what are you doing?"

"I thought for a second that I smelled...something..." she trailed off. She moved back in front of me, trying to pick up the scent agian. I stood as still as stone. I eased up when she turned her back on me and then felt what air was in my lungs leave. She had spun with deadly grace and planted her heel into my diaphram with a low grunt. Had I been human she would have knocked me unconcious. The shadows loosned and fell away slowly.

"Rose!" Bella called in alarm. But it fell on deaf ears. Rose was staring me, her expression filled with disbelief, shock, and a bit of fear. I felt like shit- my own daughter was staring at me like a three headed stranger. "Rose," Bella said agian. She was behind Rose, putting her hands on her shoulders. Rose removed her foot from my stomach and stepped back, shaking off Bella's hands. "Rose, this is Edward...your father."

Her eyes were pools of turmoil for only a split second before they turned to passive blank puddles. I felt something in my head, as if hands were wrapping around my mind gently, trying to budge my mental barriers. I put them down and touched her mind also with my power. As soon as I made contact her barriers slammed up and blocked me out. I almost stumbled with the sheer force of it. And then with a swish of copper curls she was gone, her bedroom door slamming. I think a piece of my heart fell off just then. I didn't know ho to describe the sensations in me right now. Was it disappointment? Fear? Anger? I couldn't tell.

**Well? What do you think?? ReViEw!!!!**

**The lemon is not mine. It was written by another writer who wishes to remain anonamus (sp?).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 14: Highway to Hell**

_(AN: I am very glad the everyone enjoyed the last chapter. But trust me, Edward and Rose are in for a LONG rocky road, so don't expect anything to immediate to happen between them!)_

I slammed the door and pressed my back up agianst it. I was suffocating, not nearly breathing fast enough to match the pounding of my heavy heart.

Was that-? He was-? When did-? What the fuck was going on?! Since when did mom bring home strangers? We didn't have contact with anyone else of our kind! But yet that meant he wasn't a stranger, was he?

My hands were shaking and the adrineline was pumping through my veins. I could feel the control I had slipping away from me, my fangs growing a bit. My body convulsed with effort to fight the yearing power within me to run and kill something. Why now? Of all times! I had to control my breathing, had to slow my heart. I plopped down on the floor and closed my eyes. I wasn't a very peaceful person, nor was I some wacked out Guru, but I did know a bit of yoga. I imagined a ball of red energy at the base of my spine growing roots out into the floor. Then I imagined orange energy swirling through my hips. Yellow energy in my stomach, and green in my heart. Light blue was in my throat, dark blue on my forehead and purple over my head.

Suddenly my red energy was vibrating. My eyes furrowed and that scent hit me agian. I recalled all the energies and stood. Someone was coming upstairs, and they footsteps were to heavy to be moms. I backed away from the door, a million thoughts going to my head. I focused half my enegry on the mental barrier I had, willing it to be stronger, to organize my mind. What little concentration I had was shattered by the knocking on the door.

"Rose?" I knew it, it was him.

"Go away," I barked. I couldn't handle seeing him, not now. I did want to see him but what do I do? How do I do it? I could feel my barriers crumbling under my stress. "Shit," I cursed. I tried desperetly to put them back up agian but I could feel him probing at them, making them harder to put back up. I've got to get out of here, I'd rather die than face this!

I looked around my room, desperate to find something, anything. Suddenly my door exploded from its frame and smashed into the other wall. I may have been confused and panicky, but that didn't stop me from bitching. This guy really just _knocked down my fucking door_!?

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed. His eyes were hard, but there was no way in hell I was going to back down.

"You were thinking-"

"Nothing of your fucking bussiness! Stay out of my head and get the _hell_ out of my room!" He took a step forward, looking me right in the eyes. He was purposely defying me, did he have a death wish?

"Rose," he said agian. I rushed him, something he wasn't expecting. I charged into him like a pissed off football player who hasn't had any ass in ages. His hands shot out to trying to stop me. Sorry pal, that won't work.

I stopped just short of the stairs, sending him flying over the edge. He righted his body much like a cat and landed at the foot of the stair. He looked up at me, his face holding shock and determined anger. Mom was at his side, gapping between the two of us. I hadn't realized that I was growling or that my hands were shaking. It was to much, I couldn't handle all of it. I spun on my heel faster then anyone could have imagined and shot back into my room. I could hear someone ascending the stairs. I growled and on instinct thought to slam my door to find it at the bottom of my bed. So I went to the next best thing, my window. I swiped my keys off the desk and dropped into the driveway without second thought, arms up and one leg bent to absorb the impact. I was just backing around a silver Volvo when I saw him getting into his car too, mom hanging out the window screaming something.

The CD player started to play as lights flashed in the rear view mirror. I growled, so he wanted a car chase did he?

_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

I swerved onto the one-oh-one like the devil was chasing me and hit 100mph with ease. He was keeping up, dam him. I kept an eye out for cops, really not wanting this to escalate into something serious. But due to the small amount of people living in Forks the highways were never filled.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

He came up along the right side of me. I smirked, I could hear the tiny whining of his engine. Although his car model was supercharged, he hasn't been taking care of it properly. It wouldn't be able to keep up this pace for very long. As we both reached speeds of 130mph, I saw his car inching towards mine. He was trying to push me into the breakdown lane. I cursed, there was a car behind me and multiple cars ahead. This chase wasn't going to be able to continue.

_Mary had a lamb,  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

I growled and braked hard, my tires screeching along the ground. He tried to stop too-to slow. I shifted lanes and got behind him. He moved to the left lane, and I moved right behind him. Everywhere he moved, I followed.

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice.  
Just to lose control just once!_

I ignored his taps on my mind, and brushed off his attempts to communicate with me. The exit to the State Park was coming up. I kept behind him and swerved to my right almost at the last minute. As I skidded around the curved road with ease I kept an eye on my rear view mirror. He was gone, I was in the clear...or not. His headlights made my mirrors glow as we raced into the park. Was he going to follow me all night?

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you..._

Soon the road ended, I could not drive anymore. I cut the engine quickly, nearly breaking the key in my haste. He skidded to a stop behind me, dust kicking up behind his tires, and jumped out the car. I would have to leave my keys. I bounded into the woods, knowing them like the back of my hand. These were my hunting grounds, there was no way he could beat me on my own turf.

I took to the trees, the strong pines groaning and bending under my weight. I could hear his footsteps only slightly, the patter near silent. We were both blurs among the blackened woods but niether of us had any trouble seeing.

My stomach was burning, I couldn't keep this up. I needed food and my reserves were almost gone. I swiped at a branch full of thick spikey pine cones and held it like a katana. I'm a girl, we invented the methods of 'Fighting Dirty'. I looked down to the ground, spoting him just below me. He was looking up at me, not even watching where he was going. Fucking show-off.

I ripped a pine cone from the branch and chucked it down at him, he dodged with ease. I threw another, he dodged it agian. I threw more pine cones, peices of bark, even branches. None of them hit. I growled, my stomach was starting to burn. I could feel the acid bubbling, making me nasous. To make things even worse, I was running out of tress. Just my luck. With a push I shot out of the trees and onto the ground. As soon as my foot touched earth I felt like I was hit with a boulder.

When the dust cleared and we stopped rolling he was on top of me, his legs holding down mine and his hands making shackles around my wrists. I struggled even though it was futile. I was exhasuted and hungry. I couldn't keep this up. My snarls drowned out what ever he was trying to say to me. I'd be damned if I was going to just listen to him because he thinks he's got me beat. If I was going down I'm going down swinging.

But the pain became unbearable, my stomach churning in pain. My snarls broke and turned to whimpers, I couldn't hold on to consiousness...

* * *

When I woke my ear was pressed agianst cool leather, and their was a hum in the background. The scent of vanilla was in the air along with another. I growled, what was he doing driving my car! 

"I see your awake," he commented. No, I just so happen to blink in my sleep you dick-wad.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, sitting up and glaring at the dark scenery zooming by the window.

"Taking you home. You passed out."

"You should have just left me," I grumbled, not looking at him. Who the hell did he think he is?

"What kind of father would I be-"

"Your asking that question now?" He was silent. I don't know if he was shocked or hurt by my statement...probably both. I knew I was being childish and I knew I was being stubborn. But I was hurting, more than I ever wanted to admit. I felt like he had barged back into my life unwelcomled. Just when I get used to things the way they and have a sense of stability and hope that life will turn around, something changes and it all turns to shit.

I looked at him through his reflection in my window. His eyes were hollow and black. The glass hid them from my view. His hair was jostled and his mouth a hard set line. I don't even think he's breathing. Was he feeling it? Was he feeling the pain of not knowing someone that you should have known all your life? Was he feeling how it felt to be shunned? I hoped so, I hope he felt everything I've ever felt that had anything to do with him.

"Your right," he mumbled. I almost didn't hear him. "I'm sorry, I should have been there." I rolled my eyes dispite the fact that that was exactly what I wanted to hear. "I want to know you. If it was one thing I learned while I was gone it was that we can't change the past no matter how much we hate it. There are no do-overs with things like this. I missed things vital to being a father, and I have no right to even call myself one. But I'm trying, and I can't do that if you hate me." Right about now I was hating the fact that I was able to cry. The traitorous tears were milliseconds from spilling over my eyelids. I pretended to use my right hand to put my hair behind my ear on the left side of my head and used my forearm to swipe them away quickly before they fell.

"What am I supposed to do then? I don't know you. All I know about you is what Mom tells me. She used to tell me all of these funny, cute, and great stories about when she was my age in high school and when she was with you. But when she would tuck me in and think I was asleep I would hear her cries at night." I bit my lip to keep more tears from falling, hoping the distraction would stop the sorrow from overflowing my heart. I could hear his hands tightening on the leather of my steering wheel. "Where have you been?" I asked with a hint of exasperation. I had tried to make my voice strong but it came out cold and tired. I could have sworn I saw him twitch.

"Bella ran away one night when her father and I had gotten into an argument. Then the wolves ran her from town. Out of anger I killed the wolves leader. Not only that, but when your grandfather was killed the person who shot him started shouting things, including our names. We had to leave or else we would have had to move from the west coast permenetly, or atleast until the next generation had taken over and no one knew us anymore. We went our seperate ways, my brothers and sisters went to France and Spain, my parents went to Asia. I went to Canada and lived in the mountians for a while. I stayed there for six years and then moved back here to monitor the wolves. Then I went to Alaska with my family, and my sister, Alice, had a vision of you and Bella. When I came back here, I found your mom in my old room, crying. Then I went to your house and got beat up."

I tried my hardest not to smirk.

"You really thought that you were a good shadower?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked, curious but yet still cautious.

"I read." I said. We had gotten too comfortable just then and I didn't like it. We were silent when he pulled in behind Mom's car. I was positive that it wasn't there twenty minutes ago. I got out anyway and held my hand out expectantly. He tossed me my keys. The front door opened before I could even step on the porch and Mom bear hugged me.

"Oh Rose what the hell happened? What got into you? Are you alright? Where have you been?" I struggled and got out of her grasp. My stomach was burning with the need of food. I didn't want to talk to anyone but the fridge. I kicked off my shoes as I appaorched the sacred silver box and ripped open the door. Come on, where is it? Where is it?

BINGO!

I pulled a plastic container filled with a triple layered lasugana with cheese and extra meat. I dumped it out onto a lage plate and poured myself a tall glass of apple juice as it spun in the microwave.

Mom and...him...came into the kitchen thirty seconds before my food was ready. "Rose," Mom started. It was that catious tone, the one she used when she was going to tell me something that I didn't like. Please don't say that he was moving in with us! I turned around, making sure my eyes were well gaurded and impassive.

"Honey we need to talk." I raised a brow and watched as her eyes flickered to the microwave. I loved my mom, I really did. But when I was hungry she knew that there was really no use of trying to talk to me. The microwave beeped for only a second before I popped the door open. I inhaled the sweet scent of my little peice of heaven and grabbed my drink. With my car keys and a fork in my mouth I went up into my room. I set my juice down onto the desk right after I closed my newly fixed door, making sure it had a nice slam to it. I frowned at the slight squeak I heard, I was slamming my door to much, it needed to be oiled.

Just as I had a nice chunk of the best food in the world and inch from my hungry and opened mouth, they knocked on my door. I scowled and shoved the food into my mouth. They knocked agian, and a third time. I climbed into bed, my back facing the door and relished in the feeling of a full stomach.

They had been standing there five minutes now, my food and juice gone, before she just opened the door. I cursed myself for my stupidity, I never locked it behind me. Then agian, I almost laughed at their stupidity because their the ones who've stood out there all that time.

They creeped in to see if I was really sleeping. My eyes were closed but I was far from sleep. What bothered me most was that they were just standing there, watching me.

"Seriously, take a dam picture." I growled and turned over.

"I knew you wern't sleeping," Mom pointed out. He was standing slightly behind her, letting her take charge of the situation. I sat up put my back on the wall.

"So why didn't you say something instead of watching me breath like some creepy stalker?" I said that on purpose. I knew that he used to watch Mom when she slept.

"I want to talk to you,"

"If it's about that guy," I gestured to him with my head "Then I don't want to talk." She opened her mouth to say something but I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mom, but it's to late." Her eyes became downcast and for a moment I wanted to take it back.

"Never say that," She whispered. I had a feeling there was a second meaning to that but I didn't stress it.

"Why not? The times I needed him, the times I wanted him, the times you wept over him, he wasn't there. Now he comes back when things are all fine and dandy? Why should I forgive him?" I was talking about him like he wasn't still standing in the same room. I was looking staright at him though, and his head was hanging. His copper bangs were covering his eyes and his mouth was hard.

"Because it's not his fault, I told you that Rose. I ran away, not him!"

"But you tried to find him! He was no where to be found then!"

"That was almost a year later!"

"A year is nothing when it comes to us! A year is like a day to us!"

"Rose you know that there's no one to blame."

"No, both of you are to blame," I growled low. "I'm just the one who got hit hardest with the consequences." She looked at me as if I'd slapped her, and had she been human or even half human she would have been in tears.

"You don't know what your saying,"

"Don't I?" I was being harsh, but I couldn't stop it. It felt good to see someone else hurt about something with me even if I wasn't showing it. "Like you said, you told me everything. So basicly, you ran and when you came back he had given up. That's all peachy! But that dosn't change anything now! I don't know that man! I don't _want_ to know that man! He is my father, as in the man it took to help create me, but he will NEVER be my _dad_, and in the man who helped raise me!" She was sobbing, I felt like shit. But how could she take his side? I was her child for Chirst sake! And she was taking the side of a lost lover over me? Why should I be nice to him? Accept him? Love him? When he didn't know the first thing about me!? We've been in Forks for ten years before we moved to Chile. In ten years, he couldn't come back? To look? I wasn't buying that.

This man, he would never get my sympathy. He was nothing but a stranger to me.

**OK guys, slightly bad news. The new semester has started meaning I don't get as much library/computer time at school as I used to anymore. And, I finally got a job so I won't get as much time at home anymore. So that means chapters are going to take longer to type but I'll try as hard as I can to get them posted every Friday like usual. But I don't think I'll be doing anmore double updating just to save myself time and so I can give you guys a steady plot. But I will NOT stop this story, it is in my priorities to finish it no matter how long it takes! ...Ok I'd like to have it finished by the end of the year or something but that's besides the point, lol. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 15: From Trickles to Streams**

_"I'm sorry Mom, but it's to late."_

_"Never say that."_

I had to leave the room. I couldn't bear it; I couldn't bear her to speak of me as if I wasn't there-as if I was no one. I wasn't angry at her, or Bella, or anyone, I was blaming myself. I blame myself for not being there, for not looking harder and having faith in Bella. I blame myself for ruining the connection with the daughter I never knew.

What she said...how she spoke of me...as if I was a stranger, just some person. It hurt, it hurt more than anything in the world. I was filled with such pride, such joy when I saw her. When I saw how beautiful she was and how much she looked like me. But then to feel those cold, hating eyes on me, to hear her snarling words, it ripped through me like something never before. Bella and I had been seprerated by mistake...fate, most would call it. But Rose and I...we were seperated by hatred, mistrust, and disappointment. The worst part about it was that block and all those feelings were one sided, and it wasn't my side.

I sat in the Chief's old room, Bella's room now. Her sheets were were a beautiful jade green, and a heavy black confider was draped over them. Even though Bella couldn't get cold she still liked to cuddle up sometimes I guess. The heavy sheets probably replacing my weight and the warmth I could never give her. The bed was queen sized and was against the wall farthest from the door. Two nightstands were on either side of the bed, draped in black with jade lamps on both of them. A digital clock was the only light in the room and it sat atop her dark oak headboard. She had a tall dresser of the same color with a small mirror on top. It was simple, it was elegant, it was Bella.

They were still arguing, I could hear them. I should leave, it is my fault after all. If I hadn't come back then they wouldn't be sitting in there now. Maybe I went to far by chasing after her. But I had gotten so afraid when she jumped out the window. I was shocked when she had dashed to her car and sped off. I didn't know what else to do. Bella had been screaming after her to come back. I convinced myself I was chasing after her for Bella's sake. But as we had pulled onto the highway and were weaving in-between the cars I realized that I was doing this for me. The fear in my heart only grew when I saw her car door open and her streaming off into the woods. I felt as though I would lose her forever, before I even got to know her.

When I was chasing her on foot, I watched in stricken awe as she jumped from branch to branch. The trees hardly protested as she used their tension like a spring and bounced away from me. She had hit speeds that I had thought that I was only capable of. Then I realized, I was chasing after myself. When she came towards the ground like a torpedo I bulldozed into her. It was the only way I would have been stopped at speeds like that. She had snarled, growled, and tried to get at me but her moves were very desperate. And then she passed out, scaring the hell out of me. Her heartbeat had been very slow and her stomach bubbled and growled as if she hadn't eaten in days. Without hesitation, I had scooped her up into my arms and bolted back to her car. At least if she woke up she wouldn't be in some strangers car. Besides, she has a really good car.

But when she woke she snapped at me and demanded answers. I couldn't expect any less from her. I told her, but she didn't seem satisfied. When we got back to the house she demanded her keys and entered the house without a word. She went straight for the fridge while I consoled Bella. I told her what happened using vampire speech quickly and let Bella talk to her. But Rose brushed her off and went upstairs. I grew frustrated at the fact that I couldn't read her mind.

I heard feet and straighted immediately, my eyes on the door. It clicked open and a sobbing Bella sauntered in. I was by her side immediately, shutting the door with my foot, and moving her to the bed. I sat us down and moved her into my lap, holding her to me and surrounding her as much as I could. She curled into me, accepting my support and protection. She had once told me how safe she felt when I did this. I rocked her back and forth, just like we used to in her rocking chair. I felt absolutely useless. It was my job -my duty- to protect Bella from all those who harm her no matter who it was. But how does that rule apply when it's my own daughter? What do I do then? Ground her? Pft, yea right. She'd just flip me off and leave. Maybe Rosalie and I really are related because she was definitely acting like her.

"She doesn't get it," Bella whispered. I continued rocking and holding her even after her sobs had stopped. "She doesn't understand."

"We can't make her though Bella. She's got to come around in her own time. Trust me." I myself had been quite the rebel when I was first changed. I know that back then if someone forced me to change my diet and if they pranced animals around me all the time and never allowed me around humans then I would push away also. But Bella agreed anyway. I could hear her inhaling my scent, felling the air by my neck graze my skin and flow into her nose. I kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't know what to do. She's usually not very difficult."

"You said she had a mind of her own." I laid back, pulling her on top of me and she stretched her body along mine so that her chest was on mine but her hips were beside me.

"She does. But we've never argued about anything big. The biggest argument we've had was whether or not black was a color. And that's still going on." I thought for a moment.

"Black is a color," I commented. She gave a playful huff and looked at me.

"You sound like her." I shrugged. She laid her had on my chest again.

"Does she usually eat a lot when she's upset? I mean, it's not really that common for vampires to eat."

"She's half human, she needs food. Her metabolism is...awkward. She's hungry nearly all the time. And as much energy she uses when she runs and does activities she needs the calories. If she ate three healthy meals a day like a normal person she'd be skinnier than a pole." I nodded. That was something I've never heard of, but then again I've never met a half vampire before. "In any case, she gets cranky when she's hungry. It was hell when she was a kid."

She had said it casually, something light to bring humor to the situation. But it struck me like a blow to the face. I said nothing to her comment, I only nodded and continued to stare at the black ceiling of her room.

"Oh!" she had realized what she said. "Edward I-" I put a finger over her lips. There was no need to apologize, there was never one for her.

"It's alright," I whispered. I could never be angry with her.

We were quiet and I listened to the sounds of the house. Rose had been really quiet, probably sleeping. I couldn't hear her heartbeat but I took it as nothing. Maybe she was downstairs.

"How is everyone?" She asked me.

"Fine. Alice will die when she sees you," I smirked. She giggled at the slight pun. Oh how I've missed that laugh.

"Where is she?"

"Back in Alaska with everyone else."

"They should come back."

"Don't you think it's too soon?" I asked. Rose didn't even want me here.

"Maybe she'll get along with them?" That made me feel better. Screw dad, aunts and uncles are way better! I gave her a bland look. "All I'm saying is maybe she needs to be eased into meeting you guys and getting used to you guys. Rose isn't a very open person and if it's one thing she hates is surprises."

"Then why did we surprise her earlier?" I asked.

"Because she's not a runner but she's a real good avoider. She won't face anything she doesn't want to. And if it comes to her, she fights. I'd rather her fight now then avoid it, get backed into a corner and fight later. If we let it build it will only get worse." I nodded, it was the only thing I could do. I was awed at the fact that Bella could predict Rose's moves so well.

"I would hate to play chess with you," I joked. She gave me a look that would have fit better if she were blond. "Never mind," I chuckled. I forgot how easily confused she got.

"Still speaking in circles Edward Cullen?" The smirk on her face was positively adorable. I couldn't think of a witty remark.

"Of course, just to see your blank stare." She laughed and kissed me.

"Call Alice," she said again. I nodded and took out my cell. I dialed the number quickly and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Alice's voice came. Bella's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Alice?" Bella said shyly.

"OH MY GOD BELLA HOW ARE YOU! I KNEW EDWARD WOULD FIND YOU! I'M GOING TO COME SEE YOU! HOW ARE YOU!" Bella had yanked the phone away from her ear and held it at arms length as if it stunk. I laughed freely at her her expression and nearly forgot to breath. When Alice had started yelling that Bella was on the phone to probably all of Denali in the background I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go get my car." She nodded and tried to get Alice's attention. I left her in the room, laughing still, and went through the front door. I walked to the west side of the house near the driveway and left for the State Park at top speed. It was only seven minutes of a run, much shorter than I would have liked, when I spotted my car. I looked around it, almost as if seeing it for the first time. The paint was scraped and scratched form the icy lands of Alaska, and the bumper was dented. As I started it I noticed the engine needed some work. I lifted the hood and used my hearing to detect the problem. There was a squeak coming from one of the vales. I would need to tighten that, and replace my ice chipped belts.

The wind blew from behind, sending me sweet scents. The pine, water and rain, Rose, berries...ROSE? I turned, smelling the wind more delicately. That was definitely Rose but her scent was mixed with something else. I cut the engine on my car and dropped the hood. I shot off towards it and stopped about fifty yards away. What I saw made my eyes darken and a growl start in my throat.

There was Rose, my daughter, the next generation of Cullen who made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with me, in the arms of some thick muscled, tan skinned, dark haired WOLF! And Bella said she had no boyfriends!

Rose was crying, whispering things in the wolf's ear that I couldn't even hear. The wolf had his arm wrapped around her waist, another buried in her hair, pushing her nose into his shoulder. The touch was much to intimate for my liking. I growled, and suddenly, the wind shifted. My hair tickled my face and I stiffened, along with the teens in front of me. Rose broke away from the shocked wolf's embrace and snarled. Her coal black eyes burned through my clothes, seared my flesh, and shot through my heart. It was a look of pure hate.

Her arms were flexing and her hands clenched in an attempt to control herself as she grounded out,"What are you doing here?" I could tell it was a rhetorical question, and I tried my hardest to not let her see weakness. "This is unbelievable, you followed me? Why can't you take the hint? Stay away from me!"

"Rose-" I tried to say. I didn't want this wolf knowing that my own daughter hated me.

"Mom may have accepted you with open arms but don't let it get to your head! Stop following me and stop trying to talk to me! Just leave me alone!" she screamed. Before I could say anything else she grabbed the wolf's arm and shot off into the forest. I had half the mind to go after her, to tell her the danger she was in while she was with this wolf. But I stopped- Rose pushed away when you tried to force something onto her. She was both a runner and a fighter, a rather unpredictable mix. I had to let her be.

Slowly, I walked to my Volvo, debating with myself. This was my daughter, she was in the woods at the night time with a wolf. Did Bella know about this? What would Bella do if she found out about this? If she found out that I just let her go? What was more important, the safety of my daughter? Or winning her trust?

I don't know when I decided, but I found myself in my car, the key in the ignition, and my foot on the brake, holding the car in place. I pulled off, Rose could take care of herself. The careful calculation that I saw on her face last night proved to me that she could take care of herself. But how good was she defending herself against a wolf?

I stepped on the gas harder, my engine whining as the speed dial reached one hundred and twenty. I was doing the right thing wasn't I? I was letting her come to me.

When I pulled into the driveway, behind Rose's car, I spotted Bella on the front steps. She had a cell phone clutched in her hands, and a solemn expression. It was times like these that I wish I could read her thoughts.

She looked up at me when I got out my Volvo and approached her, as if she never noticed I had been there. I sat down next to her with my usual silent grace and looked at her silently. She sighed.

"Rose is gone. I went to go talk to her and she was gone. She left a note saying not to wait up and that was it." I put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Where did I go wrong Edward? Why is she doing this?" Bella whimpered. I frowned at her broken tone.

"She's confused. You can't rush these things on her. Like you said, she's a runner and a fighter. First she ran, but then she put up her dukes and fought. It's like trying to break in a yearling that's used to being unbridled. When you try to catch him, he'll run. But when you do catch up he'll turn and give you one hell of a kick."

"Did you just compare our daughter to a horse?" She asked. I smiled, she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't think that comparing her to a drunkard or a drug addict would be to proper for the situation." I could feel her cheeks tightening in smile against my shoulder.

"How come she gets the special treatment? She's a horse and I'm heroine? That's a great way to compliment the mother of your child." I laughed heartedly and kissed her forehead. Please never change Bella.

She ran her hand through my untidy hair and looked lovingly into my eyes. My face grew soft, my body laxed. "I still worry," She whispered. "I worry all the time that something will go wrong. She has a knack for getting into trouble. Between her always pushing limits and exploring and that dam mouth of hers she gets in more trouble than I used to." she smirked. "The difference is she knows how to get out of it pretty well without being scathed herself.

"I still look at her and see that fragile baby from so long ago. She was so small when she was born, and so skinny. She bulked up as she grew, but when I realized how strong I was and how fragile she was it almost made me cry. I was so afraid to let go of her, so afraid that she would break, that I made sure that we were close." She took my hand and led me into the house. We went into the living room together and she pulled out a black leather-bound book from the entertainment center. She plopped down next to me and spread the book across our laps. There was Rose, a tiny pink little creature at three months old. Her big golden eyes were staring into the camera with curious determination, as if she wanted to know what the camera was but didn't want to be afraid of it. She had a head full of curly hair and intelligent golden eyes. "Her eyes were green when she was born you know." She was looking at me, a small smile playing on her lips. I couldn't stop my own pride filled smile.

"When did she start drinking blood?" I asked. The earliest picture was a month and her eyes were golden even back then.

"Almost immediately. She didn't require it much, maybe once every three or four weeks. She drank formula since I couldn't lactate which I was glad. I heard it hurts. One day her eyes just went from green to black and I knew. She started eating solid food at about seven months, and was walking in five. The stairs were a nightmare, especially when she learned that she was faster than most babies. I sort of weaned her into running and such. When she was about six I started bringing her on hunting trips, of course never letting her hunt herself. She made her fist kill at ten, it was a red fox. She wasn't a bit disgusted by it but she definitely didn't like it when blood got into her hair. She always ate human food at an irregular rate which made school a problem. It wasn't until she was about thirteen that she started to be able to control it."

"How did you get doctors notes? Health Records?" I asked as I chuckled at a picture of a scowling Rose in a pink party dress with a dark haired boy in glasses next to her. Bella was standing behind her, a bright smile on her face, and a chunky blond woman was laughing hysterically in the background.

"Forged easily in South America. We lived in Puntas Areas for two years, no sun and rather cold down there. We wanted a break from Forks and decided to stay. That's from Chile, Alan and Rose loved ice hockey and soccer. It's all you could play down there," She pointed out as I flipped to a picture of a beaming Rose in heavy hockey pads. The dark haired boy, Alan, was next to her smiling also- displaying two missing front teeth. My eyes lingered on the beaming girl in the picture. She looked so innocent, so different from the rebellious teen that I had just faced. "Edward?" Bella asked. I turned to regard her. She had a concerned look on her face. Concern seemed to be playing on her face a lot lately. I was going to have to change that...right after I added to it.

"Bella, you said that Rose hasn't had a boyfriend yet, right?" Bella nodded, looking into my eyes. She was trying to read _my_ mind, how ironic. "Your positive? She's not involved with anyone?" She smiled and pulled my lips to meet hers.

"I'm positive Edward. Why?" There was a twinkle in her eye. She was enjoying seeing my discomfort about Rose and boys? If the situation had not been serious I would have gone along with the game.

"I saw her, in the woods when I went to get my car. She was hugging some wolf." Bella backed away from me and blinked, something between slow realiztion and confusion clouded loomed over her face before it turned to absolute panic. What have I done?

**So sorry I couldn't update this morning!!!! I hope you like the chapter even though I left a huge cliffy!**

**See guys, I told you that Rose and Edward were in for a really rocky road!!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 16: Trials of Parenting**

"Where is she now?" Her tone had risen an octave in panic.

"I don't know-" I reached to grab her but was to late. She jumped up and into the kitchen where she snatched the phone and dialed a number. She avoided my attempts to calm her and listened. There was a vibrating noise coming from upstairs. Bella threw down the phone and ran into her old room. A tiny black cell phone was sitting on the nightstand, screen flashing of a missed call. The owner of the cell phone was no where to be found.

"Edward, we have to find her they might kill her Edward please!" She begged. She had turned and put her hands on my shoulders. I don't think she was far from shaking me.

"Bella why would the wolves kill her if you've lived in Forks before?" I asked as I pulled her to towards my car. We got in, there was no time for formalities.

"Even though Jacob promised that those of his pack wouldn't bother us while we lived here that doesn't mean that the rest of his pack likes it. They think we should be run out of town. The only time they don't bother Rose is at school. Other times...she almost gotten arrested three years ago because she got into a fight with two other wolves. They only pressed charges because she won the fight." I wanted to smile in pride but this was no time for it. Bella's rising anxiety had me worried. If it wasn't for me and my stupidness then Rose wouldn't be in this mess. I shouldn't have let her go! I sacrificed her safety for her affection? What was I thinking? "Take the one-ten," Bella ordered. "We're going to La Push."

I didn't question it; I obediently took the exit. Had it not been for me Rose would be safe. It would be my fault if anything were to happen to her. I prayed she was alright and prayed that my last prayer be answered. I had barley gotten to know her and I feel like I was losing her.

I took the familiar route to the Black house. I felt a bit of hesitation. The last time I came here I ran off with a chunk of Billy's throat in my hands. Thunder rumbled overhead, and before she got out the car I handed her my coat. She smiled and took it. I smirked when she took a whiff of it when she thought I wasn't looking.

The front yard was muddy, it looked mush like a battle ground. I held her hand to make sure she didn't fall even though she only slightly protested. Old habits died hard. I let her knock on the door, I took a position by her side. My face was impassive as Jacob answered the door. He was older, lines cutting into his face already.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise," he said. I held in a growl.

Cullen's back? What's going on? Why didn't I hear of this? Only Bella had been reported.

So he knew we were coming...the sneaky bastard

"Hi Jacob," Bella said patiently. "I was wondering if we could speak to you a moment. Can we come in?"

If you leave that bloodsucker...

"Sure."

"Thanks." We moved into the house silently. She made a move to sit on the old couch but I held onto her arm, not letting her sink down. She threw me a glance but remained standing. "Jacob," She said when he turned to face us. "My daughter, Rose, was seen with one of your wolves." I looked around the room, pretending to be occupied. "I was wondering if you knew about this?"

I shifted my line of vision to something over Jacob's shoulder. I could see the confusion that underlined his face.

"One of my wolves? I don't think so. We had an agreement, you and I. My wolves know of it and wouldn't disobey me." Something caught my eye; a picture, hanging next to the window that I had busted through all those years ago. It was him, that wolf, that was with Bella tonight.

"What about him?" I interrupted. I lifted my hand to point to the picture. Jacob only glanced at it.

Keith wouldn't dare.

"My son? Nonsense. He of all of them knows better."

"Then where is he now?" Bella asked. Her voice was betraying her panic again. I shifted my hand from her arm to her waist, putting on slight pressure to calm her.

"Probably out with the rest of the pack. It's not often that it isn't raining in Forks, their probably out on a run. But if what you say is true, I shall deal with it myself. I will speak with Keith when he gets here."

"If Rose comes back harmed in anyway Black, I won't be responsible for hospital bills," I warned.

He thinks he can come here and threaten me?

Bella gave me a nudge towards the door before anything escalated.

"Thank you Jacob, we'll keep in touch." When I became more difficult she gave me a shove into the rain and stormed off into the car. I could feel her eyes burning holes into the side of my head on the drive back.

"Look I don't trust Black...he's-"

"Changed since High School Edward! He's changed ever since his wife Vivian passed three years ago! He _lives_ for his son, he's his pride and joy. So for you to say something like that was definetly unfriendly!" She was mad at me, great.

"We'll I wasn't around for that. I'm sorry. I don't like the fact that this Keith is in her life the way he is and you don't know about it."

"Rose is sixteen, she's got hormones." I growled, it was the best I could do to hold back the vicious snarl that I wanted to let loose. I really didn't want to hear that.

"But she still never told you about it." I pointed out. She was silent.

"No, she didn't. But that doesn't mean anything. I didn't want to tell Charlie about you either, remember?"

"Your the one that said you two were close." I didn't want to argue but the fact that Rose was messing around with a wolf really frightened me.

"We are! But I didn't get that way by forcing her to tell me everything and snooping around when she didn't! That's being nosy and kind of controlling Edward."

_"Can't you have some dam faith in me Edward? I mean you act as if I'm going to kill myself if I don't tell you what you want to know and when. Does the word 'controlling' mean much to you?"_

I shook my head to get the memory out my mind. She had said that to me years ago...

I became quiet for the rest of the journey home, both my hands on the steering wheel. Maybe I was to controlling; Maybe I needed to have more faith in Bella.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She shook her head.

"There's no need. You haven't been human in a while...and you've never been a father before." I nodded, not sure if she had seen.

When we had pulled into the driveway we automatically looked up to see if Rose's bedroom light was on, or if there was a heartbeat in the house. There was none. Half disappointed, we exited the car and entered the house. I sat at the kitchen table, watching her busy herself in the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked. I raised a brow, making her blush the tiniest bit. "Oh, sorry...been living with humans for to long." She put on the kettle and leaned against the counter. I watched as her eyes wandered the the calender hanging on the wall. "She needs to hunt...I hope she's done it already." She looked at me, realizing what she said. "She must hunt every week give or take a few days. She says the bloodlust is becoming harder and harder to control as she gets older." I was puzzled at that. As a full vampire I had to feed every two weeks. But with human blood in her veins she should be having an easier time controlling her bloodlust.

"When was the last time she saw a doctor?" Bella looked incredulously at me.

"Eight months ago. Thank God all they did was check her vitals. But she's having a bit of trouble with her vitals now so I'm not going to make her go again." She was having trouble?

"What kind of trouble?"

"Erratic heartbeats, almost like an anxiety attack, and some trouble breathing. Sometimes her heart will stop when she sleeps." I moved my line of sight from Bella's face and focused on the wall next to her. I didn't want her to see the concern in my eyes, she was stressed enough as it was. She must have saw it anyway when she moved from the counter to the table and sat down next to me. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure," I said to quickly. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"You went to med school, remember?" Dammit, I didn't think she'd remember. Hell, _I'd_ forgotten I had.

"I think she may be...changing." I glanced for her reaction. It was just like the one she had when I told her that I could read minds, damn near calm but interested.

"How could she be changing after all this time?" I shrugged, still watching her reaction with tight eyes.

"She's almost eighteen, around the time when the human body matures. She doesn't need human growth hormones anymore and her body stops working so hard. When that happens the vampire's venom can run through her stream and change her completely." The kettle whistled, snapping Bella from her stupor. She used her vampire speed to shut it off and move it from the burner before the piercing whistle got any louder. She poured herself some tea, not looking anywhere near me. She wasn't this confused until I got here. Why do I bring you such sadness Bella? And after it all, why do you still want me around?

There was a vibration in my pocket. I whipped out my cell phone and opened it before I even looked at the caller I.D.

"Edward," It was Carlisle. "We're almost within the city limits. Is it safe?" He was asking if the mansion was safe to come back to.

"Yes. We'll meet you there." I told him. I hung up and looked to a nervous Bella. "Are you ready to see everyone again?" She nodded despite her shaking hands. I kissed her forehead and took her hand. We were heading to my car when it happened. Something on the fringes of my mind, a picture, became more clear as I stepped farther from Bella's house.

"Edward, what is it?" She asked. My eyes grew unfocused as I tried to concentrate on the vision. I could hear the voices, screaming, begging.

_'Are you mad? Stop her!'_

_'We surrender!' _

There were so many screams. Orange and black slashed across my eyes. It was fire, fire burning everything, everywhere. People were running and screaming, vampires and humans alike. Two black haired vampires and a white haired one were standing atop a building that had been left unburned. They looked over the chaos like gods, just like in Carlisle's painting. They looked down with a bit of sick pride at one vampiress who stood in the midst of it all. Her hair was bushy and floating around her as if some kind of strange wind blew from beneath her. Her eyes were blood red and glowing, her arms out stretched on either side of her, and her mouth was open in a silent hiss. The fire around her rose with her breathing and as her face contorted with more rage it grew.

"Well done!" One of the dark haired viewing vampires praised. "That is enough."

The vampiress made wide arching motions with her arms, and the fire died down. Her hair had stopped floating and her posture became lazy and dead, almost like a zombie. Wait, I recognized that curly hair, along with that elegant nose. That vampiress was Rose.

"Edward!" I jumped, surprised, and turned to look at Bella. She was in front of me, hands on my shoulders, panic stinking in her scent. "What happened? You wouldn't answer me."

"A vision...it must have been Alice's." I pulled her into the car. I needed to sit down. I had never gotten a vision like that; even when I was physically touching Alice they had never been so strong. I pinched the skin between my eyes and shut them tightly. I needed to clear my head a bit. "Bella, when Rose complains about her body, does she say anything about her powers?" I asked. She looked at me suspiciously.

"No, what did you see?" I started the engine and backed out the driveway.

"Death," I whispered. Something was not right.

**I'm sooo sorry about the late update!!!! I had no time and no computer access! And then after the wait I give you a tiny chapter! Sorry! And I have to keep my promise about no more double updates since I'm not going to have any computer time this week unless I can squeeze in about twenty minutes before bed or something. Anyway, this is it for this week. Please don't be mad! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 17: Wolfulets and Vamptegues**

_(AN: For those who don't get the title it's a Romeo and Juliet reference)_

I was exhausted, and even worse, hungry. Not only had I expended my energy with the run but it was around my hunting time. I should have hunted yesterday like Mom told me. What made it worse was that we were in La Push, I wasn't allowed to hunt on these grounds. The penalty was death, and the pack was fairly large as I had seen during cliff diving. I shivered at the thought of those muscular young bodies cashing after me, hunting for my flesh. I don't think I would stand a chance against so many. 

"Your eyes," Keith whispered. I jumped, forgetting he had been there for a second. I looked up into his face and got almost immediately irritated.

"What?" I snapped. Oh no, I didn't want to snap at him! It wasn't fair!

"Your eyes are...black, are you alright?" I broke my eye contact with him and looked at the wall of our temporary shelter. It had started to pour, so we had taken refuge in a rather large cave by the shore. The walls were smooth and the floor was caked with salt. It must be flooded during the high tides.

"I'm thirsty," I told him. He blinked.

_Vampires don't eat_

"The rain collects in some of the holes in the rocks. As long as you don't mind the slight salty taste the water is fine." I wanted to slap him for that.

"I'm not thirsty for water," I grumbled, my fangs making my speech wispy. I looked into his blank face and glanced down to his neck to prove my point. Realization dawned over his face and he looked around nervously. "Don't worry, I only drink from animals...real ones." He laughed nervously.

"Would fish help?" He asked hopefully, gesturing to the calm waters outside. I shook my head.

"The mercury makes me dizzy." He nodded. "I'm going to have to go home," I sighed. I really didn't want to but it was far to risky to stay here.

_No!_

"Don't go," he whispered. I really didn't want to...the glow from the ocean made his skin look absolutely lovely, and his scent was so good mixed with the salty water. "You can hunt here. I'll hunt for you," he whispered when he saw me about to protest. I smiled, and let him guide me back to the large smooth boulder in the corner. "Stay," he said. I looked at him with void eyes. "Will you stay?" He asked. I smiled, he was like a puppy. I nodded and his lips brushed my forehead. "I'll be back." It was a promise, I could tell.

I watched him go and smiled, but not for to long. The pain was becoming a bit unbearable. Thirst plus hunger was never a good thing. I could go for a red fox and some fries actually.

He took forever but finally managed to get back. On his shoulder was a furry sack that made my eyes widen. It was a buck in its prime and it was HUGE. He plopped it down in front of me; it didn't even hit the ground before I was on it, my teeth sinking into his neck. The head lolled freely and I guessed its neck was snapped. The sweet blood made me see things much more clearly, and I blushed when I realized that Keith was sitting in front of me, watching me feed. I stopped, feeling sort of ashamed. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and gulped, the coppery taste still on my tongue.

_At least she's got more control than some of the pack. They would have jumped me before I even entered._

"Thank you," I whispered, not looking at him. I heard the movement and felt his hand reach for my chin. He adjusted my head so I looked directly into his face.

"Was it enough?" I nodded as much as his fingers would allow.

"For now. I'll have to feed again in about two days." My voice was small. I didn't really want to tell him that it took about two or three deers now a days to sate me.

"You don't have to hide from me," I smiled shyly. "Your blushing," he chuckled. "Who knew."

"It's just the new blood." I mumbled.

_So beautiful_

"Your eyes are getting brighter," he commented.

"That's what happens after I feed." How could he not think of me as a monster?

_You look like an angel this way_

Turning his attention back to the bloodless carcass, he flexed his hand, making his finger tips grow into points. He cut chunks from the deers thigh and ate a few of them, blooded and raw.

Ok, maybe that's how.

He had sliced carefully so what blood was left didn't leak onto the floor.

"Can you stomach this?" he asked, holding a small piece of meat in a half changed hand. I shrugged and took it anyway, biting off a tiny piece. It was good, nice and bloody, and it satisfied he human hunger a bit. He handed me a few more pieces, making me feel like a baby in a way.

"Thanks," I said again once the carcass was clean.

"No problem." He picked up the remains and took it back outside to dispose of it.

I held back my urge to laugh; there goes our first romantic dinner- a bloodless and raw deer carcass in a salty cave in the rain.

I got up and moved out into the night rain. The moon was only half full, but it was as bright as a light bulb. A silver glow scarfed off the ocean, and the rain made a ringing noise throughout the cave. It was annoying but peaceful at the same time.

I could hear his heavy footsteps sloshing through the rain, coming back towards me. I kept my gaze on the moon, trying to outline the shadowed half with my eyes. I used to try and do it as a little girl to prove to Alan that to moon didn't grow and shrink, but wrapped itself in sorrow and happiness...dark and light. I smiled at the memory, I missed Alan already. I would have to email him when I got home...whenever that was.

I felt him staring at me before I saw him. I squinted my eyes to look up to his face in the rain. "What?" I asked. His expression was that of awe and his eyes were...loving? I looked away, uncomfortable. His hand reached out for my chin, pulling my lips to meet his.

"Your beautiful," he whispered when we broke apart. I looked to the ground.

"Thank you." I shifted my weight from foot to foot slightly.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. My brow furrowed.

"What?" He pulled me out of the rain and into the cave where he shook off much like a dog, crouched with his hands on the ground. I giggled.

"You laughing at me?" He asked in a fake tough-guy tone.

"Yes, you look so much like a puppy!" I giggled again. He gave me a toothy grin.

"I'm surprised you actually went outside to get wet." I snorted.

"I'm not a cat." It was a common misconception that I found. Instead of people relating vampires to bats, they relate us to cats. Why? I have no clue, maybe because werewolves are wolves? And they think of the whole cats and dogs war thing?

"True. You didn't answer my question though." I sat on the smooth boulder in the corner again, Keith plopping down in front of me.

"What was that?" His eyes sparkled with so many things. They were so dark..so inviting, I could barely keep my hands to myself.

"Why do you do that?" I waited for him to elaborate. "You seem...ashamed of yourself. I don't get it. It's like you know your sexy, but when someone says your_ pretty_ or _beautiful_ you get all bashful." I was blushing, I knew it. Not only because it was true but it was coming from him. And he said it so casually too!

"I'm half vampire, we have sex appeal." I explained. He smirked at me.

_Don't I know it_

I blushed more, maybe it was time to tell him about my little gift. I'd been meaning to, honest, but the time never came up.

"So why do you blush when someone compliments you?" Damn, he beat me.

"Because I'm not used to it..." I confessed. I wasn't looking at him. "Humans are always so blinded by desire, lust, and envy that they don't see that I'm a person too."

_I do_

"Also, I usually know what their thinking..." I added. I laid on my back, propping one foot on the rock and putting an arm under my head. I used my other hand to pick at a piece of jagged rock on the wall.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I glanced at him, the curiousity shining in his eyes was adorable.

"I can...read minds?" I waited to hear something of outrage, or maybe shock. But the laughing was definetly a surprise.

"C'mon Rose, I don't know any vampires personally, but I do know it takes a strong vampire to have that kind of power if it is even obtainable." I raised a brow and turned my head to look at him.

"My father is a mind reader, my mother is slightly telekinetic, my uncle is an empath, and my aunt is a seer." His face became something between expressionless and surprised.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "So then the vampire who changed them must have been really old...and powerful." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." I wanted to drop the subject so badly. My father's side of the family was something...unknown to me. I knew them but I didn't know them. I shouldn't have spoke of them so casually.

Large strong hands cupped my arm pits and slid me off the rock and into a lap. When had me moved next to me? He leaned me back against him and pressed his nose against my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Relaxing," he answered. It felt odd to me that I brought someone comfort enough to relax. My scent, my appearance, my well-being, it meant something to someone else besides my family. It felt strange, but good.

I nodded and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. His scent was wonderful, it was like pine needles. He was the very spirit of the forest. That's where I pictured myself, laying under the moon in the forest, and then everything vanished.

I dreamed. I dreamed that I was flying over a village. Everything in my wake was ablaze and the screams of many floated throughout my mind. It scared me greatly, but what scared me more was that I wasn't in control of my body.

I woke with a start, making something behind me grunt. The rain was still coming down outside but not as hard as last night. I opened my eyes to see gray obscuring my vision. When I backed away I saw that it was Keith's shirt. Somehow in the midst of the night I had moved from his lap and curled up beside him, using his thigh as a pillow. He hadn't moved from his original position.

"Morning," he said. I looked up. He was looking down at me and from the energy in his eyes he had been awake for a while. Either that or he was a morning person.

"Morning," I greeted back. I had a salty taste in my mouth and wanted to gag. I sat up and stretched. It was until my hair fell from my shoulders and down my back that I felt the sticky and flaky gunk that caked in it. I brought some of it over my shoulder and examined it. A coat of white flakes clung to my locks, and in the center of my hair it was gooey. The water in my hair had mixed with the salt over night. I looked down at my clothes which were in the same condition as my hair. "Ew," was all I managed to say. Keith chuckled behind me.

"C'mon. We'll go to my house." He stood, and I hesitated to take his hand. "Unless you want to go home?"

"No way!" There was no way I could go home. He had probably told mom what had happened by now, they were probably looking for me. "Sorry," I said, when I noticed him looking at me with a bit of shock. "Just..my parents will be expecting it." He nodded.

The walk to his home wasn't long, about twenty minutes. His house was large, larger than I remembered; and by the state of the paint the eastern side had been a recent addition. It was brown, the shutters black and the door white. The stench of wolf was everywhere, and there was a hunter green Jeep Cherokee in the driveway, and a red Chevy pick-up truck. Keith looked at me when I hesitated.

"Someone's home," I said. Surely he didn't tell his pack that he was...involved with a vampire?

"That's alright." I looked at him. His eyes were tight with determination, but bright with caution. He was doing this for us...to show me and his pack that he wasn't afraid. I smiled, maybe I should give him more credit than what I do.

The front door was unlocked and he pulled me inside. The room was bright with natural light, and the furniture was was dark oak. It reminded me of those cabins that people stay in when they went on hunting trips. He led me up wooden stairs on the left side of the house and to the back of the hall. The walls were covered with pictures of Keith, his father, and a beautiful woman. Maybe it was his mother, he had never spoke about her before.

He opened the door at the end of the hall and nudged me inside. It was a bathroom, wooden like the rest of the house. He turned on the shower and set it to warm.

"There are towels, soap, and shampoo in there," he pointed to the closet behind the door. "I'll find some clothes for you and leave them outside the door." I nodded and looked at him expectantly. "Oh you wanted me to leave?" he joked. I laughed but shooed him out anyway. With someone else I would have punched them. But Keith...he could never hurt me, or so I hoped. He gave me a quick kiss on my salty forehead and left.

I dug in the closet, found a towel and let it on the toilet seat. There was Axe and an Apricot scrub; I chose the latter. I picked out Suave shampoo and conditioner and raised a brow. Wasn't this a girl's brand? I stripped and stepped under the hot water, indulging myself in its warmth before working the salt off my skin.. The water felt wonderful as I rinsed the salt out of my hair. I had to shampoo twice and condition three times to get my hair back to its normal texture. Note to self, falling asleep on salt while soaking wet is bad for hair.

I got out shortly after, not wanting to tale to long. I shut off the water and rang all the water from my now tangled locks. I picked the towel up off the toilet, dappled myself dry, and scooped up the clothes outside the door quickly. I secured the towel around myself, feeling exposed in an unfamiliar bathroom, and unraveled the clothes. He had given me a pair of jeans, a belt, and a shirt. They were both at least three sizes too big. The belt could wrap a time and a half around my waist. I shook my head and laughed at how stupid I was going to look, but at least they smelled nice.

I dressed quickly and bunched my clothes into a tight ball. I cleaned up the bathroom, making sure to put back the things I used and wipe the water from the floor with the towel before putting it into the dirty laundry. I fixed the shower curtain, picked up my clothes, and opened the door a crack. The cold air rushed in, making me realize how warm the bathroom had been. I inhaled the tiny breeze, trying to find Keith. I came out the bathroom fully, turning off the light, and creeping down the hall. I could hear a heartbeat, a heavy one, coming from the room to my left, almost right next to the bathroom. I couldn't smell anything, and I felt highly uncomfortable standing in the hall.

Before I could knock the door was wrenched open and a hand grabbed my wrist. The door was slammed behind me, catching some of the clothes that I had in my hand. I dropped them and prepared to preform a heel hand strike to the diaphragm when lips crashed to mine. I was blinded by the passion and suffocated by the scent of pine and salt.The kiss wasn't dominating, but searching, and maybe a bit desperate.

We broke apart, needing air. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes. That seemed to be the slap back to reality for him, even though I was sure that I was shocked more than anything else. He had taken a full step back from me, his hands up as if I had been the one who came onto him.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He apologized.

_Great..._

I blocked out his thoughts. I was used to knowing what people thought, it saved me the trouble of asking questions to properly answer another. But I didn't want to know what he was thinking, I'd rather he tell me.

"Keith," I started. What should I say? I looked into his face. His eyes were soulful and wide with regret. He looked like a puppy awaiting his scolding. I sighed and smiled. "We'll talk about it after you get out the shower." He nodded, his eyes now guarded, and gestured for me to sit on his bed. He didn't look at me as he left the room swiftly.

What do I do now? Everything...these emotions...they felt so raw. Never had I felt like this before, never. The most I had ever felt was lust. But with Keith, this was far more than just _lust_ lust. I lusted for his soul, his mind, his touch, his kiss, his caress, for him period.

I exhaled roughly and climbed on his bed, finally taking a look around his bedroom. It wasn't big, the walls different from the hallways. He didn't seem to like the wooden theme and had regular painted bedroom walls. The colors made out to be pine trees covered in snow under a full moon. The details were absolutely amazing, it made me feel as though I were really in the woods on a winter night. Everything from the stars in the sky, to the shadows on to moon and snow and the branches on the trees. On the western side on the room, next to his window, was an inscription in an unknown language.

His bed was a queen sized bed in the corner on the eastern wall, a nightstand next to it. His dresser was next to the door, and his closet on the north wall. Nothing hung on his walls, no pictures, no posters, nothing. His carpet was off white along with his bed sheets. I shifted a bit, I could tell there was a layer of down feathers on his bed. Sarah had one and it was as comfortable as hell.

A picture on his nightstand caught my eye. I leaned over to get a better view of it. It was that woman again, holding a younger Jacob in her arms. She was bent over to that she could fit in the picture. She had long dark hair and chocolate eyes just like the ones I had grown so attached to. Her skin was tanned, and nearly flawless. She had a dark mark, a birth mark, on her right temple. It was circular, the edges pointed like then sun. Or maybe it was a flower?

Footsteps. I tensed, ready to run if it was someone else besides Keith. The knob jiggled and I reached for the persons thoughts...nothing. Either they can block or they aren't thinking at the moment. The door opened, air from the hall flooding in. His sweet scent hit me before I saw him, and I relaxed. He was wearing baggy dark blue sweats and a short sleeved white shirt, barefoot. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards me. That action alone made me feel like shit even though I did nothing wrong.

"Rose, I'm so sorry,"

"Keith-" I started. He raised his hand to halt me without turning.

"Let me finish," he said gently. I waited, and he started again. "Rose I have to admit to you, I like you, a lot. But from the looks of it you don't really see me the same way. I respect that, and I understand that. I'm sorry if anything I've done has made you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to tell you."

"Keith," I said more firmly. He did not turn, but he did stop talking. "I know you like me, I've known since the cliffs." That made him turn. I expected him to glare at me, but his eyes were searching instead. "I tried to tell you before, I can read minds. I get it from my father. I've been acting uncomfortable because...well, I told you, no one has done this to me before. No one had made me feel special like you do. You...care for me. And not because you think I'll screw you later, but because you care about more than my body. I'm not used to it. Your thoughts...their so...pure, unselfish at most. They took me by surprise." He turned away from me again. I felt my heart turn cold. He was angry with me, he hated me. I invaded his privacy by reading his thoughts. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Something warm shimmied down my cheek and I was surprised to find that I was crying. The second the droplet fell from my face he turned again to me, his face guarded but holding concern. "Why are you crying?" he asked. No, this was cheating. I wanted him to express his real emotions to me, to tell me the truth! I didn't want him to hold back because I was a girl who really sucked at controlling emotions.

"You hate me, don't you?" I wiped my eyes and looked into his with as much dignity as I could. He looked surprised.

"No! Rose, I can't hate you for having a gift, and I can't blame you for hearing what you've heard." He was being sincere. "But, is it because you've never...gotten compliments before? That your uncomfortable?" He was being vulnerable?

"I don't fear you if that's what your asking."

"You haven't seen what I can really be." he mumbled. I reached for his chin, making him look up at me. I made my face stern and looked him in the eye.

"You are gifted, Keith. Your capable of wearing both skin and fur. Your are animal and human. You are not a monster. You don't take life to extend your own...or, actually, you don't take life so you don't go on a mindless killing spree. You don't become what you are because you fear death, or because someone is lonely. If anyone here is the monster, it's me. You are a being of nature, your strong and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different." At that moment he kissed me again, his arms wrapping around me.

_Please..._

He was begging, silently begging for an answer. A response. As hard and fast my heart was thumping and as unknown as this was, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. My tongue darted out and lashed his lip. He pulled away.

"Rose, I need to know this. I don't want to think I'm taking something from you," he panted.

"Your feelings are returned Keith, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well you definetly picked a good way." I laughed softly. Metal hitting metal made my ears twitch. The sound was coming from downstairs. It sounded like silverware, but heavier. Keith felt me tense. "It's my dad." I knew Jacob. We were always kind of...awkward around each other. Since I was a child I had gotten the feeling that he really didn't like me. That he only put up with me for Mom's sake.

"What will he do if he finds out about us?" I didn't really care. I could feel myself getting confident about Keith, that looking fear of rejection fading.

"Are you implying that there is an 'us'?" I glared at him but the was still looking at me expecting truth.

"Yes." I said simply. I looked at something behind him, not able to look into his eyes anymore. The blush crept on my face. I could see him grinning out of my peripheral vision. He leaned forward and placed a gentle, feather light kiss upon my neck. I shivered, causing him to chuckle and embrace me.

Footsteps. Coming up the stairs...down the hall...they stopped before they went by the door. "Keith?" I froze and looked to Keith. He was looking at me. I could see I'd be calling all the shots in this relationship, dam useless men. I moved to get up, to find some place to hide.

_He'll smell you_

I huffed, but stayed tense. "Come in," Keith called. I heard the wooden door brush the top of the carpet as it swung open and then a sharp intake of breath. Keith stood, bringing me with him, and face me towards his father. "Dad, this is Rose. Rose, this is my father."

"I remember," said Jacob, his voice was a mixture of shock, confusion, and even some disgust.

_They didn't do anything...they smell clean_

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Black," I said politely. Mom had always said to kill people with kindness. I've never found the technique to be effective, I was more an fashioned than that. But I guess it was worth a shot this time.

_At least I can call Bella and tell her_

"Hello Rose. Keith, I need your help with one of the leavers in the garage."

Liar.

"Yea sure Dad. Rose," he turned to me. "I'll be right back. Wait here." I nodded.

I was nervous as shit. It seemed like they were gone forever. I waited to hear some footsteps, or someone on the phone, or yelling, or a car in the driveway. Something! There was nothing, for several minutes. I bounced my leg and found myself looking at the picture on the woman again. This time, I noticed the frame. I picked it up to examine it with my hands. It was hand crafted, but it never said where it was made.

Click. The door closed, I looked up to see a ruffled looking Keith. He sat down next to me, looking at the picture in my hands. "Sorry, I-" He shook his head.

"Her name was Vivian, she was my mother." Such a pretty name. "She died not to long ago. She was the one who painted my room, and wrote that." He pointed to the inscription on the wall. "'The spirit of the moon shows its face; Those at mercy show their true forms; Even when the moon spirit is hiding, never forget who you really are.'" He quoted. His eyes shifted to the frame in my hands. "'Mother, wife, friend, protector. May your spirit follow the moon where ever it may go.'" I stayed silent for a bit to absorb the meanings.

"Did you carve this?" I asked. He nodded.

"She would be proud," I muttered. I wasn't sure if I had the right to say something like that. I didn't know he mother, after all.

"Don't tell me you read minds and see dead people," he joked. I smiled.

"No. But I know that if you were my son, I'd be proud of you, no matter who or what you were dating."

"What do you think your parents would say?" He asked. Twice my jaw opened and snapped shut, unsure.

"I don't care what Edward thinks, but my mom would be cool with it." I hope anyway.

"Edward's your father?" I nodded. "And you call him by his first name?"

"Edward is my father, as in his genes were needed to create me. But he is not my dad, as in the man who was in my life and helped raise me."

"So who is your dad?"

"No one. It's always been my mom, my god-mother, my god-brother, and I. And recently my god-mother's boyfriend slash fiancee." He nodded.

"So when are you going to give him the chance to become your dad?" I looked at him and blinked. He was serious?

"Umm..."

"Give him a chance." I raised a brow.

"He doesn't even like you!" I reminded him. Why is he defending Edward?

"If I had a daughter that I didn't meet until she was in high school and I see her hugging some boy in the woods I wouldn't like me either." I glared at him, he was supposed to be on my side!

"I'll think about it." He chuckled and grabbed me around the torso, pulling me down to him. I could feel him inhale the scent of my hair and kiss the crown of my head. That reminded me of something. "You use Suave shampoo?" I could feel his smile.

"It's got all natural ingredients," he defended. "so it doesn't smell bad." I had to agree with him there. "You don't smell half bad either." I snorted.

"That's because I smell like you." I could feel a grin working its way across his face. "Mind out the gutter! I don't need to read your thoughts to know why your smiling." He chuckled.

"So, about this mind reading thing," he trailed off.

"There are ways you can learn to block me out. Mental shields...I have them up all the time, it helps control all the voices. Now I really have to have them up since Edward can read minds too."

"How do you put up the shields?"

"Just practice clearing your head. It takes time and patience but it pays off. Why, you don't want me in your mind anymore?"

"I'm a male who's alternate ego is a huge animal, and the boyfriend of a very sexy vampiress. Do you really want my thoughts in your head? I don't think you'd be able to concentrate much on your school work." I was blushing, I knew it. So instead of looking at him, I looked at his nightstand. The red digital clock flashed eleven-thirty.

"Today is Friday...we've missed school."

"You really want to go to school?"

"No! I just...forgot what day it was. Oh well, sometimes it's healthy to ditch."

We laid there together, silently, watching the day go by. My body felt like jello. It had been a long time since I could completely relax, and I missed the feeling. The weight of his arms on my stomach and the chiseled body behind me made me feel protected, like I was some kind of sacred treasure that no one could get to. I loved it, and relished in it. I closed my eyes for a minute, just a minute to let them rest.

I was awakened when I was shifted from my original position. Almost silent footsteps were walking away from me, and the door opened and closed. I opened my eyes, I was still in Keith's room. The sky had darkened a bit. How long had I been asleep? I looked at the clock that now read three-forty-five. I rolled onto my stomach and stretched out like a cat, yawning widely.

"We didn't do anything, we were sleeping," I heard a voice hiss. I tensed my ears, drowning out the rain from outside and focusing more on the voices in the house.

"It doesn't matter! You should have brought the girl home! Her parents came here looking for her yesterday. Why is it that I have to hear from someone else that my own son is sneaking off with some bloodsucker!" There was a growl.

"Stop calling her that! She got into a fight with her father and came to me when she wanted someone to talk to! Her father had followed her and saw her with me and we ran. We stayed out all night and then came here to clean up and then fell asleep. That's all." Keith was getting angry, his voice had dropped and octave and it a growl underlined his words.

"You will bring that girl home now." His father's voice was even lower. "I don't want to see her on my lands anymore. Is that understood?" There was a pause, and then a horrendous snarl and a crash. I jumped, my heart jumping with me, and listened intently.

"Just because your lonely doesn't mean that the rest of us have to be too." It was the most menacing thing I had ever heard. Keith's usually silent footsteps were thunderous coming back. He ripped open the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't look at me, but walked by me and right into the closet. He grabbed a pair of boots and tossed me my own sneakers. "We're leaving." His voice was a bit calmer but that didn't make it any less frightening. His movements were rigid and his aura was that of anger and power. I didn't dare defy him.

He took my hand and lead me out the door. I had to extend my strides to keep up with him. He pointed me to the front door. I took the cue and went outside but not before I saw the broken vase on the living room floor. He came back a minute later, a bag in his hands. The Jeep Cherokee beeped and we both got in. He peeled out from the driveway and onto the one-ten. I had to say something, anything, to break this silence. I didn't want him and his father being angry at each other over me. I should have went home this morning.

"Keith, I'm-"

"Don't," he barked. "You did nothing wrong. My father has been an asshole ever since my mother died. _None_ of this was your fault." I gulped and nodded. I had never feared anything in life, including Keith. But boy did I never want to be on his bad side.

He had stopped at the stop sign to head right on the one-oh-one. "No, go left." He looked at me. "I really don't want to go home yet Keith, but I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Just, go left. I'll go to my gym and take the bus home. I know the driver, he let's me on free." The corners of his mouth tightened but he didn't argue.

"Do you ever plan on going home?" He asked.

"Yes, when he leaves."

_Stubborn_

I know he knew I heard it but I made no notion to show that I had.

Keith knew where to go from the last time we went to Port Angeles together. He dropped me off in front of my gym and kissed me slowly goodbye.

"Wait here, I'll change out of your clothes. I definetly can't go home with these." He nodded, and put the gear in park. I knocked on the glass door of my martial arts studio and waited. A tall, bony-faced man with spiky black hair and light eyes opened the door for me. "Hey Jeff, do you mind if I practice here a bit?"

"Not at all, come on in." I smiled in thanks and padded across the the floor and into the doorway in the corner. I moved down the white hallway, my feet making little noise on the hardwood floor, and went into the bathroom. I changed from Keith's clothes and into my own freshly washed ones and put his clothes in his bag. I switched the light in the bathroom off and walked back through the hall and into the front room again.

My ears tensed, and my eyes darted around the room. I concentrated, someone was in here, someone...not human. "Jeff?" I called. I could tell that it wasn't Jeff trying to play a joke on me. I looked to the front of the room, where the window shades were pulled down. I could hear the music from Keith's truck and his heartbeat so it wasn't him. I crossed the remainder of the mats swiftly and wrenched open the door. I was met with the sounds of Linkin Park blasting from the truck.

"Faint, that's a good song." I commented. He smiled, I handed him the bag. "Here, thank you."

"Anytime." He leaned over and kissed my lips slowly. My mind went foggy and for a second I was floating. I heard him chuckle when he pulled away. I walked back to the studio in a bit of a daze. But it was as soon as I had stepped back into the building that I felt it again, but even stronger this time.

"Jeff?" I called again. He didn't answer. The feeling as to strong, to powerful. I had to get out of here, now. I couldn't stay here. Before I could turn to the door a fist flew into my vision. I ducked and rolled. I used my speed to get to the back wall which was covered in weapons. I grabbed the first thing I could, two short sticks, and waited.

"You think that will work?" I cryptic voice drifted over the building. I couldn't locate its source.

"Well I was hoping it would at least buy me some time." This technique was something I usually did. Try and piss off the opponent so that they lose their cool. Like one of my favorite movie characters, Riddick, says, 'never fight angry, you'll always lose'.

"Time? Little one, you have all the time in the world." Something slammed into me from behind. The movement was so fast I couldn't even sense it. I flew across the room and into the window, the think glass not yielding under my weight. My head hit the floor, and I could feel my consciousness slipping. Something covered my nose, the smell of it burning my nose and searing my brain. It was to overwhelming. But before I moved into the realm of darkness I saw that the Jeep Grand Cherokee had never moved.

**Sorry it's so late! School and then a 4-9:45 work shift plus some last minute editing to do. Yea, so this is a cliffy 'til next week. It's school vacation so I should be able to get 2 or even 3 chapters done to get ahead on myself. Anyway, thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them, really. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 18: First Impressions  
**

As I had kissed her goodbye, the sense of dread that had captivated my heart since she told me to take that left had increased ten fold. Everything was screaming at me not to let her go. To take her back with me and runaway, somewhere far away where no one could get to us. I had took it as an over-reaction to my father's threat. I can't believe I let him get to me so easily. The two of us usually get along greatly...well, before Mom had died anyway.

I watched her glide back into the gym she loved so much. But for every millisecond she was inside the feeling became more pronounced until it screamed at me. Over re-action or not, this could not be ignored. I was half an animal, my instincts would never lead me wrong. I cut the engine to my truck and opened my door. As soon as my foot hit the concrete something moved behind me. I closed my door and turned to meet a fist. I wasn't fast enough, it hit me square in the jaw and sent me skidding on my back. My shirt ripped and my skin became irritated, not yet ripping. I stood, just to get knocked down again. The blows were sharp and accurate; the lack of heartbeats also told me that this was a vampire.

"Edward-" I started. Was he attacking me? Was he trying to kill me because I didn't bring Rose home? I knew he had to be powerful because of his abilities, but what if he killed me?

"Not quite." It was a cryptic voice, one that was enjoying the pain I was in. I was knocked to the ground again, this time I stayed down. There was no point in standing if I was going to continue to get hit. I rolled onto my stomach and blinked, the rain kept fogging my vision. There was a loud boom next to me, something had hit the window of the gym. I didn't turn to it, I didn't know what it was and I didn't want to distract myself to analyze it.

The man who attacked me was standing in front of me, clothed in all black. He was ignoring the pouring rain, allowing it to run down his remarkably pale skin and hair. The door to the gym opened, and my eyes caught the image before it blurred away. Two dark haired vampires were exiting, holding someone with very long curly hair.

"Rose!" The white haired vampire hit me again. My head was starting to hurt, a lot. By the time I cleared my vision they were all gone. My heart started to beat unevenly. They took Rose, they took ROSE! I had to get help, I had to get her back. I picked up my keys from the ground and jammed them into the ignition. Before I knew it I was speeding off at one hundred and ten miles per hour down the one-oh-one. I ignored the fact that I was completely soaked and my leather seat were as well. All I cared about was Rose. I had to find her mother and tell her. I stood no chance against vampires like that.

I was down the street from Rose's house when I saw that there were no cars in the driveway. Maybe they were at the old Cullen mansion? I banged a U-turn, almost turning my truck on two wheels, and drive even faster up the street. If there were any cops nearby, I didn't care. I nearly missed the invisible turn off that I had been to so many times. Thomas and I had always come here when we were younger. We could never get into the house, but the forest in their backyard was a nice quiet place to be with plenty of game.

The driveway was full, and as I pulled in I noticed the house was alive. I cut the engine and ran up to the front door. I rapped hard three times, the door was ripped opened on the third. It was Ms. Swan that answered, and I was not the person she wanted to see, not in my wet, panicked state. The man we saw in the forest, Edward, appeared at her shoulder. His eyes went from gold to flat black in a split second. If I didn't need their help I would have been afraid. Bella put a hand on Edward's arm and stepped aside, allowing me to come in. There were six other vampires sitting in the living room. Three females, and three males, all of them not looking happy _at_ _all _to see me.

Two of the males, a burley one and a skinny blond, stood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod. The two of them rushed me and a wave of anger flooded through me. I lost control of myself for a moment. The anger was unexplained and sudden.

"Jasper no! Anger will turn him!" I heard Bella call out. The one named Jasper retreated back into the living room and took deep breaths. The anger in my subsided.

_My uncle is an empath_

I remembered now, she had told me about him.

"I didn't come here for a fight." The burley one flexed threateningly. A drop dead gorgeous blond female took a stance next to the burley male, flexing her hands. Her nails looked sharp and positivly deadly. A spikey haired female moved next to the empath. I looked at the remained pair. They looked older then the rest, but not all that much nicer.

"What did you come here for?" Edward growled. He was standing protectively in front of Bella who was definitely on the verge of a breakdown. One wrong move, and I was dead.

"Rose has been taken-" My back hit the wall behind me. I was raised off the ground by the front of my shirt.

"What did you do!" Edward was beyond pissed, Bella was trying to coax him into putting me down. Now I see where Rose gets her temper from.

"_I_ did nothing. It was _your_ people. Three vampires ambushed us!" He may have a temper, but so did I. Here I was trying to help them but all they wanted to do was kill me. I did nothing to them to deserve this. Maybe I was to spoiled as the prince of our pack and used to having my way?

"What did these vampires look like?" The oldest male asked. The females in the room became more worried than angry.

"The one that attacked me had white hair. All of them had red eyes and wore black."

"Edward," the oldest female said sternly. "Put him down, he means us no harm." Edward's grip on my shirt became tight before he dropped me. I landed on my feet with a thud.

"That's the..." Bella started. She did it, she broke. Sobs wracked her body, and the burley male made a move towards me. I tensed for the fight, but the eldest female spoke again.

"Emmett, that's enough." He stopped in his tracks but didn't take his eyes from me. They were a powerful bunch, but could they match Rose's kidnappers?

The oldest blond and the empath looked at each other. "We'll need to go back," he muttered quickly. I got up, if they were going to find Rose, I wanted everything to do with it.

"Where are you going?" Edward growled as I moved to the front door.

"To assemble my pack. I'm going to help you." I was going to try and find Rose whether they wanted me to or not.

"We don't need your help," he growled.

"Yes we do!" Bella yelled, looking at Edward outrageously. "Keith, please, tell me what happened. Where were you two?" I sighed.

"I don't have time. I need to go home first. I promise Ms. Swan, I'll tell you, but not right now." Edward growled, but I ignored him. I could feel the stares of the entire family at my back. I didn't care. Rose was my priority, not them.

When I got to my truck and started the engine the passenger door opened. A soaking wet Bella had climbed into my passenger seat. "Ms. Swan-"

"I'm going with you. I want to know what happened." The door behind me opened as well. Edward climbed in, bringing all his hostility with him.

"Is anyone else coming?" I was getting irritated.

"Just drive," Edward growled. I ignored him but drove onto the one-oh-one anyway.

"I was on a run in the woods, thinking. I sensed something and it turned out to be Rose. She was upset and taking out a lot of anger on a tree. When I had finally got her to stop crying and tell me what was wrong _he _showed up." I made sure to speak as though Edward wasn't sitting right behind me, just to irritate him. "She got defensive and we ran off. She stopped running when she grew exhausted. We ended up by the beach and she told me what was wrong. I tried to convince her to go home but she had her mind set. Then it started pouring and I didn't want to just leave her there so I stayed there with her. This morning we woke up and went to my house to clean up. We left because my dad said that you guys came by looking for her. I was taking her home when she told me to go to her gym instead. We were at her gym when it happened."

Edward had growled throughout the entire story. "Why wouldn't she go home?" Bella had said it to herself, but I answered anyway.

"Because she knew _he_ was there and wanted nothing to do with him." We were all silent as I pulled onto the lands of La Push. "Stay here," I hissed. I didn't stay to see if they had listened when I climbed out the car and ran the rest of the way home. I stood on the porch, out of the pouring rain, and howled. It was a questioning, calling sound that echoed throughout the lands of La Push and its inhabitants. I waited only a minute before being surrounded buy at least twenty wolves, Thomas being one of them.

"Rose has been kidnapped and we need to find her." It was silent, awkwardly silent.

"We're not looking for that bloodsucker," Thomas growled. My eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't a request." Thomas looked smugly behind him at the other wolves. Some of them looked regretful, others confident. "What the hell is the matter with you all?"

"Your father renounced his claim of you being his successor earlier. Your no longer Prince wolf."

"What?"

"Sleeping with a bloodsucker? Allowing it into our main den and our lands not once but twice? You don't have the pack's best interests in mind. You put the pack at risk and broke laws my friend. The penalty is death." I tensed, was Thomas really crazy enough to order my kill? I glared into the gleam in his eyes and answered my own question.

Yes.

"Kill him." Most of the wolves transformed, excited with the anticipation of the kill. I let out an earth shaking growl, I didn't become prince wolf because of a popularity contest. I swiped at the first two wolves, easily knocking them out the air. I grabbed another by the tail and scruff and threw him into another. The rest began to back away, not wanting to challenge me. The claim may be renounced but that doesn't mean I wasn't any less powerful. But then I looked around. These wolves used to be my friends, and the bonds that we had made since childhood couldn't allow me to break them. I charged through them all and took off running back to my truck. Bella and Edward were still sitting there. I said nothing to them as I started the truck again and peeled out, mud flying up behind me as I did a doughnut and went back onto the highway. I glanced into the rear veiw mirror. Edward was burning holes into my head though it, but I paid him no mind. The whites of my eyes were red, a sign of rage in any kind of animal.

"My pack won't help us." I said simply. No need to give him the gory details.

"This was a great waste of time then." I slammed my foot on the brakes, pulling the car to the side of the road at the same time. I whipped around my seat.

"Can you say anything helpful? What happened was not my fault and I would appreciate it if you'd stop being such an ass about it!" He looked taken aback at my outburst. I didn't care, if he wanted to be a jerk, so could I. My own pack was out for my pelt under both my father's and my ex-best friends orders. My new girlfriend had been snatched from right under my nose, and to top it off, her entire family hates me and keeps lashing out at me because of something I couldn't control. I'd be damned if I sat back and took all of that.

"Go back to the mansion Keith, we know who took Rose." Bella said softly. Did she blame me to? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I pressed on the gas again and sped off back towards the mansion. Edward got out the car before either of us and sped towards the house. "Please be patient with him, it's hard for him." I looked at Bella, my eyes hard. It was hard for me too, did anyone care? I nodded anyway, I didn't need anymore enemies than I already had.

When the two of us walked through the door the family was to busy in discussion to notice that I had come back.

"Are you sure Alice?" Edward asked the spiky haired girl. She looked disturbed, but nodded.

The beautiful blond girl filled in Bella on what she missed at a very high speed.

"Rosalie..." Bella trailed off. She looked at the girl named Rosalie in disbelief. Rosalie looked sincere. "No..." I wanted to scream and demand for someone to tell me what was going on. Why was everyone looking so grave? The eldest female glided over to me, looking at me gently.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Keith," my voice was gruffer than I meant it to be.

"Well Keith, I'm Esme. Please, sit down." She motioned to the couch. I took it out of politeness. This Esme woman seemed to not hate me. If she did, she was very good at hiding it. "Keith, Alice had a vision that Rose was killing people." I was silent. "We think she is with a family called the Volturi. They are powerful, and they had a vision about Rose a long time ago." This grabbed both Edward and Bella's attention.

"They said a female duplicate of Edward with his powers and more," the tall blond man explained.

"So you think they mean Rose then?" Edward asked.

"But Rose is the same as Edward if not less in power. She's half human." Everyone in the room turned curious eyes on her. "I don't get it either," she shrugged. Alice turned to me.

"You were with her when she was taken?" I nodded. "Take me to the place. Maybe I can get a hint?"

"I'll go too, I know the Volturi's scent if it really is them." The eldest male offered. I stood and walked for the door a second time. In the reflection of the grand piano by the door, I caught sight of Bella and Edward in a heated conversation. It was funny how I couldn't hear it over the blood rushing in my ears.

We arrived at the scene in silence. "She trains here. She wanted to get a few hours in before she went home." They nodded and walked silently to the door. I had never met a vampire before I met Rose and Bella. Both of them were so casual about it, almost seeming human with it. But these two, they were in a full vampire mode. They used their senses, their speed, their abilities to the fullest. It was a wonder to watch since the only non-humans I'd ever been around were my pack. Vampires weren't really that much different. Their hierarchy wasn't as strict but it was definitely there. And their sense of family was incredible. Where were the cold-hearted savage beasts that father told me of?

I stood by my truck, out of the way and letting the vampires do the work. As much as it pained me to do so I didn't want to stand in their way. Rose had told me once that she had never knew her entire family. If never met them yet, this must be hell for them. The first time you meet your niece your searching for her and her kidnappers. And the first time your boyfriend meets your dad your alone in the woods together and then you run off. A day later your boyfriend goes bursting into your families house saying you've been kidnapped...that really is a bad impression for the boyfriend.

Alice had started to convulse when she sniffed around the front of the gym. I moved to tend to her, not knowing what was wrong, when Carlisle, Edward, and Bella surrounded her in a second. I moved closer to hear what she was whispering.

"Fire..fire...fire..." she kept saying over again. Bella looked like she was about to cry again, Carlisle worried, and Edward beyond pissed.

"That's it, we'll have to go to them," then tall blond announced. "Call in emergency tickets." Edward whipped out his cell and was dialing numbers.

"I'm going too!" I called. There was no way I was stopping now. This was besides the fact that no longer had a home to go to. Rose had been snatched from right under my nose. I wanted to be there to find her. The longer she was away from me the more panicky I felt. Everyone kept speaking of these Volturi vampires, but just who the hell were they.

"I don't think that's a good idea son," Carlisle told me. I shook my head at his gentle tone.

"I have to go, I have to see if she's alright. Please, I love her." I said it without hesitation. Bella was looking at me along with Alice. Both faces full of shock and admiration.

"Your just a kid, it's way to dangerous. This is family bussiness, we'll handle it." Edward seethed. I growled, my temper was flaring again and I was itching for a fight with this guy.

"I'm plenty willing to put myself at risk for her." At least I'm sure she'll want to see me and not swing at me unlike you, you jerk.

"Look this isn't kid stuff! Go home!" he yelled. My fingers twitched, wanting to curl into fists. My skin was starting to tingle with anticipation of changing into my pelt.

"Edward we don't have time for this! Your going to provoke him to change!" Alice yelled.

"She's right Edward let him come!" Edward whipped around to Rose's mother.

"What?" he said outrageously.

"Look," Bella stood, her posture dominate. "Our daughter has been kidnapped and Alice keeps getting visions of her killing people. I am _NOT_ going to sit here and watch you waste time arguing with a teenager! What ever grudge you have against him, get over it and hold your tongue until we find her! Please!" She stormed back to my jeep. I followed her. Maybe it was a wolf thing, to follow the leader. But I truly didn't want to get on Bella's bad side right now.

The other had loaded themselves into my jeep and I stepped on the gas. "You can have my ticket Keith, I'll stay home." Alice told me. I nodded to her.

"Thank you." She gave me a gentle smile in the rear view mirror. I could almost feel the anger burning off of Edward behind me. Bella had sat in the front seat this time, away from him. As much as I didn't want the two of them to be fighting right now I didn't have a say. Edward was being an asshole to me for no reason.

I made to turn off onto the unmarked road but Alice shook her head no. She offered to take my jeep to my house but I refused. We settled on her taking to her house instead. I handed her the keys when we got to the airport. No one talked when we picked up the tickets and boarded the flight. I sat next to Carlisle and Edward sat next to Bella in front of us.

I didn't understand it, Rose was half human, but both her parents were vampires. She had told me not to tell anyone, but I didn't need to tell anyone. The fact that she was a vampire but had a heartbeat was a dead giveaway. That's how I found out anyway. She didn't want to be ridiculed because of it.

From what I could see, Bella was everything Edward wasn't. She was intelligent, funny, gentle, and caring. Edward was sort of hot headed, sarcastic, and possessive. But Rose was also. She wasn't as possessive or arrogant, but she was some. I smiled when I remembered the day I had told her so in History. She had raised her eyebrow elegantly and snorted, '_And this is coming from a guy who probably drinks out of the toilet?_'

I missed her face, I missed her scent, and I missed her voice. If only I hadn't been so stupid!

That was how I know that I loved her. As an animal, I have the natural ability to let things go, to not live in the past and beat myself up over it. Humans thought it was unnatural when I wasn't in counseling when my mother died. Yes, I grieved, but I didn't wallow in my own self pity and neither did my father. But now I'm beating myself up in guilt. Rose Cullen had certainly captured my heart and run off with it.

* * *

When we arrived in Italy it was almost dawn. I had to push down the major impulse to sniff everything. Everything smelt different, the food, the humans, even the air! There was a great sense of culture and joy everywhere you looked, well, if you weren't looking our way. Carlisle was leading us through the crowded airport over to a Rent-a-car shop. I focused my attentions on him as the temporary leader of the pack and tried my hardest not to focus on Edward. Rose had told me he could read minds. The last place I wanted him was in my head. 

We rented two cars, a black Ford Five Hundred and a silver Ford Focus. Edward and Bella took the Focus, leaving Carlisle and I with the Five Hundred. Even though we were driving in two separate cars, Edward and Bella driving behind us, I could still feel the whispers of his hate towards me. And with the leader sitting next to me I didn't want to get anxious for a fight. But then again, they were vampires, they couldn't read auras like wolves can.

"Any idea on why Edward hates you so much?" I shrugged.

"His feelings are in disarray, he's stressed out." This guy may be leader but his gentle ways would never get him respect from wolves. Even humans understand the hierarchy to an extent.

"I hold no grudge against him."I said simply, and I truly didn't. Carlisle took his eyes off the road to look at me seriously. The car didn't swerve an inch from the winding country-side road.

"You must truly care about Rose to come this far."

"I love her," I said simply. It was getting easier and easier to say every time.

"Good, because from here, there is no going back." We had pulled up to a hotel. I stepped out the car and looked into the rising moon. It was less than half full. Depending on how long we took over here, I would miss the full moon if I was not back in two weeks. Then again, with no pack to celebrate it with and no lands to safely be on I didn't really need to see the full moon.

Bella and Edward pulled in behind us and we all walked into the hotel without a word. It had to be either three or four stars. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't cheap either. They wanted three hundred and eighty two dollars a room for each night. Carlisle got two rooms anyway, swiping his credit card. Wait, vampires didn't sleep did they?

"It's bright during the Italian day," Bella whispered to me once we were in the elevator. "We can only travel by night."

We would have to start our search starting tomorrow night. Carlisle had said that by the time we would get to the Volturi's city it would be day break. And he didn't want to have to stay there afterwards. I had agreed. After they snatched Rose I didn't think we would have been welcomed with open arms anyway. Regaurdless, I laid on the bed, not able to keep my eyes open. Just before I shut my eyes I prayed for a dreamless slumber.

**I just want to thank you guys for being so patient with me and my schedule. I haven't gotten one of those pricks that you usually get that scream at you to update ridiculously even when they know that you are tied up at the moment. Don't be discouraged, a single review saying 'update!' or 'update soon!' is perfectly fine. But don't go overboard and be rude about it. This is something that I take pride in, yes, but it is something that I do in my spare time. It's not my life, just a hobby. I thank everyone for understanding. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 19: Half Breed**

The first thing that I noticed was the pounding in the back of my head, as if someone has just gotten through beating me with a pool ball. The second thing I noticed with the stale smell of cold stone. The scuttling of rat feet and fluttering of bat wings only made my headache worse than it was already. I suppressed a groan when I tried to move. My legs were numbed and my ass was freezing. I opened my eyes, blinking slowly. It was pitch black. There were no windows, no drafts, no anything. I couldn't hear or smell anything else that was where ever I was. My arms were up over my head, what the hell were they doing up there? I tried to pull them down to me to have cold steel bite into my wrists. I felt to much like shit to even let out a groan. I blinked, a few times, trying to get my eyes to work. It was really pitch black in here, there was no light. I must be underground then...

I pulled at the chains that binded my wrists, they wouldn't come apart. I closed my eyes and listened with my powers, trying to find someone around. I felt one person...two people...four people...six people, all vampires.

_Now this is __intriguing, _an over cheerful voice sounded in my head _You do have his powers! Oh I'm envious! It's so __convenient!_

There were footsteps -too light to make out how many- but I could hear eight different streams of thoughts. They were coming from above me. I looked up, not knowing what I was looking for, but expecting my visitors.

Metal slid across cement and there was light. It shined down in a perfect circle in front of me and lit the entire room. I stole that moment to glance around. It looked like I was in a dungeon. Dried up vines twisted around the dirty cement walls, and the room itself was the size of your average sitting room.

Three vampires dropped through the hole to greet me. One had a head full of cropped white hair. His face was impassive and confident as he stared at me. The other two had black hair. One had wavy hair and the others was long. The long haired man looked at we with a cheerful face, as if he was happy I was here. The other was just plain stoic, as if he was hating me already. Their minds were silent, they were doing it on purpose.

"Hello dear, I am Aro." The man with long black hair smiled. "This is Caius and Marcus." He pointed to the man with white hair and the other black haired guy.

"Why am I here?" I demanded with a strong voice. Caius's jaw twitched.

"Oh she's so much like Edward she is," Aro said adoringly. I seriously started to doubt this mans sanity.

"Do you know who your talking to half-breed?" Caius snarled. Half-breed? I've been called a lot of things, but that was a first.

"A bunch of Dracula wanna-bes living in a sewer?" I said innocently. I didn't know who they were and I didn't care. Who the hell were they to kidnap me and then demand respect? Caius made a move towards me, but Marcus's arm lashed out, catching his comrade before he hit me. They shared a look, and Caius took a step back from me.

"You'll have to excuse Caius hun, he's got a short temper. It wouldn't be wise to anger him." Aro said softly. My fingers twitched in agitation. "You are here because we want you." My brow raised. "See, we were going to recruit your father for our cause, but he declined. Our numbers are starting to dwindle with the amount of_ useful_ vampires what we have."

"But your a mind reader, like I am. If you weren't you wouldn't have been able to sense me in your head and speak back to me." Aro clapped his hands like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh you are a sharp one. Yes, I am a mind reader like you. But you have more potential than that." My eyes shifted back to the silent Marcus. His eyes were greedy.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been waiting for you Rose, for a long time. Marcus saw you over seventeen years ago when Carlisle and his son came here looking for your father. You have potential dear, much potential despite your human blood. But it needs to be...coaxed from you." I wonder if they could smell the fear that was underlining my posture? "I can see you are a vegetarian also...we can fix that." I hadn't taken the time to notice before, but the three of them had blood red eyes. They drank human blood. My heart started to speed up against my will.

"Of course it shouldn't take long for the animal blood to leave your system. But don't worry, we have all the time in the world." Aro said this cheerfully, as if he had just told me good news.

"But there's a catch, I need human food too. I'll die from human starvation before I go into blood-lust." I reminded them. Caius and Aro exchanged looks but Marcus continued to glare at me.

"It takes weeks for a human to die of starvation." Aro stated.

"They just get really weak and skinny." Caius sneered. They planned to starve me...What would happen? Would I go into blood-lust? "By the state of your eyes, you need to feed soon anyway." Fuck...I did need to hunt. I should have done it as soon as I had left La Push.

Caius took a smooth step towards me, standing next to my chained arms. I growled as he bent over me a bit. My legs were to wobbly to stand on and I didn't want to take the chance. Something pierced my skin, making my growl turn to a snarl. I started to struggle as I felt lips cover my wrist and suck my blood away. I swung my hips, bringing my right leg up to smash him into the wall like I had done to so many people before. My leg hit him, but he didn't budge. I put both feet on his abdomen, putting a lot of weight on my chained wrists, and tried to push him off. But with every suck he made I felt dizzier and dizzier. I couldn't focus and my limbs were becoming weak.

When I could no longer struggle he let go, licking his lips. "Not as good as the Cullen's human pet but very close," he commented.

My breath became shallow; I couldn't force any air into my lungs. I felt like I was suffocating, like someone was strangling my heart.

"We'll send in food later dear." Aro's voice was floating somewhere above me. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to take me. The pain in my abdomen was insane and was still building. I didn't want to feel it when it came full force.

* * *

Sleep wouldn't take me, and death was no where to be found. I felt unloved at that moment. 

I didn't know how long I had sat here, eyes closed and praying that the pain would stop, but it was a long time. Caius had come back sometime later and took more blood from my other wrist. I had screamed the entire time, the pain beyond surreal. Only when my tear ducts had dried out had I fallen asleep fully.

When I awoke, I was lying curled up on my side. I was still in the same room, my hands freed. The cuffs and chains that were still attached told me that sometime during my dreamless sleep I had yanked them from the wall. I could hear something in the corner of the room, a high pitched sound that irritated my ears. I turned my head with little strength. A tiny, red, blinking dot told me that they were watching me.

Something else caught my hearing, something smaller than me, but bigger than a rat or a bat in the opposite corner. The pitch black made it hard to see and the blinking dot from the camera only barely lit up the corner it was in. When I moved I heard a gasp. My heart nearly stopped just then. Please don't be...

"Hello?" I whispered weakly. Sobbs were my answer; I felt like crying myself. They had placed a child in here with me. They were going to make me go into blood-lust to feed from a child. I peered over into the dark corner, not trusting myself to move from the spot I was in. The boy couldn't be any older than nine. He was dirty and dressed in white. His dark hair was disheveled and his body was shaking. "Are you alright?" I asked him. My voice was husky with hunger.

He looked at me with large crispy blue eyes. Fear and pain were swimming in them. He started to speak in a language I didn't understand. He was crying; the only word I understood was 'mama'. I hate to break it to you kid, your mama was probably dead. I looked away from him, not able to handle his broken face, but then I heard footsteps running. I whipped back towards him to see him running for me, arms open.

"NO!" I shouted. It didn't stop him, just made him slow down a bit. Did he know what I was? What he was here for? Was he stupid!

He slammed into me anyway, arms wrapping around my waist. My mouth watered with venom and my breathing hitched. I groaned as the pulsing vein in his throat called for me.

_Feed..._

_Sweet blood..._

_He won't feel a thing..._

_Put him out of his misery..._

Yes...he wouldn't feel a thing...and the vampires probably killed his mother if they could have...

Wait! NO! What was I thinking?

I pushed the boy away from me and clutched my head. I ignored the look of betrayal on his face and let out a fierce growl, bearing my fangs. I would not take the life of an innocent child, but I couldn't trust myself to have him near me. He backed into the corner further, fear widening his eyes and speeding up his heart. I was deaf to everything else but his heart, that vital organ that pushed and pulled blood all throughout his tiny body.

Think of something else but him, anything!

My piano...I wish I could play it now! I missed the sweet melodies.._almost as sweet as blood_. NO!

The dojo! What was that sequence again? High roundhouse, duck, layout kick, roll backwards, left uppercut, helicopter, and then pin..._then bite his neck and drink-_

"STOP IT!" I bellowed. The boy in the corner went silent, stinking the room with his fear. The scent of urine was starting to stain the air as well. I drew myself into a ball. "Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away..." I chanted, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, my head between my knees.

I could see the floor in front of me, but I could not understand what it was. I knew I was rocking, but I wasn't conducting the movement. I knew the boy was crying, and that I was speaking, but I wasn't sure of the sounds. I was there, somewhere, inside my mind, but I didn't know where. I could see the light on the floor in front of me but I didn't comprehend it.

"She's not thinking at all Caius. She's shutting down." I heard.

"Her human mind is shutting down Aro, her thirst is making it happen." The air moved for a moment.

"If you take anymore you'll kill her Caius."

"We don't have time! Marcus sees her coven coming for her! She must be ready within days!" The air moved again, and they boy in the corner screamed. There was a thud and the cries were silenced. The air shifted again, and then the light went away.

My stomach wrenched and the pain made me scream. My insides were burning and cramped with dehydration. I closed my eyes and prayed for the pain to go away. I should have known prayers of the damned were never to be heard.

* * *

_"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." _-Stephanie Meyer; New Moon

* * *

My eyes did not see, my nose did not smell, my ears did not hear, my hands did not feel, my mouth did not taste. I was void, floating in nothingness. The only things that told me that I was not dead were the gurgling sounds that I once recognized as voices, and the constant pain that had me in and out of consciousness. 

_Rose._

That sounded so familiar...something clicked in my head but I couldn't connect it to anything.

_Rose can you hear me? Blink if you can._

I vaguely remembered having my eyes open, but I blinked any way. The movement awkward and jittery.

_Good. I have something to tell you Rose._

I waited, not knowing what to say or even how to say it.

_Your parents are dead. They thought that you were dead, so your father exposed himself to the humans in a suicide attempt. Other vampires killed the rest of your family and some wolves. One of them said he loved you, right before he died._

I didn't understand what was going through me at that moment. Someone else was in control of my body, maybe it was the monster that lurked inside of my heart. I could see red, nothing but red. I couldn't comprehend anything else but death. My father tried to commit suicide, and because of it my family, including Keith, was dead. My only family...

My eyes settled on the dark haired boy in the corner. His face was pained and placid. His dark hair lightened and his bright eyes were gold.

_He's sitting across from you Rose. Kill him, take what's left of his life. He doesn't deserve it!_

I roared, the sound hurting my own deaf ears. In a twitch of a humming birds wings I crossed the room and slammed him against the wall. I saw his mouth move but I heard nothing.

_He's begging for forgiveness. **Show no mercy**._

I pressed him harder into the wall, the brick behind him cracking. His eyes grew panicked and he clawed at my face. Venom poured, and fangs grew. I was on him before he could take another breath. It was a sweet feeling, fangs crushing tendons and cartilage. I crushed down until all of my teeth pierced through the skin like butter. Blood gushed from the spot and into my mouth. Most went down my throat without me swallowing. I moaned, there was so much blood, it tasted so...good. It was ecstasy itself; I could have orgasmed on the spot. I fell to my knees and let the body fall to the floor, my mouth never leaving the neck. I couldn't stop, not even if I wanted to. The power flowing back into my veins was most welcomed.

I only stopped when I couldn't suck anything more than a drop from the body. I blinked, there was light in the room, along with three very satisfied vampires. My brow furrowed and then I was hit with the smell. Human blood...it was nauseating and sweet at the same time. My mouth was sticky and my breath stank with it.

My heart, which had started beating regularly again, nearly stopped. I looked down at the body in front of me. It was not Edward's face that stared back at me, but the boys-pain ridden and horrified. His body was pale, lifeless, and shriveled, his heart long stopped. My mouth fell open, the smell of blood hitting me more. I stared at the three vampires in front of me, turned around, and wretched. I clenched my stomach, trying to help force the blood from my system but nothing came. I had killed someone, I had killed a human!

A hand touched my shoulder, with a snarl I turned and swiped at it. I hit air, and felt someone next to me. "Welcome to the Volturi," Aro beamed.

"I will never be one of you, you sick bastards!" I hissed. He pointed to the puddle of water that had leaked from the dripping wall. The light shined on it from beside us, showing my reflection. My eyes were _shining _red. I whipped around wildly to hit air once more. Something hit me from the back and flattened me into the wall with a loud _BOOM_.

"You will learn respect," a deep voice hissed into my ear. "You will refer to the three of us as 'Master', understood?" I growled, something inside of me was stirring, and it didn't like the position I was in.

"It's to soon Caius," Aro said sadly. "Let her settle." The pressure was removed from me and I fell to the ground, not bothering to catch myself. There were three swooshes and the light disappeared again.

The darkness that I had grown accustomed to was terrifying now. I wanted to scream, just like the child I had killed in cold blood. I looked at his body again even though I couldn't see clearly. Slowly I backed away, fear gripping my heart. I had ruined everything. Mom was dead, and so was Keith. I had taken human life, and no one was coming for me. Alan...oh Alan...what if that was him? I couldn't speak to Alan anymore, I would never see him again. I couldn't put him or Sarah and Fernando in harm's way like that, ever.

I weeped. I weeped like a child, a child who lost everything. Because in a way, I had. In that moment when I sunk my fangs into that boys neck my life was over. I was one of the Volturi now, and I couldn't reverse that. Was I going to be able to stop feeding? Would I be able to feed off of animals instead of humans? Could I resist? All those times when Alan had fallen and scraped his knees, or cut his finger, I was able to be right there without trouble. But now...I could still feel that thing inside of me...that thing that wanted another human. That thing that enjoyed every part of taking that boys life.

That thing...that thing is me. I was a monster and apart of me enjoyed being that way. I was apart of a group of monsters who would use me for their will.

I could hear them upstairs...I could hear more humans screaming, the growls of the vampires who were enjoying their fear and hunting from them. I would be one of them. I would look into the face of a mother of three and relish in her screams of pain and terror as I bit into her neck. When the screaming stopped, I began to cry once more. I cried for the humans I was going to kill, I cried for my mother, I cried for Sarah, for Alan and Fernando. I cried for Keith, and I cried for death. But not once in my routine of weeping, falling asleep, and waking up to weep come more, did I cry for myself. I needed to stay alive, so that I could find _him_. Because when I found him, I was going to kill him and not feel a dam thing about it.

"Here's to a new revolution, and our new solution to our problems!" I could hear them toast above me. They were celebrating me. They had plans for me, but I had plans of my own. This little half-breed did not bow down to anyone.

**Guys I am so sorry! I meant to update this morning but come to find out they blocked this site at my school. So I can only update Friday nights instead of mornings, sorry!**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 20: Howling Despair**

I was exhausted, but I refused to let it show. For four nights now we had come back to the hotel unsuccessful. We had searched all surrounding cities to Florence and were working our way towards Volterra. Carlisle had said he wanted to make sure that no one was watching us, and that they didn't have Rose somewhere else. He didn't doubt the possibilities that the Volturi had already known we were in Italy.

We had searched in pairs, finding it to be more efficient. I was paired with Carlisle naturally. With his knowledge of the cities and my ability to...not glow in the sun, I was able to search places during the day as long as I kept control of my temper.

Edward and Bella spent most of their time arguing now...well...Bella spent her days yelling and Edward usually left afterwards. The stress was becoming a lot for them. For the first night they argued of why I was here and of Rose's irresponsibility. The second night they argued because Edward wanted to charge into Volterra and demand Rose back. The third night was because Edward wanted Bella to stay in the hotel when they did go to Volterra. Last night was just Edward blowing off steam because he was frustrated. Carlisle had made sure to keep the two of us away from each other. They couldn't very well risk me changing and running around Italy, not when we needed to snoop unseen. The stress and aggravation coming from my girlfriend's parents was nerve wracking, and it was rubbing off on Carlisle as well. During the day I would go on long runs on the Tuscan country side, something else that came up in one of Edward and Bella's arguments. I didn't care what they said though, as long as I didn't change, there was nothing unusual about a tourist going on a jog as long as I wasn't going too fast.

Something that Carlisle had been trying to figure out recently was whether or not Rose was in any immediate danger. He reassured me over and over again that the Volturi did things with reason. They hated to leave their city and would only do so just to enforce the 'law': to keep their existence hidden. This brought up an obvious and frustrating question: Did the Volturi think Rose was to dangerous to continue living? It would have to be something we'd find out about when we saw them.

I was laying in the living room of our suite, the couches pushed up against the wall. I was in my wolf form, curled up with my nose tucked under my tail. With both my mother and father being wolves and my father having such a powerful line backing him changing was easy for me, and I didn't always need to be angry. It was a form just like my human one except I wore a pelt instead of skin. I wasn't as big as I would normally be, I still had some growing to do. Right about now I was as tall and as heavy as a horse.

My ears twitched and turned with the sounds of the hotel. Elevators churned and binged, room service knocked, and people had sex. Two heavy feet were coming towards our door and fast. It wasn't room service but it wasn't anyone we knew. I stared at the door. We had specifically told the hotel manager that we didn't want room service and that we were not to be disturbed at all. But when the door flew open I was almost scared back into my skin.

Bella was the one with the heavy feet. She had stormed across the hall and into our room without knocking. She stopped, looking at me at first in shock but then in awe. She closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked, and walked over to me slowly. I made a whimpering noise, letting her know that she was safe and could approach me. As she did I uncurled my furry body and turned over on my side the best I could in the confined space. She patted my belly and hugged my muzzle.

"Your beautiful," she whispered. I licked her shoulder, careful. Had she been human I might have been able to knock her back from me with just that movement.

I had gotten the color of my pelt from both my parents. My mother had been jet black, so black that under any type of light she looked blue. My pelt was the same; but instead of looking blue I had a russet underlining of my fur, making me look reddish in light. One thing that had separated my mother from all other wolves were her eyes. As Quileute, or mostly any Native American, we had dark eyes, sometimes even hazel. But the wolf in her was so undeniably strong that her eyes managed to had gold in them, making them look so much like Rose's. In my pelt, my eyes looked black. But when the light hit them the right way, they were pure gold.

"Bell-...a..." Carlisle had come from the bedroom where he had been for hours already. His quiet mumbling had begun to annoy me so I had went to the living room to spend some time in my pelt.

"It's Keith, Carlisle, and he's perfectly in control." Bella stuck up for me. There was hesitation in Carlisle's eyes but he nodded anyway.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

"I'll see you later," she whispered, and planted a friendly kiss on my nose. I had to restrain my tail from wagging. Her acceptance meant a lot to me, almost as much as Rose's did.

Bella had followed Carlisle into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. We all knew that that was a pointless action, I would still be able to hear and comprehend things through it.

"Bella, I need to know some things about Rose. I'm trying to piece this together but I'm not coming up with much." There was a pause. "When we were looking for Edward years ago we consulted the Volturi. They said they saw his duplicate with his power and more. At first we thought it was you since he was the one who changed you but I think they were talking about Rose now. Rose can read minds, but Edward said that that's all the power she has."

"That's right. But Rose has been complaining about her heart lately. She says that it beats erratically sometimes and that she lungs will stop working for a moment. A few times in her sleep her heart will stop. Edward thinks that because her body is near maturity that she's becoming a full vampire." Bella explained.

"That is logical. Maybe that is what the Volturi have been waiting for. A child born of two vampires could be quite powerful."

"There's something else Carlisle," there was silence for a moment. "When Rose was a child, she was always...hot." I moved closer to the door as noiselessly as I could in my current state.

"The reason vampires are cold is because our hearts don't work. There is no blood circulating throughout our bodies, which is why we don't need to breathe or sleep. And it's also why that Hollywood 'stake through the heart' is a complete myth." Bella chuckled. "Rose has a heartbeat meaning she has blood circulating, which says she should have a temperature between ninety-six and ninety-eight degrees."

"No Carlisle, it's been rising ever since. She's got a nervous system so she can feel the cold. But she doesn't _get_ cold! She's gone outside in February in the snow barefoot before and came back as if it was nothing! The only time I knew of anyone who could do that was Jacob Black, and that was before he knew he was a werewolf." My head tilted in curiousity. She knew my dad before he was a wolf? So that was why he was so weird about me and Rose...

"Wolves have bigger hearts, which means more blood, which means more body heat. But if you think it's something to look into it sounds like something to consider."

"Something else too...She used to have nightmares a lot. They were always about fire, which is something she's never liked." I could picture Carlisle nodding his head.

"How has she been with controlling her temper?" There was a pregnant pause. "I see. And her appetite?"

"She eats a lot because her powers take a lot from her body. As far as her diet, she's a vegetarian." I could hear her smile.

"She's never been tempted?"

"I think she got her hate of human blood from me." There was another long pause.

"None of this adds up. Why would the Volturi want her then? There's too many flaws in her character...that they would think anyway." he growled. I closed my eyes and shifted into my skin, clad in nothing but pants. I picked up my shirt from the couched and put it on, repositioning the furniture. I looked out the window on the eastern side of the room. The sun was setting. I knocked on the door and poked my head through when they beckoned me in.

"The suns setting, we should head out." Carlisle nodded and stood from the bed, Bella next to him.

"Where's Edward-" Carlisle and Bella had said it at the same time.

"He hasn't come in here today," I commented, looking at Bella cautiously.

"He wasn't in our room when I got out the shower." Bella whispered.

"I'll call his cell phone." Carlisle left the the living room.

"He's such an _idiot_!" Bella screamed.

"You don't think he went to the Volturi by himself do you?" Bella shrugged and plopped back down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"I just want to get this over with," she grounded out. "I just want my daughter back..." I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Carlisle came back.

"He's not answering. Come on, if he's anywhere he's in Volterra or on his way. Just think of Rose's face if we found her, that should attract him."

We filed downstairs and into the Five Hundred. As expected, the Focus was gone. The valet said that the Focus had left over an hour ago. Carlisle pulled off onto the Raccordo Autostradale Siena-Firenze and took off at one hundred and ten miles per hour. What was it with vampires and driving fast? Cars were so dangerous...you could get crushed in the so easily. Motorcycles were more my thing.

We had made the two hour drive in forty-five minutes. We had not seen Edward the entire way. Bella began to become panicked as we parked outside the city and started on foot. Carlisle didn't want to become trapped in the city without a getaway car. He left the key in the exhaust pipe just encase one of us got out first. I had already understood that from here there was no going back; that I may walk into this city without leaving it. I didn't care, not as long as I saw Rose safely out of it. Without Edward to try and locate Rose's thoughts we had no real way of finding her. We could only go by scent of vampires- any vampire in this city meant the Volturi.

We hopped the wall of the city, scaling it with up most stealth. The guards of the city were vampires as well. We crawled along the top until we got to the other side and waited to jump down. I we didn't want to get caught by humans or vampires.

I felt highly uncomfortable in this city full of vampires and humans who were to stupid to know that it was a city full of vampires. Carlisle had said he had lived with the Volturi in his past, but the idiot forgot where they lived. Years ago they had visited one of the old churches and found them residing there. We had checked the church first to find it empty, all the while avoiding humans and vampires. Carlisle had informed us that the Volturi had both humans and vampires doing their dirty work.

By the time the large clock tower chimed four in the morning we had checked every church and abandoned building in the city. Carlisle was out of ideas.

"Maybe we should let them come to us?" Bella offered patiently.

"If they wanted to come to us then they would have came already." I was tired of hearing excuses, ideas, and plans of failed action. It was time that I agreed with Edward for once, I was going to find another way to do this. "We need to get back. The sun rises in an hour." Bella followed Carlisle out of the city. I fell back as they crept towards the car. The car was within view when I turned and walked into the surrounding woods.

As soon as I was in the clear I changed into my pelt. I lifted my nose to the air and let it guide me. I ran across landscapes and onto the country side slightly northwest of Volterra. I came upon a cliff that overlooked a heard of cattle. I licked my lips as drips of saliva threatened to fall.

The main house of the farm land was dark, no lights showed through the windows. I took my chance and dived headfirst, paws outstretched. I jumped from rock to rock, making no noise except the swish of wind. The sleepy cattle didn't realize a thing until I already had one within my jaws. Natural instinct told me to close them, crunching through bone and muscle to pull its head off completely. The cattle went into a frenzy, waking the farmers. They started to shout in a language I didn't understand and came running out the house. Their back door flooded light into the corral and I took that as my cue to take off. I heard gun shots behind me and scoffed at the farmer that thought he could hit me.

Carlisle said that the Volturi didn't like people messing with their city, well, I didn't mess with it, just killed something outside of it. I stopped when I got to a river and lapped up the icy water. I didn't think the taste of blood was very appetizing at all, something my uncle Sam thought of as odd.

The wind shifted, and it was not in the right way. It made my fur stand on end and my hackles rise. A growl built itself in my throat and I did not protest. The rumbling made me feel a bit of security. I could feel there eyes on me but I did not know where they were. Had wolves been my enemy, I would have simply turned away from the river, letting the wide waterway serve as some sort of protection at my back, or at least a warning. But these enemies did not need to give themselves away to my senses for me to be able to sense them. I didn't know how many there were, and I certainly wasn't about to wait for them to set up an ambush.

I relaxed my front legs and then sprang off as hard as I could to my left, diving deeper into the woods. I could feel them following me, and it was against my nature to be the chased, but I kept going. There was one in the trees, another following behind me. Faintly, I could sense another coming up quickly on my left. I put on a burst of speed, they were trying to box me into a corner- I wouldn't doubt it since I had no clue in where this forest leads to.

Suddenly the ground dropped beneath me and I was rolling down a steep hill. My legs caught me before I could fall anymore, my claws digging deep into the earth. I swerved to my left, shocking the vampire into jumping up into the air to avoid me. I had to suppress the rage that came so naturally and burst forward. The pathway that I was cutting into the thicket was becoming bumpier; there was also an incline. They were still as close as ever, no more than a few yards behind me. I doubted that I was faster then them, then it occurred to me that they were toying with me.

Up ahead there was a jagged rock to the right of me, as if its other half had fallen off years ago. Rain had smoothed it as much as it could but that didn't make it any less lethal. This would be my cover; I sprinted for it, transforming back right before my muzzle collided with it. I was not out of breath, but something made my breath hitch in my throat. There were needles going through every pore, vein, and molecule of my being. The pain was absolutely unbearable and there was no way to stop it.

"Enough Jane." One of the vampires commanded. I looked up to see two darkness haired vampires and a short one. So this was formidable Volturi?

I stared at each one in turn and got something different from each one. There was one with long straight hair who was looking at me with a sick form of glee. There was one with wavy hair that looked bored and angry at the same time; the short one looked blank. Their auras were all the same however, they all had extreme confidence. I felt awkwardly weak without my pack with me. The jagged rocks at my back were only a small means of protection against these vampires.

"What is a wolf doing so close to the city?" The one with long black hair spoke first.

"I'm looking for someone," I defended.

"In a cow's head? Not the best place to start looking." The bored looking vampire put his hand out to the other. He touched it gently and smirked. "So, _this_ is Keith Black, the Prince Wolf of the Quileute Tribe," he smiled. I kept my face passive. How the hell did they know that? "I take it you came here looking for your little girlfriend, didn't you?"

"Where is she?" I demanded. Vampires and their mind games...

"She's with us, you needn't worry. We are taking good care of her. You will see her soon."

"I want to see her now!" Why was only this vampire talking?

"Temper temper little wolf. We do not take to commands lightly. You will see her in time. When you do you might want to thank her. She is the only reason that we do not kill you at this very moment."

"What?" If Rose requested not to have me killed then that would mean she bargained with these vampires? For what? What did they offer her? And on what terms?

"Now now let's not get nosy, shall we?" I growled.

"Where is she?"

"Safe."

"Your lying!" I roared. He shrugged.

"Ask no questions, tell no lies." I was shaking. I could feel the change coming on. The power was pumping into my blood and through my skin. Without warning something hit me from the left, sending me crashing into the trees and onto rocks. I growled loudly and rolled to my feet. There was someone standing in the exact spot I had been, speaking in a frantic tone at a ridiculously fast pace. The power circulated throughout me even more, who the hell did they think they were? The Volturi vanished; there was a blur coming right at me. I leaped to the left, into the air. The blur bounced off a tree and then flew at up with me, meeting me in the air. I swiped at him, my hands no longer human. Something blocked it and sent a jab at my face. I twisted away and rocketed myself to the ground. I met the ground as an animal. With my wolf eyes I could see that the blur was not just a blur, but another vampire. I growled even louder when I recognized who it was. He was in rage as well, but not as much as I.

I tensed, ready to strike. I could take down one vampire by myself, I had to be at least strong enough for that. I rushed him, expecting him to dodge; he stood his ground. At the last moment his shoulder tensed- he was preparing for the impact. I twisted my head around and opened my mouth for the kill. His hands shot out, one gripping my upper canine tooth and the other grabbing my lower lip. I snarled as his nails dug into the soft flesh of my lower gums. I dug with my claws into the ground, pushing him back into a large tree. The strain on his face was obvious as he tried to keep himself from being boxed in. If I could get him trapped, I could kill him. He tripped, the effort of trying to dig his heels into the ground and walking back with the movement at the same time made him lose his balance. My weight of pushing him back made him fall and stay down. He held my mouth still, saliva dripping down over his hands and onto his face. We both snarled loudly as he tried to keep me from ripping his face off.

There was a noise behind me, distracting Edward's attention. He looked back to me and rolled, toppling me and making me slide into the ground. Boy was I going to be feeling my neck tomorrow. I looked around. Edward was holding a protective stance in front of someone. The wind told me it was Bella. Carlisle stood next to Edward. Bella peaked from under Edward's arm, her eyes on me. I expected fear or hatred, but instead I got concern for...me? The confusion dragged me from my pelt to my skin, my vision becoming clear. I shook my head from the haziness and ran the back of my hand along my eyes.

I sensed it a little to late. Edward bulldozed into me, knocking back into the jagged rock that had been my protection. I growled out when it pierced my back and made my spine have a distinct _crack_. My shoulder burned and my head spun. I could hear Bella's angry screams.

"He's to dangerous Bella! I told you we should have never brought him here! Why won't you listen?"

"Edward how is he any better than you? You ran off by yourself!"

"And then I had to double back to save him!" I stood on wobbly feet. Carlisle took my arm and gently guided me back to the ground. He began looking over my back.

"Double back from where, Volterra? _You _could have gotten killed too! He's a kid Edward, he made a reckless decision! That doesn't deserve the death penalty!" I breathed in to intervene but Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let them," he whispered "They need to work this through."

"But it's about me," I pointed out, still watching to arguing couple.

"Their tension is not with you at all, it's with Rose, the daughter Edward never knew. Edward is usually a very calm person who likes to have fun. But when someone close to him is in danger, he's got a stubborn streak of an old mule." I said nothing. "These wounds are not serious but you will be rather sore." I shrugged.

"We were _supposed_ to be unseen! I didn't break that rule! Now we have to start all over again because they probably moved her." Bella looked as if she was crying. All she needed was the tears and the puffy eyes.

"Let's face it Edward, that's not the problem," I growled as I stood. I ripped my arm from Carlisle's grip that pulled me back to the ground. Edward only looked at me over his shoulder. "You hate the fact that I'm alive -the fact that Rose _wants _me alive. You can't stand it that she'd rather be with me than you! You hate me because she hates you!" Edward turned to face me fully. No one said anything. I must have struck a cord. "I hate to break it to you, but _I_ don't have anything to do with her dislike of you. _I'm_ trying to help her get over it! Trust me, I've known her a lot longer than you." He was growling now. Yes, I had struck a few cords. We stared at each other for a minute. I made sure my temper was down. No one moved when I asked, "Do you sense her now?" He stared at me for a bit and grounded out a sharp,

"No." But then his eyes widened just a bit and he looked North. His jaw tightened and he started walking. I take it I was right. Carlisle followed him and I trailed behind. A tiny cold hand was on my bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry about him," Bella tried to apologize.

"Don't. It's not your fault. Rose is almost the same way." She nodded.

"Though it was reckless what you did."

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but we don't have much time. Rose told me it was the dark moon when she had her most recent dream." She looked up to the sky, her eyes catching the tiny sliver of moon left.

"That's tonight," she gasped. I nodded. She took off after Carlisle and Edward. I looked up to the silver slice in the sky and prayed that we'd find her in time.

**Finally an update, yay! I know it really wasn't the chapter that anyone was expecting but don't worry things should turn out better soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 21: Not That Innocent**

They weren't giving up, I realized that two days ago. They had managed to throw another child in my cell, this one smaller-maybe four years old. My jaw was clenched as I huddled in the corner, inhaling the scent of mildew and moldy plants. Anything was better than the blood I could smell pulsing behind the child's bruised and swollen ankle. I drifted in and out of consciousness often, trying my hardest to ignore the hungers. Above me they were celebrating constantly, always speaking of plans for me.

What about the plans I had for myself? I wanted to go to college to study Martial Arts Philosophy. I wanted to open my own bar and be a bar tender. I wanted to have a small apartment in a rural setting in a cool climate. I wanted to be able to visit Alan and his sweet talking Spanish fiancee when he got older. Maybe I could even have a fiancee of my own one day...

Keith...he was dead. I wish tears could have dripped down my face. Without thinking I raised a razor sharp finger nail to my cheek and dragged it down slowly. Skin split and tiny droplets of blood formed. That was more like it.

It was funny how the words 'future' and 'fiancee' made me think of him. I missed him. I missed the glow of his smooth copper skin and his dark eyes. I missed his silky hair and low voice. I missed his pine smell and large soft hands. And to think, I would never see him again. Something fell just then. Although it was internal I could still hear it crash and break into pieces. Something told me no, don't believe it. But what else did I have to lose?

I was a free spirit, something that could never be tamed. I had closed my heart because of fear that someone would break me. I had just never been that strong of a person within my heart. As I got older I only managed to do a dam fine job of covering it up rather than closing that gap. Up until a few weeks ago I was invincible, unbreakable, and unattainable. But the one time I had opened my heart to an outsider he was snatched from me, leaving bleeding and gashing marks in my chest.

A few weeks ago the thought of me crouching in a corner of a cell in a sewer held captive and being forced to do something I didn't want to do was absolutely laughable. I was a soldier, I could take what ever you threw at me and throw it right back with the same force if not more. But who knew; who knew that all it would take is a few deaths and a tiny dark cell to have me balled into a corner clinging to what was left of my sanity.

The grate turned and the familiar light appeared on the walls and floor. I waited for the sound of a plop and a grunt or a crack and a cry or another child being dropped in. Instead I heard a swoosh and silence. I didn't turn to acknowledge the vampire, I didn't need to to know he was staring at me.

"You have not fed yet. Why not?" It was Caius. I knew their voices now, well two of them anyway. Marcus had yet to speak, or even show expression on his face.

"I refuse..." I had to break off to hide the dryness in my tone. My voice sounded hoarse and cracked. Caius laughed coldly, the sound sending chills up my spine.

"For how much longer half-breed? Your stubbornness will kill you." I shrugged. I heard a shuffle of some odd kind of material as it thumped to the floor. There was no warning-I couldn't sense it. It cracked through the air and burned across my back. I let out a startled cry and whipped around, growling. The pain burning into my bleeding back only fueled my anger that this vampire dared to strike me.

"That's it half-breed, get angry!" he growled. I rushed him, preparing to take him down. He side stepped at the last minute and gave me a push to my back, sending me forward even more. The whip cracked across my back in the same spot. I let out an enraged hiss and faced him again. The look on his face was sick glee. He was enjoying torturing me, enjoying my pain and rage. I rushed him again.

It was the same thing over and over. I rushed him, he dodged, and cracked the whip across my back in the same spot. The only thing that shocked me more than his accuracy was his the fact that he hadn't reached my spine yet. The wound was getting deep and I didn't know for how much longer I could ignore it.

The force of the whip dug in for a sixth time. I fell to my knees with a grunt and struggled to stand. Caius laughed at me.

"Give in half-breed. You don't even know what your fighting for. I can see the uncertainty in your eyes. Don't make this hard on yourself, I don't want to kill you." I snorted. Of course he did, but his coven wouldn't like that very much.

As soon as I had gotten to my feet I was on my back, a large and cold hand around my throat. I cried out as my wounded back slammed to the floor, blood splatting under me and my head cracking on the stone. I let out a desperate roar and scratched at his face. My nails did nothing to damage his paper-like skin. He backhanded me, my head snapping around with the force. He leaned in an inch from my face and bared his pearly teeth.

"You _will _learn respect, half-breed. I went easy on you today. Don't push me." He squeezed my throat harder before letting it go. I laid there, gasping for breath as he vanished through the hole in the roof and covered it behind him. I didn't move. I laid in a puddle of my own blood...wait, that child's blood. I licked my lips, it wasn't enough. They must've been purposely feeding me child so I didn't become to powerful. I closed my eyes and drifted away.

I dreamed. I dreamed that I was walking in Port Angeles with Keith. We were hand and hand while he was chatting away about things I couldn't hear. He was just mute; I didn't ask him to repeat it. What ever he was saying was making him happy so I relished in that fact. But then he stopped and stared dead ahead. There was a crowd of vampires coming toward us like a swarm of locusts, almost blocking out the sky. None of their eyes were focused on me. He pushed me behind him, making me fall to the ground.

'I love you,' he mouthed, and he transformed. The army of vampires surrounded him, climbing on his back and overtaking him right before my eyes. I tried to fight through them but it turned out to be no use. Under the pile of clothes all the vampires had wore there was nothing. I ran as fast as I could to my house, arriving there in seconds. I shouted for mom even though no sound came from my lips. She came downstairs as if nothing was wrong. I embraced her, sobbing over Keith. She petted my hair and mouthed something else to me. I grew frustrated at the silence and asked her to repeat what she had said.

Before she could the front door shook, then the whole wall. Suddenly it exploded and the army from before came rushing in. They grabbed mom away from me and pulled her into the wave of hands and claws.

'RUN!' she mouthed. But I couldn't. Arms had grabbed me around the waist. I turned to push them away to see Edward, smiling proudly at me.

'Don't worry, I'm here.' he said silently. He paid no heed to the crowd behind us, ripping my mother to shreds. He only embraced me as I struggled and screamed. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the pile of clothes. Out of that pile, mom's hand was sticking out. A silent call for help.

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't breathe. I looked at my surroundings and tried to calm myself.

Mom, I wish I could speak to you. She would always be the one to tell me that no matter what I was I was someone. She had always told me she'd love me if I was a human or vampire, or both. She'd always made me feel special. She pushed me in ways no other has. I don't think I would be here today if she hadn't.

Sometimes I did get tired of it just being Mom and I. Alan and Sarah were there to, but we always had to hide ourselves. I wondered all the time when mom would get sick of using the 'weak bladder' excuse to go to the bathroom and cough up what ever she had eaten that night. She had done it for two years. I was tired of being alone. Maybe that's why I clung to Keith the way I did? But I had no one to cling to now. Vampires killed mom and Keith. They killed them because Edward exposed us. For what, over me? He didn't even know me!

My hands were shaking and it wasn't because of the cold floor. I let our a roar filled with pain and anger. He had come into my life and took everything from me now. Like an exchange of everything I had for him. Why couldn't he just stay where he had been? Why couldn't he have just left us alone?

My body moved on its own when it stood. My fist flew into the wall, one of my feet following. A tangle of vines on the wall became Edward's face, and I became conscious then. I spun in the air, landing a kick right where his ear should have been. It knocked off and flew into the wall. I was on it before it could bounce onto the floor. My hands tore it to shreds and then pulverized then into pieces, my fingers bruised.

It was his fault. He killed my family and he was the one who would pay for it. I would make sure of that.

The sound of the grate scraping was becoming familiar. It was Caius again. He looked to the child which was still lying in the corner, apparently sleeping.

"Still disobeying orders?" He shook his head in mock disapproval. I growled and braced myself. It came at me in a flash. I reached out to grab it unsuccessfully. The rough skin of my had turned red with irritation. Caius recovered from his attack and lashed out again. I ducked, using it as a disguise to take a step forward. He lashed out for a third time. This time I put my hand up, letting it wrap around. The tip still whipped the back of my hand but I held tight.

As we stared each other down I started to shake. I couldn't control myself. Something inside of me was yearning to be let loose. It was as if I had pent up energy from years decades. I winced as the energy circulated in my arms and hands, making them become hot. Caius's face was still hard but his eyes betrayed his wonder.

There was to much energy, I couldn't contain myself. I was going to explode if I didn't move and soon. I gave a yank of the whip. As expected, Caius didn't budge. But it did rocket me forward. I drew my other arm back and threw a hard punch. Something happened that neither of us expected.

The energy in my arms balled until I couldn't stand the heat, and then it left my skin in a display of fire. Caius, who had dodged to the right, was caught in the wild flames. His shock was perfectly clear as his paper-like skin and snow white hair turned to black crisp in front of my eyes. He threw the whip at me, the handle hitting me in the eye. I stumbled back a step, my hand covering my left eye. I growled. The energy was coming back again. I unraveled my hand and picked up the handle of the whip. Fire consumed it completely, and I lashed out with it before it burned totally. It sliced through Caius's throat, ending his screams. His head fell to the ground, deep red eyes wide with shock.

My heart jumped painfully, sending me to my knees. Venom seeped over my growing fangs. I groaned in hunger, I needed to feed. A whimper in the corner attracted my attention. My eyes found the child, its eyes wide with fright, cowering the the corner nearest to Caius's bleeding and charred head. My eyes locked onto the thumping vein in his neck, his heartbeat pounding wildly. It called for me, it called for my fangs!

"No!" Someone yelled above me. I snarled, whipping around wildly. Someone I did not recognize leaped through the hole in the roof.

"Alec don't!"

"Demetris this is Caius!"

"And that is his killer!" Both faces whipped towards mine. I was crouched, ready to spring. My eyes were on Demetri, the vampire kneeling so stupidly through the hole in the ceiling. I sprung before either of them could move. I burst through the hole, slicing up with my claws. They caught Demetri by the throat, tearing it out. He screamed, but I let him.

I used my ears to navigate out of this place. I had been right the first time to a greater extent. They weren't only keeping me in the sewer, they _lived_ down here. The walls were stone and cold. Water dripped from the ceiling and rolled off the walls. The floors slanted upwards, leading me up towards the city. I pushed through grilles to keep going. I ran down a dark hall and through doors. There was a ding to my right, I moved into a dark corner and stood perfectly still. Two vampires walked in, a woman and a man. Both their clothes smelled of the night air. I sneaked through the doors before they closed and listened. I could hear the sounds of cars and people talking. It was below me. I pressed the button below the floor I was on. The doors opened, the sounds were still below me. With a growl I closed the door before anyone came. I pressed the next button and waited impatiently. It revealed what looked to be a lobby of some sort. The mood was like a dentist office, business-like with far to much brightness. A human looked to me, shocked. I snarled and he backed away cautiously. I burst through another door and came to meet the Italian night.

I inhaled the air, letting it fill my lungs and sweep the stench of blood and mildew out threw my nose. The night sky was beautiful and clear. The chime of the elevator was behind me along with the sound of multiple footsteps.

_She was just here, I can smell her! _

_How can we take her if she killed Caius? _

I leaped forward, charging up the inclining alleyway and through a stone archway. I sprinted through a huge square with a fountain flowing beautifully in the middle. I charged south across the empty square and into another alleyway. I looked around to try and find the city outskirts or something but a great stone wall blocked my view.

I jumped onto the roof of the building next to me, then another a bit taller. I got a head start and pushed off the roof with all my might.

If I wasn't being chased by a group of insane vampires I would have enjoyed flying over the cobblestone roadway and out of the city. Or so I thought. I landed on my feet but didn't calculate my landing correctly. I was leaning to far back which resulted in me slipping forward and falling off of the other side of the wall. I twisted my body around and managed to land of my hands and feet, sending a shock to my shoulders.

I looked at the wall behind me, craning my neck to see the top. About four heads peaked down at me angrily. They can't beat that!

The confidence that I had was squashed immediately when they jumped down from the wall. What part of me thought that they wouldn't leave the city, I really didn't know. But as soon as I saw their feet sailing over the edge I took off once more.

It seemed that outside of Volterra was completely country side like how everyone imagines Italy. I ran east and then dodged north into the forests. I could hear them on either side of me. They were growling with excitement for the chase. Dammit, I was only making this fun for them!

Something sailed over my head, landing directly in front of me and making me crash into it. I fell on my ass with a loud thump. Hands shot out and grabbed the front of my tattered shirt, hauling me up into the face of a coal-eyed vampire.

"Thought you were pretty smart didn't you?"

_She'll pay for killing Caius! _

"Alec be careful!" Demetri warned.

"This is the one that killed _Cauis_?" a woman said in disbelief. I growled, I was tired of being ignored. I called for the power in my hands, feeling it swirling and turning like a trapped and angry dragon. Something on my face made Alec drop me onto the ground in the middle of the four vampires.

"Her…hands!" I heard them speaking but I didn't understand them. My brain wasn't processing anything at the moment. But I could see the orange glows that were my hands. I looked into the eyes of each and everyone of my would-be-captors and smiled.

**Guys (and girls) I'm soooo sorry! I actually forgot to update! I worked Friday night until nine then had to go back to work Saturday from seven to four and then I had stuff to do after that! And then I thought "I updated, right?" thinking I updated at school when I forgot they blocked this site at school and argh!!! But I'm still going to update Friday night maybe? I work then too so I don't know how much time I'll have. But I'm so sorry!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 22: Child of Death**

Even as I was gliding through the forest I was still shaking. The wolf didn't know how close he had been to dying. His words had lashed through me like metal that stung so badly I couldn't tell if it were hot or cold. They had stung me deeply; my pride had definitely been wounded back there.

_"You hate the fact that I'm alive -the fact that Rose _wants_ me alive. __You can't stand it that she'd rather be with me than you! You hate me because she hates you!"_

I growled. Was that such a bad thing? Was it wrong of me to not like him because he was in the position I so wanted to be? The look I had received from Bella told me yes, it was wrong. But I couldn't help it. This was _my_ daughter. The child I helped create but I wasn't there for. I wanted her to be able to find comfort in me that way, to look at me with love -although a different kind- and admiration. I wanted to let her know that things were alright and she could count on me for anything she needed. _He_ was taking my job; _he_ was filling the position that I am late for...maybe even to late.

_"I hate to break it to you, but_ I_ don't have anything to do with her dislike of you. I'm trying to help her get over it!"_

He had the nerve...he had the up most nerve to say that he was helping me, as if we were on the same page, as if he could possibly comprehend what I was going through! I could do this by myself, without the help of some wolf whelp!

_"Trust me, I've known her a lot longer than you."_

That had stung me more than I would let anyone know. I can't believe he had said that. It stung me not because he tried to gloat or flaunt, but because it was the truth. His tone had made me try to see sense, but that hadn't effected me. It had been that line that made me see sense. Sense that this was not about him or I, but about Rose. Although, what I would do after she was found and safe, I didn't know. Would I leave again?

Someone screamed. I stopped in my tracks, hearing the others behind me.

"Edward?" Bella asked. They hadn't heard it, which meant it had been in my head. I searched for the voice again, frantic. It was gone.

_I've got to get the hell out of here!_

It was different but it was one that I knew- Demetri. I singled him out, ignoring Bella's concern and Carlisle's mutters. Then I saw it in a different field of vision. Rose, facing him with a sick smile on her face. She was possessed, maybe insane. That smile was one you saw on a predator, usually a large cat-like one that was going to toy with you before devouring you bit by bit while you scream for mercy.

I pushed the image back, only a little bit so I could concentrate on what was going on around me and flared my nostrils a bit. I couldn't pick up the scent of any vampire, the wind was dead. I growled.

My chest was shaking and I ceased my growling immediately. The shaking had continued, making me finally look down. Bella had her hands balled in my shirt, her entire body shaking. But she wasn't looking at me. She was distracted, her eyes darting from somewhere in front of me to the right.

"Bella?" I asked, touching her quivering shoulder. She jumped at my touch but didn't look at me. "Bella?" I asked again, more firm. She was starting to worry me now.

"She-she's in trouble E-edward. I-I can feel i-it." Her shaking had effected her speech although I had understood her. I moved to put my hand on her other shoulder but she darted away, something I wasn't expecting. She took off east, running flat out into the woods. I followed her without question. Bella was the mother of Rose, if she says she's in trouble, she's in trouble. Not even I dare to question woman intuition, never mind maternal instinct.

I focused my eyes on Bella but kept my ears wide open. I could sense Carlisle and Keith behind us, but nothing in the silent and eerie wood. I could hear Bella's pants, though I knew they were only to try and relieve some of her anxiety, not because of fatigue. She was swift, light, and powerful. The action reminded me a lot of a deer- must have been what South America had mostly. I wonder the last time she's had badger?

_HELP ME!!_

I gasped, Demetri's voice was incredibly loud. His usual cool demeanor had been shattered by something. The voice in his mind was completely terrified and dripped with fear. Just up ahead an explosion sounded, ringing in my ears so loud I nearly stumbled. I could hear Keith whimper behind me, the sound to much. I didn't look back for him.

"ROSE!" Bella called out. There was a blur, screaming bloody murder as the flames at away at her skin. My eyes were blinded by the light and my dead heart blanched. That couldn't be...

Bella stared open eyed at the burning body that had stopped running and fallen. I stood by her side and embraced her before she collapsed. She sobbed into my chest, whispering as her body shook with terror and grief.

"My baby...my baby..." I didn't know what else to do. I held her to me, trying my damnedest to shield her from the world. Those whispers, just those whispers were tearing my heart piece by piece.

There was a growl, and then some heavy footsteps. Out of my peripheral vision Keith walked past me, past Rose's body, and into the tiny patch of wood that told tales of a battle. His dark eyes were wide with adrenaline as he caught onto something heading south.

"That's not Rose," he grounded out. With nothing more he ran off at the scent he picked up, Carlisle behind him. I wasn't intending on following him, but Bella's head perked up at the sound of 'not' and 'Rose'. She looked at me only for one pleading second and took off at speeds that surprised me.

We caught up with Keith quickly. Shrubs and bushes were on fire, patches of grass burned. There was screaming up ahead, along with a twisted laugh. We came to a clearing nearly engulfed by fire. Carlisle had his hands on the shoulders of a totally shocked Keith. What I saw made my expression the same as his was.

Demetri was blooded, burned, and battered. He was kneeling on the ground trying to stay conscious from what it looked like. The twisted laugh had echoed throughout the vampire-made clearing and was nearly drowned out by the sounds of the flames. I had to squint to see, the light burning my retinas. Rose was squatting on a tree branch at least ten feet above the ground, her eyes focused on Demetri. Her eyes were literally glowing red, and her smirk showed her fangs.

Bella moved to reach out to her, to call for her. I wrapped one arm securely around her waist and the other clamped over her mouth. "She's not herself," I hissed in her ear. "Don't move." I had said the last part loud enough so that Carlisle and Keith could hear me also.

_She's in blood lust Edward,_ Carlisle told me. I nodded even though he could not see me.

_No...Rose..._

I ignored Keith's thoughts. Now was not the time to become weak.

Rose dropped from the tree she had been in and strode towards Demetri like a predator stalking its prey. Her walk was fluid, meaningful, but teasing in one. On one hand I could have been proud. She was a natural predator. But instead I was...horrified? I couldn't describe the emotion. She was awesomely frightening.

"I have a gift for you Demetri," she said in a sing-song voice that reminded me much of Alice. Demetri looked up to her, his eyes wide with raw fear. "The gift is your life!" Her enthusiasm was real, like she had just presented him with a brand new car. A shiver ran down my spine as I noticed Bella's breath drag over my hand. "You have the honor of going to the Volturi...well, the remaining ones anyway, and notifying them that I will be refusing their invitation, and apologize for any inconvenience." Her lips broke out into a smile as Demetri started to visibly tremble. "Now now Demetri, you'll be a good servant and tell them won't you? I would do it myself, but I have a previous engagement." Demetri nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, you will also tell them...actually, wait, no. Aro and Marcus won't have that kind of patience. Aro will, in a sense, mind-rape you. So I guess I will speak directly to him." She put on a cheerful smile that put her no where near innocence and leaned towards him a bit. "Aro, darling! I have decided to decline you on your offer, I do apologize. I must say, your servants need a bit more of a lesson in respect. They don't seem to know how to take no for an answer. Well then, maybe it's my fault, I am such a lovable person!" Her demeanor suddenly changed to a more serious one. "Now it is your job to accept my decision. I have no qualms about killing off the last of your family, Aro, and I'm sure you have none about killing what's left of mine. But let me tell you now, persistence in this particular case would only mean my return to Italy. Both Marcus, and yourself, and the rest of the Volturi shall face the same fate as Heidi, Felix, and Alec. Yes, this is a threat, and it is real. You will not bother me or anyone in relation in any way to me. you will go about your business as if I had never existed, and you will forget about me. In return, I shall not return to Volterra, and I shall not contact you. You have my word."

She leaned away from Demetri, a sick smirk on her face. "Run," She whispered to him. He didn't need twice telling, he was gone before her smile even returned.

She stood there for a moment, no doubt listening to the fading sounds of Demetri's footsteps. She breathed deeply, and for the first time I noticed the slow but erratic beating of her heart. The wind stirred for the first time that I had felt that night, and she turned to face us. Her hair was a long bushy mess, leaves and grass littered through it. Her clothes were tattered and burned in some places and her face was smeared with dirt and blood. Her eyes turned to Keith, struggling in Carlisle's hold but put no real force into it. Her eyes watered with blood and a sad smile crossed her features. Then they turned to me and hardened.

"Release her," she whispered. I had to strain to hear it over the fires that were slowing growing. Then she sped towards me, faster than I realized. She threw a punch straight at my face. I had moved Bella out of the way even though Rose only had eyes for me. I pushed Bella towards Carlisle, who wrapped an arm around her and moved them both away from the scene.

Rose threw a left uppercut that caught my chin, sending my head backwards and my line of vision towards the sky. I moved towards my left, recovering, and right into a mid-kick that would have cracked the rib bones of a human. The sheer impact sent me stumbling to the right. I managed to dodge the right hook but only just. I blinked to get my vision back in line.

"Rose, stop! It's me!" Oh yea like that helps. But I had to try somehow, I had to try and make her realize before one of us got hurt.

She swung around into a right roundhouse. I put up both of my arms and braced myself to the left. Once I felt her shin come in contact with my forearms I pushed, hard, sending her leg swinging back the opposite way. Her jaw was tight, and her eyes were enraged. But despite the fury on her face her body was in control. She slid her right leg behind her a bit, bending her left knee and aligning her hands in front of her chest.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She hissed. Her eyes were glowing crimson. Panic fluttered through me, the Volturi had managed to get her to feed, but yet she was in control enough to say no to them? Did she kill a human on purpose? Had she known what she was doing?

_What if I did?_

Then you'd be no better then the monsters you killed!

The thought of her killing humans willingly sickened me, along with the smirk on her face. She was really enjoying this.

Suddenly she moved forward, jabbing at my neck with a straight hand. I shifted to the left, her movements too fast for me to deflect. She kept coming though, her eyes never leaving my face. She demonstrated a perfect roundhouse and a double kick, landing the last move on my diaphragm and sending me back into a tree. She smirked as she stalked towards me, her hands igniting with flames. I jumped out the way at the last second, avoiding a fiery jab to the gut.

"You'll pay for both their lives!" She screamed. Now I was confused.

Who's lives?

The question sent her into a rampage. She dropped all of the accurate and deadly moves from her training and started fighting a bit sloppier. I had to dodge backwards almost the entire time, the flames extending from her hands and feet not far from my clothes.

_How _DARE_ you act as if they were nothing! They may have not meant much to you but they were all I had! You dare take that from me?_

What are you talking about?

She hopped off a tree for leverage and spun like something you'd see in a Chinese martial arts movie. Except the fire that shot out from her foot was not computer effects. I laid flat to the ground to avoid it.

_They didn't deserve to die like that! All because of your stupidity! Why can't you have just taken a hint!_

"No one died Rose!" I yelled aloud, not able to keep my head clear enough to continue the silent conversation. Fire blasted from her hands, and she crouched as if skiing. I scrambled to my feet and braced myself. She shot towards me and brought her hands on the ground as I moved backwards, thinking she was trying to impale me. Fire, dirt, and grass came up in an explosion, the force sending me back. I was prepared to steady my balance but I wasn't prepared for the tree that smacked into the back of my skull. The sapling groaned as I leaned against it, trying to get my deaf ears to hear. Her cold fingers wrapped around my throat, pressing in and trying to break my skin.

"This is for Mom," she promised, as she drew a flaming fist back. Fear etched into my dead heart. She was really going to kill me.

"ROSE STOP!" Something flew towards us from the left and Rose's hand was carefully pulled back. Her eyes never left mine as she struggled to pull her arm out of Carlisle's grasp. Her other hand was still a vice on my neck, despite Bella's effort to yank it off. "Rose stop! You can't do this!" Rose was shaking with effort now, but the enraged determination never left her eyes. I was searching, trying to grasp something inside of her mind or in her eyes that made sense.

_He must pay...Mom, Keith, I'm so sorry_

She thought Bella and Keith were dead and that I was responsible...

I grabbed Bella's shoulders and wedged her in between us. I would kick myself for putting Bella in danger later, Rose had to see to truth. She had to know that the Volturi lied.

"Look at her Rose, she's fine! Look at her!" I yelled. Her focus had not moved.

"I can't hold her much longer Edward," Carlisle warned. The fire in her hands was creeping along her arm. Soon Carlisle wouldn't have any place to hold her off from.

"Rose, look at me baby look at me!" Bella begged. She had caught on and put her hands on the sides of Rose's face. I stayed tense, just incase Rose lashed out at Bella for what ever reason.

"Rose." It was a low tone, calm but distant in a way. That one voice made Rose stop and turn finally. Her eyes landed on Keith standing about four feet away. His hands were in his pocket and casual.

_She's in a rage. Your anxiety is only fueling her. Give her a calmer atmosphere and she'll respond to it. Rose likes balance_

I bit back the growl in my throat. Here he goes again, talking as if he knew, as if he understands. But the growl was silenced when the flames on her arm died out and the grip on my throat slackened. I didn't move. I didn't want her to realize that I was still alive and continue her assault.

"Come on Rose, come with me." Carlisle let her go, as did Bella. And with a shattering heart I watched her step closer and closer towards Keith.

"How?" she whispered, taking another step. He shook his head, smiling gently. I could feel Bella's hands clenching my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. Trying to make her embrace close the wounds in my chest. I heard Rose and Keith meet, their bodies coming together. Then her breath turned suddenly shallow. I looked to see Rose collapsed in Keith's arms, his eyes looking a bit panicked. Carlisle was there immediately, his ear to her chest and finger to her pulse. Bella moved closer, dragging me along with me in her refusal to let me go.

"Her pulse in unusual. For now we need to let her sleep but she'll need to be monitored closely. If she were human she'd be dead with a heartbeat this slow." I blocked out everyone's thoughts and let out a sigh. Keith hoisted Rose carefully into his arms as I swung Bella on my back, despite her protests. Carlisle lead the way as we made our way back to the car.

**Yea, that was kind of an awkward ending but it's alright. Sorry it wasn't much of a chapter. But guess what...**

**...pauses for dramatic effect...**

**I'm adding another chapter to the story! Now, for those who are saying...yea, and?...lemme explain. This story (outlined) is about 35 chapters long. But since a certain someone gave me an extremely good idea, I've decided to make it another chapter longer even though I don't know exactly where it'll fit in. So even though this person is an unregistered reviewer I want to thank him/her. So thank you BellaRose!!!! I'll give you a special shout out when I type the chapter!!! And thank you to all of my veteran reviewers and new reviewers!!!**

**Oh yea, and I work at a local grocery store, but right now I'm training some new people so I'm always running around. Thank you for asking!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 23: Neutral Dreams**

I was floating on edge for a long time, not quite ready to awaken. The scents in my surroundings told me that I was not alone. My eyes cracked open, revealing the dimly lit off-white room I was in. I shut my eyes and opened them again, a bit faster this time. The fogginess in my head cleared a little and I was suddenly aware of my body. It was incredibly sore, my hands especially, and worst of all-greasy. My hair smelled like the underground cell I had been in, and my clothes were covered in blood, grime, and dirt. I shuddered at the feeling.

I rolled my head to the left and smiled. Slouching in the armchair by the window was my wolf. He was leaning to the right, his cheek on his fist and his mouth slightly open. He looked exhausted. I wanted to cling to him, to relish in his liveliness but I didn't dare disturb him.

I slid off the linen sheets, careful not to make to much sound, and tip-toed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked around-there were no clothes. Scoffing, I caught sight of the lavender robe behind the door. I turned on the shower as hot as it could go, stripped out of my dirty clothes, and hopped into the shower eagerly. Hotel shampoo, conditioner, and soaps were on the side on the shower. I used them all with gratitude. After I had scrubbed my body I turned the shower up even more and stood under it.

"Feels like the weight of the world," I whispered harmoniously. "Like God in Heaven gave me a turn. Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you. Still in the dark, can you fix me? Free fall, free fall, all through life!" I forgot about the outside world for the moment. For a second I lived through my voice as I carried it out to tell the world.

"If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down! By who I used to be-she's nothing to me! Feels like the weight of the world. Like all my screaming has gone, unheard. And, oh, I know you don't believe in me. Safe in the dark, how can you see?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure it wasn't tangled, and then let the water wash over my back. "Free fall, free fall, all through life. If you loved me, then let go of me. I won't be held down! By who I used to be!"

It took me a while to realize that the water was starting to run cold. I shut it off, standing there for one more moment longer before stepping out. I put on the robe on the back of the door, tying it shut, and looked into the drawers on the sink. More soaps...more shampoos...ah hah! I picked up the cheap plastic brush and racked it through my hair. It bounced back up into ringlets as soon as the brush left the end, causing droplets to fly all over the floor. There was a particular snag at the end where the brush caught. I gave it a tug and _snap. _I growled as I looked at the handle of the brush in my hand. I took the head of it out of my hair and threw it in the trash. Not seeing anything for tying hair, I twisted it over the sink, letting the water fall out, and wound it into a bun on the back of my head. It felt oddly heavy-the exact reason why I didn't wear buns.

I put the drain down on the tub and ran some warm water. After half the tub had been filled I shut it off and threw my dirty clothes inside, picking out a bar of scented soap from the sink drawer and scrubbing them vigorously. After about twenty minutes I managed to get out the dirt stains. But no matter how strong the soap I couldn't get the scent of blood from the clothes. It was nauseating, the scent of so much human blood mixed together. But despite my mental disgust for it venom circulated throughout my mouth. I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth and scrambling away from the tub. Tears streaked down my cheeks as everything started to come back to me.

I'm a monster...

There were footsteps outside my door. "Rose?" Mom...it was mom. She was alive and knocking on the door.

In a second I was on my feet, nearly slipping on the wet tile and unlocking the door. My nails scratched and chipped the wood in my haste, but I didn't care. She was here, she was alright, and she was asking for me! I ripped the door open violently and felt my heart speed up. There she was, the window at her back casting the light from the Italian twilight around her form.

"Mom?" I squeaked. I threw my arms around her, feeling her cold form against mine. My hands tangled in her long hair, soft, brown, and just a bit shorter than mine-just like I remembered. I inhaled her scent; sweet, icy, and flowery. I clutched her closer to me, rubbing my face into her shoulder. It felt so good to have her arms around me. I was completely safe with her. As long as she was here, everything would be alright.

"Rose?" She asked. Her voice relieved but worried.

"They told me you were dead, mom, I thought you were gone-I thought he killed you!" I rambled. My emotions had flooded past the gateway that kept them at bay. She backed up, taking me back towards the bed. I swung my legs to the side as she sat down and held me close.

"Calm down baby, calm down." I breathed as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. I was such a mama's girl, but I didn't care. When I could breath without crying she spoke. "Who told you I was dead Rose?" I blinked. It dawned on me that I really didn't know. I tried to remember the voice but I couldn't recall it.

"Someone...in my head. He said that you and Keith were dead because _he_ tried to commit suicide by exposing himself. Vampires came after you and Keith and killed you." My voice became stronger.

"What voice Rose? Who committed suicide?" she asked.

"I don't know who the voice was, but Edward tried to commit suicide for what ever reason." My voice was becoming harsh. Mom had heard it and rubbed my back again, calming me down.

"Do you think that voice was Aro?" She asked me. I shrugged. I could feel Mom's hands shaking a bit and tried to look into her face. Her chin was on the top of my head though, and it refused to move.

"Mom?" The one word meant more. I wanted to know what was wrong.

"I'm so glad..." she whimpered. It wasn't until then that I had sensed another presence in the room. I moved my head up a bit, peaking through the gap between Mom's head and shoulder. Edward was leaning against the large window next to the arm chair that was now empty. His chin rested on his chest and his hands were in his pockets. "Tell me, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Not as much externally.

Edward's head snapped up at that statement, looking into the back of Mom's head. He couldn't see my eye peering at him.

"What did they do to you?" My mind raced for a moment. I decided to edit.

"They tried to make me join them and I broke out. They tried to hunt me down so I killed them. Other than that I don't remember much." I could feel her nod.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded. "I'll go get you something. Anything in particular?" I shook my head. She nodded and kissed the top of my head twice before laying me down on the bed, putting the covers over me. "Rest. I'll be right back. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Mom." She kissed my forehead again and left from the room, clicking the door shut quietly behind her. I waited for him to say something first.

"What really happened?" he asked quietly. His tone gave me the right to refuse an answer.

"You heard the explanation."

"How many did you kill?" I wonder how you see right through me sometimes...

"Three, only in self-defen-"

"Humans." Fuck. I forgot about my eyes. I watched my own hands grip the sheets.

"One." I waited to hear the sigh of disappointment, the angry roar, something. There was nothing. "I didn't do it willingly. I hadn't hunted in a while and it was the only thing they offered. Besides, they made me think he was you." I could sense him stiffen. I guess it wasn't all that flattering to hear your daughter murdered someone because she thought it had been you.

"I can't blame you for that." That wasn't what I was expecting. Wasn't he going to fight back? Try and make me see his way? "Not only are the Volturi very persuasive, but we don't exactly have the best relationship." My eyes lowered.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I couldn't help myself. I'm protective over my family."

"Yes, I know. But it goes deeper than that Rose." The other side of the bed sunk with weight. I didn't move.

"Then I'm sorry for all of the other stuff I said too."

"I'm not looking for apologies Rose, only forgiveness. And maybe a bit of an explanation." That made me face him. He was leaning on the head broad of the bed. His right leg straight out in front of him and his left dangling to the floor. His topaz eyes were on my face.

"_I _need to explain?" I asked with a raised brow. He knew how I felt, what more was there?

"I know I've been pushy Rose, but you hate me for other reasons besides me not being there and not liking Keith. I want to know why." I didn't speak.

I didn't even know you as a child and I loved you. I pictured you all the time, smiling at me and telling me you love me. But then I'd wake up and you weren't there. I felt like I was vulnerable, wanting the love from a man I wasn't even sure existed anymore. So the love turned to bitterness and the bitterness turned to rage. I can't help it, I feel it whenever your around.

_Do you feel it now?_

No. But only because I am to tired.

At that moment Mom came in, a box and a bag in her hands. I sat up and she set the box on my lap. My mouth watered at the cheesy smell of pizza. She took a small bottle of orange Fanta out of the bag and set it on the night stand. "Thanks Mom. Where's Keith?"

"He's in his room. I'll tell him you wanted to see him." I nodded. She kissed my forehead and then left again. I flipped open the box and licked my lips at the sight. Stuffed crust with extra cheese, just how I liked it. I took off a slice and took a bite out if it, savoring it. I was half way through when I remembered my manners.

"Pizza?" I offered Edward. He shook his head stiffly-he must not be breathing.

"What do you see in Keith?" He asked. I should have known that this was coming. I pulled the crust apart and started eating it quickly. I don't think I remembered being so hungry. I finished off the crust and picked up another slice. Pizza Hut had nothing on true Italian pizza!

I could feel him shift beside me and knew that I couldn't hold off any longer with his question.

Does it matter?

"Yes." He answered out loud. I took another bite, pulling the slice away from my mouth and stretching the cheese out. It went pretty far.

Why don't you tell me what _you_ see in him. You obviously have something against him.

He took his time answering. I could see him watching me eat out of the corner of my eye. "He's a werewolf." I scoffed, careful not to choke as I finished my second piece.

Yea, and?

"What do you mean _and_? That should be enough." He didn't need to yell, the authority in his voice was clear enough.

That's like saying you don't like him because he's Quileute! Like Mom says, it's not what you _are_ it's what you _do_. If she thought that way about you she would have ran from you screaming her head off when you told her what you were.

"That's not the same," he grounded out.

Right. The fact that _you_ wanted to kill her when you two first met, and the fact that he wanted to know my name when we first met makes _him_ the horrible person.

"Why are you trying to turn this around on me?" Half the pizza was gone already.

Your such a hypocrite. I'm _trying_ to make you see your mistake. You and Mom just so happen to be the best example I can think of. The fact that Keith is a werewolf doesn't effect me just like the fact that your a vampire doesn't bother Mom.

"I'm not singling it out like that. I'm talking about your relationship. Werewolves and vampires can't get along like this. They are enemies. Vampires hunt humans, werewolves protect humans. Even our scents disagree with each other."

Keith smells fine. Don't blame him because the werewolves you fought didn't wash their asses.

"Rose," he pleaded in a warning tone. I picked up another slice.

Look, I know what your trying to say. You think that he'll turn on me or something. If he does then it's my problem and I'll deal with it.

"How will you deal with it when his entire pack is hunting for your skin?" I shrugged.

I'll deal with it when it comes.

"How do you know he won't hurt you? He's young Rose, no doubt he just found out about his powers. How do you know he can control himself?"

I trust him.

He was satisfied by my answer. He continued to stare at me as I finished the crust on the last piece of pizza.

Glaring at me isn't going to make me see your way.

He huffed and looked out the window. I twisted the cap from my Fanta and downed in quickly, the bubbles fizzing all the way down. Chills ran down my spine and I slouched into the bed a bit more. A loud belch ripped from my throat and I sighed in contentment.

'Scuse me.

He only chuckled.

"Why do you always block your mind?" I rolled my eyes, that was a dumb question.

"Because I'd rather not have nosy vampires snooping around in my head."

"You don't want vampires in your head but you trust a werewolf with your body?" It wasn't really a question, more of a dark observation. My eyes tightened.

"Yes." He started to growl. I shot up, glaring at him angrily. "Look, I love Keith, he loves me. There's nothing you can do about it so get the hell over it!"

"You can love Keith but you can't accept me?" His tone was above speaking level and I found myself tensing, ready for a fight.

"That's different and you know it! Your my father, you were supposed to be here. You were supposed to be the man in my life that loved me he most! But you weren't here! Keith was!"

"I'm here now!"

"Big difference! How the hell do I know that you won't leave again? How do I know that your staying?"

"You can know that you can depend on me more that some mongrel!"

"I will tell you once and only once to refrain from calling Keith anything but his name! If he is a mongrel then you are nothing but a monster!" He sneered at me.

"Then so are you." He might as well just slapped me in the face. Tears welled and my face tightened in pain and rage. With a loud cry I lunged at him, knocking him into the lamp on the table. The glass cracked under the weight but did not move due to the bolts holding it down. We slid to the floor in a heap and twisted around. In the end I was pinned under his weight which just so happens to be much more than what he lets people think. My hands shook with heat and energy. I tried to remember the feelings back in Volterra, to egg it on.

With a growl I pushed the energy beyond my skin, igniting my hands. He released me immediately and backed up. I walked forward, rushing him. In his mid-step I threw a ball of fire at him. He dodged right and kept walking right. We started to circle each other. I quickened my pace a bit, blocking him off from further circling. I proceeded to walk forward, and unexpectedly he backed into the bathroom. I should have realized what he was going to do in there, but before I did I had a face full of freezing water. I yelped in surprise and felt him tackle me to the ground. I awaited for the impact of my head hitting the floor but only felt his arms clamping around me.

I tried to push him off but his grip was unbreakable. Seeing no other option, I sunk my fangs through his jacket and shirt and into his shoulder. He didn't move, but I did feel his arm slacken. Applying more pressure I pulled my head back, raking my teeth through his flesh. At that moment the door burst open and Edward was ripped from me. The shoulder from his jacket stayed clutched between my lips and snagged on my teeth. I jumped up, ready to go after him again, but large hands gripped my arms, pulling them behind me painfully. A deep growl rumbled behind me, one that was not vampire. I stopped struggling immediately, knowing that a command was behind that growl. Mom and some blond model looking guy fussed over Edward.

It was almost like we were in the ring. Our couches whispering tips into our ears as we stared each other down, trying to picture our victories. The only thing missing were my weapons.

Keith's scent overpowered my nose. Husky pine, just how I remembered it. I let my arms go limp, a silent sign of surrender, and got my desired response. He had released my arms so I could cling to him. Tears pricked my eyes.

_He still hates me_

I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered in response. And it didn't. I couldn't protect Keith from Edwards hate or dark glares, but I'm willing to dam well try to protect him from anything else he could come up with.

"Rose?" I turned to Mom's voice. She was looking at me with doubtful sternness, her hand on Edward's shoulder. Why did she always defend him? I shook my head slowly, answering her question in that simple movement. I would not reason with that man anymore.

"I hate you," I hissed to him. I could see the lights in his eyes fall into a dark abyss. If I couldn't have both of them then I'd settle on one. Why give up someone I knew who would be there for me for some stranger? As far as I knew, Edward Cullen was the guy that knocked my mom up. No longer did I have that respect for him as a father. No father would ask me to give up one of the few things that made me happy in this world. And in that sense the little girl that prayed to God every night that her father would return fell into an eternal sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 24: Green-The Color of Envy**

_"I hate you" _

Bella had told me she didn't mean it, that she was just under stress from what had happened. That was bullshit; the look in her eyes told me that she did mean it. She had chosen; she was willing to sacrifice me for him. There was nothing I could do about it, nothing that I could say would make things better. I had officially won her hate. How the hell did I dig myself into this hole?

I glided over the rooftops of the city of Firenze. But the rush that I normally felt was not here. I could barely feel my feet moving along the tile. I was a ghost in a sense, I wasn't alive. It shattered me to know that it was my daughter, someone born of the fruit of my loins, who had done this to me. If only she knew how terribly this crushed me.

I ran swiftly across the Porte Vecchio over a large river and straight into the Giardino di Boboli garden. I slowed to a human paced walk and sat on a bench by a large water fountain. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me but ignored them. It was a public garden open twenty-four hours. Anyone could come here for a nice stroll. But when those footsteps stopped a few feet from me I looked up. There he was, standing there in the his jeans and a new button up shirt and sneakers. He was just looking at me as if I was a soul to be pitied. I growled.

"I didn't come here to fight you Edward," he said defensively. What the hell did I care? I just wanted to kill him not fight him. "Look, I'm sorry about what Rose said. But I want you to know that I had nothing to do with that decision-"

"You had everything to do with that decision." I growled. Just who the hell was he trying to fool?

"You really think that I can convince Rose to hate you?" I thought for a moment. "The answer is no, I can't. If it's one thing –or the only thing- that gets Rose bent out of shape it's the people she's close to being in danger. Rose, for one strange reason or another, doesn't deal with emotions well." He had said it in a matter-of-fact tone, almost as he himself didn't know exactly what he was talking about. He sat on the lip of the fountain; there was only about three feet of space between us now. I refrained from harming him, for now.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I'm saying that I'm not like the rest of the La Push pack. I didn't go to school there. When I was in the sixth grade me and a few other wolves transferred to the public school after my father said we could. I met Rose in middle school. As long as I had ever known her she's been…a loner. We never spoke back then; we didn't even acknowledge each other. I didn't know she was a vampire, since none of us turned until we started high school. But then she came back this year and from what I remember she's the same. She never talks to anyone but that human kid. But now it's like she's carrying this huge burden that she wouldn't let anyone help her with. It makes her stressed out really, and it also makes her mysterious. As I got to know her I realized that she's got a lot of emotional issues. She was scared to love and trust but I'm more that willing to work with her."

As he spoke he looked to the sky. The moon was nothing but a shadow and the stars twinkled brightly.

"I was a hot-head to say the least. Girls used to throw themselves at me during high school. But it wasn't the case with her. She was actually interesting. Everything about her was interesting. I couldn't stop thinking about her half the time. At first I thought of her as hard-to-get but then I just saw how locked down she was. She didn't let anyone close; no one knew anything about her that she didn't want them to know."

He looked at me, his dark eyes serious. My head was clear and my expression was under control.

"What I'm trying to say is, you've got to…in a sense…knock on her door before you can come in. I can't guarantee that you'll get in, you might meet another door. But you need to ask permission _first_, everyone has to."

He made sense. The time that I barged into Rose's room I nearly had gotten my head lobbed off.

"It's different for me." I shook my head slowly. "You got in so easily because she had a crush on you."

"Rose has a sense of family much like a wolf. Family always comes first. Rose as always wanted a family that was whole, anyone clever enough can see that. She wants you in her life, trust me. But she doesn't know how to accept you."

"It doesn't matter now, she's chosen you." He shook his head.

"That doesn't mean there isn't room for two. You're underestimating her." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. The wind blew and I held my breath. Keith may not smell to Rose, but he did to me. The musky scent of wet dog was strong even though he was completely dry. "Please don't walk out on her." My eye brow went up as I turned to face him fully.

"Walk out on her?" I asked.

"She wants you in her life Edward-"

"She made it clear earlier-"

"That you have no control over her! This is what she's been trying to point out to you. She has never denied you as a friend because you are not trying to be a friend. You are trying to be a dictating father!" That one hit me hard. My jaw tensed as I realized my mistakes of the past. My urge to protect Rose had, in a sense, driven her away.

"I know what that's like. I grew up as 'Prince Wolf', always having to set an example for my underlings, always have to be on guard until my position as beta was settled. My father was always strict on me, telling me that the only thing that is important was what was best for the pack. When my mother died he moved on '_as a wolf should'_ like he says. He's an ass hole, and I hate him because he was never my friend. _You_ need to be Rose's friend."

"How do I do that?" I asked. I half expected him to sneer and tell me to figure it out on my own.

"Try talking to her." I snorted. I shouldn't have expected so much from someone so young.

"I have."

"I mean talking to her without trying to _tell _her anything. You talked to her fine earlier until I was mentioned." I started to growl.

"You were listening?" He scoffed.

"Didn't need to. You were only loud enough." My jaw held tight. "My suggestion would be to not mention me. She needs you Edward, truly." Something in his tone made me look at him. His dark eyes were solemn and grave. I realized what he was telling me...

"Don't," I told him firmly. Rose would really hate me if he did. She would think it was my fault.

"She needs you more than me. If she will only accept one then it should be you."

"You're underestimating her." I quoted. Bella and I were separated by accident and we nearly died without each other.

"You guys are going to go back to Forks. My pack is hunting me, remember? Carlisle already called the tickets. If I step back into La Push I'm dead."

"It will crush her."

"Rose is strong, she'll be fine." We stared at each other a long time. He was doing the thing that Bella dreaded me going again. He was leaving.

"She'll hate you for this." I told him. I could see her face now. She would yell and scream at me, as if it were my fault.

"She'll get over it." He was really going to leave. "Besides, it's not about her."

"Does she know yet?" He shook his head, his inky hair falling over his shoulders.

"If she did she'd kill Thomas." We stood and walked along the path like two old friends.

"Thomas is the new beta?" I asked. He nodded.

"He said my father denounced me because I took Rose to my house." I caught the growl in my throat. I had to be a friend, not a father. A nice place to start would be with Keith, even though he was leaving soon. "I knew it was true, they nearly jumped at his words of my ordered death." I breathed deep, taking in the muggy night air. We were silent only for a moment.

"Where will you go?" I asked. My natural concern for others that developed when I met Bella came creeping back into my personality. Keith shrugged as he aligned his feet with the long cracks in the ground and tried to walk along them.

"Another pack definitely, I can't risk living with humans."

"I thought werewolves only turned when vampires were around." That's what Bella had said about Jacob a long time ago.

"That is true. But once you're a wolf you're always a wolf. It doesn't just go away." I nodded, it sounded reasonable.

"Do you have any other relatives in another pack?"

"No, but the Cheyenne are a pretty large pack, at least four times the size of us. I may see if I can join them."

"What if you can't?" I didn't ask the other question but he knew where I was going.

"I still can't come back," he nearly whispered, and looked idly off into the duly lit street. I knew I should have kept his mind away from the current situation but I couldn't think of anything else to say. For some reason, 'How's school going?' just wouldn't seem to cut it. This was my daughter's boyfriend, dam I'm getting old. At least I was starting to feel that way. I had gotten used to the thought that I would be forever seventeen. That for the rest of eternity I would be on the border of manhood. I was matured far beyond my years but I would never look that way. But yet, walking with Keith now, such a young and strong wolf made me feel like I should be home shaving a five o'clock shadow and resting my aching bones.

* * *

I led the run back to the hotel. He kept up with me easily since of course I wasn't going full speed. As much as my gate was graceful and swift, his was thundering and aggressive. For a moment I was a child again, wanting to test his limits. We stampeded over the Porte Vecchio; he looked at me in surprise. I gave him a small smile, letting him know that I was only playing around. He understood, giving me one back.

_You're on old man _

I laughed out loud and hopped off the roads as soon as I could. He had no choice but to stay with me, he had no clue where he was going. I stayed along the ancient ground as he scaled the rooftops above. I glanced up, he looked nervous. The open spaces of La Push must be more at home for him.

We served around another road, this one being a dead end. I had to join him on the rooftops to avoid being seen by the humans on late night strolls. No wonder vampires were always said to have a thing with the dark, humans are dumb enough to go walking in ally ways knowing that they can't really see what's ten feet ahead of them.

We leaped over more roads in semi simultaneous leaps, the hotel coming up ahead. We both put on bursts of speed. As a vampire I was faster, but a young wolf was not to be underestimated. He had stopped running and took a huge leap every few strides. It was getting him ahead of me. I was going to be beat by a pup?

We swerved around the back of the hotel, the parking lot in front had some inhabitants still. We slowed closer to human paces as we neared the building. I jumped the curve, going a bit faster. I was almost there, I almost touched the building! My foot caught on the small sign in the mulch under the bushes I tried to jump over. I stumbled, catching myself before kissing the ground. That split second allowed Keith to get ahead of me. His hand slapped on the building before mine.

"Wow," he panted "I thought you had me for a second."

"Yea, so did I." I muttered. His hand appeared in my peripheral vision. I gave him a small smile and shook it, the hand shake meaning more than just congratulation. I was giving him permission in a sense. I was telling him it was alright with me for him to be with Rose, and he was alright too.

"You better not had let me win," he joked. His eyes were sparkling with mirth. I gave him a crooked smile.

"Of course I did, did you think you can win on your own?" I scoffed playfully. We walked around to the front of the hotel, the large Santa Croce sign shining brightly. I took the hotel card out of my pocket and flashed it to the desk worker, along with a smile. She stared after me in a look that Bella used to give me, except Bella did it way better. I slipped the card into the elevator and stepped in after him.

"You're sure about this?" I asked him as the metal box brought us steadily closer to the ones we loved. In my mind it was a tad selfish. But what did I know; Bella always told me that I wasn't selfish enough.

"I'm positive."

_No. How am I sure that about leaving Rose? That was a stupid question _

I shook my head slowly. The boy definitely didn't want to leave but he was convincing himself that it was right. Then again, I would do the same thing.

The golden doors opened and we stepped out, walking silently to our rooms. We stopped at the same time; he faced the door on the left and I took the right. We nodded to each other, silent goodbyes, and entered our rooms.

Bella was half sitting on the bed. Her legs were pulled up and to one side as she pushed herself up on one arm to look at me. It looked as though she had been laying down and came up halfway to see me. I caught her before she crashed us both to the floor.

"Where have you been?" she growled in a motherly tone. It made me smile.

"Thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You dam well better be Edward Cullen!" She growled. My smile got even wider. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down in my lap.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Hunting. He hasn't eaten anything in almost two weeks. He says he knows a place outside of Volterra and will be back before morning." I nodded. She was fidgety in my arms, uncomfortable but it had nothing to do with her position.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, stroking her hair. She sighed and nudged her head under my chin, her breath brushing my chest.

"Edward I'm sorry about her, I really am. She's-" I put a finger over her lips.

"Don't." I whispered. "She's going through a lot, I understand that." She looked away from me, staring at the carpet. "What are you thinking?"

"Keith. He's such a sweet kid. Do you really think he'd hurt her?" The question shouldn't have been nearly as unexpected as it was.

"He's young Bella," I started.

"But he's different. He's not like the rest of his pack. You know, if you want her acceptance you might want to start trusting her. She's a smart girl, she knows how to handle herself." I looked down at her large golden eyes. I traced the dark circles under them with a thumb.

"I know. It's just new to me, that's all." She kissed my chin and laid her ear to my chest. What was I going to do with myself now?

**Long day at work, totally pissed when I got home. I was shaking so much I couldn't even type. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Sorry it's so short and late. Until next Friday!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 25: Blue Moon**

I awaited nervously in the tall and skinny window of the hotel room. The only sounds I could hear were the dripping of my now cleaner clothes hanging to dry in the bathroom, and mom and my grandfather on the phone in the other room. It was awkward really, seeing a man who was your grandfather but yet he looked old enough to be your big brother. He couldn't be any older than twenty-eight. Plus, he's been keeping a close eye on me all night as if I was going to go on a killing spree any moment. After about an hour of seeing him constantly twitch out of the corner of my eye I growled. He had taken that as a sign to start calling in some prescriptions at the hospital that were running late by now.

My heart thudded almost painfully in my chest. Edward had left almost an hour ago, taking off in angry flight. They had all watched him go as I buried my face into Keith's chest. It wasn't that I wasn't bold enough to watch him, just that I didn't want to feel my mother's eyes burning holes into me. I didn't want her to see her angry face. Before I had gotten a chance to look up she was gone.

Keith and I had talked about it only for a little bit. I remembered the look that was in his eyes. It was something almost like disappointment, fear, and worry mixed together. I wanted to ask him about it but he had insisted that he go off for Edward and forbade me to follow him. Normally I was not the one to be bossed around, but something in his voice told me he meant it. Something in his voice told me that it was just positively unacceptable for me to disobey. So I stayed, never leaving the window that overlooked the southern side of the hotel. I stayed to the right of it, catching a glimpse of the western side where the sidewalk lead to the front door. I hoped he came back with Edward in once piece for mom's sake.

I glanced at the plain clock mounted on the living area wall. It was seven twenty-two. He had been gone almost an hour and I was getting impatient, and hungry. I never realized that being kept hostage made me so hungry.

The door knob clicked and my head spun so quickly my neck cracked. Carlisle peaked in, giving me a slightly nervous smile. In his hands were a brown paper bag and a bottle of apple juice.

"Bella says you might be hungry again." I stared at him blankly. My own mother didn't bring me food, she had sent Carlisle to do it for her. Did that mean she didn't want to see me after what happened with Edward? When he had left she had went after him, not even bothering to look back at me. Apart of me questioned myself, was Keith worth pushing my mother away? I couldn't answer straight away. Maybe I was just spoiled.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly. Carlisle was alright; quiet, but alright. He was a doctor as I found out, which meant he was intelligent. I hated talking to ignorant people. He nodded to me and set it down on the table next to the bed. He moved to leave when he stopped at the door.

"For the record, he's trying Rose, he really is. This isn't easy for him; he hasn't been human in a long time. Paternal instinct was never really something he got the chance to experience." Great, someone else vouching for Edward. As if the fact that my mother hated me wasn't enough.

"I'm only protecting Keith." I said simply, standing back by the window.

"I understand." And he left. Tears threatened to spill over my lids but I held them back. This was just too much, not even I could take this.

Thunder was rolling in the distance, the power rattling the earth. What little humans were driving on the streets now was speeding up in hurry to get home. I was becoming tired, as if I hadn't slept at all this morning. My clothes still hung in the bathroom, not longer dripping but still damp. My hair had bushed out as expected and became to wild for it to stay in a bun. I had braided it into one large and long braid until I had access to a good brush. Cheap brushes like the ones hotels offered tended to break in half when I get to the end of my hair. I wasn't even going to try.

I was nearly asleep on my feet, ignoring the thunder rolling over the hills. The door clicked open again, making me startle. I whipped around and focused my overly tired eyes. I smiled in relief at the sight of my dark-eyes knight and ran over to him. He caught me before I made us both fall and steadied me. I was relived that there was no smell of Edward on his person. At least he hadn't killed him. Keith gently loosened my grip on his shoulders and held me out from him, his eyes concerned and guarded.

"You're dead on your feet," he commented. I huffed.

"Well you aren't exactly Adonis yourself." I was worried sick about him and he was insulting me? How rude! I loved him so much though. He had rolled his eyes at my statement and shifted them towards the bag on the bedside table.

"Eat and then sleep. The plane leaves early tomorrow."

"I'm not tired," I lied. My stomach chose that moment to tell the world of its emptiness. Keith took my hand firmly and dragged me over to the bed. He plopped down and set me in his lap like a child. He reached around me and put the greasy brown paper bag in my lap. "Are you going to feed me too?" I joked. But he was silent, and it scared me. I turned to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He ignored my question and opened the brown bag. I snatched it from his hands and tossed it back onto the table. I turned fully in his lap, placing my thighs on either side of his waist and clenched him tightly. His face aligned with mine as I clasped it between my hands, staring him firmly in the eye. He growled deeply and I matched with a menacing one of my own. When he stopped I took my chance to speak. "You're freaking me out Keith. Tell me what's going on."

_I can't_

I growled louder this time. "Did Edward say something to you?" I would wring his neck if he did!

"No, Rose." He reached for the bag again. When I made a move to stop him he stopped, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. The piercing stare stopped me in mid-move. He didn't take his eyes off me as he picked up the bag, took out a sub, and handed it to me. "Eat," he commanded. I obeyed. The twelve inch steak and cheese didn't have a chance; it was gone in under two minutes.

"Do you want to explain to me what's got you so upset now?" I opened the bottle of apple juice and drank half of it in one swig.

"Rose," he started. His tone made me snap to attention. It was lost, sad, and broken. Something was not right, no. Something was terribly wrong. "I'm not going back to Forks." He wasn't looking at me, why wasn't he looking at me?

"W-what? Why?- What?" I sputtered. I couldn't process anything at the moment. It was like he's speaking in a foreign language.

"My pack will kill me if I go back. It was made very clear to me when I asked them to help me find you." My heart clenched and pounded harder. "Thomas is beta now, and my father allowed it. He doesn't have the authorization to kill me as a beta, but because I'm now marked as a traitor then he does." I blinked, and the wheels in my brain started to turn again.

"Traitor?" The word echoed in my mind.

"I brought a vampire onto pack lands." he whispered. He still wasn't looking at me. Was he ashamed of me? Was he angry at me? It was my fault that he no longer had a home.

"Where will you go?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me but I didn't feel them there.

"The Cheyenne Pack in Wyoming if they'll have me." Wyoming. That was dam far. I blinked again to stop the room from spinning. "Rose?" The panic in his voice told me something else was wrong. My brows moved together on their own accord, I don't remember giving signal to them.

"What?" Something inside of me was missing suddenly but I couldn't remember what.

"Are you alright?" he asked. That was a stupid question. But even so, I didn't know how to answer it. I shrugged and stood from his lap. His hands gripped my waist but I pried them off easily. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, clicking the lock.

_What have I done? Rose? Say something baby, anything!_

I blocked the rest of his thoughts. I stripped from the hotel robe, tossing it on the toilet seat, and put on my own clothes. They were still slightly damp but I didn't feel it. Besides, I didn't get sick. I left the bathroom for the living room, Keith following me as soon as he saw that I was in my clothes. I found my shoes by the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked with demanding suspicion. Normally I would have gave him a hard time for questioning me. But instead I shrugged.

"I'll be back soon."

"That's not what I asked Rose," He placed his hand on the door, preventing me from opening it.

"I'm going out," I said monotonously. "Now move."

"We're in Italy and it's storming outside." he growled. I held my ground and shoved him away from the door, exiting quickly. Touching the door knob from the outside, I called the energy again but this time not with much force. The golden knob turned orange quickly. I heard a yelp from the inside. This would keep him in for a while.

I left from the hotel, walking blindly. I walked up a road called Via de' Bentaccordi. What a complicated name, who the hell would say that? Giving directions around here must be a pain.

So that was it. Keith wasn't coming back. He was leaving me just like everyone else did. I snorted. I tried Alan, I truly did. Nothing around here seems to be going right though. I would have to e-mail him when I got home. He was going to kick my ass for not e-mailing him in such a long time.

I hiccuped as a sob tore through my chest. I was crying? Over a guy? What on earth have I become? Some wimpy little school girl? This wasn't me, and I hated Keith for making me be this way. Ah, yes, hate was good, it felt normal. But the hate just swirled uselessly before disappearing. So I couldn't hate Keith, not the way I hated Edward even though I tried. But as I walked farther and farther away from the hotel I became even more numb and I found the hate unnecessary.

I came to a straight fork in the road. I scowled and turned left, not bothering with the street name. Honestly, not even street names in South America were this long. Who the hell came up with these names?

Something dropped onto the top of my head, making me stop and look up. Something else fell into my eye. I growled and snorted. On inhale I realized the heavy scent of rain. The drops became more frequent as I hurried up the street. I looked around and walked into the first place I saw.

A dark haired man greeted me in Italian. I gave him a deadpan look, not feeling to polite at the moment. He held up one finger, signaling to me to wait. I sighed and shifted my weight to one foot. He scampered off to another man who was being nicer to a customer than was necessary and whispered something into his ear. The blond American looking man nodded and slipped on what should have been a charming smile as he strutted over to me. This 'ought to be good.

"'Ello there," he greeted in a questionable accent. "My name iz' Maxi. Welcome to Ristorante Vecchia Firenze. I will be your waiter-er tonight. Now, if you will please follow me." He tried to dazzle me with his pearly whites...what I would give to see a few of them on the floor.

The cafe was rather crowded. I was only slightly interested to see that its set-up was more like a pub than a cafe. The bar was black marble and the spotlights above were turned down dim. I was seated at a small cafe table with high stools in the back. "Can I get you anything miss?" I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"No, thank you." He nodded.

"I just want to let you know, tonight is piano night, there is no entry fee but this crowd can be a bit 'arsh sometimes." He leaned closer to me, trying to whisper into my ear. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. "Foreigners are greatly appreciated here. You should give it a try. I vill root for you." His breath had tickled my ear but the reaction wasn't the same from when _he _used to do it. I sighed. Not only was I upset with myself for going back to pronouns instead of just saying his name, this waiter was seriously invading my personal space and just begging me to rearrange that perfect smile.

For the first time I looked up sharply to meet his eyes. The shock in his face was evident when he saw my face.

_Terrifying...yet beautiful_

I wanted to laugh out loud. I could get this man to do anything I wanted right now. Mom had always called it 'dazzling' for lack of better term. I blinked to stop the flow of sociopathic thoughts and set my jaw roughly.

"Have I upset you my dear? I am very sorry if I 'ave." Yea well that smirk is obviously saying your not.

"I don't need anything, thank you. I'm leaving back for America in the morning." He opened his mouth to respond. "_That_ was a signal for the end of the conversation." His charming face turned dark as he stormed off, a definite dent in his ego.

"You go girl." I turned to my left. An older woman with dark hair and free of an accent drank deeply from a glass of rich wine. Since when do they sell wine at Cafe's? "He's a total womanizer. Say, what's a young girl like you doing in this joint?" I raised a brow. "Well, if you haven't noticed, none of these people are under twenty-eight, and their mostly single. They play music every night but tonight I might leave early. I've never had much patience for piano."

"Depends on how they play," I shrugged. The woman was obviously a rambling drunk more than likely lonely. As I looked around though I found she was right. None of these people were under thirty. Some of them had small binders in their hands as they waited a turn at the piano.

"Do you play?" I nodded automatically as I listened to a older man play a sweet and slow Italian classic. "Blah blah blah. This music _sucks_. Can we get something with some feeling people?"

"_Shh_," a boy in front of us said sharply. He whipped back around to face the piano, mumbling something about old women.

"Don't shush me boy!" The woman growled. I gritted my teeth and watched the performance only half interested. The melody couldn't catch me like some did.

When the song was over the drunken woman's head rolled on her shoulders as if she was releasing tension. "Finally," she sighed.

I found this sort of scene awkward for me. Usually when I was angry I was better off running or going to the gym. But never once had I ever thought of going to a place like this; a place where humans come to express their musical side. Senorita Fuentes, my music teacher in Chile, had always wanted me to take my music farther, rather than just play in my room. She had always tried to get me to consider booking for seminars and such. I had always refused, sometimes feeling inferior to others of my lack of professional teaching. I was a self-taught artist. The last thing I wanted was some snooty old woman trying to crack a ruler over my hands for ill posture or something like that. With my short temper she wouldn't have lasted long.

The rain outside pounded on the rooftop like the feet of a thousand soldiers; thunder boomed like a cannon and lighting cackled like gunshots. It was raining like we were in Forks on a bad day. The thunder rolled through the sky as if directly overhead. No one wanted to leave yet, they all hoped that the rain died down so they wouldn't get their nice clothes soaked. I on the other hand didn't mind. With rain blurring people's windshields and mirrors I could run full speed back to the hotel without being noticed. Plus, I didn't have to worry about my vampire parents bursting in here in hopes of finding me with my scent being washed away.

I could hear soft chimes behind the bar. The glowing roman numerals on the clock told me that it was nine o'clock. I sighed. I'd be expected home by now. But then again, Edward is mom's main focus so who the hell was I rushing home for? An ex-boyfriend who was leaving me? Or a grandfather who acted as if I was a ticking bomb?

The man that greeted me at the door took stance on the platform in the middle of the room, taking the microphone from the holder over the grand piano that was probably rented. He said something to the audience in Italian, and everyone began to rapidly look around, shouting things I couldn't understand. I tried to read their thoughts and wanted to smack myself. What on earth made me think that people's thoughts were always in english?

"Come on people!" The woman next to me shouted drunkenly.

"What the hell did he just say?" I asked her. She didn't look at me.

"He's saying that unless anyone else wants to play their going to cut the night short due to the rain. The thing is, most of these people took the nine-thirty bus since there's never any room for parking here." So they were going to kick people out in the rain for a fifteen minutes? "Hey," she barked. I cut my eyes at her. "Why don't you go play? You said you play right?" I planned on denying politely and saying that I had to get home. But there's no talking to drunken people. "Hey! Hey!" She shouted to the man on the platform. He looked over to her.

"Shut up! What are you doing?" I hissed. She ignored me.

"She plays! She wants to play!"

"No I don't!" I yelled. The man looked to the waiter that was hitting on me earlier who translated. The man looked to me and smiled. He waved his arm to beckon me to the piano. I shook my head. The word 'no' was the same in english as italian, right?

"Oh c'mon girly! Don't be shy!" The drunk woman yelled. She stood up from her chair and wobbled. Instantly I grabbed her arm to help her and she grabbed my hand in return. She shook her head and blinked at me. Then she proceeded to drag me to the piano. I stood my ground, leaning back an inch and tensing my calves. She tugged me but I wouldn't budge. Then I realized that everyone was looking at me and I pretended to stumble. It would look awkward for a woman about six feet tall to have trouble pulling a teen almost eight inches shorter than her.

Eventually I walked there myself. As I tried to grab the chairs of others they took it as a sign that I wanted them to shake my hand or something. They nudged me along, one hand much to close to my ass than I would have liked. But I didn't have a chance to turn around when I reached the platform. The woman had somehow managed to snag someone else's drink as she took a swig from what looked like brandy and hopped up onto the piano like a nineteen-forties singer. I sat on the bench and cracked my knuckles, feeling anxious.

"Don't look at the crowd, and let it flow." the woman whispered, oddly sober for a moment. My eyebrows came together questionably and she winked at me. I looked down at the keys and could almost hear the tune going in my head.

The room silenced after a moment. I gulped, I could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room. Focus Rose, focus! I didn't naturally get stage fright, maybe because no one ever saw my soft side before. They saw the fast driving, weapon wielding, tough chick. Not the piano playing, art loving, gentle girl. Well, one did. And that was a mistake on my part.

My fingers started to move on their own, gliding over the keys.

_Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted baby?_

I held in sobs and tried my hardest to keep my voice clear.

_Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now!_

The audience was even more silent than before. No one talked, no one moved. I doubted half of them even knew what I was saying. They stared at me, I could feel it. But was it looks of awe or were they just pretending to be interested so they didn't get kicked out into the rain? I had half the mind to look into the nameless woman's face that was only just a foot from me but I couldn't find the strength.

_Now that you're gone  
I feel like myself again,  
Grieving the things I can't repair,  
And willing-_

_To let you blame it on me-  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love!_

I was no longer inside of a crowded cafe full of Italian strangers, no. I was floating in the dark abyss I called a heart. With every word I sang the lights and warmth and happiness flew from my soul and out of my lips. The audience didn't matter anymore, I was singing to one person and one person only. I only wished that that one person could hear me.

_I can't change who I am...  
Not this time!  
I won't lie to keep you near me!  
And in this short life!  
There's no time to waste on giving up!  
My love wasn't enough!_

Now I was speaking to two people. The one who captured my heart, and the girl that I became when my heart had been entrapped. She was a dying breed in my eyes, and right about now she was in denial. It was time to help her face the truth.

_And you can blame it on me.  
Just set your guilt free honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love!_

I put my elbows on the keys, making a horrific sound, and put my head in my hands. I swiftly swiped the non-existent tears from my eyes and stood. The place erupted into applause and whistles. I jumped, forgetting where I was for only a moment and gave a curt nod to the audience. I waded through the crowd of people, their awe-struck and smiling faces nothing but blurs. I let out a releaved sigh when I rammed into the door and stepped out into the heavy rain. I shook out my braid, letting the wet curls bounce down my back.

I angled my head down and breathed out, water gushing down my face. Locks of dripping hair fell over my shoulders; my hair looked brown in the dark...wow.

Light hit me from behind, casting a long shadow in front of me. "Hey!" Someone called out behind me. I turned my head slightly and cut my eyes. My eyes were still crimson and I didn't want anyone asking me where I got my contacts from at the moment. But it was the drunken woman, striding out into the rain with a brown leather jacket covering her head. I raised my brow as I noticed that there was no staggering in her walk anymore.

"I take it your not as drunk as you would like people to think?" I asked over the pounding rain.

"It's a good cover. Besides, I'm Irish, this Italian stuff isn't nearly as strong as what I'm used to." I waited for her to say something that I would care about. "My name's Ashley Mac. I run Mac and Mac talent agency with my brother Kevin." I waited. "I guess you haven't heard of it then."

"I'm not from around here."

"Why don't you come back inside? I want to talk to you." I shook my head.

"I've got to get home."

"Your going to walk?" She moved her eyes up to the sky which she couldn't see from under the coat. I got her message as the thunder overhead pounded the clouds.

"I'll be alright."

"At least let me give you a ride. Your not exactly...covered." I looked down. My light gray shirt was soaked through completely. The good news was you couldn't really see what was left of the blood stains. The bad news was you could see my black bra and abdomen straight through the shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll be alright." I repeated. "Thanks anyway." She nodded.

"Alright kid," and she retreated back into the cafe. I moved to the other side of the road, jumping over a dumpster to get into the back alley. I looked around to see if anyone could see me before I jumped onto the wall, and pushed off to the next. I repeated it until I came to the rooftop. I nearly stumbled on the landing, not expecting two inches of water on it. Tiny holes in the walls lining the roof drained the water bit by bit, but not nearly fast enough. I moved to the other side, seeing the street that I had walked on to get here, following it with my eyes. I tensed and sprinted along the roof, jumping over the alleyways. When the hotel came into view I dropped into an ally and peeked around the corner, walking out casually. As I reached the door I braided my hair tightly, wringing out the water in the process. I twisted the end into a curl to secure it and pushed open the doors.

_Must be who those people were looking for. Dam you can see through her shirt!_

I cracked my knuckles again and crossed my arms over my chest, pretending to be cold, and went to the elevator. I pushed the button and sighed, trying to clear my head before I got any closer to Edward.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened with a swoosh. I could hear them all now. They were deathly silent, they must be holding their breaths. Keith's heartbeat thundered wildly. How would I face him? Keith had given me so much strength before and now he wasn't on my side anymore. I wasn't afraid of standing up to anyone. But mom was someone different.

I touched the knob, knowing that it was no longer hot, and twisted the door open. The room was dark but after a few blinks I could see perfectly well. They were all on the couch staring at me in the doorway. Edward was on one end, mom laying on his chest, and Carlisle was on the other end. The pounding heartbeat was still in the bedroom. I walked in and shut the door with a flick of my wrist. I was prepared to walk right by them without saying a thing. When I got to the bedroom door someone from the couch growled. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye, using the blood red color to its fullest extent.

"That's it? Your going to just walk right by?" It was mom that growled. Mom just growled at me? Inside I was already an emotional wreck. This was the last thing I needed.

"I'm not in the mood Mom,"

"I've been worried sick about you Rose!" she yelled. I only continued to stare at her, waiting for her to continue. Mom's temper as the opposite of mine, difficult to start and easy to end. She would burn out in a minute. Besides, Edward was here to comfort her. The thought of it made me want to spit.

"Well, I'm here now." She looked at me incredulously. Edward put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed somewhat. I braced myself for the brick that was going to hit my heart. Three, two, one...there it goes. I sighed and closed my eyes, making the tears go away.

"Rose is tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Carlisle pointed out. I nodded and turned for the bedroom door. A cold delicate hand landed on my shoulder, and with a snarl I smacked it off. Mom winced and withdrew her hand even though I had not hurt her physically. Edward stepped in front of her, protecting her. I snorted, did he really think I'd hurt my own mother? I felt mental taps on my mind and saw him scowl. Wordlessly I walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me. Like I did with the front door a few hours ago, I clutched it and made it hot. I heard a sizzle Edward curse from the other side of the door.

There he was, standing next to the same window I had been waiting for him by, staring back at me blankly. The space between us was there both literally and figuratively and the silence was awkward. He took a step forward, trying to think of something to say. Suddenly I grew irritated with the entire situation.

"Don't," I said softly with much authority. He froze. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, unsure of what to do. I stripped my soaked shirt and jeans, hanged them over the curtain rod, and put on the robe again after ringing my hair out over the tub. When I walked out from the bathroom Keith was in the same position . I ignored him and went straight into the bed, turning out the light on the nightstand.

The bed sank next to me and I froze like a squirrel in oncoming traffic. I waited for the powerful yet soft arm to wrap around my waist and pull me into a smooth chest. I waited, but it never came. I had succeded in going from having almost everything to absoulutly nothing in a matter of days. Could life get any worse?

**12:57am...I'm tired, but here's your chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 26: Black Moon**

Life could very much indeed get worse; if not that then way more awkward then what I wanted it to be. Keith had not spoken or moved towards me all night. Yes, it was what I wanted. But things like that girls usually don't mean. I had wanted him to just hold me for one last time. I had wanted to see him, to kiss him, to embrace him. But my stubbornnesses wouldn't allow me to.

Mom had not come in at all to speak with me and neither had Edward. In the morning I had been awakened by Keith getting off the bed and movement in the front room. I automatically took it as the sign we were leaving and went into the bathroom to change into my dry clothes. Edward, Mom, and Keith road in a Ford Five-hundred while Carlisle and I got into another. The ride was very odd-I felt like I was riding with a stranger. But Carlisle was a man of self-control. After about a half hour I had calmed a bit.

"She hates me." I whispered, staring out into the Italian sunrise. It was beautiful, much to beautiful for my depressed, murder-tell eyes. I turned away from the window and pulled my feet into the seat, keeping my eyes downcast. But I didn't miss the look of sympathy he gave me.

"They don't hate you Rose, they are just confused." They? Did he think I was talking about Edward and Keith?

"Let me rephrase that, my own mother hates me." Carlisle gave me a skeptical look.

"Bella does not hate you, she is only disappointed. She says it's unlike you to run off so irresponsibly."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." He shook his head slowly.

"The Volturi are after you Rose, you killed some of them. They don't just let that slide. They could have easily ambushed you. Just because it didn't happen doesn't mean it couldn't. She was very concerned for your safety."

"You mean the safety of the humans around me." I wasn't stupid. I knew Mom feared me killing a human. And now that it happened I'm nothing but disgusting in her eyes...a monster. The word hit me heavily in the heart.

"You are...unique, Rose. There has never been a vampire literally _born_ before. They are always created. We don't know how the human blood will effect you. You could be hooked, you could be fine with it. We don't know. But until we do you need to stay away from human crowds." Right, so I'm this special miracle child, great. But that doesn't explain my mother hating me.

"Then I don't want to be _unique_." I whispered. Being this way was causing everything to go wrong. Because I was half vampire Keith and I couldn't be together. Because I was half vampire we were all in this stupid country being hunted by a powerful coven of vampires. Because I was half vampire I had to hide myself from my best friend/god-brother. Because I was half vampire I murdered an innocent child. If this was all the things that came with being unique, I'd rather be ordinary.

"You don't mean that." I looked up at him, my gaze betraying everything in my heart. His face showed its shock for a moment before he wrapped an arm around me. I accepted the comfort, feeling oddly safe. I scooted closer to him, my elbow on the console as I inhaled his scent. It was icy and sweet like all vampires, but had a spicy scent like rich cologne.

I don't know exactly when I zoned out but when I snapped to it we were pulling into an air port. Did I fall asleep? Carlisle's arm was still around my shoulders and he looked down at me kindly.

"Do you want to sit next to me on the plane?" I glanced out the window, Edward, mom, and Keith were unloading from their car. They all stood and looked expectantly at us both. I nodded vigorously. He patted my hand and got out. I followed behind him into the building and to the rental port where they had gotten the cars from. Keith hung back from us and I found myself glancing at him frequently from the corner of my eye. I half expected him to just disappear. To be honest I didn't know what I would do with myself when he did. I had grown so used to not being alone at school. When Alan wasn't with me, Keith was. But now he wasn't going back. Who would protect me from Thomas?

And that was my problem. I expected things from people. I expected someone to be there for me. If not my mother, then Alan, or Keith. I had used them like crutches and now they weren't there, forcing me to walk on my own. I didn't know if I could bear it. But now I knew. If I was going to be on my own I would have to stand up for myself by myself.

Our flight wasn't boarding for another ten minutes. We sat in the lobby by the terminal and waited awkwardly. I stuck next to Carlisle and Mom and Edward sat across from us. Keith sat on the other side of them, not looking at any of us.

I chewed my lip for a moment, watching a blond woman trying to manage two toddlers while having a phone conversation. But then one of the children turned her large blue eyes on me. She stared at me and then gave me a large toothless smile and a giggle. I gave an awkward smile back. I hated children, mostly because they hated me. Most were usually afraid of me or they gave me a hard time when I tried to be nice to them. But this one gazed at me curiously.

Then I heard it, making me freeze. The tiny _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of her tiny heart. My throat closed and I stopped breathing automatically. My body became rigid and I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the sound.

"Rose?" Carlisle whispered. I gulped some air like I had been drowning. I looked up into his eyes and let him read my fears. His eyes went to the child I had been staring at and then back to me. "You'll be alright," he assured me. He was so calm, so encouraging. I could only hope he was right.

"All boarding flight 216 for Seattle, Washington!" The message was echoed in what could only be Italian. This was a country that I would definetly appreciate not coming back to.

Carlisle and I lead the way with Keith bringing up the rear. We sat near the back; Edward, mom, and Keith sat behind us. I sat in the window seat and a man who had to be in his thirties sat on the other side of Carlisle. I was releaved when we lifted from the ground and into the air.

"Why did we fly in the day Carlisle?" I asked very quietly as I closed the visor over the window.

"By the time we get to Forks it will be night," he answered. I nodded and tried to remember how many days of school I missed. As I calculated the amount of work I'd have to make up I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I was nearly jerked from my seat when the plane landed. I hadn't put on my seatbelt since I got on. As we pulled into the Seattle terminal I didn't bother awakening fully. We went downstairs to the front counter and bought five more tickets to Port Angeles. 

Even though my mind wasn't fully awake I was still thinking. Where would Keith go? Would he leave now that we were back in Washington? But Carlisle kept his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him tightly. It was as if he knew that I wasn't stable enough to hold myself up. When we sat at the lobby to wait for the plane I fell asleep again.

When I woke I was lying on the backseat of a car. The interior was leather and the engine ran almost smoothly. It was to dark to see out the window, but I could smell mom very close to me. I must be laying on her lap.

"Why on earth would she think that?" Edward demanded. I struggled to keep my breathing even.

"You haven't exactly hit it off with her Edward." I wanted to smile at Carlisle's scolding voice. It seemed that no matter how angry Edward was, he never took her anger out on Carlisle. That alone proved that the gentle vampire had more power that he let anyone know.

"Is it my fault that I say something wrong every time I try to talk to her?" he asked. I opened my eye slowly to see the back of his head. I made sure to keep my breathing shallow so my heart rate stayed down.

"Yes." Carlisle said simply. Edward growled.

"I told you you obviously need to talk to her. Just don't mention Keith." Edward didn't respond to that. At first I thought he heard my heart jump at the name but I saw his jaw clench.

"What do you know Edward?" Mom asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. "The road!" I heard mom hiss at him.

"Keith is leaving. His pack exiled him for treason." The air in the car became still.

"That's why he's mad at her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he's not mad at her. He's mad at himself. He had no problem with doing what he had to do. He just wished that there was a different way."

"She's detaching herself from him." Mom's voice was sad and stressed. I frowned in my fake sleep. I hadn't thought that my lack of friends upset her so much.

"That's a bad thing?" Edward asked. I wanted to growl so badly.

"Rose doesn't have that many people. By now she must think the world is against her." There was a pause. "Rose is like Rosalie a bit. She has trouble accepting exactly what she is. And she didn't have Carlisle there to explain everything to her. She doesn't deny what she is, but she walks on eggshells around herself, not knowing what's going to happen. I wasn't much help in that department either." Oh mom...

"That's not your fault Bella," Edward warned. Mom was going into her 'blaming-herself' stage as I liked to call it. She claimed that bad luck that she had as a human followed her throughout her transformation. In her eyes it was the reason why dam near everything went wrong.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. She was dry-sobbing, I knew it. But I stayed still, not wanting to give myself away.

"I'm...not sure. It depends on her...what she's up for. It probably won't be much with Keith gone, but who knows. She's stronger than she looks."

The car pulled to a smooth stop. The door popped open and mom slipped from under my head. I stayed 'sleeping', not wanting to talk to anyone. I sighed and slowly rolled over. "It's no use. She sleeps like a bear." Mom explained. The air shifted a bit and I prepared to wake up.

Hands slipped under my arms and pulled me out of the back seat. Soon I was being carried bridal style from the car and into the house. The person's chest was smooth yet muscular, and the scent wasn't Carlisle. I turned my head away from Edward's shoulder and growled softly on my exhale. He stiffened, but did not put me down. He readjusted his arm and pulled me into his chest a bit more, shielding me from the rain that was starting to drip from the sky. I gasped silently.

It was like being on the inside of mom's power. But what made it more impressive was that he wasn't using any powers at all. It was his aura that told me everything. That no matter what he's not giving up. That he loves me and he's not letting go; and most importantly, he'd protect me from anything. I could have drifted off right there, leaving my life in his hands. But I was so awestruck I couldn't. So this is what it's like being in his arms?

All to soon I was set on my bed and my shoes were slipped off. My blanket was pulled up to my chin and tucked in around me. Two gentle kisses were placed on my forehead, one more hesitant than the other. When the door clicked shut I squeezed my eye lids. So that was what it was like...

There was a annoying tap on my window. I growled and turned away from it. That dam tree in the front yard was way to big. I told mom to cut it if not down than at least away from my window ages ago. Of course she never listens.

_Tap, tap, tap._

My eyes opened. The wind was not blowing, but the tree was still tapping. I turned over, looking at the window, to see a figure dangling from the tree. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Was I going insane?

"Open the window will you?" A voice hissed. I knew that voice, and my eyes narrowed. I threw off my covers and glided silently over to the window, throwing it open.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled quietly. I was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be here. But even so on the inside was was hoping.

"I need to talk to you, move over." I looked thoughtful for a second.

"No." I moved back to close the window.

"I'll just break it," he warned me. I rolled my eyes. His threat was a good excuse to let him in though. Maybe he was inviting me to come with him? I couldn't get my hopes that high. I watched him clammer through my window quietly.

"Keith, we shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be here." As soon as he stepped into my room I got a great sense of foreboding. This was so wrong.

"Please Rose, just hear me out. I couldn't leave like that." So he was still leaving? I felt my heart fall away. "Can we sit?" I nodded and allowed him to lead me over to my bed. He sat on my pillows and pulled me up against his chest. The intimate gesture made me tense. Any second now wolves were going to barrage into my room and rip him from me. Maybe leaving claw marks along my arms and back in their haste so I could bleed to death both inside and out.

"Rose. Please understand. I'm not leaving because of us. If there was any other way to do this I would try it no problem. But there isn't, and I'm sorry. I don't _want _to leave you, but I must. I won't take you away from school and the life you know because of my stupid mistakes."

"Your stupid mistakes are because of me." I muttered. His arms around my waist tightened and I heard the T.V. turn on downstairs.

"My pack...they've run wild since my father took reign."

"He doesn't like me much either, he never did." His mouth leaned closer to my ear.

"He's become a bitter old fool since my mother died. Everything to him is about power and respect. I don't want to live that way. And the only way to do that is for me to leave. Do you understand?" I nodded.

_Your lying to me Rose_

"Just a bit," I admitted. He sighed again, sounding more stressed this time. "Keith, your the first good thing that has happened in my life for a very long time. My life has always been...bleak. Yes, I had Alan, but Alan is human and he thinks I am too. Your the only one besides my mom that I could be myself with you."

"You have Carlisle, and Edward-" I snorted. "Look Edward is trying but your making it really hard."

"For the love of God do I know that!" I hissed. "But does everyone think that he's the only one here having problems? I don't know how to accept total strangers like that into my life! Did everyone expect me to hop into his lap and start calling him Daddy? I mean-what the fuck! The guy just showed up in my fucking kitchen one day!" Everyone thought it was so easy to look at a man and see him as a father, a _father!_ Something I've always wanted. I just didn't want to meet him like _that_.

He stroked my hair, kissing the top of my curly mess. It did nothing to calm me. If anything it made me mentally push him away even more.

"I know, and I talked to him. I know that the people you love sort of dwindle now so I want you to count on him when you can't count on me." My eyes grew downcast.

"You make it sound as though you won't be gone forever." I looked into his eyes, hoping that he was going to tell me he'd be back soon for me. Some kind of indication would have been nice. But he looked away from me and out into the waning full moon.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I'm in exile, I'll be marked banished forever. The penalty for coming back uninvited is death. The pack has certainly gotten big enough to take me down. As natural as being a wolf is for me and as powerful as my line is, it's not enough compared to numbers."

"So that means Thomas must be knocked from his position." If Thomas was out of the picture then Keith could take his position again.

I looked up into his suspicious eyes. "Rose," he said carefully. "I want you to promise me that you _will not_ pick a fight with Thomas and you'll stay out of trouble and take care of yourself. I'm not saying you can't handle yourself, but the last thing I want is for you to get hurt-especially when the person that did it has something to do with me." I thought about it for a moment, picking through his statement carefully and found a huge loophole. I nodded.

"Fine." He stuck his hand out in front of me.

"Shake on it." I smiled a bit, shaking his hand.

"Do you want a blood oath too?" He smiled gently and kissed my forehead. How I would miss that kiss.

I turned in his lap and moved my head up, touching his lips to mine hesitantly. His large hand traced up my arm and neck before he pulled me into a deep kiss. It was passionate, hungry, and desperate. But despite all of that I never wanted to stop. I clutched his inky braid, taking out its binding and letting it fall over his shoulders. It brushed my shoulders softly, creating a curtain around us, shielding us from everything but each other.

My heart gave an odd lurch, as if it was caught in slow motion. My breath quickened to dull the pain. He reached around behind him into his jean pocket and pulled out something. In his hand was a flat, smooth stone. It was purple, amethyst to be more specific. It was my birthstone. I looked into his eyes, seeking permission. He took my hand and positioned it so it was open and flat, and placed the stone in my palm. It was almost as big as my palm but had looked so tiny in his hand. I ran my free hand over the top.

"I found it before we left Italy." I smiled. So even when we were out there, fighting and mad, he still thought of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful, I love it." This gave me hope that he was going to come back. If he wasn't then why would he leave me something to remember him by?

_She seems alright_

I wanted to laugh. It was only the act on the outside-a very practiced act. On the inside I was holding my breath, waiting for the tidal wave to wash over me. I wasn't sure if I could remain standing, but I was going to try.

"Tell me," I whispered gently as I laid my head on his chest. "do you think I'm...a monster?" There was a pause that made me grow slightly panicky. I couldn't get much from his thoughts and I cursed myself for telling how to block me. All I got was:

_Is she serious?_

I winced at the harshness of the thought.

"Rose, your asking this question of someone who turns into a giant dog." My eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

"But even as a giant dog, you don't kill people."

"I would if I didn't have a level-headed pack-leader to make sure I didn't." There was a shuffle in the living room.

"At least you have a way to stop yourself..." I muttered. His fingers captured my chin, turning my eyes up to meet his. I looked away, remembering that my eyes sparkled with murder. But he jerked my chin, making me look back at him.

"You couldn't help yourself Rose. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I whispered desperately. "In every way it is. If I had just went home, or remembered that I needed to hunt, or even ignored the Volturi, then that child wouldn't have died. He didn't have to die, not like that..." There were no tears. The horrified expression of the child's face was implanted in my mind. "I feel horrible about killing animals too. But I always go after the old, the sick, or the weak. I never go after mothers or babies, it's just not right. And a human is no different besides the fact that there are to many now a days. But he was just a _child _Keith, no older than ten!" I clutched the stone to my chest, right over my heart, and tried to calm myself. I couldn't open up to Keith now, not again. Not when I had already closed myself so much.

"Try and get some sleep Rose," he coaxed. A red flag went up in my head.

"No, I'm not tired." He sighed and shrugged. He laid me down on the pillows and laid next to me. I noticed he was on top of the covers.

"I'm a werewolf, we always have high body temperatures," he explained. I hadn't realized how tired I really was until my eyes slipped closed.

* * *

The light coming through the window made me growl and turn away from it. I put my arm over my eyes and let it slip off when the lights were no longer in my face. My arm fell with a very light plop and hit nothing but sheets. 

My eyes shot open. He was gone. He had left. What was I going to do? I willed myself not to cry, I tried to batter the tears back. But it was nearly impossible. They spilled over anyway, winning the battle with my emotions. I gasped, letting out a heart clenching sob. My hands slapped over my mouth as I stopped breathing to listen. My cry of distress hadn't attracted anyone. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. The icy but spicy scent tickled my nose. I turned over and propped myself up on an elbow. In the rocking chair in the corner was the man I definetly didn't want to see.

He tensed when my crimson eyes spotted him. I wanted to growl at him-a knee-jerk reaction now. But I stopped myself. Keith wanted me to count on Edward when he wasn't around. I must keep my promise. He continued to look at me, not moving, and I'm guessing he wasn't breathing either. So he was a stubborn bastard, huh? Keeping this promise was not going to be easy.

"I suppose you came to rub it in my face?" I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was a more polite way of me asking what he was doing here really. His jaw set and his eyes tightened.

"No. Why do you always assume the worst from me?" I raised a brow. "That doesn't count. Not unless you knew what was going to happen when you were an inch tall." I snorted.

"Give me a reason to believe you then." He moved his hands from the arm rests to his lap, folding them neatly in a business-like way.

"Are you giving me a chance?" I shrugged.

"If you want to call it that." In one of my hands was the smooth stone. I ran my thumb over it. He would return, he had to.

"I'm sorry about him. I would have warned you-"

"Just forget about it." I really wasn't up for talking anymore. The denied tears in my eyes were making my eyes puffy which was making me tired. I needed time to get myself together. I needed time before I could deal with Edward. With my heart so open and so vulnerable, I wouldn't be able to take someone else trying to weasel their way in. My heart was my weakness, so I surrounded it with barriers from my mind, turning it into a fortress. It was like someone had infiltrated my defenses and retreated, leaving me open for bandits and thieves.

He stood from the chair, walking over to me slightly nervous. "If you ever need anything Rose," He put a tender hand on my shoulder, one I shook off. Didn't he understand?

"Please, just go. I need to be alone." My voice was low, a definite warning. Next to me he pulled his hand back to his side.

"I understand." He walked to the door so silently I barely heard him. "Forgive me for saying, but it was for the best." I whipped my head around, bearing my teeth to him.

"Get _out _Edward." Something in his eyes shifted as I called him by his name. It was the first time I called him anything to his face.

He complied to my wishes, leaving my room and shutting the door softly behind him. I let out a deep breath that turned itself into a sob. The stress was becoming much to much. It wouldn't be long before mom told me I had to go to school. I couldn't miss that many days out. Not to mention I needed to save some skipping days for hunting. Thomas would be at school; no doubt he'd be ready to lash out at me about Keith's absence. It seemed like something he would do.

I sat up, rock still in hand, and pulled the covers off of me. I grimaced at the fact I was still in the clothes I had put on...what, almost a week ago? I moved over to the lap-top mom and I shared and turned it on, plopping down in my desk chair. The action gave me a whiff of my own hair, making me gag. It smelt like rain, sewer, and sweat. Not the most attractive combination.

When the computer finally booted up I opened my email. I had four emails within the last two weeks...well, four that meant anything. I deleted twenty-seven spam messages and grunted at my Bulk Mail Guard. It was obviously malfunctioning. I opened the oldest one first. It was from Alan, written in Spanish like most of our messages.

_Rose,_

_I'm on the plane. It's boring. Thought I'd just say that. Besides, the lady sitting next to me keeps staring at me like she wants to eat me._

_So, how are things with Keith? Have you called him yet? I bet you haven't you chicken shit, GET A MOVE ON ALREADY! I want nieces and nephews! Lmao, I can say that now since I'm to far for you to kick my ass._

_Anyway, get back to me when you can._

_Alan._

I was definetly blushing. Alan knew my distaste for children, but the thought of Keith and I being that intimate...well, back then I would have thought it outrageous. A week ago it would have been very possible. Right now it was far beyond my reach.

The second message was from Sarah.

_Hola Rosey! I forgot your mama's e-mail address. Do you mind sending it to me?_

_Gracias loca! Hasta luego!_

I clicked Compose and typed quickly.

_Hola Sarah! It's IzzySwan on yahoo.  
__Como esta? _

_Loca_

I clicked Send and opened the next one. It was Alan again.

_Uhh, dude, it's been like a week. I know your busy but you can't be **that **busy. Send me some kind of sign, your freakin' me out!_

I smiled and opened the last one. It was from Alan and was in english.

_YOU HAVE EXACTLY ONE DAY TO E-MAIL ME BACK. IF YOU DON'T I CAN ASSUME THE WORST AND FLY BACK UP THERE TO SEE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THIS IS NOT A BLUFF!_

I looked at the date sent. It was two days ago. I smirked and clicked Compose.

_Dude, chill out. I've been busy and I forgot to check my e-mail._

_For your information I have called Keith. We've been dating since...well...I don't know when. Things are going...ok. What about you Mr. Hotshot?_

_Ttyl, Rose._

_PS- You are **never** to far for me to kick your ass!!_

I hit send. It was short, I wanted it that way. I couldn't very well tell him that I was abducted by vampires, killed a child, and then abandoned by my werewolf boyfriend who's got a bounty on his head. That would make a nice story...not.

I signed out my email and grabbed a towel and comb from a drawer. I slipped out of my room silently and into the bathroom before anyone noticed. I really didn't feel like speaking to anyone at the moment.

The scolding hot water of the shower was more than welcomed. I sighed as the water ran through my hair. The hotel shampoo was alright, but it hardly did the job. Plus, the tiny bottles weren't nearly enough for my hair.

Afterwards I wrapped the towel around myself and padded back into my room. I pulled out a large tee shirt and baggy sweats and slipped them on, combing out my hair and pulling it into a tight braid. I laid back on my bed, ignoring the fact that the water was soaking into my sheets.

There was a gentle knock on my bedroom door. I sighed, hadn't I told him not him bother me?

"Rose?" It was mom. My eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Can I come in?" I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"Yea, sure." I beckoned I didn't move from my spot. I wasn't sure if I could look into her face at the moment.

She sat on the edge of my bed, not looking at me.

"We need to talk." I said nothing. "Carlisle says that you think I have some hostile feelings towards you. Is this true?" I started to shrug, but then I just nodded instead. "Baby, you know that I couldn't ever feel anything but love for you."

"Then why do you always defend him?" I asked. She looked at me with a puzzled look. I rolled my head so I could see her face.

"What do you mean defend him?" So she didn't even know she was doing it then?

"At the hotel when I said I'd choose Keith. Afterwards you didn't even talk to me or stay in the same room." There was a pause.

"I was disappointed Rose. You shouldn't have chosen a boy over your father."

"But that's just it Mom, he's my father but not my _dad_. We've had this conversation before."

"I know." It seemed like she was forcing patience into her voice.

"I'm trying to give him a try. Let me just digest first. This is all way to much. Not only that but I've got tons of homework to make up." She nodded and kissed my forehead. I was grateful for such a short talk. That, and that it didn't end in some huge fall out.

When she left I didn't quite feel like going to sleep again. I was tired, but I was no where near sleepy. I stood and in three strides crossed over from my bed to the piano. I ran my fingers along the keys lightly and started to play a classic tune that I knew my heart.

_I'm so tired of being here;  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave-  
'Cause your presence still lingers here;  
And it won't leave me alone. _

These wounds won't seem to heal;  
This pain is just too real;  
There's just too much that time cannot erase;

I could hear footsteps on the stairs. They were light and hesitant.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have,  
All of me._

Something touched the door knob but I did not stop.

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating life.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts-  
My once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away,  
All the sanity in me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal;  
This pain is just too real;  
There's just too much that time cannot erase; _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have,  
All of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have,  
All of me.  
All of me.  
Me...

I put my forearm across the sill on the piano, pushing my music binder back, and rested my forehead against my arm. Tears poured off my face and seeped in between the keys. My crimson eyes glowed back at me in my reflection in the black keys. I closed my eyes and listened as something slid down my door, pressing weight on the squeaky floor board right outside my door. I ignored Edward's scent and cried anyway. I didn't bother hiding it, they all knew I was in pain. They were only respecting my request to be left alone. Some part of me really wish that they wouldn't. That they'd barge in here anyway and make me confess about everything bothering me until I was to weak to care anymore. Then I would go to sleep and wake up to everything happy again. I snorted, despite my tears. I was trying to live someone else's fairy tale agian, neglecting the fact that I was already writing my own. It just didn't have a happily ever after.

**Sorry, another late update. So...tired...(falls over)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 27: Melting Ice**

**_(The Chapter you all have been waiting for! And on time too!_) **

There was nothing but black. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open or closed. It didn't matter anyway, there was nothing to see. The air was stiff and hot and my hair was a tangled mass behind me. There was an ache in my spine from staying in the same curved position for so long and the now warm stone was pressed against my chest.

I wasn't sure if it was night or day or even what day it was. I was too busy trying to hold onto the wonderful pine scent on the sheets. I thought I would have been okay with it. He was doing it for our benefit. But apart of me was gone. I couldn't identify exactly what part, but I knew it was the part that mattered most.

Something shuffled outside my door. I sighed. Mom had went to work to see if she still had a job, and Edward has been sitting outside my door or in mom's room ever since we had gotten back. It made me feel like a criminal, or even worse, like I was still in Italy. Except instead of sociopathic vampires locking me in a cell I was locking myself in my own mind. I was making myself miserable. I knew that it was no good for me, but I didn't really care. I deserved to wallow after all of this.

_She can't stay in there forever; she'll have to hunt soon…_

I ignored Edward's thoughts and right about now I was glad I couldn't hear moms. I couldn't bear to think of what they thought of me now. I had been nothing but rude, selfish, and whiny for the last few days. And the fact that I now had a death on my guilt list made it much worse. But Edward was right though, I would need to hunt, and soon. I bit my lip as my throat clenched, sending a fresh onslaught of venom through my mouth. I could imagine that my eyes were almost black by now. Even though I wasn't really a new vampire it takes a while for human blood to work throughout my system. But I didn't dare move. Deep down inside my own heart, I didn't trust myself. I couldn't trust myself not to go out there and slaughter a happily camping family in the woods. I couldn't bare it, seeing the terror on the face of another child. To see those wide, horrified dead eyes staring back at me. I couldn't imagine how the Volturi lived with themselves...and they wanted to make me one of them.

What if the Volturi come here? What if they decide to come here and get revenge on everyone because of me? Then what? Mom and Edward and Carlisle would fight for me. But they would die. I couldn't allow that to happen to them. I couldn't allow them to sacrifice themselves for me. This was my mistake.

I curled into myself a bit more, the smooth stone trapped between my chin and breasts. I rubbed my chin smoothly back and forth over it, imagining it was Keiths warm skin. He wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't plan on coming back, right? So why every time that I think of him coming back I get a foreboding feeling in my chest?

The piercing ring of the phone made me jump from my thoughts. There was a shuffle and then some speech.

"Rose, telephone." Edward called. I ignored him. If I haven't come out of my room since we got back what the hell makes him think I want to talk to anyone? He tapped on my door. "Rose?" He asked, his voice beyond the wooden barrier. "It's Alan." I chewed on my lip for a second. Alan was probably freaked out by now. I hadn't e-mailed him in at least two weeks. I growled and threw my arms and legs about, trying to untangle myself from the mass of blankets. Hearing a tiny ripping noise I stopped, trying not to tear my sheets to shreds. I struggled and felt a waft of cool air to my right. I threw myself towards the cool air.

_PLOP_

I blinked. There was hardwood floor beneath me. What the hell?

"Rose?" Edward asked. I shook myself out of my stupor and stood on wobbly legs to the door. I wrenched it open just a crack, snatched the phone from his grasp, and he slammed it again. I could hear him descending the stairs and into the living room and was almost disappointed that there was no fight.

"Yea Specs?" I snapped. My voice was a bit hoarse.

"Don't 'yea Specs' me Rose Alice Esme Cullen!" Dammit, full name. He was going into mom-mode. "I've e-mailed you over two and a half weeks ago! You haven't answered one! Did you even look at them? What are you doing?"

"Calm down mother goose, I've been busy-"

"With who? Keith? Have you two been-"

"Don't say it!" I yelped. Alan could be such a girl sometimes. "No, Keith and I haven't really done anything. We...split up for a while." My sadness leaked into my voice without permission. There was no use hiding it anyway.

"What happened? Did you two fight?" He was calmer now.

"Well..." What should I say? "Not really. There's been some...complications with our relationship. His dad doesn't like me much and so he and his dad have been arguing a lot over me."

"Ohh...so what are you guys doing now?"

"Well, he left for a while. He's going to Wyoming."

"Wyoming? What's out there?" He sounded suspicious. I could automatically tell he thought Keith was cheating on me.

"His Aunt," I lied quickly. I'm so tired of lying to everyone.

"Is he coming back?" I glanced over to the stone lying on top of the bundle of bed sheets.

"Yes." And if he wasn't, I was going to go get him.

"Your sure?" My jaw clenched.

"Yes." A huge weight lifted itself off my chest. I felt lighter than normal, allowing the corner of my lips to turn upwards in a small smile.

"So then why do you sound so sad?" I chewed on my lip for a moment, careful of my fangs.

"I miss him," I whispered. There was a pause. "So, did you have anything to tell me or did you just call me to bitch at me?"

"There's the Rose I know." I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't stop from smiling a bit myself. "Well, yea, I mainly called to bitch at you. And to ask if you read any of the e-mails I sent."

"No." I glanced at the abandoned lap-top on my desk. My bed caught my eye and looked so much more pleasing. "I'll check it later." I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Your so lazy. Anyway, Mom's wedding is in June. That was one of them."

"How many did you send?" I picked up my stone and set it on my pillow before diving onto my bed and tossing the sheets over me, wrapping myself in a cocoon of cotton.

"Umm..." There was some muttering before he said uncertainly, "Eighteen I think."

"Eighteen? Alan it was only two weeks."

"Two and a _half_ thank you very much." I rolled my eyes and then closed them.

"You worry to much."

"One of us needs to be cautious seeing as you've already got the reckless role down." I smirked.

"I'm not reckless."

"You drive at eighty-five miles per hour down _main roads_!" I laughed out loud. Alan hated my driving. Then again, he didn't know I was a vampire.

"What did your e-mails say?"

"Go and check them, lazy." I peeked open an eye and then closed it again.

"It's raining outside and cold. Your going to make me get out of my warm, soft bed and go all the way over to the desk?"

"Yes," he miffed. I huffed, that didn't work out as planned.

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine." We were silent for a moment.

"Did you do it yet?"

"Nope." There was a pause then a shuffle.

"I'm not doing this for you, just so you know. So don't think you won." I smiled.

"_Never_." Sucker.

"One was telling you about the wedding and flight plans,"

"Flight plans?"

"Duh. You think Mom is going to get married without you guys here? She even said Edward can come too." Mom must have been really happy about Edward coming back if she told Sarah about it so soon. "You guys are going to have to cross over in Brazil. We couldn't find a flight that doesn't since it's such a long ride. Maybe Keith can come if he's up for it." June...would Keith be back by then?

"And the over seventeen e-mails?" I asked impatiently.

"Me yelling at you...and theres one with a picture of an angry me while I was yelling at you. Mom took it and sent it as a joke." I smiled. I missed Sarah. There was a groan in the background. "No!" Alan whined. "I have to go help Fernando. How many times can one guy tune up a truck?" I smiled.

"Te amo,"

"Te amo," he responded. I let him hang up first and pulled the phone away from my ear. I snuggled closer into myself and awaited sleep. But before I fell through that welcoming door my stomach let out a fierce growl. I groaned in pain and waited for it to pass. Now I was hungry and thirsty and it could not be ignored. I unrolled myself and threw the sheets off me in a sweep of my arm. I grabbed the phone in one hand and the stone in another and headed over to the door. I didn't notice something poking my lip until I reached the door. I put my finger to my mouth; my fangs were elongated. I growled in annoyance and wrenched open my door with the hand that had the phone.

I didn't bother using any sort of stealth to descend the stairs. Edward had probably been tuned into my entire conversation. When I entered the kitchen, the front door opened. Edward stood to help mom with the bags in her hands even though they weren't heavy to her. I popped open the fridge and my jaw hit the floor.

It was almost completely bare except for a gallon of water. As I opened my mouth to shout for my mother Edward set the large grocery bags on the kitchen table. Without offering to help I picked through the bags until I found a package of ground beef. My eyes flashed with excitement as I thought of the taste of my home-made tacos. I cut the plastic open with a finger nail and dumped the meat onto a large plate and put it in the microwave for defrost. I turned for the small cabinet next to the stove and pulled out seasonings before I dug through the bag to find a bag of onions and a green pepper. I whipped out a cutting board and a knife and started to chop with speed Emeril would have envied. I pulled out a frying pan, put a bit of vegetable oil into it, and turned it on as I tossed and seasoned the peppers and onions. I delayed my breathing to stop the stinging from the spicy smell.

"Rose you could have gave us a heads up," Mom joked as she brought in two more bags. "I think you gave Edward a migraine." I said nothing, but I gave her a look to politely acknowledge her. The venom in my mouth was still flowing and I couldn't imagine that it would make my breath smell good. But Mom didn't care, she moved closer to me with concerned eyes. "You need to hunt." She pointed out. I turned away from her.

"Later. I don't have the strength right now." I stirred the sizzling vegetables with a wooden spoon. She nodded and started to put the groceries away.

The smell of the meat made my mouth water even more as it beeped in the microwave. I popped the door open and nearly lost control at the sight and smell of the blood and oils mixture on the bottom of the plate. I separated large chunks of the meat, flattening it out a bit, and seasoned it evenly. Once I was satisfied I added it to the frying pan and set it on low. I never liked my meat cooked all the way but this was going to take way to long. I picked up the hot plate and walked over to the sink, ready to dump it out. I glanced over to mom to see she was preoccupied with getting everything to fit in the freezer, and dipped my finger in a spot of blood. I put it to my lips and nearly bit off my own finger, wanting more. I had half the mind to go outside and kill the first animal I saw, but my body gave a wobble of fatigue. I wouldn't be able to hunt until I got some food into my stomach.

I stirred the meat impatiently. This was going to take far to long. I looked in the newly stocked cabinets for something else to eat while I waited. Something that didn't need to be cooked...

My eyes settled on a huge box of saltines. I shrugged and grabbed them. Maybe the salt would make my stomach stop feeling like it was a bowl of boiling acid. I ripped open the package and ate two at a time. I could feel myself perking as the food settled.

I set the meat even lower and took out another some bowls. I cut up tomatoes, grated cheese, and shredded lettuce. I had to dig through the bread box to find the pita bread but I finally found it. I mixed everything together in the pan, washed the dishes I used, and made myself three tacos and put them on the table. I poured some soda and set it on the table along with the crackers. I didn't have the strength to make it to my room to eat.

"Food's done if anyone wants some!" I called, even though they could hear me perfectly fine if I were speaking. They came in from the hallway with slightly murky eyes. I didn't need to be a genius to know what I had interrupted.

"What is it?" Edward asked as I started on my first one. I rolled my eyes as the taste of simmered blood ran down my throat. I was to far in heaven to be aggravated like I would have.

"There tacos. You've never had any before?" Mom spoke my thoughts.

"You have?"

"I lived with a human two years, you learn to eat food. Even if you don't want to swallow it the taste is still wonderful. Rose cooks by taste; she's got great taste."

"She shouldn't have cooked for me, I think I'll pass."

"She didn't cook for you," Mom had said it for me, what the hell would make him say something stupid like that? "She'll eat all that to herself so grab some while you can." Mom laughed, making me look up from my second taco. Edward's eyes were slightly wide and looking straight at me.

What?

_You weren't kidding about a freakish metabolism_

No.

I finished off my third one and downed half of my soda. Mom and Edward were both looking at me as I waited. The sound came deep from my belly and the taste stung my mouth as I belched, rather loudly.

"'Scuse me." Edward laughed out loud, his face surprisingly boyish and young.

"You'll get along with Emmett just fine." he smiled. I looked away from him and moved to he sink to hide my smile. Emmett was a huge bear as Mom described him, like the perfect big brother. I put my dish in the strainer and went back to the crackers, plopping down like a happy pregnant person. "You still need to go hunting?" Edward asked. I nodded, looking pointedly at him. Was he offering to take me?

But then the thought hit me hard. I needed blood, but now that I had both kinds of blood which one would I choose? I needed someone to go with me.

"Your eyes are getting a bit on the dark side too." My voice had an air of indifference, suggesting that I really didn't care if he came or not. But his eyes were grateful as if I had suggested that he did come. Was I really that pushy with him?

"Sure. We'll take my car." I nodded and stood, bringing the crackers with me. "You can put the crackers down, no one is going to take them." I shrugged.

"When I eat something, I eat all of it." I grabbed my shoes and rain coat by the door. Mom came up behind me and kissed my forehead.

"I've got to go back to work. I might as well start making up the hours I missed. I'll be home later. Be nice," She warned me. I huffed, sated but still grumpy from my meal. She kissed Edward slowly.

"Ew," I whispered, and left into the rainy day. Walking into the rain definetly brought back some memories. I looked west; somewhere over there was our cave that brought us closer.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, standing by his car. Mom was already in her car waving to me as she pulled off. I gave her a small smile even though she probably couldn't see it. I slid into the Volvo, feeling really weird. From what Mom had told me, this was the very car that saved her from getting mugged or raped or what ever those men planned to do to her in Port Angeles. This car had been the symbol of security-that Edward was somewhere near. The seats were cozy and it was spacious all in all, but to me it felt like just another car. Then again, being in Edward's arms when he had carried me...the feeling never left. In those few vulnerable moments I didn't need to have my guard up. It felt...nice.

I hadn't noticed when we pulled into the State Park. "I would go farther," he explained "but I don't think you'd make it." I didn't want to say that he was right. I was already shaking as it was. Just being in the green and wet scenery made me mad with anticipation. As soon as he cut the engine I was gone. I shot out of the car, the hood of my jacket flying back with the wind force. I killed the first living thing that came across me, a coyote. He didn't feel a thing as I snapped his neck. It was so quick his heart rate hadn't even changed. The blood sated the insanity creeping up on me but it did not quench my thirst. I listened very closely. I needed bigger game. I heard the occasional stamp of a foot...a small but hard foot. The weight behind it was heavy...deer!

I headed north and sniffed the muffled air. They were about sixty yards ahead from me. I shook my head, letting my senses take over in that action. I suppressed an anxious growl and slowed my breathing. I crept forward, the herd coming into view. There were eight of them, all huge. Five males and three females. I crouched down and watched the move. One of the males had a limp. I eyed his legs carefully. There was a large lump by his knee. It looked like a painful deformity. While I normally would have felt bad about it, I couldn't now. I was too far gone. I smiled wide and dangerous, my eyes focused mainly on my target. I eyed the others for signs of my detectment.

A snapping twig made my ears perk, along with the rest of the herd. They looked to my left. I didn't risk moving my eyes to see what made the noise but I couldn't help a blink when a drop of rain fell into my eye. A bush in northwest of me rustled, making the herd uneasy. The whites of their eyes were clearly visible as I cursed whatever was making noise. Now they were on high alert and were going to bolt.

Sure enough, they bolted, only six feet to my right. My target was last to run by me. My tensed muscles sprang forward at break-neck speed and my hands shot out for its head. I used my weight to swing around and heard a loud snap. The body fell limply to the ground, and I wasted no time in sinking my fangs into its neck. A blur shot by me but I didn't pay it much mind. The blood flowing down my throat was putting me back in the euphoria that I experienced back in the house.

I closed my eyes and let the natural sucking action take place. It was wonderful, and soon my belly was full again. I had half the mind to curl up and sleep right there, but the rain was picking up and there was a bobcat lurking by. I stood on not-so-solid legs and made my way back to the car, leaving the carcass for the wild cat. Edward was already in the car. I said nothing to him as I got into the seat and curled up like a happy kitten. But the whining of the starting engine prevented me from falling asleep.

"Your car needs fixing." I informed him.

"I know."

When we got back to the house I went straight for the couch. I shed my shoes and coat and fell into the cushions, immediately asleep.

The house was dark when I woke and I felt very refreshed. I was still on the couch. There was breathing next to me. Edward was sitting on the love seat by the window. I didn't look to see if he was watching me. My only interest was to take a shower. Usually I would go to the gym but I wasn't up to physical activity at the moment. I sat up slowly and climbed the stairs to my room, feeling his eyes on my back the whole time. I grabbed my towel and locked myself into the bathroom.

About forty-five minutes later, I was rejuvenated, but still tired. I felt like relaxing. I went into the kitchen, grabbed another pack of crackers, and went back into the living room. Edward was still on the couch, looking out into the thundering evening. I ripped open the plastic, put a saltine in my mouth, and picked up the remote. I pressed Power-nothing happened. I pressed it again, and again. The little light on the remote was telling me that the remote was working.

"The power went out about twenty minutes ago." I scowled. I had showered washed my hair and dressed in the dark so I wouldn't have noticed.

"Great." I tossed the remote onto the cushion next to me.

"Your still hungry?" he asked.

"No." There was a pause.

"Why are you eating?" I shrugged.

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"I'm curious." I closed my mouth and looked at the dark floor.

"Your always curious," I mumbled.

"Don't I have a right to be?" I looked up. He was looking at me, his eyes holding nothing but the utmost sincereness. I didn't know what to say.

"Suit yourself, but I'm not that entertaining." He turned to face me fully.

"You really think that?" Distant amusement was dancing through his bright golden eyes.

"Yes?" I didn't get the joke and it was making me feel weird. He started to shake his head slowly.

"Just like Bella," he mumbled, looking back out in to the rain.

"What was that?" I snapped. I had heard him, but mumbling and turning away annoys me even though I do it myself sometimes. He turned back to face me.

"Your mother...never saw herself clearly and neither do you." I raised a brow.

"You callin' me insecure?" I snipped. I saw the start of a crooked smile.

"No. Just figuratively blind." I scowled at him and popped another saltine in my mouth while he continued to stare at me. I had half the mind to go to my room and blast my music...if only my radio didn't need to be plugged in. Great.

Lightning flashed behind Edward's head, casting a pure light into the room. I watched it flash before it disappeared, probably never to hit that same spot again. The floor rumbled with thunder even though the trees outside stayed in place, pine branches flapped with the weight of the pounding drops. The corner of my lip twitched, I suddenly felt like getting wet.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I stood. His face was both anxious and cautious- the same look Mom gave me when I have my epiphanies.

I didn't answer him, but ran out the living room at break neck speed, tossing the crackers onto the table, and heading into my room. I slammed the door; not even three seconds later he was pounding on my door.

"Rose? Rose? What do you think your doing?" I scrounged through my closet.

"Nothing, why?"

"I didn't like that look on your face." I stripped from my flannel pants and put on my athletic under-armor and large sweats over it.

"Well I look like you so you just said you didn't like your own face!" I teased. I could imagine the scowl on his face now. I threw on a long sleeve shirt over the one I already had on and grabbed a pair of beat up Pumas.

"Very funny." I heard a click and looked up. The door was opening.

"Ahh! I'm getting dressed you perv!" I yelled. The door shut automatically and I heard an apology. Sucker. I often used that on Alan when I was busy doing something that wasn't human, like, you know, cleaning blood from my skin and cutting out bloody spots in clothes so Sarah didn't find them. I ran out my closet and swiped a stretched out scrunchy off my dresser, sweeping my hair up into a messy bun.

Three, two, one, NOW!

I burst out my bedroom door, glancing at him standing next to it with a shocked face. I ran down the stairs and into the rain.

_Rose! Bella told me to keep you inside!_

Oh come on, live a little! Your like an old man!

I darted east into the patch of woods. I could hear his feet right behind me. I couldn't take the smile off my face; Mom hardly did this with me anymore. Not only did we not have time during the school year but she wasn't that graceful of a vampire anyway. It was something with when she was human. With a huge push I soared into the trees, not staying on them long enough for my weight to fully settle. The rain shook from the branches, falling onto the worried vampire below.

_Rose what is the point of this?_

Somewhere in his mental voice I could hear the excitement.

Your not loving this right now?

There was a pause before he answered.

_Your getting soaked_

I rolled my eyes.

Catch me if you can!

I took off with an extra burst, purposely missing the next tree branch to plant my feet on the trunk. It was a risky move with the wet bark, but that made all the more fun. Edward skidded to a halt behind me as we doubled back west. I continued to use the trunks of the trees, darting left and right, not using my hands at all. My hair was soaked and was starting to weigh my head down, but I did not dare to loosen it for fear of it getting snagged on a tree.

Thunder clapped overhead as I leaped into familiar territory. Edward was now running next to me, aggressive but graceful like a cat. Apparently this territory was familiar to him too.

I skidded to a halt when I came to the overgrown meadow that had been my sanctuary. I straightened out my body enough to use both my hands and feet to stop myself and landed on the ground with a huff. Edward was looking at me, soaking wet in his jeans and gray sweater. With a small, wet smile I turned to him.

"Memories coming back?" I asked. He looked to me with a look that was almost impassive. It took me a moment to interpret it. All in once he had longing, sadness, and love. I turned away from him, feeling my cheeks heat a bit. Now he's going to get all sentimental on me.

I didn't know how I missed his movement but I did; he was suddenly next to me, his fingers clasping my wrist gently. My brow furrowed; he moved forward into the center if the muddy meadow. For a moment I followed him absentmindedly and looked around. In the rain, the meadow looked like the true meaning of Lithium. Ever since I had heard that song I tried to apply the meaning to many things in my life. It was inexplainable, really. It was something that couldn't be put in words, but you had to have had experienced it to explain it.

We had come to a stop directly in the middle, the rain still pounding down on us. Usually, I didn't bring anyone here, not even Alan. This was my place. The only people who have been here besides me was Mom. But even she stopped coming here a long time ago...she had never told me why.

Edward had never let my hand go- I hadn't noticed it until now. I tilted my head up the best I could with the rain falling into my eyes. I blinked rapidly to get the droplets off my lashes so I could see clearly. He was staring down at me, his face tormented. His eyes, as bright as they were from fresh blood, were dark with sorrow. A week ago the look wouldn't have bothered me. I would have even felt glad that he was feeling some remorse or guilt. But at this very moment the look bothered me deeply. I grew suspicious and distant in a matter of seconds, ready to close my heart in a moments notice. He closed his eyes, dropping my hand and turned away from me, as if to walk away. Fear clenched my heart for a moment, making me more terrified than ever before. Adrenaline pumped into my system which caused my body to shake on instinct.

"NO!" I screamed. My throat scratched with the sound. He stopped and turned half way towards me. Even though he didn't turn to face me fully I could see his eyes open wide. "Please don't go." My hand was reaching out to him but it stopped halfway. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to touch him or not. He faced me fully now, is eyes boring into my insecure ones. They were searching and almost suspicious. I felt awfully vulnerable but I couldn't stop myself. I had screamed on impulse and instinct was driving me now.

I tried to read his expression, his thoughts. But what I got was a picture:

_Mom was holding a shining hand, looking down on it with interest. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans, her legs folded indian-style beneath her. Her long brown hair, a tad bit shorter then now, cascaded down her back as the wind tousled it beautifully. It was like watching a goddess in HD or something, she was beautiful. The stone hard, pale, glittering chest below my line of vision exposed through an open button-up shirt. Jean-clad legs were stretched in from of me._

_Mom looked up from Edward's hand, her plump lips moving even though I couldn't hear what she was saying. Her dark eyes glittering in the sunlight captivated me. She looked longingly into his/my eyes, a small smile on her lips. Acceptance shined in her eyes...acceptance._

The sorrow filled man was in front of me once again, the rain pounding on him. he bowed his head to the force as if he deserved it. I acted on impulse when I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could, shoving my nose into his chest. The height difference was staggering but I didn't care. I wanted to shield him from everyone and everything-including myself.

I'm sorry,

I said mentally.

I've been such a bitch to you...I-

He stroked my hair as the rain mixed with the tears falling down my cheeks. I was shivering from both the flood of emotions and the cold. All he wanted was acceptance, that's all.

* * *

He carried me back to the house, my legs to unstable to stand myself up. He had pulled of his leather jacket, put me on his back, and put the jacket over my head. I was surrounded by his scent and what little warmth the situation could provide. We were at home in no time, standing under the roof of the porch to take off our soaked through shoes and jackets. 

"Come on," I told him when he dropped his shoes next to mine "it's best to just go through my room. But don't get my bed wet." I warned him. He gave me small smile and followed me into the driveway. I jumped into the tree, probably the same way Keith had, and lifted up the storm glass with ease.

_You don't even lock your window?_

He asked with disbelief.

It's not necessary really

I heard him chuckle as I clambered through the window and jumped over my bed, nearly slipping on my hardwood floor. Who's bright idea was it to put my bed under the window? Oh yea, mine. I grunted at my not-so-smartness as he slipped in behind me and closed the window with expertise.

"I think she's got some baggy stuff in her closet." I told him as I pushed him out my room and so I could get dressed. I quickly shed my clothes and toweled myself dry, putting on heavy dry clothes. I tossed the wet clothes into the bathroom and rang out my hair before going into Mom's room to dig through her closet.

I was not all that shocked to find Edward already in her closet. I had half the mind to tell him off for sneaking through Mom's things but the look on his face was to priceless. He was holding up a baggy pair of men's jeans with a cross but passive look on his face.

"Oh, I see you found them." I shrugged and started to walk out. I could almost hear him mentally grumbling about them.

"Bella wears these?"He said with a hint of disdain.

"Well, no. There guys jeans. Obviously a _guy_ would wear them." I gave him a moment but he didn't move or blink. He only kept staring at the clothing on Mom's bed as if they had committed a personal crime against him. "For goodness sake, there Alan's! He left some of his clothes here before he moved. He never keeps track of his things." The last part I had said more to myself. I had told Alan to triple check everything, including the washer before he left.

"Who's Alan?" Edward sneered.

"My best friend!" Realization spread across his face. "That's what you get for snooping!" I half laughed.

"He must be a tall kid." I giggled at his attempt to release himself of the awkwardness he had created.

"Six-feet even. Now change into those and I'll give you one of my sweaters. It's a good thing for you that I wear guys clothes now and again or else you'd be looking like Jay." I laughed out loud at his confusion. He must not watch America's Next Top Model...frankly I don't either, but who wouldn't know of Jay?

I went into my room with a smile on my face and walked into my closet. I grabbed a pull on hoody that was two sizes to big for me and hung on it on Mom's bedroom door.

"Sweater's on the door!" I called even though he had heard me put it on the door. I went back downstairs and picked up the crackers I had been eating before. A minute later he came downstairs dressed but barefoot and sat next on the other end of the couch, putting a cushion between the two of us. His position was rigid, as if afraid I'd reject him, but I made my decision clear by gently laying my head on his shoulder.

I don't know how long I stayed that way. My eyes had lost their focus as his scent and aura wrapped around me totally. All I could feel was the love and fear mixed within him. He loved me so much, even after I'd been such a brat and after I had hurt him. He loved me so much he feared my rejection.

Why?

I asked in my head. I could feel him tense just the slightest bit.

_Because your of my blood. I have an obligation to you, Bella, and myself. I just needed to know you didn't hate me._

I sighed. It was all I wanted to hear. Apart of me wanted to pick at the statement, but the other part gave up. He wasn't letting go of me no matter how much I used to want him to. I breathed in his scent as my heart beat dramatized itself.

An engine had rumbled in the driveway and the front door opened. "I'm home!" Mom called. I almost felt like a little girl again. This is how it should have been all those years ago. This was what I had been missing.


	28. Chapter 28

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 28: Confessions**

This was honestly the last place I wanted to be.

I looked up at the brick building with deep hate curling in my veins. Even as others were running past me in haste to get out the pouring rain I stared at the building, as if hoping it would cringe away and disappear.

'It'll be good for you,' Mom had said 'besides, you don't want to get too far behind!'

She didn't understand...she didn't understand the underlining fear in my words when I had refused. Edward had, but still he hadn't said anything; dam traitor. The bell rang, signaling the five minute warning before I was officially late for first period. I growled, Mom had had a point, I was already really far behind thanks to the Volturi. Maybe their ultimate goal was either I join them and rule the world or I get kept back a grade and become a stupid vampire.

"Ah, I see you've chosen to grace us with your presence once again Miss Cullen," sneered the blond secretary in the main office. I opened my mouth retort when she spoke again. "Dr. Carlisle called and explained so your absences are excused." She slipped a piece of paper to me over the desk and handed me a folder thick with papers. "Here are all your assignments and a note to show your teachers. I do hope you feel better." She tossed me a fake smile.

_Probably pregnant. I knew she had something going on with that other boy, always so clingy  
_

The corner of my mouth twitched and I walked out the office without another word.

_Rude little bitch_

I killed the growl in my throat before it got to loud. How I would love to hear her screams of an agonizing death as I sucked the blood-

I gasped and clasp a hand over my mouth as if I had spoke aloud. I ran down to the third building to first period, getting out of the rain. I couldn't do this, I can't trust myself. How do I know I won't throw one of these kids against a locker and kill them? Or corner one into the bathroom. The boys were large, and would certainly be willing to follow me. It would be so easy...

_Rose_

I gasped and stopped short, almost slipping on the soaked hallway floor. I glanced around to see if anyone had heard me and found that the near empty hallways ignored me completely. I darted into the girls bathroom and into a stall.

_Breath Rose, and calm down_

I recognized that voice.

Edward?

_Yes. Your broadcasting your thoughts all of Forks. Your lucky I'm the only other mind reader around._

I was so relived to hear his voice.

I'm leaving, I can't stay here. It's to risky

_Rose your going to have to go out into public some day. You need to nip this now while you still can. Don't let it become a habit now that will be unstoppable later. Now go to class and get all your work done_

I knew he was right, and had this been any other situation I would have went at it head on. But this didn't just involve me, it was about someone else too. Maybe if I didn't stay with anyone alone then I'd be less tempted?

Fine.

I closed my thoughts after that. I didn't want him in my head all day. I took a deep breath and exited the stall.

Upon entering the classroom, I stiffened. My day had just turned to shit. Thomas was sitting in the back corner where Keith and I used to sit with the two other wolves that usually flanked them. The two wolves were staring at me as if not sure what to do. Thomas, however, was clearly loathing me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped to the direction in which the voice came. The teacher was standing behind the desk and looking at me expectantly. I plucked the note off the top of the folder the secretary gave me and watched her as she read it over. She looked up at me and nodded. "Very well, take your seat" Jaw clenched, I stalked to the closet seat and faced forward the entire class. I think that was the first time in the entire school year that I actually paid attention to the teacher. When the bell rang I was the first one out the door.

When I got to Anatomy I threw the teacher a quick smile and handed him the note. He glanced it over, wrote a note to himself in his grade book, and handed it back to me.

"I'm glad to see your back but you look...haunted." I shrugged, still staring at him. "You sure your feeling alright?" I pretended to glance down at my hand to give myself an excuse to lower my head a bit. I cut my eyes up at him and nodded. The look had its desired effect, for he backed off and motioned for me to take my seat.

I felt oddly alone and confused as I sat at lunch, picking at the lid to my soda. I could hardly remember the morning so far except that shock of adrenaline first period. Somewhere behind me girls giggled, boys threw food, and the doors to the cafe opened, sending a wave of rain smelling air through the place. My body stiffened at the other sickening scent that came along with it. Wet dog.

_Squelch_

_Squelch_

_Squelch_

They were coming closer.

Please don't come over here, please don't come over here! I chanted. My sour mood plus my weariness definetly made me not want to see them right now.

"Well well well boys look what we have here," purred a sour and disgusting voice that I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Looks like we've got a bloodsucker at our table." It was one of the others, I didn't know which one, but they were enemies to Keith and I and that was all that mattered.

He went to the other side of the table and put his foot up on a chair, leaning over onto one knee. One of the other wolves had his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall to my right, and the other leaned on his hands on the table to my left.

"What should we do guys?" Thomas sneered, staring me up and down like a piece of meat.

"Leave me the fuck alone before you piss me off," I suggested. Thomas's brows raised.

"Someone is snappy. Are we on our monthly? Wait, do you even get that?" His friends began to snicker. I gave a exasperated sigh. I can not believe he just said that to me.

"You would like to find out wouldn't you? I told you Thomas, I don't want you. Please, go away before you embarrass yourself more." I said loudly so the table behind me tuned in on our conversation. People walking by began to whisper. Thomas's face quickly went ugly.

"You wish bloodsucker." I let out a loud barking laugh.

"No thanks, I'm all set." The smile on his face quickly returned.

"Where's Keith?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I opened my bottle and took a swig, daring one of the wolves to try and make me choke. Now I was itching for a fight.

"Actually I would. You see, he's wanted for treason and I'm in charge of looking for him. In case you don't understand what that means, I'll translate it. I get to find him, kill him, and take his place."

"Or it means your Jacob's little lap dog." I shrugged. Thomas began to growl but I only pierced his eyes with mine and laughed. "Do you really think that you can kill Keith?"

"He tucked tail and ran, which means that not only do I think so, but he thinks so too." A small, high pitched giggle that made the table behind me stiffen came from within me. I could feel the sparkle in my eye, the one that told everyone that I was on the brink of losing my sanity.

"Or he's just going to kill you in self defense so we can use your head as a center piece. It would save everyone the bother at your funeral. The casket can just stay closed!" I laughed a loud cackling laugh that would have made call the nearest mental home. From the sound of the screeching chairs and quick feet behind me, the Emos at the table behind me were on their way to do just that. Thomas banged his fists on the table, moving in close to me. "Temper temper wolf boy, higher pack members don't lose their cool." I smiled a menacing, I-dare-you smirk as the bell rang.

"See you in gym." I heard him growl under his breath. It wasn't until I got to the English building that I realized I was shaking with adrenaline. All throughout class I didn't pay attention. Instead I started out the rainy window while bouncing my leg on the floor. I needed to burn energy or else I would go crazy.

When gym came around my palms were itching with the thought of something to do. I changed my clothes and lined up with everyone else, waiting as the teacher looked us over to approve of our attire.

"Three laps, go!" She commanded. The class did as told. It felt awkward for me, not jogging with anyone. I had to pay extra attention so that I didn't start going too fast.

"It'll be soccer today folks!" She called behind her as she walked towards the ball closet. Many girls groaned but I purred in excitement. Soccer was not only my favorite sport but it burned a lot of energy. I felt like a thunder storm waiting to set off.

"Cullen and Black! I want you both as captains!" Burns shouted. I winced at the name. I could imagine Keith's face now, of what he would say at the thought of it. His dark eyes would spark and the muscle in his jaw would twitch.

"Black's not here!" Thomas shouted. I growled. Burns shrugged, twirling the soccer ball in her hand.

"You want to be the captain Sawkee?" Thomas nodded. She waved her hand to tell us to proceed and moved on to set up the goals. We stood in front of the class, a much needed six feet in between us.

"Ralkie!" he barked. One of the guys that had been on his dogdeball team walked over to him. Not knowing anyone's names, I pointed at one of the boys who had been on my dogdeball team, not wanting to be stuck with the two gossiping girls; the third one was sick with Mono.

Eventually it came down to the two of them. I picked the one who looked less snobby for the one who looked like she didn't know what soccer was. We moved to the basketball court.

"You," I pointed to one of the promising boys "take goalie. You two boys I want on defense, pick which ever side you want. You two -not you- you! Pay attention! Both of you take forward; you take left and you take right. You two can have midfield with me. Pick which ever side and fan out wide to cover the sidelines." I turned to face Thomas who looked like he was having no better luck with me with assembling his team. Once he was done Burns walked to the middle with the ball in her hands, muttering something about hopeless teens.

"Captains!" Thomas and I came forward, the colliding energies making even Coach Burns uncomfortable. "Shake hands." He reached out, evil glint in his eye.

_Crush it_

I smirked right back and grabbed his hand roughly. Almost no muscles flexed in my arm and the move was a fluid shake. I made sure I put pressure between his thumb and forefinger and by his pinky , preventing him from squeezing my hand.

"You alright there Sawkee?" Burns asked when we let go. Not only was he pissed but his hand was reddish. He nodded but never took his eyes from mine. "Alright." She put her whistle to her lips. "3, 2, 1!" She blew on the whistle and tossed the ball into the air. The two of us crouched and shot up. Thomas's chest pushed me back as his head bounced the ball backwards and into his team mates. I growled as we came down and snarled when we landed. His larger foot landing on my own. Even though I was a vampiress, so much weight coming down so hard shocked me. The muscles in my foot cramped and I fell backwards onto my ass. I caught myself before my head smacked into the smelly floor and stood, not wanting everyone to know what happened even though they probably already did.

"Pick someone who is playing the same position as you and cover them," I snarled at my team who pretended to be watching the ball. Thomas's forward had managed to get it by both my left forward and my midfield and was now trying to shake off my defense to score. At least I had one player who knew what he was doing. "Move in!" I yelled at my right field players who were standing like lumps. "Put some pressure on them-"

"Yes!" Thomas yelled. They had scored already. I rolled my eyes and slapped my hand to my cheek, pulling it down roughly. This was going to be a long ass hour.

Five minutes into the game the ball was ours. I kept an eye on Thomas as well as my own team members, making sure they had figured out where they were supposed to move. Without a stopper, we could go as far as the goal line as long as the ball was on their side of the field and I intended to use that to my advantage.

"Yo!" I yelled. I push passed the ball to my left. I darted around Thomas who was right on my heels, stopped short, and zipped behind him.

_Give it back!_

I looked to my left. The ball was rolling weakly back to me unexpectedly. I looked at the girl who I passed it to and she gave me a hopeless look. Thomas intercepted the pass and was trying to go around me. I stuck out my foot and pulled back, making it look like I was just trying to get the ball back. Thomas tripped and caught himself on his hands. He flipped over and grasped my foot with his, making it look like an accident. I pulled my leg up, trying to get it out of the lock but he had his foot hooked around mine. I pushed the ball with my elbow to get it away from the oncoming opposition.

"Hands!" Thomas yelled, picking himself up and pointing at me. He's such a fucking tattle tale! Burns looked up at him from some papers on her lap.

"I didn't see it," she shrugged. I smiled and nodded to her. It was time to play dirty.

Ten minutes and three would be bruises later, Thomas and his team had all my team members blocked. Thomas himself was standing in the middle while I stood back about four feet from his side. The goalie peeked from under the wolf's left arm, not able to see around his bigger form. Seeing the opening, I nudged the ball a bit towards my right diagonal from me and positioned my leg for a push pass. I let Thomas move forward a bit, preparing to intercept, and then brought my leg down with more force then what it looked like I had. The ball sailed through the air, whizzing past people with a whistle, and zoomed right past Thomas's shoulder. He had to dodge to avoid getting hit in the face. Scowling at me, he whipped around to his goalie who let out a big 'oughf!' as the ball hit him in the chest and sent him back into the net. The entire class looked over to Burns.

"It counts," she shrugged.

"No way!" Thomas growled. "That was a head shot!"

"I never said anything about head shots." Burns countered calmly. I was starting to really like this teacher.

"Just get over it mutt," I whispered under my breath. Thomas began to growl.

After making sure his goalie had nothing broken he had the ball again. I jogged backwards while shouting orders to my team and felt my body tense. I dived to the ground just in time to avoid getting hit.

"What the fuck!" He shrugged, rigid and slightly shaking.

"Just get over it," he mocked. I began to growl and turned away. "What's wrong _Rosey_, can't take the heat without Keith being here with you? Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you some of his fingers."

I turned around to find him right behind me. I looked more pissed then shocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? He was your best friend for crying out loud!" A sick smile cracked across his face.

"I'm an animal bitch, killing is what we do. Besides, your prince charming would do it to me if our roles were reversed." He was whispering; it made me realize how loud I was but I really didn't care.

"No, I would do if for him." I snarled.

"Break it up you two!" Burns yelled from the bleachers.

"As if you could." My fangs and nails were becoming harder, elongating in expectation of a kill.

"You wanna find out?" He laughed and suddenly pushed me. Both his large hands landed on my shoulders, making me feel like I had gotten hit with two rocks. With a wild yell I threw my shoulder at him, putting all of my body weight behind it. He stumbled backwards for only a second before regaining his footing. I moved towards him, planted my left foot on the ground, and swung my right foot through the air. His arm circled around my calf, catching it before it could do any damage. He locked his grip around my ankle and swung me around behind him, releasing me. I twisted in and air and landed in a crouch.

"Hey!" Burns shouted. I ignored her. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. Thomas moved towards me; I stayed where I was until I saw the delighted gleam in his eye. If he thought that I had submitted to him at that moment he had another thing coming.

"What's the matter Rosey, tired?" I gathered saliva mixed with a bit of venom in my mouth and spit at him, making it land on his leg.

"Ah!" he yelled, the venom burning his skin. I stood quickly and strode over to him, grabbing his hair and pulling his hand back. With a roar that was not very human he slapped his hand over my wrist and squeezed. The pressure would have crushed the bone had I not been half vampire. I couldn't believe I was admitting this but thank goodness for Edward's DNA.

The class had surrounded us by now, slowing the teacher down just a few seconds to give Thomas time to drop on his back, bringing me down with him and making my head crack against the floor. He pulled his hand back as if intending to slap me so I acted on impulse. I drew back my arm, curling my fingers the way my sensais had taught me, and sent it plunging down towards his face. I felt my middle knuckle meet his nose and heard his to-low-for-human-ears grunt of pain. Now his body had really started to shake, his eyes becoming clouded with bloody rage.

Hands ripped my hand away from his hair and yanked me back. I was lifted by the collar of my shirt and around the waist as Thomas was picked up off the floor.

"This won't save your boy-toy Rosey," Thomas growled. Burns, who had heaved him off the floor, looked shocked at his low tone. I felt the familiar pressure behind my eyes that told myself that if I could cry I would have. The rage that bubbled inside of me made a reappearence with an all new fury. A vicious scream tore from me as I scrambled to get back to him. I wanted to smash his smug face; to tear off his flesh and stomp on his organs. I didn't care for any human in the room at the moment, the sick fuck needed to die!

_Rose get a hold of yourself!_

Edward's voice gave me a brief flash of sanity and brought me back to reality but my anger did not subside.

"That's it Cullen, go to the main office, now!" I hadn't realized that it had been the wrestling coach that had a hold of me. His name escaped me, but I knew his rumbling voice anywhere seeing as he was also a hall monitor.

I moved to walk across the gym floor to the locker rooms but the teacher wouldn't let me go. "Let go!" I growled. He released me abruptly and I could smell the fear on him.

"Office!" Was this teacher really afraid of me? Good, then getting him to leave me alone shouldn't be a problem. My eyes tightened as I slowly turned around, letting the full extent of my pitch black eyes take a toll on him. Fear clouded my nostrils and the air as my aura expanded, letting him know that I was indeed a predator who could so easily take his life.

As I walked to the locker rooms I felt like I was floating on air. I don't remember crossing the gym floor, or breaking the lock on the locker room door with one easy yank, or even finding the curtained stall that I changed in. I only ripped my clothes over my head, not bothering to change my pants and grabbed all of my stuff. As I walked to the door that led to the stairwell back onto the gym floor I asked myself: What the hell am I doing? If I faced Thomas again I would kill him, thus breaking my promise with Keith. But Keith had never said anything about _killing_ Thomas, just picking a fight; and I didn't pick the fight, I just finished it. Instead of going to the stairwell I walked straight by it and to the door that led outside into the pouring rain.

I was soaked in under a minute. Clad in navy terri-cloth sweats and a black shirt I had no protection from the rain. My rain jacket along with all of my books were in my locker, which I had went to before coming to gym. My hair, which had been wound up and tied to the back of my head, was already weighted down by the water that had collected in it. I hastily dug through my jeans in my hand and fished out my car keys, running over to my beloved car and hurrying to unlock it and get in.

I shut the door behind me and sighed, shaking the cold feeling away. It was odd that I felt cold, to myself. Maybe because I'm hot on the inside? I stared the engine and turned on the fans, leaning my head against the steering wheel and listened to the pattering of the rain. For just one moment my world was peaceful.

_Rose_

Moment's over.

What!

_Where are you?_

Edward was a dip-shit sometimes.

Why?

_Because I'm on my way to get you._

I snorted and pulled the scrunchy from my hair. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have leather seats, because a wave of water fell from my hair and onto my back and the seat. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the space.

Don't bother, I'm already leaving

_Don't go anywhere Rose_

Was that him trying to be assertive? He could use some help. I blocked my mind. There was only one place...wait a minute, make that two places, that I wanted to be at the moment. And while one of those places was only about ten minutes away, the other was hours away...somewhere in Wyoming.

Something about Forks that I loved was the lack of inhabitants, meaning not that many people on the highway. I was free to speed if I wanted but most importantly I knew that I wouldn't be bothered. For once in my entire adolescent life, I didn't speed. Granted I was still going at least 70mph, but it wasn't my usual ninety.

I took the exit and was in front of my dojo in no time. It was only about two-fifteen in the afternoon. Even though the gym was closed today there was always someone here. I eased my foot onto the break, sliding into the parking space. Seeing no use in sitting in the car just to stare at the rain washing over windows, I pulled up my hood and popped the trunk. Closing the door quickly before it got too wet, I scurried to my trunk and hauled out my black duffel bag and ran to the door, locking the car after I was safely under the shelved roof. I banged on the glass door and waited only a moment before I heard the click of the lock and the door popping open.

My sneakers squeaked as I stepped onto the hardwood floor. The thought that flowed through his mind gave me a look at myself. I was soaked and a bit paler than usual. My hair was a dripping mass of curls along with my clothes and made a puddle on the wooden floor that I let my bag drop into. My eyes were still dark, now a chocolate brown, and they held a desperate kind of anger that was unsatisfied.

"Take four laps." He said simply, folding his hands behind his back. Secretly I was grateful for his bluntness. I took off my soaking wet shoes, socks, and sweatshirt, tossing them by the door and went to do as told. I was careful, examining the smells that the room held. I couldn't help my paranoia. The last time I was here I kidnapped, knocked out, and woke up chained in Italy. When I was done I sat in the middle of the room and did all of my stretches. The tension on my muscles and limbs was even more noticeable now.

Master Ludos stood in front of me once more, examining me calmly. My breathing was slightly heavy from stress as I stared him back in the eye.

He spun on his right foot and swung his right foot towards my head. I barley managed to dodge. I ducked under his leg and rolled forward before it could come back. With my left arm I struck out, still crouching, and stopped his right leg from coming down on me and took my right arm to hook behind his left leg and pull forward. His captured leg overpowered my 'fake strength' and wrapped around my torso. He pulled me back and applied enough pressure to let me know I was beat.

_It's not usually this easy. something is bothering her_

"Get your head in the game Rose," he warned me. I honestly think it's for the best that he pushed me right now. The stability that he provided always helped me in the past. He released me and we circled again, my eyes tight and searching for any sudden muscle movements which were nearly impossible to see under his loose clothes.

With swift steps he moved forward. He was going to rush me. I side stepped and kicked the inside of his ankle, hit the elbow opposite it, and motioned for his throat when his hand arched up and smacked my hand away from him. Doing so had left his center open. I spun and threw a right mid strike. He jumped back to dodge and did the same when I did one of my famous 'killa' roundhouses. In my narrow focus however, I had backed him into the weapons wall. He ripped a botan from the wall and swung at chest level. I jumped back to dodge and jumped to the side, towards the wall. I picked up a coiled rope, a tiny plastic ball on the end to represent the dart that have normally go on the end. I put the coiled part in my left hand and kept about four feet of rope in my right, swinging it around in a circle.

We stayed in stance for a moment before I shifted my weight and sent the weighted tip flying at him. My foot came up and tapped the tip up, skillfully veering it off its course. The move had made the end curve upwards so it went over his defense posture and hit him under the chin. I said nothing. I only jerked the rope back, letting it soar over my shoulder and began the swinging motion again. I had the feeling he let me do that, and that only fueled my anger.

"Don't baby me sensai," I warned. I needed a real fight to burn the image of Thomas from my mind.

He attacked again without warning. This time he had the beginning of the usual calculating precision in his eyes. I honestly wouldn't know what I would do if he and I fought to the death. I think he would have a very good chance of beating me even with my vampire strengths. I spun to my left to avoid a vertical slash and brought the rope around in a wide arc. He put his sword up, making the rope wind around the wooden blade. I pulled him towards me, putting most of my weight on my front foot. From this point I could manipulate his sword, but he could also manipulate me. He didn't fight the pull and came at me anyway. I wound the rope around my right hand to prevent myself from tangling it and ducked his move at the last minute. I put my hand on his back and pushed him as hard as I could, sticking out my foot to trip him. To avoid falling he would have to jump -and he did. I yanked back on the rope, jerking the botan in his hands and making the rope slip off.

We circled off and came at each other again, never really getting anywhere. I had to exaggerate my breathing after a while and keep myself from really crushing Master Ludos. A few would-be bruises later we stopped and he got into resting stance. I did the same, and we bowed to each other.

"Once again your endurance baffles me. I find your physical intuition better when you are angry. Now if you could keep that enthusiasm and keep your head on straight then I would have something to worry about." He placed the botan carefully back on the wall where it became a harmless stick once more. I coiled the rope evenly and hung it back on its hook, occasionally yanking it to make sure it hadn't been weakened.

"Bite me." I miffed. I admit, I do feel better. But the pride that he showed in me a lot always made me push him away. He chuckled, telling me that once again he took no offense to my tough girl attitude.

"I hope to see that at the competition." I blinked.

"Competition?" I questioned.

"If you had been here the last week you would have known about it. It's a two day competition. Because you are in the more older crowd I will only tell you that it is within the next three weeks. It starts on a Friday evening and will end Sunday evening if you succeed. Friday evening is the formal party that you were never allowed to before so I warn that you will need formal attire. I hope to see you at this competition."

Just as I saw Master Ludos look over my shoulder I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway and walking to the edge of the dias. Even he knew that it was disrespectful to walk on a dojo floor with his shoes on.

"May I help you sir?" Sensai asked in his business voice.

"I'm Rose's father," Edward said clearly. His voice was hard, as if he was forcing himself to say it confidently.

_He doesn't look much older than her. Must be good genes..._

"Hello. I am Randy Ludos, Rose's teacher." He welcomed, walking to the edge of the stage and shaking his hand.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Cullen. Rose and I were just finishing." Edward nodded.

"Take your time." My eyes narrowed at Edward.

I didn't tell you to come here

_And that's supposed to stop me?_

I had to kill the growl in my throat.

"Rose," my gaze snapped back to Master Ludos. "Do you plan on entering this competition this year?" I took a deep breath.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." I moved to the edge on the stage, bowed to him, and then stepped off and put on my shoes, ignoring the fact that they were still wet. "Goodbye Sensai, and thank you." I said. He waved after me.

"Anytime," he called behind me. I went for my car, Edward getting in his own.

_You want to talk about what happened in school?_

No

I pulled out of the parking lot at forty, gaining speed as I turned onto the highway.

_Why aren't you going to enter the competition?_

In no time I was halfway to my exit.

Why does it matter?

I glanced in my rear view mirror. He was right behind me.

_From what I saw you were pretty good even though you weren't using your full strength_

I rolled my eyes and shifted into the far right lane.

That's exactly the point. I have to hold back. One strike and I might smash someone's sternum. I don't think so

There was no way I was going to be responsible for another human death. Not because I couldn't control myself. I pulled off the highway and did one hundred and ten all the way home. Edward gave me space, not wanting to ride me to closely. I blocked him from my head and concentrated on he road, trying to keep my mind preoccupied.

When I got home Mom was already cooking. "Hi Mom," I greeted.

"Hi hunny. I-" I put my things down by the door since they were wet. I moved to walk into the living room when I saw it was already full. I stopped short when I saw all of the faces staring back at me.

Looks of awe were everywhere; I started to feel a bit self-conscious and irritated. "I meant to warn you about them..." Mom said quietly behind me. She took my hand and smiled at me. "They are your family." she said simply. I knew that, I had seen them in many pictures. Jasper sat in the corner, his eyes intelligent and knowing. I tried to control myself, I knew he was an empath. Alice sat next him, looking at me like a child in candy store. Rosalie was standing over the window, her eyes criticizing like some of the girls in school. Emmett really reminded me of a big brother. He looked proud and fascinated at the same time. Then there was Carlisle by the window with Esme, her aura warming and welcoming. She was the first one to say anything to me.

"Forgive us for our rudeness dear, but we simply can't help ourselves," she apologized. At first I didn't know what to say. There was a lump in my throat and my brain wasn't working. They were all so beautiful, so together, so welcoming. I almost felt as if I was intruding.

A hand pressed into my lower back. I jumped at the touch and glanced to my right to see Edward not looking at me, but his family with a strong demeanor. I almost wanted to smile. He was providing me with the stability I needed. He must have listened to my thoughts while I was at the gym.

"No problem," I managed to chock out. Esme stepped forward, her aura calming. In a few strides she was in front of me, smiling gently. Even though her body was restrained her excitement shined through her eyes. She opened her arms gently and I could sense Edward tense next to me. I could think of many reasons why he would. But I proved him wrong when my feet moved forward, bringing me into her embrace. I could feel the love through the hug. It was so much it made me cry. I tried hard to stop the dry sobs but the grandmotherly feeling that came off of her was so overpowering. I enclosed my arms around her, careful as if I would break her.

"Your more beautiful than I would have ever imagined," she whispered into my ear. I nodded in thanks, not trusting my voice. She gave me a slight dismissive pat on the back and I pulled away, breathing deeply. She gave me a gentle touch under my chin, letting me know to keep my head up. I smiled, it was such a motherly thing to do. Carlisle smiled at me from the window. I smiled and nodded.

A swoosh of material and I was swooped up into a bear hug. The breath left my lungs quickly and my back gave an odd feeling pop.

"Emmett your going to crush her!" I heard mom yell. Emmett put me down with humor filled eyes and then ruffled my hair.

"She can handle it." he beamed at me and winked. Mom was right, definetly big brother material.

"I don't think that was a great first impression Emmett," Edward said lowly. The growl was barley audible. I couldn't help but to smile.

"No worries, it's alright." I assured them. Emmett's smile got wider.

"My turn my turn!" I heard from behind Emmett. A tiny hand appeared on Emmett's arm and in flick of her wrist Alice pushed Emmett aside like a sliding door. My eyebrows raised not only at the power that came from such a tiny being but the tiny being herself. She was...tiny, at least four of five inches smaller than me. But she was clad in designer jeans, heeled boots, and a expensive looking purse under her arm. She looked like the classy girl in the daytime and a heavy partier in the night.

She looked into my face for a brief moment before flashing me a wide dazzling smile and throwing her arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"You look more like Edward than I thought!" She exclaimed. The excitement in her eyes was making me nervous. I only nodded a thanks as she hugged me again.

"Alright Alice, let her breath. She has to do that you know..." Mom chuckled slowly.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm crazy, I'm not crazy you know!" Alice joked.

"Yea, you were voluntarily in a mental home before you were turned." Emmett joked. Everyone including Alice laughed at the pun. She stuck her tongue out at the brute and glided with amazing grace back over to Jasper. I had known that Alice had been in a mental home while she had been human, but I was more shocked that they joked about it so openly.

"It's nice to meet you all but I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'm pretty beat," I lied.

"Aw, so soon?" Alice whined. I smiled at her softly.

"Sorry. I wasn't really expecting visitors tonight. Not only that but I have school in the morning." Alice still looked downcast but nodded anyway.

"Goodnight dear," Esme bade. I got different versions of goodnight before I said it myself. Trying not to walk too fast I went up the stairs and into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

I felt better after the shower, more refreshed. From the smell of it Mom had finished cooking. She had baked chicken and made mashed potatoes and french cut string beans on the side. A plate was set already on the counter. Mom had obviously expected me to get hungry. I crept in the kitchen quietly so not to disturb the small talk going on with my...family. 

_I hope we didn't overwhelm you to much_

No Edward, only nearly giving me a heart attack but I think I'll live.I picked up the plate quietly and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

It's a lot to take in

_I understand_

I snuck back up the stairs with my plate and ate quietly in my room. The food was delicious, as always. It's funny how Mom can cook good food even when she doesn't eat it.

I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest, one arm around my legs and the other swishing the water around in the bottle. A light glared off of the plastic; a light too bright to be a street lamp...I looked out my window and up into the sky. The moon was wonderfully bright tonight even though it was only partially full. Not only that, but it wasn't raining. I suddenly felt cramped in my room.

I opened the window and unhatched the screen from the frame, setting it aside. I clambered out the window and swung myself up onto the roof with expert grace. My feet itched a bit from the rough wet material that made the roof but it was bearable. I sat on the very top of the house, not trusting my satin-ish pajama pants to keep me from slipping.

"Makes you want to reach out and touch it doesn't it?" I jumped, nearly loosing what little traction I had. Rosalie was perched on the chimney, staring off into the dark sky. Leaning against the same structure was Jasper. I hadn't even noticed they were out here! And I thought I was good at the stealth stuff...

"I guess," I tried to hide my shock, but from the small smile on her face she knew about it anyway. "Why are you up here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. I didn't know you slept on the roof." That was her trying to be funny? Wow Rosalie, stick to being bitchy will ya?

"I come up here to think all the time."

"Did you come to think about why your scared?" I blinked and locked my gaze on the blond mystery man leaning against my chimney. Having an empath in the house must be really annoying.

"Maybe," I snapped. If I wanted this guy to know what I was feeling I would tell him. There's no need for him to just blurt them out. Rosalie suddenly sighed and looked at me. I quirked my brow.

"The moon gets tiring," she explained. "The average human sees about one thousand full moons in their lifetime. I've seen...God I don't even know how many." I knew about Rosalie's dislike to the fact that she had no say in her change.

"Maybe it gets tiring for some people," I slightly agreed. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the moon.

"We're not going to bite you know," I smiled at the pun. At first glance you would think that Jasper was very quiet and reserved. But it seems to me that he is rather playful.

"The only thing I fear is fear itself," I whispered. I knew they had heard. I saw them glance at each other out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop looking at it from a humans point of view." My eyes snapped back to Jasper. How could he have understood that? And so quickly? Rosalie only folded her legs gracefully and watched us both, a curious look on her face.

"How-?" Jasper smiled, his pearly whites dazzling in the silver glow.

"I used to say that to myself all the time. It took everyone a while to figure out that when I said 'fear', I meant myself." He stepped closer to me and sat down next to me slowly, as if not to scare me. "To humans, we are their predators, their fear. And if looking at things in a humans point of view, your are fearing yourself. You can't look at it like that, you aren't human."

"But I still fear myself..." Apart of me hoped that he would understand, that he could help me. The other part of me told myself not to give my hopes up.

"I know, and although it's expected it's got to be overcome. You'll never be comfortable if your looking over your shoulder for your shadow all the time." I wanted to brush him off, tell him he doesn't know anything, and stomp back into my room where I could be confused by myself. But I couldn't. It was like he was reading me like an open book and I sort of hated it. How embarrassing was it when someone you just met knows you better then you know yourself? "I struggled more than you did with this. You had the privilege of being born with the thirst- you were a toddler able to accomplish what I couldn't after a decade. Fear is nothing but adrenaline and misguided thoughts. If you can control the thoughts, you can control your fear. Remember that." I looked up at him, my uncle, and saw a veteran. He had a fought a long way and was struggling his way home a bit but was making progress. I could feel myself open up to him as I thought 'he's alright' in the back of my mind. Maybe I wasn't so lost in the world after all. Maybe, just maybe there was some sort of hope.

**Okay, to clear somethings up with the more narrow-minded people that are here, let me make this clear. I'm not dumb, I KNOW vampires can not get pregnant. The reason why I made this story was because I wanted to and so I did. If you don't like it then stop reading it, get on with your life, and leave me alone. I'm tired of all the e-mails complaining! I'm not going to stop this story until it is done, so get over it. Oh, and P.S, if you want to get technical, vampires don't exist AT ALL, never mind get pregnant. So think about that before you try and get all scientific on me.**

**Anyway, I thank all my reviewers, especially those who have been here from the start! Thanks! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 29: Power of the Coven**

It was really odd, honestly, I was surprising myself. Here I sat in a car full of vampires, all strong enough to end my dull life, in total ease. I sat behind Carlisle, who was driving, and next to Emmett and Jasper in the backseat. Edward sat in the passenger seat up front, staring out the window. His mind was blocked from mine completely which I found both unusual and annoying. Something was telling me he was thinking about me. Mom, Alice, and Rosalie went shopping for the day. I guess this was better than shopping…well, it would be if I knew what the hell we were doing.

The talk with Jasper had helped me a lot. For a guy that was so quiet he really understood a lot about…well everything. He reminded me of those artsy people in high school; the ones that never talk but can create the most beautiful things.

With Emmett I felt safe. I felt like a child but not so much in a bad way. I knew he wouldn't baby me but he did adore me. Some might call me conceded but I call it grateful.

As the evergreens passed us by at a speed I would have called slow (somewhere around 60mph) I stared into the back of Edward's head. He was watching the trees but yet his eyes did not see. He was simply staring into the glass pane of the window maybe.

"So, I hear you do martial arts,"

His voice was leading to something.

_Oh boy, here we go_

I smirked. I knew of Emmett's competitive nature. I decided to play dumb anyway. I shrugged, an action that made Emmett's smile get wider.

"Could you show me sometime?"

_Don't do it Rose, he's only picking for a fight…_

I smiled at Jasper's warning but nodded, never distinguishing who I was nodding to.

_Emmett better not…_

Chill out

I told Edward, who had growled a warning in his mind. Carlisle took his eyes off the road for but a second and glanced at his son next to him.

"Is there a silent conversation I'm not aware of?" he asked.

"Only a few." I informed him. He smiled at me in the rear view mirror and continued to watch the road.

I had no idea how long we had been driving for, and seeing as I was squished between Jasper and the door I was feeling a bit agitated at the small space. All I know is that Edward had awoken me nearly at the crack of dawn and told me to get dressed. The fact that he had woken me up made me want to kill him. Then there's being stuck in the car where I could never sleep.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. Carlisle smiled widely.

_Such a human thing to say_, Carlisle thought.

"In a minute," he answered. I snorted in response.

Soon there were trees to the right of us, everywhere. In some spots the forest was so dense it was totally dark. There were no houses near the road or anything, just a sign that read: Garibaldi Provincial Park . Carlisle turned the black Mercedes onto the dirt path and parked it under a low tree. He cut the engine and everyone stepped out. Jasper and Emmett immediately set to the task of covering the tracks the car made in the dirt as Carlisle and Edward covered the car with broken branches full of leaves to hide the car from view. I listened carefully to my surroundings, ignoring the slight noise my family made. There was no one around, no one at all. A car was in the distance up the road, getting quieter and quieter as it drove farther and farther away. When the boys were done with their tasks they moved further into the trees. I followed them; it was obvious they had done this before. After about ten feet from the car I removed my shoes. I enjoyed the feeling of dirt on the bottom of my feet. And today was unusually muggy. I tossed them back to the car, careful not to hit it and set off the alarm and followed everyone else barefoot.

We walked for at least an hour before we came to a stop. In front of us was a cliff, and under us was a rock that looked almost flat. Scattered pine needles disguised it, almost making it look like a regular floor. On our left was a river that flowed calm and smooth, and on our right was more trees.

"Now can someone tell me what we're do-" I stopped short. The most wonderful smell assaulted my senses.

"Rose?" Edward asked cautiously. My mind had heard him but my body wouldn't let me respond. I could feel it…that thing that killed that boy in Italy . It was rising its ugly head once again but this time a bit more tamely. "Rose!" Edward shouted.

"What?" I snapped back.

"She's thirsty." Carlisle whispered. Yea, like I didn't hear that.

"No I'm not. I fed just the other day."

"What ever you're feeding on isn't enough." I snorted, staring to not like where the conversation was going. "Rose, this is why we came out here, to help you. I want you to feed but not on just anything. Try and find something that really calls to you." I nodded, felling better that I had permission to go crazy in a sense.

"That's all we came out here for? Where are we anyway?" I asked as I let the wind bring me the scents of the forest.

"The southern part of British Columbia, in the Garibaldi Provincial Park. There are no humans around; this place is prohibited for any type of camping or hunting." I nodded. I wasn't sure if he knew that I wasn't really listening. I just wanted to smell that smell again just for a little bit.

My feet carried me away, through the trees and over the bushes. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that at the end of my search I would find some form of happiness. It was a bit like life I guess? You never know where the road is going to take you, all you know is that it goes somewhere; you just have to hope for the best at the end.

I stopped before I sailed off of a cliff. It was nearly sixty feet high. I had about two inches of room in front of my feet. Although the fall wouldn't have killed me, it would have hurt like hell.

But the smell…it was coming from the canyon. The wind patterns had me confused for a bit. There was wind rolling off the top of the cliff, and then some of it dived down and shot up from the bottom. I couldn't tell where the smell was coming from. My jaw twitched in agitation. Somewhere in the distance I could hear two large things colliding. A monstrous growl and a wild cat's snarl filled the air and then stopped suddenly. Edward; glad he found his meal. At least he knew what he was looking for…

I turned to the left and trotted along the edge of the cliff, looking for a place where the wind didn't collide. As the cliff got smaller the wind became clearer. When it dropped to about thirty feet I jumped into the canyon, landing softly on lush green grass. I stood slowly, recognizing a presence even though it wasn't the one I was looking for.

The winds shifted; the smell was coming from behind me. I stood a bit straighter to see long fuzzy ears over a rock. It was just a small rabbit. The rabbit looked up and froze at the sight of me, nothing moving but his tiny nose. I blinked, and as soon as I did the rabbit was gone.

There was movement behind me, shifting of fur. I turned to see a Bobcat…or was it a Lynx, I didn't know. But it stared back at me for only a second before its hackles rose. A smile spread across my face slowly-this was the one. I took a step forward, making it hiss at me. It was a male; I could see it in his eyes. Pure masculine power streamed through his every muscle. This was something I was going to enjoy.

He bluffed an attack, baring his teeth and swiped a paw at me. His claws were razor sharp. I took another step forward-big mistake. He lunged, jumping high into the air and spread his lips and claws. He was coming directly at my face. I sidestepped; and even with my speed his eyes still caught my motion, making him whip around in the air. I grabbed his hind legs in one hand and his neck in the other and pinched, hard. My nails dug into his throat and cracked his neck. He went limp in my hands.

I dropped the carcass and began to feed slowly. The blood was amazing. Something inside of me was fulfilled now; like after a life of eating leaves I had had my first fill of meat. Compared to before, I had been starving.

Once the carcass was empty, I let it roll from my mouth. My heart gave a slow lurch and I suddenly felt sleepy. I blinked slowly and curled into the warm moss on the ground. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Rose?" It was Edward. Go away, I'm comfortable. "Rose, are you alright?"

"She looks tired." Thanks Emmett, I wasn't sure if my closed eyes and not moving-ness would have given them the message. A cold finger lifted my eye lid, making the sun shine into my retinas painfully. I groaned.

"She's…sated. Looks like the bobcat did the trick." Carlisle said softly.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" Emmett mumbled. I heard a shuffling of clothes and then felt Edward's arms around me, hoisting me up bridal style. Once again I felt a cocoon of protection and love that almost made me fall asleep completely.

Suddenly we were in the car. My head was on Edward's chest and we were driving. Did I fall asleep? I opened my eyes, finding my lids heavy. Well I'll be damned, I did fall asleep. With a lazy hand I rubbed my eyes in effort to wake myself up.

"Where are we?" I asked as I stretched like a cat. Edward shifted to get more comfortable and smiled at me.

"We're going to Cypress Park ."

"What for?" I grumbled. I really wanted a nice, hot, steaming tray of lasagna.

"To work on your power." Carlisle informed me from the driver's seat. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'work on them'?" I asked. I didn't want to use those powers ever again. A few years ago I would have thought of it as the best thing ever but not after what I had done with them.

"Whether you like it or not Rose those powers are apart of you. It's best you learn how to control them before they control you." Gee did that sound tacky.

_It's only for your benefit_

I rolled my eyes at Edward's thoughts.

Yea, yea

I rested my head against the back window and drew my legs up onto the seat. In truth, I was afraid; afraid of what I could do. I could think of a few humans who would literally die to be a fire-wielding-vampiress but it scared me. They had no idea how it had felt…all of the power inside of me. I was walking on the brink of insanity when I murdered the Volturi. The only thing that kept me tied to Earth was the revenge I wanted on Edward. But I wouldn't tell him that.

A wave of calmness came over me like a blanket. Suddenly the weariness came back. I closed my eyes as I let the sun warm my face and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop making my first thought be that I was home. But the sounds of splashing water and screaming children made my eyes snap open. We were parked in the shade. There was a sandy path in front of us that lead to a clear blue lake where families played in the water with small dogs and inflatable toys. I froze- every muscle in my body so rigid I probably would have popped if you touched me. I could feel the calmness trying to overflow me again but this time it wasn't working. I had to get out of here; I couldn't stay here, not around all of these little kids. I could hear their screams of terror now. 

A cold hand lay on my shoulder, making me jump. I looked into Edward's eyes as they spoke a million words of comfort.

I can't…

I started. He shook his head.

_We're going that way_

He looked off to our left where there was a shaded trail. From my position, I couldn't see the rest of the trail due to the steep incline.

_No humans, I promise. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are checking it out now to make sure. You'll be alright Rose_

I could do nothing but take his word for it seeing as it wasn't me I was concerned for.

Edward nodded to no one and motioned for me to follow him as he exited the car. The clouds blocked out the sun overhead but the light still shone through. We dashed into the shadows and up the trail before anyone saw us and then headed west.

We met up with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle soon and traveled at our own speed until we came to a fence. As we sailed over it in unison the sign clearly read in bright reflecting letters: NO TRESPASSING; DANGEROUS CLIFFS

_Of course when they wrote this sign and the law enforcing it they didn't have us in mind_

I smiled. Emmett was so cocky but I loved him anyway.

We ran for miles, putting a lot of space between us and the humans. The way I saw it, if anything did happen there would be a better chance of someone catching me before I killed people. I glanced at Edward to see if he had caught my thoughts. If he had, he showed no sign of it on his face.

We started to slow as we came to a very rocky area, and we came to a complete stop when the ground ended.

"I think this will be a good spot," Carlisle said. I looked around. Everything was covered in rock…nothing to burn.

"I agree." Edward threw me a glance, but what else could I say? Carlisle had been right. I had to learn to control this before it controlled me.

"Are you ready, Rose?" I nodded. What other choice did I have? "Good."

Emmett and Jasper sat on a boulder while Edward stood next to them. Oh God, they were going to watch? "Do you remember how you started the fire?" I tried to think…I was angry when I started it. I kept my gaze away from Edward purposely.

"I was angry." I stared at Carlisle, my gaze forbidding him to say it. I couldn't get angry again, not with all of them around. I could easily kill them, if even on accident. I saw his jaw clench for a moment.

"Maybe we should work more with controlling the fire instead of how it started." Saved by Edward. A tiny red thing flew from Edward's had in a underhand toss and landed in Carlisle 's outstretched one. It was a lighter. Someone came prepared. Carlisle raised his brow to me and held it up. I nodded, what the hell, might as well try. I tried to ignore the shaking of my hands as I plucked the tiny object from his hand.

I stepped back and flicked the lighter to life. A tiny flame sat at the mouth and I stared at it. I used my imagination and put one of my hands over it, tensing my muscles and called the fire to my hand silently. Something sparked to life in my chest, the intensity so much it ruined my concentration. I let the fire on the lighter die and I exhaled.

"Rose?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure…" was all I said. And it was the truth. I didn't really know how to start it or stop it. That energy I had felt just now was usually already going. It felt as if trying to start it myself would exhaust me. "Wait," I said, having an epiphany, "I want to try something."

I crossed my legs under me and plopped down on my butt. I closed my eyes and kept one hand around the lighter. I sunk into myself, just like I did in my meditation lessons. Boy was sensai going to give me a hard time when I tell him that meditation _did _come in handy. I searched for the thread of energy that was the fire. I had no sense of time or direction. I could only feel. I moved past my own body energy to one much, much deeper.

I didn't notice I stumbled upon it until I actually found it. My body filled with white hot energy that seemed limitless. I snapped into my conscious self with a jolt and nearly screamed when I saw my hands glowing. With the slight tensing of my muscles the energy pushed past my hands in the form of flames. It felt as if warm slick was dancing across my skin.

"How long can you keep it going?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know?

"I know as much as you do if not less," I told him. Half of my focus was still on the fire in my hands. I hadn't had time to notice the fact that I wasn't being burned.

"How did you use it before? What did you do?" He asked, his eyes watching the flames carefully. I shrugged and continued to look at my hands despite the burning in my retinas.

"I just throw it." And so I demonstrated by throwing it at the rock wall. A flame the size of a volleyball hit the rock and disappeared, leaving nothing but a scorch mark.

"I have to use it or else the energy gets to be too much," I said quickly before Edward protested. I hadn't been anywhere near him as far as the throw goes but I could already feel a speech about recklessness coming up.

"So you have to stay in constant motion so it doesn't build up? The heat doesn't bother you?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Carlisle and Edward shared a look but I couldn't read their thoughts. Dam did I hate being blocked out. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett who were looking back at me.

"Rose, fire is the one thing that kills a vampire," Carlisle explained. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"I thought the only way to kill one was to tear it into pieces." That was what Mom had told me anyway.

"Tear it to pieces and then set the pieces on fire," Edward corrected. "Or you can just set them on fire while their still alive. Either way, fire is bad."

"For you to be able to wield this power is rare and unheard of…" Unheard of? What happened to rare? "It is vital that we find a way to control it. I don't know why you have this power but it needs to be under strict control at all times." He thought I was going to hurt someone. I already knew that, somewhere deep down, that this power was going to end up hurting someone but hearing someone express concern that way, even indirectly, hurt. Now I was an even bigger monster….I was the monster of the monsters. I felt like death itself.

"I've got an idea!" Emmett announced.

_Oh boy, this should be good_

Jasper winked at me, making me smile.

"She has to stay in constant motion, right? Dude, you do martial arts!" I waited for Emmett to continue his plan but the genius lets the seconds tick by. A cricket chirped somewhere in the distance. Emmett sighed exasperatedly and slumped his shoulders a bit. "She can apply her techniques to her power-that way she stays in constant motion and has control over her body's energy."

We glanced at each other, waiting for someone to say something first. I went for it.

"It could work."

"Alright Emmett, since it was your idea why don't you help her with it,"

He has no idea what Emmett plans to do, huh?

_Nope_

Edward and I laughed to ourselves.

* * *

The sun was almost below the tree line when we were back on the road again. We…or I rather, had been working hard all day. Between Emmett's intelligence in the world of martial arts, to Carlisle and Edward's knowledge of the humans and vampire body, and Jasper helping me control my emotions, it worked rather well. Using my fire power while doing my sequences had actually made me feel like I was a bit more in control of myself. I didn't feel like I was about to fall off an edge and into a downward spiral. 

_You alright? Your awfully quiet back there_

I'm just tired, that's all…and hungry

_Your always hungry_

So you should know the reason why I'm quiet then

He said nothing else, which I was grateful. I looked out the window at the waning moon and the midnight sky. Even though in the back of my mind I was wondering, I tried not to acknowledge it. But as I looked into the black moon I knew it was him wandering around in the back of my head. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment.

My heart chose that moment takes its sweet time until the next beat. I suddenly felt as if everything inside of me was slowing down. Just as I opened my mouth to voice my concerns it gave a huge lurch before it lulled to a stop again. I suddenly felt tired and weak.

"Rose?" I was so used to Edward always calling me that at first I looked at him. But it had been Carlisle who called me this time, looking at me in concern through the rear view mirror. I didn't trust my voice to say anything, so I only nodded, hoping he would see me. I wasn't in any pain, but it felt like someone had thumped me on the back and made my heart skip…odd.

I leaned my head against the cold window and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Rose, Rose…" A girl was calling me, and I could fell my shoulder shaking. I growled a warning. 

"She doesn't like being woken up much." It was Edward. I bet Mom had told him for his own safety. Where was she anyway?

"Hey, wake up squirt!" There was a thud and a low grunt.

"Emmett!" Someone scolded. It wasn't Mom but it was to low to be Alice...Rosalie maybe?

"What? She sleeps a lot. It's kind of weird." I couldn't help the light giggle. Emmett had to be the most immature but yet lovable vampire I ever knew. "See? She's awake."

"And hungry," I moaned. I hated waking up on an empty stomach. I opened my eyes to see Esme kneeling by my head. Somehow I was lying across the back seat, the door near my head open. Esme smiled at me sweetly.

"What you like to eat?" she asked. Her lavender scent made me sleepy all over again.

"Anything with meat, please. Or pasta…lasagna?" I suggested hopefully trying not to sound greedy. In a house full of vampires I'd suspect they wouldn't have any food.

"Depends, can you teach me how to make it? I'm a quick learner." I smiled and turned over on my stomach to look at her right side up.

"Sure." I sat up and slid out of the car, shutting the door behind me and walking towards the house. It was buzzing with life, I could feel it even before I stepped foot on the stairs. The only times I had been here were when it was lonely, dead, and empty. I felt…at home here.

"The kitchen is straight down the hall dear, I'll be there in a minute." I nodded and followed Esme's directions. If only Alan could see me now…with a family…it was something he had always wanted for me.

The walls were white in the kitchen and there was a huge glass pane where there was metal before. That's what must have happened…they left, so they put metal over the glass to protect it. Had they always planned on coming back then?

The kitchen was large and clean. The marble counter-tops were polished to a shine. I moved past the island sink and over to the window. The entire back of the house over looked the forest that made up their backyard. A river cut its way through the trees. The gentle water was emitting not only a pure smell but a calming trickling sound. The sun from outside made my skin glow slightly. My first instinct was the move away from the window but no one was here to see me. I could be my true whole self here. This place was paradise.

"Ready hun?" Esme asked. I jumped. I had been so caught up in the scenery that I didn't even hear her coming..

_It's beautiful isn't it?_

I only nodded. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath and began to explain the delicate art of making the best pasta in the world.

* * *

The lasagna was in the oven, its wonderful scent tickling my nose even though my eyes were still glued to the scenery outside. I could stare at the peaceful haven forever...unfortunately, someone turned on the television in the living room, breaking the silent moment. I sighted, ran my hands over my face, and looked behind me. My grandmother was leaning against the island, staring directly at me. 

"I don't need Edward or Jasper's power to know that your grieving," she smiled gently. I threw her a small smile.

"Am I that obvious?" As Mom had told me before, there were no secrets in this family due to Edward and Jasper's powers. Even so, it was odd for me to have to explain myself all the time. I was so used to Alan who just...understood all the time. "I had someone special in my life...because of me, he's gone." I had to look bad out the window to keep Esme from seeing the pitiful look on my face. I heard her footsteps behind me before feeling her gentle hand on my shoulder. I really didn't want anyone's pity, but I couldn't dare shake her hand from my shoulder.

"Is he gone from the Earth? Or gone from your reach?" She asked.

"What's the difference?" It was sarcasm. I hoped she didn't feel me shaking.

"What happened dear?" It was gentle. Her very tone gave me the opportunity to refuse her an answer. She was asking permission to know what happened, she didn't demand it. And even better, she sounded as if she really, truly cared about the situation for my benefit instead of just gossip.

I turned to her. Her eyes were filled with concern, pain, and underneth it all, determination. She cared, truly cared. She wasn't giving me pity, she was offering me comfort. Comfort...that's something that might feel nice I guess. My entire body shook with sobs, and as soon as I opened my mouth the words flooded out onto caring ears. I cried, I cried like a child who just lost something dear. Because I had. I lost my love, my friend, and my companion. And for once in a long time I felt as if they fell onto caring ears. They fell onto ears that gave feedback through eyes that wouldn't judge me. Eyes that told me that it wasn't my fault, and that it wouldn't be held against me. So there I cried into my grandmothers shoulder. Her frame so fragile and small, but so loving. I was at such peace that my last thought before drifting off to sleep was: what about the lasuanga?

**Sort of a laid back chapter. Hoped you liked it.**

**I want to give you guys a heads up.**

**1.) Calm down, the story isn't done yet but...**

**2.) updates may be delayed. As of now I don't have any chapters typed out and because of an out-of-state wedding I have to attend/help plan and my new job (I quit my old one), and because we're moving, and because I'm horseback riding at a competitive level now (and not to mention that I'm still in school), typing time has been cut short. I'm lucky that I have time to breathe. So please bear with me, this story IS NOT OVER!!! I just MAY have some delays in future updates.**

**Thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 30: Just Like Heaven  
**

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked uselessly. I knew he would just once again ignore me but it didn't stop me from trying. He knew right well that I hate surprises, and I did even more now that I had super-reflexes.

"We're almost there," he assured me, raising our entwined hands off the console and kissing the back of mine. I huffed impatiently, making him smile. I will admit I missed these days. I missed driving in his Volvo down the dark streets of Forks, his fingers wrapped around mine and his scent making my head spin. We were still the same age...well...I was a year older, but still around the same age as when we used to do this. Except the last time he add Alice and Rosalie help me get dressed I was going to prom. I wasn't nearly as formal now but apparently where ever we were going wouldn't allow my regular jeans and sneakers. I was wearing black slacks and a white blouse that showed off my shoulders, and stuffed my feet into a two-inch-high heeled black leather boot. Rosalie gave me a black pleater coat with a high collar and a tie around belt that contoured to my figure. A bit of lipstick had been applied to darken my lips, and with some water and a lot of gel Alice managed to get my hair to go back into a sleek ponytail and make all the little hairs stay in place. My head still hurt from all of the combing.

Edward was sort of dressed up himself. He too had on slacks and a dress shirt with shiny dress shoes. He carried a leather coat was was heavier than mine and had a high collar like mine as well. Despite all of the questions I had asked, no one would tell me where we were going.

We pulled up to a restaurant and I nearly gasped when we did. It was the same restaurant he had brought me to that night he saved me from what-ever fate those men were going to give me. It was the place of our unofficial first date. The rain was coming down in a light mist that dampened all the scents in the air, making it hard to smell the car exhaust and sewage of Port Angeles. That effect was one thing I thanked the rain for.

Edward put on his own coat and got out the car. I pulled on mine as he came around the front of the car to pull the door open. I smiled as he offered his hand and took it to stand. He held my hand until we were seated.

As the waiter, a man this time, walked off to get our drinks, I turned to my Adonis sitting across from me. "Now?" I asked impatiently. He gave a small chuckle.

"Can't I just take you out to eat without having an alterer motive?" The first thing that popped into my mind was 'sex' but that glint in his eye wasn't a lustful one.

"No." He laughed again. I leaned over the table more and barley moved my lips as I spoke. "You and I both know that we don't eat. Why on Earth would you take me here?"

"Are you angry?" The glint in his eye was amused. So he found the situation funny?

"No." He sat back and shrugged.

"Then what's the big deal?" I gave up. He is so...what ever. Oh wow am I starting to sound like Rose. "I will admit though, I do have an alterer motive for coming here tonight, Bella." My dead heart twitched. "I wanted to be with you away from my family...away from problems for a little while..."

"Away from Rose?" I asked. His eyes grew a bit agitated.

"I wouldn't call Rose a problem," he defended.

"I would." Might as well tell him, there's no way I can hide these things. "I don't know what to do."

"Before you start, Bella, your not a bad mother." The waiter came back and placed our waters in front of us. We both gave him a curt nod before looking at each other again.

"But-"

"No." He sniped. "Don't worry about Rose, Esme is taking care of her. I took you out so you could stop stressing for a while Bella. I don't like seeing you so upset." I was quiet. Actually, we were both quiet, for a while. For a second I tried to remember what the two of us used to talk about sixteen years ago. Way back then striking up conversation between the two of us were never a problem.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" I asked quietly. I could feel him look at me out of the corner of my eye as I stared at my hands in my lap. "I feel like...we've grown apart." It was barely a whisper but I knew he had heard it.

"You've matured...you had to." Me? Didn't he mean we? I looked up to ask him the question, but like always he was a step ahead of me. "I did nothing with my life that whole time, you know that. And although I doubt we've grown apart as much as you think, I do think that we've spent more time as parents then as a couple...another reason why I wanted to take you out tonight." He reached across the table for me, which gave me the signal to get up from my seat to sit next to him. He embraced me fully, kissing my forehead softly while leaving his lips there for one extra second. I felt light headed for a moment. "I can still do it," he chuckled. I laughed with him, not only at the joke but to reassure him. The problem with Edward was he was so insecure of his hold on me which shocked me at times. Didn't he know by now that I was now apart of him?

"Are you ready to go or are you hungry?" He asked. I gave him a deadpan look. "Alright," he laughed, and patted my thigh for me to stand. We put on our coats and walked hand and hand from the restaurant after paying for the drinks. We never got our bill but the twenty Edward left should cover that and more.

As we drove in the car I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't bother asking where we were headed to now, as long as I was with him it didn't matter.

The waves merely yards from the car crashed against the shore as we sped by. I felt selfish tonight...out having a good time while my baby was grieving at home. I trusted Esme, but I was supposed to be there for her...

"Bella?" The car had stopped and Edward was looking at me expectantly. I sat up and looked out my window...there were tombstones...

My heart nearly started again and tried to jump out my chest. My hands began to shake and my muscles felt weak.

"Edward..." It came out as a whisper. I was breathless. The only thing that steadied me was Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you need to do this," he reminded me. He was right. I hadn't gone to visit my father, as I had complained about over and over again. I had never had the guts to ask where his grave was. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. I put on my coat and hugged it to me, typing the belt and folding my arms. I followed Edward up the concrete walkway of Ocean View Cemetery. Charlie had always liked the ocean.

My chest began to constrict as I felt dry sobs coming on. The last thing I said to my father...

_What the hell's the matter with you? You don't know anything! Stay out of it!_

It rang in my head, loud and clear. _Stay out of it_, I had said...as in stay out of my life. Now he wasn't even in a life of his own. How could I?

Edward had stopped and was standing in front of me. He bent his head at an angle so he could see into my eyes.

"Are you ready Bella?" Of course not, but I had to try. I nodded.

He stood aside to show me a marble stone head. It read:

_Charles Swan_

_Police chief  
_

_Father_

_Husband_

_8/24/1963 - 6/23/2005_

_May Your Soul Fly High In The Hevans Above_

_R.I.P_

There were white roses, now brown due to excess water, laying at the foot of the stone. Despite the support Edward offered me, I couldn't bear the sight. I cried like I was a child.

"I'm sorry," I screamed to my father "I'm so sorry!" Apart of me thought that he would never forgive me, and how could he? I had attacked him...that was the last moment we shared. I had nearly killed him myself, with the very thing I wanted so badly. Does that make me a monster? Does that make me to blame?

"H-how did-d h-he di-ie Edward-d?" I wasn't cold, but I was shaking so badly from crying that I almost couldn't speak coherently.

"We found out that he was shot," he whispered in my ear. His hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back as he slowly rocked us side to side. "He was shot by a red-head screaming about her dead lover and revenge." My jaw clenched so hard I thought my teeth might break. I cried for many moments; I cried with anger and sorrow. Charlie...my father...died...because of me. Because I was so selfish. I wanted to spend more time with Edward then with Charlie. I went to the game, I attracted James. I went _to _James which caused his death. Victoria came to avenge that death...it's my fault, it's all my fault.

My legs gave out on me and I was supported by nothing but Edward's arms. Unknown time dragged its way by without notice as the rain began to fall heavier and heavier. Soon I was surrounded my the same familiar cloud...the one that numbed out all the pain just like after I ran away. The one that made everything feel better.

_Click_

The door of the Volvo shut as we sat in the car. He didn't start the engine yet...we just sat there, staring out at the rain, barely breathing.

"Bella?"

"It's my fault...I'm sorry...Dad...shouldn't..."

"Bella!" I felt my eyes widen in response but I couldn't actually see anything...just like when I was human right before I would black out...

* * *

The humming of a car engine...the hurried breathing of someone who's had a huge dosage of adrenaline. 

I opened my eyes to see the gray lining of the Volvo's ceiling. I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked over at the driver's seat. Edward stared at me wide eyed.

"The road," I scolded. I jerked forward and caught myself on the dashboard as he slammed on the breaks. "What the hell?" I started. Edward took my face between his hands and looked at me closely, our noses almost brushing. "What are you doing?" He inhaled the scent of my breath and breathed deeply for a minute. I let him, he looked really scared. "Edward?" He let my face go and held onto the steering wheel, his knuckles white. He took a few breaths and stared out of the windshield.

"You went into shock...your brain shut down for a moment. You scared me." My eyebrows scrunched a bit before I remembered. Charlie's grave and incredible guilt.

"Oh...I'm-"

"Don't." He bit. "It's my fault...I shouldn't have taken you there until I was sure you were completely ready." We sat in silence for a moment in which he took the time to start the car again.

"I'm glad you did it Edward," I said quietly. "I don't think I would have had the strength to do it without you. Thank you." I was the only one who should feel guilt right now, not him. He did the right thing, now I just have to deal. Edward didn't say anything, he only nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "Did you leave those flowers?" I had to ask. I wanted to thank him if he did. But he shook his head.

"Jacob did; he comes up here once and a while to visit his wife. I didn't feel right visiting your fathers grave." At first I opened my mouth to say that he shouldn't feel that way but I knew it was no use.

"Dad wasn't one to hold grudges Edward, he's more of a in-the-moment guy." It was the best I could do. It worked to some degree for he stopped clutching the wheel so tightly. "I just wish..." I wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't finish that sentence. I wished for so much...a different ending to Charlie's life, a different killer. If I only had a moment with him...

I began to cry once more. The car slowed to a stop and I was pulled into Edward's lap. He held me silently, making soothing sounds and rubbing my back.

"It's not your fault Bella, it had nothing to do with you. Victoria wanted me for killing James, she didn't know that Charlie was your father." I knew he was trying to comfort me but I highly doubt Victoria didn't know about Charlie. That would have to be the biggest coincidence I had ever heard of.

When I had left the town, I had been so angry that I didn't even stop to think about what would happen to Charlie if I had left him alone in all this mess. I had never stopped to think about him...

The car was started again, and I made a move to get back into the passenger seat. Edward held me more tightly to him, refusing to let me move. I sighed, not wanting to fight and powered the radio on. I turned through the stations until a sweet melody caught my attention. It was soft bells...and maybe a piano. The man who began the song had a soft and almost dreamy voice.

_ Back when I was a child,  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high,  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved..._

I could remember the days when we used to live in the Forks house as a family...how my father and I would chase each other around the house until Renee yelled at us both. Then he would carry me up the stairs at the end of the day so Renee could give me a bath and then he'd carry me into my bed and put me to sleep.

_If I could get another chance,  
Another walk,  
Another dance with him,  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again..._

My father and I never danced together before...mostly because we were both seriously vertically challenged. But if we could have...if I could just have one more moment..._  
_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

Charlie had never been on my side totally, seeing as Renee always had the run of the house. But he'd always take me out for ice cream to make me feel better..._  
_

_If I could steal one final glance,  
one final step,  
one final dance with him,  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love,  
To dance with my father again._

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
_

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream..._

The twinkling melody went on for another moment before ending on a quiet note. We were both silent as we rode over the familiar bridge that lead to Edward's house. We pulled into the drive silently. Neither of us made a move to get out of the car.

"What do you think things would have been like if I hadn't..." I trailed off. I was going to say 'if I hadn't screwed up' but I didn't feel like arguing with him over details.

"If you hadn't left?" He finished for me. I nodded.

"If Charlie was still alive, and if you had been there since Rose's birth. If we had had a family like we had always wanted, and a wedding. My mother always loved children..." I hadn't visited Renee like I promised I had. It seemed a bit too late now.

"I think a lot of this wouldn't be going on...but we're not human Bella, we can't lead normal lives like we once had. I thought you knew that on our graduation day...that that was something that would never be the same." Did he sound regretful?

"You used to manage just fine, as did I, when we were apart. But it's like something is trying to tear us apart every time we are together." Edward put on his coat and took his key from the ignition.

"I told you, we are damned. Nothing is meant to go right with us." I looked into his eyes, a small smile on my face. Edward didn't really believe that even though he said it faithfully. I guess it's just his way of saying that he doesn't know anything more than me. I guess we would have to let fate play it out for us. I only hoped that fate would allow us to walk on the same path together.

As we walked up the path into the mansion I felt much like a teen. Or, I did, until I saw Rose and Esme laying on the couch, Rose fast asleep on Esme's lap. Esme smile gently at the both of us.

I took the time to gaze at Rose. She had changed my life in a big way. I thought that when I was turned I would stay a teenager forever in mind, body, and spirit. But she proved me wrong. I had matured in ways I thought I would never have to. I had tried to cheat both life and death by becoming what I am, and she brought me back down to Earth. I lived for her and I would die for her...maybe that was the way fate was getting me back.

** The song was called, "Dance With My Father Again" by Luther Vandross. It is a classic in which I personally like very much. If you actually listen to it it brings a tear yo your eye.**

**The next chapter should be up between the 8th and the 10th (of June obviously). I'm so sorry for the delay, I just started competitive jumping in horseback riding, my aunt's having a baby, I'm failing a course, I've got crazy job hours, the network has blocked this site at my school permanently (they usually do it temporarily so they can 'investigate and decided it to explicit), and my computer sucks and won't let me do anything! But, so...yea, here it is. Sorry again, I hadn't realized it had been so long! I'll try harder!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 31: The Turning of the Wolves**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I groaned and turned over, pulling the cotton sheets over my head.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I growled a warning to the noise. I didn't worry about anyone taking offense to the noise, I already knew who it was.

"Keith!" The little voice called. "Keith get up! Are you in there?" That was a stupid question. The knob turned and the door squeaked open. The pitter-patter of tiny bare feet echoed like a rock slide. Hands grabbed my arm and shook violently. "Keith!"

"What?" I yelled. I ripped the sheets from my face and looked into the eyes of the intruder. She was about three feet tall with straight pitch black hair and copper skin. Her eyes were dark, almost black, but they shone like diamonds. Right about now those little diamonds were fiery with anger. "Yes Ayashe?" I was told her name meant "little one". Personally I thought it was unfinished. It should mean "little one with big attitude".

"Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast." I nodded and closed my eyes. A beam of water hit me square between the eyes, making me start. "Now, dog-boy!" The shock of being squirt in the face was overcome by her hated nickname for me. I glared at her and bared me teeth while letting loose a wild growl. In a split second she darted from my room and down the stairs.

I didn't mind Ayashe, honestly. She was a very curious and bold little girl who had developed an attachment to me ever since I had gotten here almost week ago. Her mother was kind enough to take me in and allow to me live in the spare room in the attic of her home.

I rolled out of bed slowly and walked over to the closet of borrowed clothes in the corner. I pulled on some sweats and a clean shirt and descended the stairs. The stairs squeaked under my weight just like the rest of the floor. This house was very old, it had been built about two hundred years ago. Namid often had things replaced like the floors and the roof but its age was still very obvious.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, giving myself a chance to awaken. I splashed some water on my face and in my hair before shaking it out, water droplets flying everywhere.

I entered the kitchen quietly, careful not to disturb the peace of the room. A woman with her chocolate hair in a tight braid was dishing out food to the dozen people sitting around her table. I moved over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Namid," I greeted.

"Good morning Keith. Have a seat." I sat quietly while she went back into the kitchen. In Cheyenne society it was customary for the family to eat together like most Native American tribes. Breakfast was usually at Namid's house since she had the biggest dining room. But the usual amount of people that came has decreased since I came around.

Though the Cheyenne had allowed me to live within their territory, I was not liked very much. It wasn't because I was Quileute, but because I was a wolf. There were no vampires near their large and sunny reservation, therefore none of them had turned. From what Namid had told me, no one has turned for six generations, leaving most fearful and ignorant of what it means to be a wolf. I had never tried to explain, for they had never gave me the chance. Most fathers thought I would bring my troubles to their tribe and endanger their home and families. Most mother's thought I would lose control of my temper and hurt one of their children. Most children followed me around all day howling and trying to get me to play with them. In wolf society, even though the children are welcoming, interacting with them without their parents approval would mean death.

It was odd really, how the Cheyenne know so little about being a wolf and yet they act exactly like them. They eat together, the elders eating first. The wolf ways say that the alpha pair eat first so they can remain strong. But humans treat their elders as top priority. They have an omega, even though they treat the omega a lot better then wolves would, and they have a beta. Even though I wanted to scream to them that they weren't all that different, I held my tongue.

Namid set down the large plate of bacon and a bowl of scrambled eggs and seated herself. This branch of the Cheyenne family didn't live on a reservation like their brother and sister tribes did, they owned the entire street. It had been chance that I had stumbled upon them.

I bowed my head in respect as Namid's father chanted a prayer in their language. I opened my eyes when he had stopped speaking and found myself not hungry as usual. As food began to circulate around the table, I merely sipped on my glass of milk and ate toast. It wasn't that the food wasn't good -maybe it would have been before I turned- but I had grown used to food that was still nearly raw.

"Is our food not good enough for him?" It was meant to be a whisper but my ears picked it up as if they were sitting right next to me. I was used to this kind of treatment, they did it to me all the time. I was just waiting for them to tire themselves out.

One of the children, I never bothered to learn their names, looked at me openly. Then he turned to his older brother and whispered something in their language. Ayashe, who was sitting next to me, grunted and threw a spoon at the boy.

"Ayashe!" Namid scolded. Ayashe didn't take her eyes from the boy. She said something that I didn't understand and her mother scolded back in return. I didn't need to know exactly what they were saying to know that it was about me. All the looks I was getting was making everything quite clear.

I made eye contact with Namid's father and gave him a face that worked out as 'can I go?'. He gave me a slight nod. With a respective bow I left the table quietly. Like the wise chief says, it's better to walk away and fight another day then to die in vein.

Outside the air was fresh and moist. Out of old habit I shook out my hair...it was a werewolf thing. It wasn't as good as when you were in actual wolf form. It feels better when your ears flop around.

There weren't many people on the small streets. My self-consciousness told me that it was because of me. The day I strolled into this place it was bustling with children playing and adults conversations. Now, children played in front yards only, and adults whispered on the breeze. It was nerve-wracking and laughable at the same time. I always get sideways glances as if at any moment I was going to snap and become a horrid beast. Maybe I should just to shake them up a bit, show them what I truly could do...

I stopped and ran my hand through my hair, smiling. That didn't sound like me at all, it sounded like the nutty vampiress that I left behind...

That was an entire subject I didn't want to bring up; at least not standing out in the middle of the road. I turned off into the alleyway to my left and proceeded into a small but very well taken care of house. I could already smell herbs and spices from where I stood yards away. This was the home of the village shaman, Ominotago...Omi for short. I was told that it meant 'beautiful voice', and it was true. Most singers now a days didn't have the voice that lured you like Omi did.

On my first day here, I was banished to the small shed-like hut in Omi's backyard. I was to stay there while I was being 'cleansed', so my problems did not disturb the village peace. According to some of the adults, I was a hopeless cause. But even though the quarantine was the tradition, I felt as if I was in jail. The tiny space had tested my control...let's just leave it at that.

I walked up the rickety steps and rapped three times. On the third knock the door flew open. I was used to this; the first time I had assumed she had 'seen' me coming. She had simply laughed and said she had magic hearing instead. We had gotten along ever since then.

With a smile she gestured me to the back room. Omi was very small, I don't even think she was five feet. But she had a tongue as sharp as my fang. Her now gray hair swung from side to side in a thick braid, and her bangs shaped her wrinkled face. Her long shirt was purple, like most of the decorations in her home.

I removed my shoes and sat calmly on a mat placed in front of a tiny fire pit. As I waited for her to join me I listened to her bustling about in her kitchen, getting the proper things needed for our meeting. We met every morning since I had gotten here and it always went the same way.

As she hobbled into the room, I smartly did not ask her if she needed assistance. Omi was one of those older woman who believed she was still in her forties when she was well into her seventies. Although it was nerve-wracking sometimes, it was harmless.

"Your aura tells me of your restlessness." The bags under my eyes could have told her that too, but I dare not say that aloud. Omi was my only ally here and the last thing I wanted to do was lose her.

"I'm not sleeping well," I explained. She nodded and hung a kettle from a hook that descended from the roof. She picked up two small black rocks and clicked them together, sparking a fire in the pit. It was something that I was never very good at so I always carried a lighter.

"Dreams again?" she asked. Almost every night I had horrific dreams, ones where Rose was running from me in terror, or when I went back to Forks to find her gone. The worst one yet was when I had went back to Forks to find a bloody trail of flesh leading from the lawn to my old bedroom, where Thomas sat on my bed, picking his teeth the a rib bone. He would later laugh as he told me that the tiny bits were once Rose.

"Not last night, but I felt as if I was floating between sleep and wake." The old woman nodded.

"Your mind is afraid of sleep, therefore it shuts down the body enough to rest. This does your mind no good. Even a wolf can not stay on alert all the time, which is why they have a pack to rely on." There was silence. As much as Omi was my only ally, I hadn't told her everything, only enough for her to tell me what was wrong with me. All she knew was that I was a wolf who ran away from my pack and I left someone very important behind. "This will do no good young one," she sighed.

"I'm sorry?" What did she mean? She was staring across the fire at me.

"You are lost in the blizzard and wander aimlessly for home instead of retracing your own footprints and seeing where you went wrong." A muscle in my jaw twitched, a sign that I was agitated.

"I can't go back."

"You can't? Or you won't?" We stared at each other for a bit before she broke contact to pour us both tea. I thanked her for the cup she handed me and sipped it slowly. "Keith, you are smarter then this, and so am I. You are not seeking anything but a distraction. What kind of wolf are you?" That one caught me off-guard.

"I was human before I became a wolf-"

"And your looking about this in a human way. Maybe your other side should get a chance?" It was meant to be a suggestion but the impatience was starting to shine a it more obviously. She was right, I was looking about this the wrong way.

With a nod, I placed the tea on the floor beside the fire and bade her goodbye. "Make sure to see me before you go," she called after me. I turned and nodded so she knew I heard her and then left.

The visit hadn't taken as much time as it normally had. Usually I was there for at least two hours. It didn't matter what we talked about as long as we talked. But today, Omi seemed to be...'fed up with me' would be too harsh, but it did fit. I should have known a shaman would be able to see through my bluff before I even knew I was doing it. I walked in the opposite direction of the alleyway and to the boarders of the town. I hadn't been on a run in a while and I was overdue.

I waited until I was in a secluded area and listened for any followers. Sometimes the village children liked to make it a game to follow me and try to ambush me. I didn't mind it, but it was annoying to have their parents accusing me of trying to lure them away to bite them or eat them. Once I knew I was alone I stripped my clothes, and hid them under a bush, trying to get as little dirt on my shirt as possible. I knelt down on all fours and concentrated, calling on my change.

There was a bit of discomfort and then a flash of pain. After was a sweet release of all tension in my muscles and I could finally open my eyes. I blinked to get used to my senses. The world was splashed in vivid greens, reds, blues, whites, and blacks. I flexed my toes and scraped up the ground, my scent rubbing off in the dirt. Just in case I was gone for more then a few hours and had to hurry back I didn't want to be going crazy trying to find my clothes. I bounded off east, away from the humans. My heart thudded in my ears, almost matching the tempo of my paws on the forest floor.

* * *

Around four hours later, I walked through Namid's front door. Her sister and brother-in-law were in the entertainment room talking over what smelled like tea. As soon as I came into view the chatter stopped, and Galilahi gave me her usual evil stare. For a woman whose name loosely translated into "beautiful", the face she made was ugly. It didn't matter though, she was a guest in Namid's den. She wouldn't make any threatening moves towards me. Her husband simply ignored me. He was one of the people who had a secret fascination with me even though it was much less noticeable then Ayashes'. Still, I said nothing to him. My only concern was for Namid and Ayashe when needed. 

"Boy," Galilahi snipped at me. It was confident but unsure all the same. I stopped my movement but I didn't turn to face her. "You show no respect for guests? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I think now would have been the time Rose would have whipped around and gave this lady a good scare.

"Gali," Namid tried to speak up for me.

"As long as he's here he lives by our ways!" She said in clear English, "You can not allow him to disrespect father in this manner." Namid stood and put a gentle guiding hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the kitchen. Before we rounded the corner she gave her sister a glare, telling her to stay put.

"I need you to do me a favor and look for Ayashe. I sent her out to look for you about an hour ago." I nodded and left without a word, feeling the glare of Galilahi all the way out.

I went straight for the woods. Ayashe knew she could find me there usually. As I passed Omi's home, I heard her voice. "She's really pretty, is she his mate?"

"I do not know, child, but she is to be in danger soon." This was one of those times in which I hated my hearing and loved it at the same time. I rapped the door with my fist twice and waited while Ayashe answered the door.

"Keith! I was just coming to look for you." Although I knew it was rude to ask anyone about what they spoke about with Omi, I had to know.

"Were you? Then why were you here?" Ayashe's face turned to a calculated pout.

"Because mother forbade me to go in the woods after you. So I asked Omi if she knew where you were. But then she had one of her prema-...perda-..."

"Premonitions dear," Omi herself shuffled out from the back hall and came towards the door. "Keith dear, you must leave." At first I was taken aback by how calmly but seriously she had just asked me to leave.

"I had only come to collect Ayashe and then I'll be on my way-"

"No, leave my home, Namid's home, this village, and this state. You must go back to where it is that you came. Your past is coming for your future, trapping your mind in the present. Men go insane from that." I didn't understand a thing she had said. I felt unusually slow at the moment. Men are crazy? What?

"Go back to your girlfriend before something bad happens to her and then you get all pouty and depressed." Ayashe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked slowly.

"Ayashe, get home, now." She opened her mouth to protest. "Now," I warned. With a humph, she stomped off to her home. I turned to face Omi fully and seriously. She was still looking at me calmly. "What do you mean?" I asked her slowly.

"Exactly what I said. Take it as what you will, but I will not warn you again." She left for her back room, leaving me standing in her doorway. Was it me or was this all happening to fast?

* * *

After dinner I couldn't stop thinking of Namid's words. Rose? She was in trouble? She shouldn't be in trouble, it was the whole reason of my departure. I plopped down on my bed, stretching out on my back. As soon as I closed my eyes I was lost to the world of sleep. 

_She was running. The scent of pure terror was rolling off her in waves. She was running to no where, constantly looking over her shoulder and trying to push herself harder, faster._

_Something was to her left...and then it was to her right...it was circling in front of her. She skidded to a halt and screamed loudly, at the top of her lungs as she was torn into by a massive beast._

_Her eyes were cold, terrified, and lifeless. They stared out into nothingness._

_"How could you," her voice whispered even though her lips didn't move. "You left, you left, you left, you left, you left," she chanted. I could still hear them as I forced myself to consciousness._

I shot straight up, sweat making my hair stick to my face. I blinked a few times.

'you left, you left, you left'

I could still hear the chanting. Something inside of me howled in pain, screamed at me to go back. That was exactly what I was going to do.

I got up from my bed and used as much stealth I could with the squeaky floor. I crept out my room and into the kitchen, finding a pad and a pen. I felt horrible doing this. As much as Namid put up with for me she deserved so much better, but this is something that can not wait.

_Namid,_

_Thank you so much for everything. I have seen the error I have made. I need to leave now, but I will be back once things have cleared up. Of the week I had been here I have appreciated everything you have done for me, truly. It pains me to leave you this way, Give Ayashe and Omi a kiss for me, and tell her to behave. Thank you so much,_

_Keith_

I laid it out neatly next to the sink and slipped out the door and into the night. I walked swiftly across the village and into the woods where I stripped from my clothes and changed. With one last look back at the village, I calculated my position and bounded off north.

* * *

I lost track on how many days I'd been traveling. While in wolf form, time doesn't matter. I had stopped only once to eat, drink, and rest. I had only napped for an hour at the most. Something inside my heart was telling me that something was going to go terribly wrong, preventing me from sleeping too deeply. I didn't know what exactly, but if it was anything my mother used to tell me, it was to listen to my heart and remain who I am. 

Car exhaust, rumbling engines, beeping horns; I was nearing the city, Seattle. The fastest way through was to swim from Discovery park to Manitou Beach. It was a three mile swim, something accomplished easily for a wolf. Something accomplished not so easily was maneuvering through the busy city unnoticed. Transforming was not an option. Not only was my human form slower, but I didn't have any clothes or money, and I wasn't into stealing.

As much as it annoyed me to do so, I turned south, away from Stevens Pass Highway. I would have to skirt Olympia and head up north again through the National Park and pray that I don't get caught.

* * *

The trees began to look familiar, the scents triggering memories. I was nearing the National Park. Before moving on I doubled back for two reasons: to make sure I wasn't being followed, and to regain my strength. Although our reign didn't extend far beyond the National Park, with Thomas being in charge I wouldn't doubt the pack had claimed the entire state. Although nothing had stopped us, we didn't bother with ruling such a large territory for the simple fact that most of the pack was still in high school. 

I found decent cover in Lake Cushman State Park, only about two and a half miles from the outskirts of Olympia National Park. By tomorrow afternoon I'd be with Rose again. It was my last thought before falling into a much needed sleep.

I awoke at the crack of dawn. I didn't move immediately, only lie there and listen. Pushing out the noise of the forest I listened for the one thing that could never be manipulated, heartbeats. Sure it could be slowed, but never stopped suddenly...unless you were a vampire. But it wasn't vampires I was worried about being attacked by.

I set off at a trot, choosing to move silently instead of quickly. When I neared the open ground I moved at a loping canter, keeping my back stiff and my legs straighter.

By the time I reached the edge of the Park the sun was almost at peak in the sky. I kept my pace slower from what I had been doing, sacrificing speed for stealth. As I came to a halt, something told me that I wasn't in the right place. I sniffed the air, car exhaust and Thomas. They were north...northwest. I did the calculation quickly; the wolves never bothered with Port Angeles so why go there now? We had shops and stores in La Push...

Rose...

I took off back through the forest, giving up on stealth. When I neared Port Angeles panic began to swirl. I could smell their scents, all of them, even from here, miles away. I had no plan of action, no calculations to go by. I would go in there and kill everyone of them if the need came.

Keeping out of sight was difficult. I traveled through backyards, over fences, and through alleyways. But I saw the building, the tire marks on the ground from our little race. I walked around to the side of the building, trying to find a way on the roof, when the back door slammed open.

"What the fuck's your problem? Do you get off on this? This is getting ridiculous!" I knew that scream, I knew those thunderous footfalls and that angry breathing. As much as I hated to do it, I stopped and listened instead of risking being seen.

"Actually, I've come to end your misery," I had to use all my will power to stop the growl in my throat. "You are of no further use to us, so I have been given permission to eliminate you."

"That's bullshit, Jacob would never risk that kind of thing. Who died and made you the secret police? This isn't Narnia." Even though her use of sarcasm was a good sign, the underlying rage in her voice was definitely bad.

"Get this bloodsucker, we run this place. We do what we want, when we want. Jacob had run your little coven out of town before and he'll do it again. All we'll have to do is-"

"Kill me? Yea right, my entire coven is here. You lay a finger on me and they'll tear apart what's left of you after I finish with you." I could hear her heart, it was starting to skip beats and was getting off rhythm. Her breathing sped up and a growl vibrated through the air.

"Your already worse for wear bloodsucker," Thomas laughed. I cold feel the energy in the air rising. They were starting to call on their changes.

I took that time to make my entrance. I raced around the corner, jumped over Jason who must have learned to change recently, and in front of Rose. I heard her gasp and choke on either tears or air. I didn't have time to check. Thomas was staring at me with surprise, panic, and his usual smugness.

"I knew you'd come back sooner or later traitor. And look, your still harboring the enemy." I growled louder and the surprise leaked from his expression. "You see," he said to someone over my shoulder. Rose began to growl. "he was never fit for the position." There he was, my father, Jacob. Even in human form where physically he had the disadvantage, he was still very intimidating. Although he was no longer my alpha, my was still a alpha, much stronger then me.

"Good work Thomas, now fall back."

"What?" Thomas said loudly in outrage. Jacob's eyes disconnected from mine to snap to his.

"I said, _fall back_. This is no longer your fight." Although Thomas couldn't disobey a direct order from the alpha, he sure as hell was trying. Jacob stood his ground, waiting for him to openly refuse. After only a minute, Thomas stepped back in submission, making Jacob turn his gaze back to me. "How could you, my son, fall so low?" There was a pang in my heart from the insult. Rose stepped forward a bit, taking my attention from the pain to the seriousness of the situation. Jacob shook his head slowly and motioned for everyone to step back. The back obeyed and formed a ring around the three of us. Rose moved closer to me, her shoulder brushing my flank. Dam did this feel right but wrong at the same time.

Without warning, he sprang. It was something unexpected. It was near suicide to attack a wolf while in human form...unless you were an experienced alpha. He had landed on my back grabbed my neck, his thumbs digging for pressure points. I growled and threw myself to the side. He rolled away before I landed. Rose backed away and jumped effortlessly onto the roof of the gym, easing my mind a bit.

I circled him carefully, looking for an opening. I didn't see one...so...I made one. I ran around in a circle and jumped over him, rolling to the side and reversing direction. I kept my moves unpredictable and waited until he tried to guess one. As I soared over his head he grabbed my front right paw and dug his nails in deep. The sudden grab stopped my momentum, causing a huge crack. I could barley hear the 'ooh' of the audience over the shattering of all my radius, ulnas, and metacarpals. I swung around my other paw, wracking it over his arm. It cut deep until the bone, blood began to squirt from the gash.

I landed on my side, my head cracked on the pavement and I could feel fluid building in my ear. But I had to get up, I had to save Rose! But the weariness of the journey had started to kick it. I doubted that I had enough energy to finish the job.

Jacob was kneeling, holding his arm. He had started to sweat, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He took off his shirt and placed it over the wound, wrapping it quickly. There was no doubt that he would never get the same movement in his arm again.

"Are you going to kill him or not?" Thomas yelled. I couldn't see anymore. My vision was blinking in and out and I was getting a huge headache. Rose...

Footsteps...

"Then I will!" Thomas.

My vision came back, and a clap of thunder resounded overhead. A scene flashed before my eyes in the brief flash of lightning. Rose was starting to kneel beside me, screaming at me in near hysterics. I wanted to warn her of the danger which was right over her shoulder, pulling back a clawed hand ready to strike, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. Maybe it was the slight widening of my eyes that told her to turn around, I'm not sure. But she did, and then there was a thud, a crack, and a scream.

**Okay, so I know you want to kill me. Good news is school is over, meaning more typing time when I'm not working or riding. Bad news is this chapter wasn't that good. I'm not really good with explaining time transitions, and not to mention that Keith's character is a bit foreign to me still. But anyway, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 32: Fatal Bliss**

Even in the deep, dark blackness of my mind, I could still feel the throbbing of my injured arm. I gave only the slightest signal to my brain to make a fist and regretted it immediately. The pain was enough to wake me into a fully aware state and feel the hands on my shoulder and chest. After what seemed like forever I got my muscles to unclench so my body could slump back into the pillows...pillows which smelled sweet like...

"Rose," I choked out. I felt as if I was in a sea of tar. I couldn't breath properly, and I couldn't move. But I could smell her, and if the fog would clear from my eyes, I was sure that I would be able to see her.

"Don't speak," she whispered. It was her. I knew that voice, it was hers. But it was wrong, it sounded pained. Was she hurt? "Your injuries were very bad, so bad that you couldn't hold your wolf state. You've been injected with morphine to help with the pain. We reduced your dosage so that you could awaken fully. We had to keep you under to stop you from hurting yourself. Your wounds wouldn't close with your thrashing."

"Wounds...?" I tired to say it but it was as if the air was stolen from my lungs as soon as I opened my mouth.

"The fight, Keith. Don't you remember?" The fog turned into a scene. Snarling, a ring of excited wolves, my father.

"Rose," I tried to say. I wanted to ask if she was alright so badly.

"I'm here Keith, and I'm alright. Please, rest." As if her words were the trigger, I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke again I still couldn't see very well. Not because of the fog, but because it was dark. I allowed a moment for my eyes to adjust before I looked around. I knew this place, I had been here before. The high white ceiling and the stale smell. I was at the Cullen mansion. A full head of messy hair caught my eye next. Laying on her folded hands, kneeling on the floor, was Rose. Even in sleep, her body was tense, as if she wasn't fully unconscious. I moved to put a hand on her back to calm her, but found it in a makeshift splint. I couldn't see the exact object the used to keep my arm straight, but I could feel it. A crisp linen sheet was wrapped around my entire forearm. 

"Oh, your awake." It was Bella. She was standing at the top of the large staircase peering down at me. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" My manners said that I should have declined, but my stomach said it would start eating itself pretty soon. I nodded and looked down at Rose. She nodded, understanding what I meant. I could have sworn that her lips moved but I hardly heard anything. Suddenly Carlisle was standing next to me. I hope he didn't hear my heart jump.

Gently, he lifted Rose and picked up one of the blankets that were covering me. He placed it over her shoulder and slowly carried her upstairs like a baby. I held back a whine in my throat as Bella came forth holding a bundle.

"Here, dress first and then I'll help you to the kitchen." As I stared at her back wen she disappeared into the hall, I blinked. Dress? Oh yea! I almost always forgot about that little annoying thing where I was naked every time I shifted from one form to another.

I sat up, very slowly, and unwrapped the bundle with my left hand. A zip up black hoodie and baggy dark blue sweatpants. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was around and pulled on the sweatpants with one hand. Had this been one month ago, the idea of dressing with one hand would have seemed like cake to me. But right about now this was far from it. I struggled for a full five minutes before I got them on.

"You need help in there?" Bella called. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Dam this was embarrassing. I picked up the sweatshirt quickly and put my good arm through first, then leaned over at the waist and tried to place my other arm through. Pain shot up my right arm as I moved my elbow.

"Maybe just a bit," This really sucked. I could tell she wasn't breathing, probably so I wouldn't notice her laughing. I glanced back to look at her and a smile broke about over her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." She picked up the right side of the sweater and stretched it enough so I could bend my elbow just a bit and push it through the sleeve. Then she zippered it up halfway. "Don't fell bad, A long time ago I had my foot and leg broken because some vampire wanted to eat me. Alice had to practically live with me to help me walk, shower, and dress for weeks. And you know the excuse I told my parents? I fell out of a hotel window, and they believed it!" Sometime in our talks Rose had mentioned her mothers unnatural clumsiness that was still with her a bit even after her transformation.

"Wasn't it frustrating?" I asked. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Oh yea, but not as much as it was embarrassing. I'm told I'm overly modest. But trust me, after what you did, no one will mock you." I could see the true gratitude in her eyes. "I thank you Keith. Without you she might not be here...she could have died that night..." She looked as though she was about to cry. The corners of her lips twitched for a moment before it steadied. "You said you were hungry?" She walked into the kitchen without a word.

"Tell me, how is she?" She let out a huge sigh as she looked through the cabinets for something decent to eat.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I need to come clean with you Keith, what you did, I admire you for it but I hate you for it even more." She gave up on her search and turned to face me, insecure anger rippling in her dark eyes. "You did the same thing I did seventeen years ago. You left because you thought it was the right thing to do instead of working it out. It takes either serious love or serious cowardice to leave the person you love like that, and it takes a lot of courage to come back."

"Miss Swan, please, I didn't know what else to do-"

"Why didn't you ever confide in her?" She turned away from me. "She looked and acted the same way I bet Edward did when I left. She moped and cried and then covered it up because she didn't think anyone wanted to hear it anymore. She was Rose on the outside but on the inside...I don't know who she was."

"Please tell me what happened last night, with my pack...or, my old pack anyway." She turned back to me. I couldn't read the expression in her eyes but her aura held a neutral ground.

"Last night? Keith, you've been out for six days." My stomach choose that time to let everyone in the room know of its emptiness. A small smile cracked across Bella's face.

"I guess that's reasonable, I did run all the way here." Bella simply stared at me before leaning away from the counter a bit. It was hard to remember that I was talking to a woman old enough to me my mother but young enough to be in class with me. It became very easy to remember though, when I looked into her motherly eyes.

"Why?" She said simply. The question threw me off guard.

"Why what?" I asked. I tried my hardest not to look unintelligent but it was difficult.

"Why did you run all the way here? No one had contact with you, so how did you know when and where about the ambush?" Was she implying that I helped stage the ambush?

"Something told me that something was terribly wrong. As a wolf, I have the ability to move on. The only reasonable answer was to look back into my past. Rose is the strongest connection I have to being human right now." It was true. It was easy to lose yourself in your wolf- take my father for example. He only stayed in human form because it was convenient having thumbs. But it was as if his wolf was just beneath his skin, still there, and still in control.

"Explain that part," she insisted while digging through the freezer. I took my time putting my words together.

"By leaving my home territory, I was leaving everything in my past behind since I live my life by wolf standards. But, because Rose is not a wolf I can't expect her to live by those standards."

"So what your saying is she falls under the 'human' category," It was more of an observation then a question.

"I guess you can say that. She is the only thing in that category so it wasn't like the list was that hard to narrow down." I figured I'd keep the mystical dream stuff to myself and save that story for Rose. After all, I didn't know how much Rose wanted Bella to know.

Things went silent as Bella greased a pan and put sliced pieces of meat into the oven. I could already smell the meat starting to cook.

"Do you eat your meat raw?" I nodded, not trusting myself to open my mouth and let drool fall out as my answer. She had nodded anyway and leaned against the counter.

"You never answered my question from before, what happened that night?" Her jaw flexed as if she was calculating the answer. "No editing." Rose had always said it to me when I took to long to answer. She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"She had went to her gym to get in some practice. She had entered in a tournament coming up soon and said she was a bit rusty. I wasn't going to stand in her way. Any way she could blow off steam without getting the cops involved was alright with me. I was cooking dinner, expecting her to be home by seven like she said. But it became late and she didn't come home yet. At eight I called her and she didn't answer. At nine I was about to get in my car and drive to her myself when my phone rang. It was Edward saying Rose was at his house with you, and you were in bad condition. Your arm was shattered and you had a huge lump on your head. But you kept thrashing around trying to wake up so Carlisle sedated you."

"And Rose?"

"Exhausted with a bit of anxiety, but otherwise fine. After that she's never left your side. If I didn't feed her she probably would have never eaten."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"No need to thank me dear, your family. It's what we do." I didn't know how to react to something like that. I lowered my eyes to the table. I knew what it meant to be in a family, but for someone else to call you family and mean it? That wasn't something that happened often in the wolf world. Thomas was the only not-full-Quilute that we've had in La Push for many generations. "Keith," I looked up. She was smiling. "You're over thinking. Go rest on the couch and I'll bring you your food." I smiled at her, a genuine smile full of all the gratitude I could muster, and then followed her suggestion.

As I slumped back into the pillows I began to wonder where everyone was. I could hear no others in the house but Bella, Carlisle, and Rose. Maybe they were out patrolling the perimeter for other wolves? I couldn't see why, Thomas was dead. I couldn't think off the top of my head anyone else who would be fit to be the beta. Without a beta to protect him, a wounded alpha was too vulnerable to lead. It would lead to mutiny. I could always go back and help him, but then again, he ordered and consented my death. What was I to him? Why fight for him if he's against me?

"Bella!" The voice wasn't screamed, but spoken and panicked. Bella was a blur that raced across the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs. I charged after her, a bad feeling in my stomach. She burst into the bedroom at the top of the second flight of stairs. Edward was standing by a large leather couch, Carlisle leaning over the side, blocking the view. Bella moved to Carlisle's side.

"What's wrong? Rose?" Rose was shaking, convulsing, as if she was having a seizure. I moved to Carlisle's other side.

"Rose?" I called. Her abdomen clenched and unclenched, making her come up off the bed a bit and fall back down. Her eyes were wide open and she was gasping for air.

"What's wrong!" Bella screamed.

"We need to subdue her," he made a grab for her forearms and let go quickly. He reached over to Bella and pulled her away from Rose just as a blast of fire exploded from her hands, scorching her pants and the couch.

"Her lungs are shutting down, she's suffocating." Edward said, trying to push her shoulders down. "And she's going into shock."

"Shock from what? She wasn't hit by a car!" Bella was becoming hysterical. Calmly, Carlisle removed her.

"Was it from me?" I asked. It was very possible. I had been gone for roughly a week and when I do make my appearance she's ambushed in the back of a building about to be mauled. Bella had said she hadn't eaten much, which meant she hadn't been hunting either.

"I don't know, but now isn't the time to play the blame game."

"Tie her down, if we sedate her now it could shut down her brain." Edward ran to his closet and grabbed two belts. Then he left the room and came back before the door had even bounced back from the wall. He strapped her wrists down and buckled her to the frame under the couch. I did the same on the other arm with some difficulty. Her feet were strapped together and hooked onto something under the cushion.

"Rose!" Bella tried to call out. Even I knew that Rose probably couldn't hear her.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

It sounded as though someone was banging on the glass wall they were so loud. The vibrations from the banging were making my ears throb with pain.

"Is that her?" Bella screamed. I looked to Edward, who looked to Carlisle and nodded. Edward put a hand on Bella's back to escort her out, but she twisted out of the way and moved to run over to Rose. Edward quickly scooped her up and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the room.

"It's her heart," Carlisle said as I neared. Blood started rushing through my ears as the adrenaline took affect. "I don't understand why its beating so hard. It's like it's about to explode."

"So what the hell are you standing there for!" He turned to me with blank expression. Was he really going to stand there and stare at me while Rose's heart was about to explode? "We've got to get her to the hospital!" Alpha or not, this guy was not taking charge like one. Yes I knew they weren't wolves but common sense also said not to stand there and stare when someone is dying and in terrible pain when you could do something about it.

"We have to wait until she goes unconscious," Carlisle said "or else we risk hurting both her and ourselves." I started to growl. So he wants me to sit around and wait while she dies? With a roar I balled my fist before putting it through the nearest obstacle, which happened to be the wall. My skin began to tingle with the energy that preceded my change.

"Keith calm yourself! If we untie her while she's still convulsing we risk her damaging herself! Now relax!" The energy settled but I didn't stop my growling.

Slowly, she stopped moving and her hands stopped shooting fire. We untied her and I carefully lifted her limp body. Her chest wasn't moving.

"She's not breathing!"

"She's a vampire, she doesn't need it." Carlisle then took off at vampire speed, and started the car. I moved a bit slower so I didn't scare her placed her in the back seat of his Mercedes. As we sped out the driveway I heard the click to two more car doors shutting behind us, and the engine of a neglected Volvo behind us.

The drive seemed to have taken forever. Carlisle ran inside to get a stretcher and came back out with two nurses with it. I growled as they tried to reach in for her, earning me a stern look from Carlisle. I shoved the nurses out of the way and placed my precious cargo on the stretcher. Carlisle pushed it into a very isolated ICU room with glass walls and big blinds. He shooed the nurses away and began inserting tubes down her throat and pushing needles into her arms. I worked on closing all the blinds and dimming the lights.

"Go behind the desk outside and room and get a form out of a yellow folder marked guests and bring it here." I said nothing as I opened the sliding door and closed it behind me. I strode behind the desk, ignoring the other nurses, and found the bright yellow folder marked Guest Forms. I grabbed a pen from an overturned container and went back into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Go to the second page and list my family members and your name. Make sure you put their relation on the side." I listed Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and myself and listed us all as close family. Then I flipped to the front and put the requested information of name, date of birth, room number, and doctor. Just as I was finishing the nurse from behind the counter poked her head through the door.

"Dr. Carlisle, I booked Susan and Tricia for this room," she informed him while trying to look at what he was doing. Carlisle looked up from the monitor that shows Rose's heart rate.

"No, I don't want _anyone_ in this room." He strode over to me and took form I had filled out. "These are all of the guests who are allowed in this room so I want passes made immediately and an ID check administered. No other nurse or doctor may service this patient. I will be staying overnight until her release. If anyone has any questions, they can ask me." The nurse's wide eyes went to the floor.

"Y-yes Dr. Cullen." She left abruptly. Carlisle sighed.

"I think I was a bit harsh on her," I chose not to respond to that comment. Better to say something nice or nothing at all, right? I rolled my eyes at myself.

"How is she?" Carlisle glanced back up at the monitors.

"Stable at the moment. I just can't figure out what happened. Edward called me into the room to ask my opinion about her breathing since her heart jumps erratically during sleep. But I just have no idea. I want to say that maybe the venom in her system is finally taking over and she's turning fully, but it's happening to fast."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I knew it may be but I wanted him to explain.

"It is. When a human is bitten by a vampire the venom goes into the system. But when bitten, adrenaline usually makes the blood pump so fast that the venom doesn't have time to effect the victim heart until the very end. If the heart stops before the transformation is complete then the victim dies." He paused "With her heart beating this hard and then stopping, the venom is turning her heart but very slowly. The human brain is recognizing it as a virus to it's trying to attack it. So instead of the body using its energy to relax and rest it's using it to fight off the venom."

"So her body is attacking itself?" He nodded. "So how do you stop it?"

"Usually you give a dose of saline mixture through the IV and morphine or you could induce a coma so that the brain doesn't exhaust itself and start eating itself resulting in damage. But I don't know how she'll react to morphine or a coma. We might not be able to wake her up afterwards." There was commotion outside of the room at the front desk. Carlisle's lip twitched in irritation before he exited the room.

Something was crawling down my face. Believing it to be a bug or something I swiped at it but it came right back. I looked at it to realize it was not a bug. I was crying.

"I can save you from a dozen werewolves but I can't save you from yourself..." I whispered. I drew up a chair by her bed and took her hand. It was colder then ever. "I'm sorry baby," and it ws all I could say.

**Tough times...bear with me...Next chapter should be up by next Friday.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 33: Black Butterflies**

"_Stay away from my boyfriend_ _you weirdo_!" I knew that voice. It was the whiny squeal of Margret Kilsby, the bitch of the eighth grade. Somehow, I blinked and saw the malnourished face of the skinny vegetarian. Her boyfriend, Jake Kearns, was standing stupidly behind her, staring at me blankly. Oops, I guess he stared into my eyes for to long. It always happened; it was a vampire thing. I opened my mouth to yell at her to piss off but the background changed.

"_KYA_!!" I shouted. The heel of my hand slammed into the diaphragm of a person that I didn't know. I pushed with my entire shoulder, sending the boy flying backwards about seven feet. He coughed and inhaled, trying to get air into his winded and cramped lungs. Paramedics rushed over to him as the referee walked over to me.

"_And the winner is, Rose Cullen_!" The crowd roared. It screamed and stomped on the bleachers, making a rumbling sound. There was a flash. I looked up. Gone was the arena, the crowd, and the mats. The lights flashed again, this time, revealing itself to be lightening. Suddenly the sky blurred, and what looked like sheets of rain came crashing down. I looked around for shelter as the ground beneath me turned to mud. There was a rumble behind me, and a wave of water came crashing over me. I struggled to get to the surface but I couldn't find it. I should be getting frightened right now, logic said I should. I was about to drown. But emotion was having trouble grabbing hold of me.

I gave one hard kick, my body shot up and my face was hit with air. All I could smell was chlorine.

"_C'mon Rose, you can do it_!" I looked behind me. Mom was leaning over the edge of the pool, her hand reaching out towards me. The letters YMCA were clearly painted in red on the wall behind her. I swam towards her, it seemed to take forever to get there, but I got there. She reached out and plucked me from the water, hoisting me up into the air with a smile before bringing me into her chest.

It changed again...this time I was in Mom's lap clutching a large leather bound book. It was the photo album filled with the pictures of all the Cullen's.

"_It's my fault baby, not their's. They didn't leave you. Their out there somewhere, and one day your going to meet them. You just have to be patient. I promise you, they will love you no matter what_." I sniffled, swiped a tear away, and nodded. Mom got up and laid me down in bed, pulling the covers up to my chest, and kissing my forehead. I blinked slowly, readying myself for sleep, and opened my eyes to find nothing but black.

Once again, emotion escaped me. I didn't feel one ounce of anxiety. Logic said I should. I couldn't move. I felt as if I had been strapped down to a board and left to float on a black river. I didn't know where I was going, but to be honest, I didn't care. I wasn't worried about a thing. Everything was just...peaceful. I wouldn't mind staying here.

"Rose?" Now that was different. The voice was far away, but yet it was loud, as if it echoed. "Rose, it's me." The voice triggered something...I knew that sound of it. "Rose, I'm back, and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean..." The voice had regret in it. Such a smooth and beautiful voice shouldn't have sorrow in it. But who did it belong to? "It's Keith baby, it's me." Keith? Keith...Keith...I knew that person.

I was laughing with a boy who was lying next to me as we looked up into the night sky...  
I was walking down a street hand-in-hand with a tall boy...  
A russet colored guy stood close to me, close enough to kiss me, as he touched my face with a large hand...  
A large black wolf jumped in front of me in a protective stance against an entire pack of wolves...  
A wolf jumped at a human man, and there was a sickening crunch as he bit into the mans arm...

"KEITH!" I shouted. "Keith!" I shouted again. My own voice was close now, close enough that it seemed to be coming out of my own mouth and not from a memory. I kicked and flailed at what ever was holding me. I seemed to swim in the darkness. I felt like I was going somewhere but I knew I was going no where. "Keith!"

Somewhere in the distance there was lots of mumbling and beeping. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, the noise was everywhere. "Rose, come back to me, please. I need you..."

"Where are you? I can't find you!" He didn't say anything else, he couldn't hear me. What anxiety and fear I should have felt earlier came back ten fold now. I began to kick and swim for my life. I didn't know if I was going up, down, or sideways, I was going somewhere.

"Rose please," I couldn't find it. I couldn't locate the source. My heart was going to burst with emotion. I couldn't find it out of here, I would never see Keith again.

I threw my head back and screamed, shattering the peaceful silence. I wanted Keith, I needed to see him again alive and well. I wanted Mom and Edward, I wanted my family.

I was falling very fast, too fast to do anything. Before I knew it I slammed down. The darkness I now saw was very familiar. "Keith," It came out very soft, so soft that I had trouble hearing it myself.

"Rose?" I opened my eyes, the voice was so close, so close I could feel the heat of his breath. The room was very dim, and there was a dripping next to my bed. The walls were covered in blinds and the small room was packed with people. I blinked a few times. The faces registered in my mind.

"Mom?" A pale woman with long chocolate hair embraced me the best she could in my current position- flat on my back. I tried to speak, to reassure her that I was fine, but my throat was so dry and scratchy that everything came out a dry croak. My muscles were far to achy to try and hug her back. As if reading my mind, Carlisle handed me a glass of a yellow syrupy fluid. I didn't question what it was, I drank it gratefully, feeling better after I did.

Once I lied back down I took a look around the room. Edward and Mom were next to me, Carlisle and Esme were on my other side. I smiled at Esme the best I could. Rosalie and Emmett were at the foot of my bed. I looked back to Mom, silently asking.

"Jasper said you were having some emotional issues and had to leave. Alice went with him. Keith..." she trailed off.

No. He couldn't have left. I heard him, he had been calling me. I heard him! He can't have left again, NO!

My heart began to beat in the same sequence as a hyperactive toddler banging on pots.

How could he?

My chest gave a huge lurch before it simply stopped, and a long beep filled the room. I felt my mind slipping, I was going to fall back into that dark place.

"What's happening? Carlisle?" Oh no, Mom is going into hysterics. What's she so hyped up about? Not me I hope. I tried to tell her that I was fine, that I had only slipped under the surface of the black lake. I would come back through, but she was beyond reasoning.

"Where's Keith?" It was Edward.

"He was talking-" There was a growl. What was going on? Why can't I see?

"Carlisle, is she...?" Don't even think about it Mom, you know I'm not dead.

"By human standards, yes." A cold finger pulled my eyelids open and a light shined in. I immediately averted me eyes, dam that light was bright. Carlisle, you ass. "By our standards, no." But the flash of light seemed to had done the trick, I had control over my muscles again.

"Mom," I whispered. It was no more then a word pushed out on my exhale, but she heard me anyway.

"Yes baby?" Her eyes were shining with relief and love. I knew at the very moment she wanted nothing more but to bear hug me and then lecture me about trying to worry her to death, but she held back on that...for now.

"'Ou worry ...much" I couldn't get all the words out but she got my message anyway and smiled gently at me.

"No, I don't worry enough." She gently leaned over and hugged me again, inhaling my scent this time. "I love you." I nodded. I didn't fell like getting all choked up at the moment.

Why was I having so much trouble talking? I didn't feel tired anymore. I closed my eyes and realized immediately what was wrong, I wasn't breathing! I gasped in air and nearly bolted right up.

"Rose?" Mom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I...forgot...to...breath..." I gasped. She looked at me quizzically.

"You don't have to anymore."

"I...know," I forced a smile "but it's scary as hell when you realize that your just...not breathing." She began to laugh, and the tension in the room lifted.

The door slid open, causing everyone to look up. There he was, staring at me as if determining if I was real. His dark eyes darted to the screen next to me, which was still showing my flat line. He looked back at me, eyes wide and confused. I smiled, showing him that it was really me. He strode towards me, arms open, and hugged me gently as if afraid of breaking me. His embrace said a thousand words to me, if I could have cried I would have.

_I thought I lost you_

I nodded, telling him that I had heard what he said.

_I stared down into his glossy eyes. He was falling, and I couldn't think of how to save him. No one around me mattered, only him. He was beautiful in this form: powerful, sleek, graceful. I loved everything about it, except for his dying eyes._

_"KEITH!" I called to him. There was a clap of thunder that made my ear drums shake. "KEITH!" I called again. I couldn't read his thoughts while he was in this form, and I couldn't clear my head enough to hear anything anyway._

_Suddenly his eyes widened, but in fear instead of recognition. It was only in a split second that it shot up, my instinct to protect him. And in that second my senses came back. Something was coming behind me, fast. I turned to meet a claw fist, striking for him. I had no time to move, so I took the blow. It hit me in the diaphragm, and there was a loud crack. I let out a grunt as the rock cracked in half. Thomas screamed in pain._

_My shock faded and the instinct came back again. I stood to my full height, pulled back my hand, and clasped it around his neck. He clasped my arm with both hands, trying to pry me off, but it only made me angrier. Without much effort I squeezed even more. He gave a strangled cry before his spine succumbed to the pressure. Once he went limp I dropped him to the ground.  
_

"Thomas cracked the stone," I whispered, blinking out of the memory. I could see the anger starting to build in his eyes, and the pain. I placed a gentle hand on his face. "Don't worry, he paid for it." I wouldn't tell him the details. True, I did kill animals to stay alive, but killing something relatively human made me feel like a monster. It was a side that I was fairly ashamed of no matter what he told me.

* * *

We shared a brief kiss, it was all we could do with Mom and Edward watching us, before he got into the car with Mom to go to school. Having a doctor for a grandfather has its kicks. It means that in the event of...well...my death I don't have to go to school since he can make up some complicated and never heard of virus that causes me to have some form of bipolarities and lead to other various mental and physical health problems. But that also meant that I was stuck at home again with Edward while Mom went to work. 

I sighed and went upstairs to change into my sweats and a sleeveless shirt. I got my gym bag from my closet and got into Edward's car. We drove to his house in silence, as usual. I knew Edward still wasn't comfortable with me and Keith since he insists on escorting me everywhere. Although I doubted the wolves would attack me again, you could never be too careful. And it didn't help me any that out of all things for Edward and Keith to agree on, it was my safety...how annoying; sweet, but annoying.

As we pulled into the driveway I fiddled with the strap of my bag. His door clicked open but I put a hand on his arm.

"Wait," I whispered. Edward froze, listening for danger. I moved my hand a bit to remind him that it was still there and it wasn't tense. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say...thanks." He stayed silent. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he looked confused. "For not blaming Keith or giving him a hard time...and not bashing on me-"

"Why would I do that?" I turned to look at him fully. He was truly puzzled, as if I asked him one of those impossible to solve and completely irrelevant to life calculus questions that no one can solve. It almost made me feel dumb for saying it. "Rose, I'm not against you you know,"

"I know that, I'm just saying thanks for not rubbing it in my face, that's all." I got out of the car before it got anymore awkward.

The front door opened before I even reached it, and I managed to put my hands out just in time to catch her. Even though Alice was my aunt I felt more like she was that little cousin that followed you around and wanted to be just like you when they grew up. Though Alice was far from wanting to be like me, she definetly put me up on a pedestal. The only thing I had to do was to stay clear of her bathroom so I wasn't on one literally.

"Hey! Your reaction time is speeding up I see! I can't wait to see how you do today!" Something -probably the scary glint in her eye- told me that today was going to be different from the rest.

I put my bag down in the living room and dug through it for my wraps. Though I doubted I needed them anymore they looked a lot better then Shinobi socks. I quickly wrapped my feet and ankles, having done it so many times before. As I was binding my hair into a bun Carlisle came into the room.

"Good morning Rose," he greeted. I smiled at him, taking an extra second to try and read his thoughts. He only smiled back at me as if knowing what I was up to. Dam he was good at blocking his thoughts.

As he led the way out the back door, down the slope into the forest, and over the river, I noticed something wasn't right. Where had Edward gone once we left the car, and why was Alice happier than usual?

Carlisle stopped and turned around to face me. It was then that I noticed he was in an outfit not much different then mine- dark blue sweats and a gray shirt with what looked like worn hospital shoes with the flimsy rubber soles.

My ears tensed, why was the wind so still? Something was watching me. As soon as my eyes went to the river Carlisle sprang forward, fist pulled back. I analyzed his form as his feet left the ground, sheer momentum propelling him forward. His wrist was crooked, even if he was to strike me, the hit wouldn't carry through. It was the ability to propel your power through your hits that made you a powerful fighter, not how hard you could hit.

I sidestepped him easily, swooping down to grab his ankle. I used his own momentum to swing him around back the opposite way. Of course he landed on his feet, but he looked puzzled that I had been able to even do that. I smiled.

Before, I used to dodge with a wide birth so my eyes could adjust to the speed. Against human foes this worked, but against superhuman foes, or even my sensai, it didn't work well at all. The wide birth gave them room for a follow up attack, and me not enough room for a counter. I found it best to simply analyze your opponent and attack during that split second they are vulnerable- right after a missed hit. And by thinking up a way to use their own attack against them I saved myself energy. That was something Emmett taught me.

Carlisle tried the same thing again, expect this time he touched the ground right before getting to me and side stepped, trying to catch me off guard. I ducked and punched the outside of his supporting knee before jumping back. He jumped into the air and soared over me. As I watched him land, my ears caught the noise of something above.

I jumped out of the way just in time before Emmett slammed a crater into the ground...so there he was. Emmett rushed me- he wasn't the type of opponent you could underestimate. He was far to swift. You could see the hard calculation in his eyes. He went for a strike directly at my face. I dodged left, and then dodged his other hand by ducking. His huge knee coming towards my face forced me to flip backwards. I leaped backwards again as I found that he was directly in front of me once I was upright. There was a tree behind me. I jumped up and pushed off it, only to feel a sharp twinge on the back of my ankle. It didn't hurt- it felt only like a eraser wiping my skin, but the surprise was clear on my face. I heard the thud on the tree. I jumped back a few yards to see a shuriken embedded in the tree, a real one. Judging by the direction of my cut and the position on the tree, I looked west. It was only a flash, but I saw it- the gold eyes of someone hiding among the leaves.

Emmett was coming towards me again. He tried to kick sweep me but I hopped over it and onto his back. I pushed off hard and heard his body hit the ground. I turned in midair as black stars whizzed by me. Shuriken. Who was throwing them?

I landed in a tree, balancing myself on a branch with ease...until a rock smashed into it and it went crashing to the ground, taking me along with it. Something was coming at me, something small. I twisted out of the way in odd angles to dodge the three shuriken that came whizzing at me. They embedded themselves into the ground. I landed near them to scoop them up and threw them back up at whoever threw them at me first. There was a rustle in the trees as he moved. I caught a glimpse of the head full of dark curly hair before Emmett attacked me again. So that's where they went.

Suddenly I took off south. I wanted to see just how many there were out here. Three shuriken zipped over my head before I got too far from the original spot, but I hopped over them and kept going. I could hear them all...the heavy one behind me was Emmett, the one just to my left was light, and the one in the trees was light as well. I picked up speed, steering west. I smiled. Edward was the one in the trees. Only he could keep up with my speed. Carlisle was the one on my left and Emmett was behind me.

I suddenly veered left, straight into Carlisle. I wasn't fool enough to not see that they were giving me enough room to be herded. And just as I suspected, Jasper came bursting out of his hiding place.

I shot up into the trees, breaking off a branch as I did. Two shuriken whistled by me. Dear Edward, your aim sucks.

I swung the branch upwards, shooing him from his hiding spot. I chased him, letting go of the branch. Edward was faster then everyone, and he was the one throwing stars at me. Right about now he was my biggest threat, and if I forced to go fast enough we could get enough distance between us and the rest so I could deal with him before they showed up.

He tossed some more stars over his shoulder. I caught them without thinking. I lightened my footsteps without losing to much contact with the tree. I didn't want to slip out. I jumped onto the branches directly above him without sound. I threw the stars directly behind him, forcing him to go faster. At this speed, the wind in his ears would be so high that he wouldn't be able to hear my silent steps even with his heightened hearing. I judged the distance and his speed quickly in my head. Directly before he landed on his next branch, I used my leg power and momentum combined to crash through the branch, making them both crash to the ground. I grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ground. He landed in a crouch even though his feet sank into the ground. He rushed me with a kunai knife in hand. I reached me hand out, grabbed his wrist, and pushed him forward with my other hand before grabbing his hair and forcing his hand with the kunai behind his neck. The tip poked his spine. We stayed that way for a second before he nodded and sat crossed legged on the ground.

_Don't tell_

I said to him, before running behind a bush back the way we came. Not three seconds after I got into position did I see them coming. Jasper was closet to me and the farthest behind the rest. I prepared my body but controlled my energy at the same time. If they sensed me I would be done for.

Not yet...not yet...just a little more...NOW! I sprang out of the bushes, still silent, and used my body weight to slam into Jasper. I wrapped my legs around his upper arms and grabbed his chin along with the back of his head. I twisted forcefully, stopping just before it got to a fatal angle, and waited. He nodded, and sat down in the spot that I 'killed' him in.

_I'd hate to be your prey_

I took that as a compliment. The wind blew gently, carrying the scent of rain and water. I ran into the wind, giving the others a berth of about forty yards. There was a body of water ahead, the clear water slowly turning dark as the clouds moved to block the sun. I made a huge splash as I jumped in, diving about five feet below the surface. I opened my eyes and concentrated on my body. I no longer had to breath, so why was I holding my breath? Man this was weird!

I let my body float...or sink, rather. Either way, I relaxed my muscles and really felt the water with my skin. There were vibrations coming from in front of me. I looked up at the shore where I had dived it. It was blurry, but I could see two figures against the white clouded sky. With slow careful movements, I half swam half walked closer. One figure pointed up stream and then point down. I looked at the less muscular one. As they parted, I followed him, moving swiftly in the water. Then he did the prey thing, he stopped to sniff, turning back blind side to me.

I broke the water's surface very gently, just so my eyes were just above the water line. I seeped back below he water and got a grip on the vegetation growing at the bottom. Fish swam away quickly. I used all my strength to propel myself straight out of the water. Carlisle whipped around just as I grabbed hold of his neck and arm and backpedaled us both into the water with a splash. I put my entire arm around his neck and used my free hand to punch him in the stomach. Had he been human his mouth would have opened, enabling me to squeeze harder and cut off his trachea. I felt him quickly nod as we both swam to the surface.

I left him on the shore to catch his breath and walked into the trees dripping wet. A few curly strands broke free and hung dripping over my face. Something suddenly made me freeze. I was being watched. I squinted and looked around carefully. Though many would say looking around isn't the smartest since it would tell your opponent that you know their there, with this kind of predator it was actually the smart thing to do. The natural instinct for a hunter is to freeze when prey looks around, hope they pass over you, and resume stalking once their not looking. This gave me the chance to spot what didn't belong with the background.

There was a crack behind me, I whipped around. Something large was coming towards me from my other side. I turned again and rolled on my back, using my feet to propel him over me. Emmett twisted and landed on his feet and didn't waste any time in coming at me again. He came at me with his hands spread wide. Uh-oh, I knew what he had in mind without even reading it. I jumped high out of the way, pulling my feet up with me so he couldn't grab my ankles. I tried to use my height advantage to come at him from above. But I slam kicked the ground instead of the vampire I was aiming for and found myself in a pin. Before he could lock I slipped from under him and kicked him high off the ground. I spun on my side a complete 180 and used the side of my foot to slam him into the ground, keeping contact all the way down. It was a new move I'd been working on. The main thing that needed to be worked on was my landing. Even though Emmett was being slammed into the ground at a high speed, so was I. Can you say sore ass?

Turning on my back quickly, I put one leg over his thick neck, and the other over his chest. I twisted my legs at the ankles, trapping his other arm to the ground and pulled the arm trapped between my legs. I pushed down hard with my legs, feeling the resistance in his other arm. I bent my back a bit, putting a lot of strain on his shoulder socket. After a moment where a human would have already passed out, I felt him nod against my leg. I loosened my grip and slowly let go. I was surprised to find that I wasn't even out of breath or hungry. The both of us stood and exchanged a friendly hand shake.

"Well done, you could be a one-woman army if you wanted," he praised.

"Don't go and give her any ideas," Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle came from the north.

"That does pay a lot doesn't it?" I joked with Emmett. Edward gave me a disapproving look. We laughed it off and walked back towards the house.

When we got there, Mom, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were standing at the back door. Esme was tending to her garden, Rosalie to her nails. But they all looked up when we came into view. Mom and Esme gasped, Rosalie gawked, and Alice smiled. I got the picture from Esme's thoughts, finding them the most easy to get.

We all looked worse for wear. Mud smeared our clothes and skin, expect for Carlisle who was just plain soaked still. Edward's shirt had rips in it from our chase through the trees, and Jasper had some moss in his hair. Emmett was coated in dirt from my last move on him.

"See, I told you so!" Alice yelled.

"I don't believe it," Rosalie muttered as she walked over towards Emmett. "She really did a number on you all didn't she?" I looked around. They all had stupid smiles on their faces. Mom, Esme, and Alice started to laugh. Alice cleared her throat and held out her hand. Rosalie sighed and dropped something shiny into Alice's palm.

"You bet on me?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"Sure did kiddo, you just won me a new pair of earrings. Keep this up and I can retire early." We all laughed.

"You bet against Alice _again_? When will you ever learn?" Edward scolded playfully. Rosalie shrugged.

"She didn't See this one, she just took a lucky guess," Rosalie claimed. "I didn't think Rose would've beaten him." She looked over Emmett again. "He's never lost a fight to anyone but Jasper, and that's only a few times in the last few decades."

"I've never been up against a trained vampire before, especially a new one."

"Does it make a difference?" Bella asked. Emmett nodded.

"A trained human has the skills, but not the strength. With humans it's either have strength and use that to muster up any kind of speed. But they usually lack accuracy. With speed they lack strength and their blows are ineffective. With vampires it's all instinct instead of calculations and precision. She's the perfect fighter."

"So if skills come with age then what happened to you?" Bella smiled at Carlisle.

"She surprised me and 'drowned' me." He put emphasis on the word drowned.

"Snapped my neck," Jasper confessed.

"Stabbed in the back of the neck," Edward said.

"Suffocated, dislocated shoulder, and collapsed lung." Emmett finished. There was a silence before we all started to laugh. Yup, my family had major issues.

I felt refreshed and fulfilled. And better yet, when I got home Keith was there. We spent the night laying out on the rooftop looking at the stars which could be seen so clearly. I only hoped that my life stayed this way if only for a little while.

* * *

Of course my life could never stay the way I wanted. 

I hadn't fallen asleep, I couldn't do that anymore. But I did lose myself in thought for a long time. Keith had been asleep when I sensed it though. Carefully getting up, I hoped down the roof and set off into the woods with silent leaps, hoping not to disturb Keith. I stopped ten feet within the tree line.

"You've got two seconds and start and two minutes to explain." I was beyond pissed. How dare they? I knew I was a vampire and all, but this was my turf and they dare invade it?

"Calm yourself Cullen, it should be you to explain." It was Jacob. "What is the purpose of this?" He tossed a aluminum can to me. His face concealed by shadows, I caught it gently just encase it was supposed to explode in my face or something. As soon as it landed in my hands the smell hit me. There was a tiny hole in the top of the can where it was coming from. I gagged, tears coming to my eyes. It was a tear gas can...the ones police use to raid homes and break up riots.

"This isn't ours." I declared, it was the truth too. Why would we use human methods to take out wolves?

"Then why did we find a bloodsuckers scent on our land?" He paused, and there was a ruffling. I tensed. He tossed something else at me. "My wolves got this. Smell familiar?" It was a green head scarf, one you just throw on during a bad hair day. I smelled it carefully, the scent was foreign to me.

"I don't know this person. But if it's a vampire causing trouble then it'll be taken care of," I said truthfully. He nodded. I waited for him to disappear first before running back home. I knew better then to turn my back on an enemy. As I walked back home, I examined the objects Jacob had given me under the street lights. The scarf was freshly worn, and excluding the smell of earth and wolves it smelled like hot spices.

There was something tangled around my finger. Making sure the can was no where near my nose, I lifted my hand to examine it. It was a hair- bright and shining red under the light.


	34. Chapter 34

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 34: Full Circle  
**

Maybe one day I had visualized this: packing into the car with family to head off to some big event. Maybe traveling to my son's soccer game or something. Did I visualize that? Or was I just remembering it from a commercial I'd seen sometime on TV? Either way, it was the same.

Most of our luggage was in Emmett's truck, who was driving with Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Rose, and I were in Carlisle's Mercedes since it had a bit more leg room. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were in the Volvo behind us. It had to be the biggest family rode trip I had ever taken. In fact, it was the only road trip I had taken not counting the pack runs and hunts.

After a very short and clearly made point that she was the better driver and could take directions easier, Esme was driving with Bella giving her instructions in the passenger seat. I sat behind Esme and Carlisle behind Bella leaving Rose in the middle. She was leaning modestly on my shoulder while I gazed out the window. Thirty foot pines flashed by as we drove up the 101 at a legal speed of about 75mph. We were in for a long drive.

Rose's competition was being held at the Qwest Field and Event center in Seattle. It wasn't until today that I was informed that to get there we would need to take a ferry at some point. No, I wasn't afraid of water. I just so happened to get sea sick very easily. Wolves and rocking floors were never meant to mix. Constantly moving footings were more of a cat thing. Needless to say that during the ferry ride I had clung to the nailed down table in the lower levels of the ferry during the ride, something that had Rose laughing uncontrollably. I would have stuck my tongue out at her if I wasn't afraid of puking.

It was more than a relief when we had gotten to the hotel. It felt kind of awkward though. These competitions were intense, and though they usually didn't last more than a day, it was very possible for it to go on for about two days. Rose would need to be there by six but the event didn't start until eight-thirty. It ended somewhere around nine that night.

Rose was to share a hotel room with other competitors from her gym. I think she said their were two other girls and two boys. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper shared a suite, Carlisle, Edward, and I shared another room, which left Bella and Esme to another room. I honestly thought it was a huge waste of money. I was the only one out of the entire group who actually slept. Getting three rooms that we really weren't going to use? But I didn't say anything. Money obviously wasn't a problem with the Cullens.

Rose had gotten called off to a practice late in the afternoon and didn't come back until eight that night. I had been the only one in my room, so for a short while she came in to lay with me.

It took me a few days to get used to her new body. Although her skin still felt like flesh, it was hard to think that it would never rip unless my the jaws of one of my kind. Her nails and hair had always been strong, but they would look that way forever unless she cut them. And her heart...sometimes I awoke at night because I wasn't able to hear her heartbeat. When she was in the hospital I had been petrified of her body giving out on her and her body truly dying. I don't think that thought will ever leave my head.

* * *

In the morning I was awake at six. I took a hot shower and put on jeans and a sweatshirt. I met everyone else down in the lobby of the hotel. The stadium was within walking distance from the hotel, only about two blocks away. The March air was chilly, but not bitter. Small rain pellets that were half solidified stung as they hit. I heard them bouncing on the ground as they fell. 

The stadium was crowded at the entrance. Rosalie asked a acne covered teen sitting at the front desk where the competition was being held. He pointed to a huge staircase behind us, still drooling over the blond beauty and we set off.

Even from the floor below, we could hear the advertisements blaring over the speakers in the stadium. Voices were coming from every direction. Children screaming, men laughing, and women cooing. I tried to block it all out as I followed Carlisle all the way down the stairs to the floor. Families of the fighters were reserved to the two rows closet to the floor. Carlisle flashed a man a blue pass and he nodded as he let us all through. We took our seats in the front row and waited patiently.

The floor in front of us was huge. It was covered in a blue mat and surrounded by a low wall covered in advertisements. A huge flat screen television hung over the center of it, four screen pointing in every direction so those in the higher seats could see. A man with a white box strapped around his neck walked down the stairs in the isle.

"Popcorn!" He shouted. None of us looked his way. Next to me, Edward was humming with tension. His eyes were glued to the entrance doors on either side of the floor. I wasn't sure if he was that way because we were in a stadium or if it was the first time he had been to any of Rose's events. But the energy he was giving off was making me anxious.

"Calm down," I said to him. He glanced my way. "What's your problem? She's going to be fine." He looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

The doors began to shut and the lights dimmed. The crowd's roar came down to just a hum as a voice played from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Qwest Field Center!" A man's face flashed on the screens above. He had bright blue eyes, a million dollar smile, and a really cheap toupee. "I'll be your host for tonight's event, the 2007 Seattle Regional Martial Arts Competition!" The crowd gave a loud cheer to the point where my ears hummed in protest. "Fighters from all over the northwest Washington Area are here to go onto the State Champs to be named best fighters in Washington! There are over 80 competitors from different backgrounds and different styles! Who will be victorious tonight?"

The announcer kept going with more gibber to amp the crowd. I was starting to find myself at the mercy of an oncoming migraine from both the crowd and the white noise from the speakers. Bella nudged my arm and opened her palm, offering me two clear plastic pieces. I looked up at her and she pointed to her ears. I smiled my thanks and took them from her, placing them snuggly in my ears. The noise lowered considerably and I felt the pain in my head ebbing slowly away.

"First up, Jamie Vegas and Eve Levine!" The referee signaled the two girls to the center and began to explain the rules to them quickly. My eyebrows furrowed, the only thing these girls had on as far as protection went was hand and foot wraps. The slight bulge in both their mouths indicated a mouth guard. Didn't they get plastic padding or something? Rose could get hurt!

There was a sort beside me. I looked over at Edward to see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I knew automatically that he had heard my thoughts and concentrated on blocking my mind. I'll admit, maybe the thought was stupid. After all, Rose was a full vampire now. Nothing could hurt her now except another vampire or a werewolf. But it didn't stop me from worrying about her.

A red headed girl who had her hair back in two french braids and a brunette with her hair in one long braid began to fight. What did they say their names were again? The brunette looked as though she was kick boxing or using Muy Thai or something. Her blows were powerful, far to powerful for the flimsy red head to try and deflect. The red head started to just dodge the brunettes straight on attacks fully and trying to get the brunette from behind. That had been a mistake, the brunette slammed her elbow into the red heads nose, filling the silent arena with a crack. The crowed 'ooooohed' as the red head went down. The ref stepped in, whispered something to her, and she nodded. The ref grabbed the brunette's hand and raised it into the air, silently declaring her the victor. The crowed roared, a few pale and dark haired people across the floor from us the loudest. They must have been her family. The brunette flashed a dazzling smile as the name "EVE LEVINE" Flashed on the screen above.

Four fights later I finally got the hang of it. Whenever someone made a serious hit and a person went down, the ref paused the fight to ask the wounded fighter if he or she wanted to continue. If they said no, the fight was over. If they said yes, then they were encouraged onto their feet and the fight resumed. You were automatically disqualified if you passed out or did something illegal if you tried to strangle your opponent or disobeyed the ref like the last guy had. A man who looked like the boys father hopped the low wall and came charging onto the floor to scream at the referee. Security had to removed him from the arena. Some people were just way too serious about their sports.

"Fight number Thirty-three, Adam DeBrazer and Rose Cullen." My ears perked. Had I heard right? I looked up at the screens. Yup, I sure had. Rose was finally up next. A good three and a half hours after and finally!

Whoa! Adam DeBrazer was not a small boy. He had to be somewhere around six feet tall or more, easily towering over Rose. He had dirty blond hair that was cropped short and piercing grey-blue eyes. Even through the standard gi's the competitors had to wear, you could see the bulging muscle. His mouth was a hard line as he stared down at Rose like an enemy.

Rose didn't look any friendlier. Even though she was only about 5'4", her aura was still intimidating. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight braid. Her hands and feet had been wrapped with the same cotton wraps that all the others had. Her eyes were hard, cold, and calculating. Even with the smug posture this Adam guy had going on, I could see insecurity in his eyes. Rose looked serious; like one of those people you see by herself at the most dangerous and rowdiest bar but yet no one had the balls to mess with her. I guess this is was fighter's called 'being in "the zone"'.

The crowd was dead silent as the ref whispered something to them and told them to shake. It looked as though they had tried to break each others arm for a moment before letting go and taking two steps back, never taking their eyes off each other. I had to calm the beast within myself so that I didn't jump the wall and take this guy down myself. The glare he was giving Rose, my Rose...

No, calm. This is a martial arts competition, I can't jump in like that. She can handle herself. Just relax. Despite what i told myself my hands still clenched the arm rests.

The ref brought his hand down over his head, signaling the two to fight. They got into their stances and began to circle each other, their feet moving quickly. Even as their bodies moved their eyes never strayed from each others. The crowd was silent as their circling became faster, and with each round they became closer to each other. As the distance between them shrunk to about five feet, Rose spun, her leg flying up from the floor to Adam's shoulder level with an audible _whoosh_. Adam ducked and swung his own leg around to hook on the back of Rose's knee. Still recovering from her roundhouse, Rose buckled forward from Adam's move. The leg she had used to kick went up again and slammed onto his shoulder. The only indication of pain was a flicker in Adam's eye. He tried to reach up and grab her leg but she flipped backwards out of his hold.

Even though the crowd may have been impressed by Rose's strength, I was more impressed of how much she was holding back. She could have easily broken that boy's shoulder and could have landed that roundhouse without a sweat. I wonder if she was going to get tired of holding back one day?

They were circling each other again. Adam was cutting his circle at an angle, bringing him closer to Rose. Did she notice it? I think she did. She took a huge step forward and swung her left leg up at Adam's hip. He turned his body towards her lag and put both his arms down to stop it. But the force of her kick carried through his arms and smashed them between his hip and her leg, forcing him to break stance. He grunted with the effort. Rose brought her leg down and hit him with a front kick in the chest, sending him reeling backwards a few steps. She rushed him, fist raised, and ducked to the side before he could block her. She hit him under the arm, and then sent a punch to his back. Adam stumbled and took a few quick steps away from her.

Rose rushed him again but this time he was ready. He whipped around and caught her fist, holding it in his hand for a split second before whipped it around her. He wrapped his legs around hers which sent them both crashing to the floor. Rose let out a tiny growl and gripped the back of his neck with her free hand before he could grab it. She jerked her head back, knocking it into his jaw, then rolled them over. She sent her elbow into his gut and freed one of her legs. Seeing that his hold was rapidly coming undone, he moved to tighten it. The wolf inside of me was becoming a bit aggravated, the arm rests of the chair starting to crack from the pressure of my hands. This guy was trying to get my Rose to submit? The only thing that kept me from jumping this tiny wall and ripping him off her was Edward. He grabbed my arm and squeezed, hard, to get me to stop growling.

Rose was free from his hold and exaggerating her breathing a safe six feet away from him. It seemed that this was a battle of power. It would make sense, with no clock in here, there was no point in making it an endurance fight. They couldn't outlast each other. They would have to strike each other down and quick.

Rose waited until Adam got to his feet to resume her stance. This time, he rushed her, sending a hit to her shoulder. She blocked it and countered with one of her own. They went on like this, fighting close hand to hand with speed that I'm sure humans would have trouble keeping up with. The crowd was silent, every failed hit was echoed throughout the air.

_Boom _

Rose doubled over, clutching her stomach. Even though she had made her face contort in pain, her eyes held shock. Adams knee came flying up to her face. She sidestepped just in time and stood back up before he had time to react._  
_

_Crack_

Adam was reeling back from Rose, holding his nose. Her palm was still in he air from her strike. Blood seeped from between his fingers and down his arm. I saw Rose's chest stop moving as she slowly backed away from him. Edward tensed in his seat. The ref came and whispered something to Adam, then encouraged him to let him see his nose. The ref grimaced and declared Rose the winner. I could have swore I heard Adam growl as ROSE CULLEN flashed on the screen overhead. The ref grabbed Rose's hand and raised it as paramedics ushered him over to their stand. As the crowd cheered Rose took her hand from the ref's none-to-gently and went off into the doors that led from the arena. I stood and walked along the wall, scooting by the Cullens as a guy came with a mop to wipe the blood from the floor. When I was right next to the door I hopped the wall and went through the doors. A security guard stopped me.

"She's my girlfriend," I explained.

"No one allowed back here but the fighter's boy," said the fat guard. The look in his eyes didn't suit well with me. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that he was thinking dirty thoughts.

I grabbed him by the man by his collar, pulling him to meet my eyes. My aura pulsed and my eyes became sharper, seeing things in pastel hues.

"Either you move or I make you," I growled, feeling the tingling in my elongating teeth. Though a werewolves presence is supposed to subconsciously calm and reassure humans as their natural protectors, that wasn't exactly the feelings I was going for at the moment. The mans eyes widened as he put his hands up in submission. I flashed him a predatory smirk as I reached for his radio and pushed my thumb through the button, successfully breaking it. I dropped him and took off after Rose's scent.

I found her in a side hallway that led to an exit, her scent wafting from the door she was holding open. She was bracing herself against the wall with her arm, leaning her head into it as a chilly breeze floated over her. I scuffled my feet so I didn't scare her and reached out for her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slashed at me with her hand, snarling, until our eyes connected. Surprise gripped me even though I didn't show it on my face. Her eyes were pitch black.

Once it registered who I was she fell into me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's so hard to control," She whispered. I knew what she was talking about. The new cravings for only blood. Carlisle said it would be hard for her, it was as if she just got bitten or something like it. She's a brand new vampire.

"You did good, I'm so proud of you," I confessed. The fact that she didn't just jump DeBrazer and suck him dry was proof. "You have the strength to walk away, be proud of that." We stood there for a moment.

Even though I would never down look Rose or any of the Cullens, I had to say being a vampire must be hard on a girl. She can't cry, she can't really have any friends except her own kind. Wolves would never dare, humans are afraid and there's always the risk of killing them, and vampires didn't live in such large groups the way the Cullens did. Carlisle already told me that the shear size of their coven was unheard of. She needed to kill-whether an animal or human, she needed it. And even if she did find a soul mate, unless it was a vampire she would long outlive him. It was a life of raw unforgivable solitude.

As a wolf I would age much more slowly then humans, especially since I was born one instead of turning at the first sign of vampires. I would live to maybe late hundreds if i was lucky. But Rose would live for all eternity. No, now was not the time to think about that.

Footsteps, several of them. I hugged the silent Rose to me even more as they neared. A head poked around the corner.

"Over here!" he shouted. It was security. Maybe I should have knocked the first guard unconscious. His buddies came, including the fat one from earlier.

"Yup, that's him!" Definetly unconscious next time.

"Son," one man said "I'm sorry, you can't be back here."

"He's with me," Rose mumbled.

"That's understandable, but there's no unauthorized personal allowed back here. Now either he comes with us or we escort him from the building." There was a vibration on my chest. I held Rose tighter to me before she could lash out.

"We're leaving." I pushed through them and back into the main hallway.

"Go straight and then down the stairs." I followed Rose's instructions. It led us into the lobby that allowed family and friends to see the fighters. There were two others there that we sat away from.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked her. I didn't yet want to mention that her family was going to come looking for her soon.

"I have to wait for-"

"Rose," She didn't move but I looked up. It was her sensai. With a sigh she stood up from me to meet him. "you did very well. Are you alright?"

"Fine sensai," she lied. He seemed to buy it. He handed her a packet of papers.

"All the details for the upcoming fights and the practices."

"Practices? Aren't they holding the semi-finals today?" He shook his head.

"Schedule conflicts and over bookings. It's what happens when you book events at a multi-event stadium. What ever brings in the most money gets a spot, or in our case, a half of a spot. Since we only paid half of the booking money they booted us out. Which means that we're going to have to wait a while before the state finals." Rose nodded. They shared goodbyes quickly.

"I hate the city," she declared as she plopped down next to me. I smiled.

"C'mon, let's get back to everyone before they decide to tear the city apart looking for you."

As the Cullens congratulated Rose on a good fight, I could see the stress steaming off her. She needed a break from everything despite her love for fighting.

"I've got an idea," I declared as we walked back to the hotel. "Let's see a movie?"

Rose looked to her parents with pleading eyes. Bella smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She dug into her pocket and handed us a twenty. "Have fun."

It was only one-fifteen in the afternoon, a bit early to go see a movie, so we walked around the area a bit for some sight seeing. We didn't have a camera but it didn't stop Rose from blurting out "strike a pose!" all the time. And as stupid as we looked, we did. I didn't care about any one else in the world, all I wanted was to see her smile.

Around four we headed towards the theater. We had no idea what we wanted to see.

"There's Bloodrayne...a story about a girl who's a vampire and has to kill her father." There was a pause between us and then she started laughing hysterically. I wasn't sure what to do so I let her do the laughing for me.

"What about Hostel? That's supposed to be scary."

"Scary to you and me? Or scary to them?" When she said them she was looking at the blond giggling girls by the vending machine. I laughed.

"Tristan and Isolde? Something about a British guy and an Irish princess who are in love and can't be together because their countries hate each other."

"Aka a cheap Romeo and Juliet. Their only good thing is that they have Evanescence on their soundtrack...Hey! What about Underworld 2?"

"I didn't see Underworld one." To be honest I had no idea what Underworld was. But I hated not knowing the full story.

"I did! I'll explain it to you, it'll be good, I promise." So I let her buy the tickets. I'm a push over when it comes to her.

When she came back from the ticket stand she had a pout on her face.

"Rated R," she explained. "We need adult supervision."

"So what did you get?" I asked.

"Tristan and Isolde." I laughed, causing her to growl. "I want to see Underworld! And I know you'll like it." She looked around, gears turning in her head. She grabbed my hand and led me down stairs to the lower screening rooms. A single bored man was standing at a podium in between two hallways, a snack bar behind him. Tristan and Isolde was playing on one side, Underworld 2 on the other. Rose handed the man our tickets. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Enjoy the show..." he trailed off. He was still staring into Rose's eyes and she wasn't complaining. Something nudged my side. I looked down to see her pushing me towards Underworld 2. Taking the hint, I walked off but very slowly. As soon as I entered the hall and turned off the right side corridor to the screening room I felt her hand snake back into mine.

"That was a dirty trick," I mumbled.

"Why, because it doesn't work on you?" I teased. I didn't say anything, she had a point. She was becoming more like a vampire everyday. I wonder if that scared her.

As promised, she explained the first movie to me during the previews while everyone else was filling in the seats. From the short time it took her to explain the plot to me, it seemed boring. But since it revolved around a hot vampire and a powerful wolf I was willing to work with it.

I was very much into the movie so far. Even though the myths were very wrong about both species. I mean, come on. Even if vampires did burn up in the sun, their clothes wouldn't burn too! If the girl was wearing leather gloves they shouldn't have burnt off as well. That was just stupid. Now they have to wait inside a storage compartment for sunset.

Now, for people who keep up with this story plot, this may have not been such a shocker. But for me who was barley understanding what was going on exactly, I was a bit surprised. One minute the guy was rushing around to put black paint all over all the windows to protect the vampire. The next he was screwing the vampire. It was only then that I became aware of how close to my neck Rose was. I could feel her breath as it tickled my skin. Man I was getting uncomfortable.

Now, Rose and I weren't uncomfortable with sex, hell we joked about it all the time. But with her parents still having human morals and my dad pushing mates my way for the past year, it's something we, in lack of better words, never got around to. I mean, with her getting kidnapped and having her training, and almost getting mauled by a pack of werewolves, it could really harm your relationship as far as a sex life went. Not that we were in a rush; Rose loved and respected her body -hell, so did I. But I wanted us to do it because we wanted to, not because we felt like we had to. It just needed to happen instead of us trying to plan it. Dam this scene is long. I caught the last note of a muffled giggle and looked down.

"What's the matter, you look so out of place," she whisper. Rose, now was a bad time to whisper. She planted a gentle kiss on my neck. I stiffened. I could feel my skin heat up a bit as my muscle tensed. A sharp pain from my neck; she bit me! I let loose a low growl, giving her a warning glare. Now was not the time nor place to get me riled up. Her eyes shone as if she was going to defy me. But she settled with a kiss on my cheek and laid her head back down on my shoulder.

"Party pooper," she muttered. I let that one slide. The scene was finally over. I focused on nothing but the gory action after that.

As we exited the theater there was an awkward silence between us.

I didn't mean to snap at you

I thought, knowing she'd hear. She gave a slight nod at my side.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Although I didn't want to get into a long argument about it, both of us were right. She shouldn't have done it but even more important then that I should have more control over myself. "Although," oh boy I'm in for it. "you've got to admit, the scene was kind of hot." I only nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. I could see her smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Tease," I growled under my breath. For one odd reason or the other she thought that it was hysterical.

* * *

The car ride home was much better. Still got kind of sick on the ferry but it was more enjoyable. When Bella had asked us how the movie was, I let Rose explain. And all throughout her explanation she was holding back laughs. 

The movie did strike something in me though. It was a vampire girl and a wolf guy...well, hybrid, but the directors seemed to make him lean more towards the wolf side. The vampire girl was fighting all her people just for them...so they could be together at peace. It almost described us...except it was my people we had to fight.

It was dark when we neared Forks, driving up past the National Park. Over the hum of the engine and Linkin Park playing, I heard it. The distinct sound of a howl-one for help. My first instinct was a tear after it...until I remembered who I was: the banished prince. What could I do to help them?

Suddenly, Rose's head appeared in my view. She was leaning over me, sticking her nose out towards the cracked window. She took two delicate sniffs and bared her teeth. When I moved to ask her what was wrong, she only shook her head and glanced at her parents.

"Mom, I could use something to eat. Let me out here?" Bella looked over her seat.

"By yourself?" Rose looked at me.

"You can join me if you can keep up," she challenged. She could have gotten an award right there, perfect acting.

"Your on," I growled. Edward pulled over. As soon as I closed the door we dashed off. We hid and waited until they pulled off to run across the road towards La Push.

"What did you smell?" I asked her as my skin heated. It had been a while since I last Changed.

"_Her_." she growled. She took a giant leap, getting about thirty feet ahead of me. My limbs shook as energy coursed through me, making me hot. I shed all my clothes but my briefs as my body convulsed with spasms. There was a sweet pop as I leaned forward, my paw pounding on the earth. I caught up with Rose easily.

Now I smelled it; the warm, sweet, _way_ to sweet scent of a vampire. Instinct told me to kill it, but then I thought of something. They were going to hear Rose. What if she was ambushed again? I ran up beside her and nudged her...or shoved her more like. My back was level with her shoulder. Taking the hint, she hopped on my back, grabbing fistfuls of fur for balance.

We came into a clearing that was recently made. Trees were split in half, covered in claw marks and blood. AS a red-headed woman came into view, Rose leaps from my back.

"You!" She demanded. The red headed vampire turned. She had long, matted, crazy bright red hair. Her eyes were gold and bright hunger. "What are you doing here, who are you?" The wolves in the surrounding trees watched the two square off. I listened quietly to see if I could still hear the other wolves. I couldn't. Did that mean I could never be let back into the pack again?

A movement caught my eye. Even though I couldn't hear them exactly, I could still read body language. They were planning on falling back -for now.

A scream ripped through the clearing, just after a whoosh of fire. I whipped back around to Rose. The red-headed vampire was aflame, screaming her agony to the universe. Rose only stood there, watching the flames consume her. I tried mentally telling Rose to get out of there but she couldn't hear me in this form. I jumped into the clearing and pushed my nose between her legs, crouching down so she flopped onto my back. She snapped out of what ever revere she was in and grabbed hold of my fur. I took off towards her house. Dam it's been a long day.

**I meant to have this chapter up in the morning but I just now noticed that the site put life expectancies on the documents uploader. So, this chapter and the next two that I already had written out 'expired' and got deleted. I typed this whole chapter up in one day and have to start the others when I get back from the barn tomorrow. Hopefully there won't be delays in next week's update. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or bad grammar. Like I said, I typed it all today.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Eve Levine or Jamie Vegas. They are characters in the "Woman of the Otherworld" book series by Kelley Armstrong. I forgot what characters I had originally made up and those two popped into my head at the time. I also don't own Underworld, Tristan and Isolde, Hostel, or any of the movies I mentioned. And yes, I do know that those movies came out in January when I said in the story it was March but...get over it, I wanted them to see that movie. And, come on, raise of hands. Who said to themselves "The time line is off with the story and movie release! ooo, I'm telling!". I doubt very many of you so don't give me any of that crap.**

**This chapter also hinted Rose and Keith's sex life. Let me get this in the clear now.  
Rose and Keith have not had sex, they are both virgins.  
There will be no lemon (besides the one in part 1) in this story. You want them to have sex? Use your imagination. This story is rated T and I would like to keep it that way.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 35: Denial**

This morning when I 'woke up' I knew something wasn't right. First off, in a house containing three vampires (since Edward has unofficially moved in) and a werewolf, the house is generally silent. Even for Keith's large size he was as quiet as the rest of us. The only thing that gave him away was his thumping heartbeat, which, like any werewolf, was loud. I think even if I was human I would have been able to hear it. So every morning when I 'wake up', aka stop daydreaming and thinking with my eyes closed, the first thing I do is listen for that thudding heartbeat. This morning, there was none.

The first thing I did was take a shower. Even though my body held no odor, my hair did. And having as much hair as I did really sucked in a city where it rained a lot. The air pollution from the major cities surrounding us fell with the rain, into my hair, and into my nose. It really sucked.

When my shower was done I ran a wide comb through my hair and pulled it into a tight braid. I put on black cargos that I found quite comfortable and a gray tank top that showed about an inch of my midriff.

I went down stairs and into the living room. The couch-bed had been folded, the pillows replaced in the couch, and the coffee table back in its original place. If it wasn't for his lingering scent I wouldn't have known he had even been here. I followed his scent up the stairs to the bathroom, to my bedroom door, and then back down the stairs and out the front door. Maybe I was pretend sleeping better then I thought, because I don't remember hearing anyone coming up the stairs or using the bathroom last night. I would have to talk to Carlisle about that, or better yet, Rosalie. I got the idea to do it from her. She does it all the time.

I peaked out the window. It was overcast, as usual, but it didn't look as though it would rain too heavily today. Maybe Keith would want to go on a run? Or maybe that's what he was doing now? Apart of me found it annoying that he stopped by my bedroom door without saying anything to me about leaving. Not that he had to, but it would have been nice. I wasn't really sure on how things would go between he and his pack now. Not only did he trespass on their territory, but he brought me, again, and killed a vampire too. That's almost a smack in the face to the pack.

The high pitched hum of a sleek engine broke me from my thoughts. I didn't think anything of it until out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver thing pull into the driveway behind my car.

Keith, on a silver motorcycle, taking off his helmet, in my driveway. Did I inhale some fumes or something?

He walked up to the house and opened the front door quietly. I was still in my spot by the window, waiting for him to say something. I wasn't sure if I was surprised by how sexy he looked or that he had just went out and hopped onto a motorcycle and came back here with it. It was rather random.

When he spotted me he came over and laid a kiss on my cheek. "Thought we could go out for a bit," he smiled. I returned it.

"You don't like my car anymore?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Thought you would like a bit more of an adventure." My smile turned to a smirk.

"Of course." I went over to the note drawer and scribbled down that I was out with Keith and would be back soon. I wasn't sure where my parents were...scratch that, both their cars were in the driveway. Let me rephrase that, I wasn't sure what my parents were doing, and I really didn't want to disturb them. I left the note in the middle of the kitchen table and followed my sexy man-beast out the front door.

His bike was a Yamaha. I didn't know much about motors but I knew the model was a sport bike, the same kinds they use to race. That meant it was fast, right?

"When did you get this?" I asked. He handed me a silver helmet and climbed on.

"When I turned eighteen. I went back this morning and-" I grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face me.

"You went back? For a bike? Keith that was a really stupid risk! What if you were discovered? They would have killed you!"

"Rose, calm down. No one saw me."

"But they'll know you've been there-"

"Rose," his voice caught my attention, snapping me out of my rampage. He looked me fully in the eye. "It's alright, trust me." The tone of his voice told me that the conversation was over. I wasn't even a wolf and he could silence me with a look or just by the way he says things. How the hell does he do that?

I pulled the helmet on with some difficultly. As much as I wanted to be one of those hot chicks with the long lucious hair that I shook out when I took my helmet off, I wasn't going to be able to. My hair had dried a bit and now the thick braid made it impossible that I could put the helmet on comfortably.

"You know, even if we do crash I can just walk away now. I don't really need this." He gave me a look.

"I don't care. Come here." I went to him and he turned me so I was facing away from him. It took me a second too long to realize that he had undone my braid.

"Hey-!"

"Hush." How does he do that? After a moment he handed me the helmet back. Rolling my eyes I put it on again to find that it slipped right on. I reached behind me and felt the braid. It was still there, but looser.

"Since when do you know how to braid?" I asked. He put his own helmet on.

"I used to braid my mother's hair a long time ago." He put in the key and reeved the engine. I climbed on behind him and used that as an excuse to hug him. I didn't want to baby Keith, and he wasn't the one for sympathy. But the subject of his mother was touchy with him.

He lifted the kickstand with his foot and walked us backwards, then put his feet up and pulled off down the street. This was definetely a new experience of being free. As the trees flashed by I guessed we were going about seventy-five to eighty miles per hour. This was almost as good as running.

I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, but I knew where we were a moment too late. Dam was I off today. I ripped off my helmet as soon as we stopped.

"Keith," I started. He silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

"It's okay." He said. Something wasn't right, I knew it. Not to long ago Keith's pack tried to kill the both of us. Now he was free to walk on their territory again? What was going on? I listened carefully for other voices. I couldn't hear any over the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs.

There was a rustling next to me. I looked to see Keith stripping out of his jacket and shirt and taking off his footwear. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I hate wet socks." He threw me a smirk before taking off and sailing over the edge of the cliff. My first instinct was to look over the cliff to see if he was okay. After all, he is more fragile then me now. But that didn't mean much.

I crossed my arms and waited as he came back up, soaking wet and beaming. "Rose come on, don't be like that" he said as he neared. "I want you to have a good time out here; doing simple stuff without complications. You've been under way to much stress lately and its taking a toll on you."

"Your right," I said sarcastically. "It's keeping me up at night."

"Rose," he sighed.

Why can't you just be normal?

"Because I'm not normal Keith!"

"Yes, I know." he growled "Two weeks ago you were Rose Cullen. You were who you are and wouldn't let anyone tell you different. Now your Rose the vampire acting like the depressed and goth version of Dracula! Your not you, and I miss that. Is that so bad?"

It was starting to rain, a drop landed on the top of my head. I could see the frustration playing in his eyes. I'll admit, I have been a bit different. But only because I missed the little things in life. Like sleeping, eating, even sweating and feeling that wonderful fufilling feeling after running miles and tiring out your body. But now I felt as if I had to carry out a more difficult role in life. Keith was more fragile then me, and he was in more danger then I was. It was my job to protect him. And if I had to be a stick in the mud to do so then so be it.

"Fine," he said after a moment "if you think it's such a bad idea then let's go back to the house. We'll order a movie or something." I didn't want it to end this way, with him angry with me. But I didn't know what to say.

My ears tensed; I grabbed his arm for a reason that had nothing to so with the fight. My eyes unfocused as I concentrated all my will power into my ears.

"Someone is coming." I said. I looked around. They were coming from the direction that we had parked in. Shit, they must have found the bike.

"Hide," he ushered me towards the woods. I peaked through a gap in the thicket to see Keith retrieving his clothes and tugging them back on. Before he managed to put his jacket on, a dark haired man no older then us came into view. I tensed, figuring he was getting ready to attack him or something. But he didn't. After a moment of staring they smiled at each other and grasped each others forearms in greeting.

"Jacob has been looking for you Keith, where have you been?" The man asked.

"My father knows where I am, he simply refuses to go there."

"You ran out so quickly this morning. The poor girl thinks you hate her now."

"I don't hate her, I just have no intrest in her. Mary is wonderful, she'll make a lovely mate-" The waves chose that moment to hit the cliffs washing away Keith's last sentence.

"Your taking it to far with her. You need to end it you know it'll never work. The both of you are two completely different people."

"I will. I just wanted to see her one last time, is all. We were friends before all of this you know." The older man put a hand on Keith's shoulder. Something inside of me crumbled. What was he saying? Maybe I was hearing it wrong. Was that why he didn't want me here for this conversation? Was that why he was allowed back on pack lands? Because he was mated to Mary? Who was Mary?

"Your mother would be proud."

"Let's hope." The older man looked around, listening or sniffing I wasn't sure, but I kept my sobs quiet.

"What are you doing out here?" Keith smiled sadly and looked around.

"Saying goodbye." Even though I knew my heart wasn't beating, I felt it stop all over again. For a split second, I almost felt tears build in my eyes.

"How do you think she'll take it?" the man asked. Keith shrugged, almost uncaring.

"She's different now, she'll be fine." My breath hitched in my throat, making a chocking noise. This time the older man looked in my direction, Keith following his gaze. I stood from my hiding spot, ignoring the older man and looking straight into Keith's shocked eyes.

She heard me...

Yea, I did. Before he could think anything else I charged. The older man stepped into my way. His arm went to wrap around my tourso but I grabbed it with both hands. He let out a scream that was half a yelp as burning welts raised on his arm. I stopped inches from Keith. I wanted to hit him, to strike him, to make him feel some of the pain that was going through myself at the moment. The second he started to open his mouth, I slapped him. Four red hot gashes were on his cheek as blood splattered the ground. I took off west, away from La Push, away from the bike, and away from sneaky, cheating wolves.

Some small part of me said that I should have waited, heard him out, and saw reason. But the bigger part of me, the part that was fueling my legs to carry me at speeds Edward could only try to match, said that the good life had lasted far to long, and it was about time it turned to shit and in a very big way.

The rain came down harder, pushing me back as the wind picked up as well. Even nature was telling me to stop and slow down to think before I drowned myself in my dark thoughts. But I was a fucking vampire for crying out loud, nature didn't apply to me.

It wasn't until I jumped from the shore of the Calawah River and onto the bridge until I realized where I was running. I pushed myself even harder to get there. It was the only safe place I could think of at the moment.

I ran down the drive and up the steps. I started to pound at the door.

It opened on the third bang, and a very upset Rosalie was staring at me. I pushed by her to go up the stairs, squeaking, dripping, and all. Suddenly I heard more hurried wet footsteps and whipped around. I knew the pattern of that aggressive run anywhere.

"Don't let him in!" I snarled. "Shut the door!" Rosalie did just that, gawking at my forwardness. There was more pounding at the door.

"Rose?" I turned. Emmett was at the top f the stairs coming towards me. "What's going on?"

"Make sure that wolf doesn't get in." I growled. I hurried past him and up the second flight of stairs straight into my fathers room.

Edward didn't have a scent that was very different from any other vampire. After all, you had to have bodily functions in order to have one. But the smell of leather always reminded me of him. He wore a leather jacket, had a leather couch, and his seats in his car were made of leather. So when the smell enveloped me when I first walked into the room, I felt comfortable enough to simply collapse on his couch and retreat into my mind.

I would have loved to do the latter if there wasn't an annoying knock on the door. As cute as it was for everyone in this house to be so close to one another, I found it annoying that there were no locks on any of the doors. The door popped open and two heads popped in. They came into the room slowly, closing the door behind him.

Leave me alone, I want to wallow, I don't need help, I can do this on my own!

As soon as Alice's hand touched my shoulder I fell into her, dry sobbing. When I knew that I wouldn't be able to cry anymore I was rather happy. I didn't want such a weak thing anymore. But now I missed it. Atleast when I cried I knew I was loosing some of my sorrow, unleashing it someway. But now I couldn't and it made me angry a bit.

"Rose, tell us what happened, please. Emmett is at the door keeping Keith out and he doesn't even know why. I need to know how serious this is." As much of a bitch Rosalie can be, I found that she's always come through when needed.

"Keith has a mate, aparently, and was going to dump me tonight." I could feel both of them tensing. "Don't do anything, don't say anything. I don't want to let him know he's gotten to me."

Well after charging in here and not letting him in I don't think he's thinks your alright.

I shot a look at Rosalie. She mumbled an apology. Did she mean it? I really didn't care. But she did have a point.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Alice asked. I shook my head. I couldn't see him at the moment, I had to find my walls and put them back up and fast. But they were right, Emmett didn't know what he was doing. But from the sound of it, Keith wasn't arguing with him anymore.

I sighed as I realized that there was a puddle beneath my butt, I was still soaking wet and was getting mud in Edward's carpet.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it cleaned later." I nodded.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I don't feel like going home tonight really." Rosalie nodded and took my hand, leading me down the stairs and into her room. Alice would have happily complied, but her clothes were a bit small for me.

I took a shower so hot that if I needed to breath I would have suffocated from the steam. My skin became delicously warm. But it only lasted a few moments before the water started to go cold. Rosalie had let me pick from her closet what I wanted to wear. I grabbed light gray sweats that I would have never figured she had, and a white cotton shirt-snug, as usual. I declined the shoes she offered and settled in walking around barefoot. I didn't argue as she tempered with my hair, putting some mouse or something in it. What did I care? My hair was hardy and healthy before I died, and it'll stay that way forever. Nothing she could put in it would change it.

After that Rosalie went to talk to Emmett and Alice was...where ever she went. Esme and Jasper had gone to look at property that was said to be a haunted old Victorian building. I could never understand Esme's will to restore such old things. It was like she spent her life trying to make things beautiful and right. I couldn't understand exactly what she would get out of it besides something pretty to look at every now and then.

What caught my attention, as always, was the grand piano by the door. I had always loved it but never got a chance to check it out. It was a lot prettier then mine, and a lot bigger. But the sound that a piano this size made were absolutely beautiful. I only heard Edward play it once. It was the soft melody that my mother always used to hum. The sound would be enough to break winter into spring.

I sat on the smooth black bench. The white keys were polished to a shine like the rest of the piano. The bench was at perfect height and at a perfect position in the room to have an audience. But like usual, my audience was only me, myself, and I.

As I slid my fingers over the keys, I began to loose focus. I'd been doing that a lot lately. I wonder where my attention had been going. My fingers pressed down on the keys, taking me out of my thoughts. The note sounded almost the same as the one from Evanescence. I hit it again. Hell, no one's here, why not?

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me?  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

I didn't need to think about the notes as I played. But now I guess I knew what made Amy Lee's performance catch my eye so much at her last concert. She used true emotion, true anger, to take the notes to a different level.

_Should've let you fall,  
Lose it all.  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing-  
We're only deceiving-  
Ourselves and I'm sick of the lies.  
And your too late._

How long? How long had been with this...Mary? How long had he been plotting to dump me for another wolf? Any why didn't he have the guts to tell me?_  
_

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me?  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated-  
No wonder your jaded-  
You can't play the victim this time.  
And your too late._

_So don't cry to me,  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me?  
Come find me  
Make up your mind._

_You never call me when your sober,  
You only want it 'cuz it's over.  
It's over..._

_How could I...  
Have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were NEVER mine._

My voice cracked on "never mine". I couldn't quite say it, it hurt to much. Was he truly _never _mine? Could he have been at some time or was I just fooling myself?_  
_

_So don't cry to me,If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Maybe I was fooling myself. Like the older wolf said, we were just two different people...two different species. Who was I kidding? I would live forever, he would age to about whatever the lifespan on a human Quileute multiplied times two or three. What was that, late two hundreds? Early three-hundreds? It wasn't forever. By the time I blinked he would be graying. And I would have to say stupid things like 'He's like my grandfather', or 'He's a friend of the family, helped raise me!'. Keith was a family guy and I was infertile...actually, more then infertile. I was dead. Keith protected humans, I would probably kill one one day. Did I blame myself for what I was? No, how could I? Sometimes I didn't like what I was but I would just have to deal with it. I guess I would be dealing with it on my own for now.

I heard a car coming down the road. I sighed and headed back to Edward's room. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep they would just whisper about me and then leave me be. I just hope Mom wouldn't try and baby me. It was the last thing I needed at the moment.

**I know it's short and not very...me, but I can't find the notebook that has my entire story plans and this is the best I could do by memory. It may be a bit sudden and random but it does have a point, promise. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 36: Belittle of Trust**

Of course I couldn't avoid Mom, I didn't have the luxury of sleeping anymore. She had immediately came upstairs and found me curled up on Edward's couch. She only sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I guessed she regressed back to the time she left Edward again. Did it bug me that she did that so much? Yes, but Mom was delicate and determined. As heartbroken she had been back then she didn't want it to happen to me. I could understand that, and I could understand why now. So much for being invincible.

Alice had called Mom away, giving me a small sad smile before motioning to me that she'd be right back with Mom. I nodded, in a way telling her to take her time. Having Mom around made me feel like a baby sometimes.

I sighed deeply and stretched out on my back. I tilted my head so I could see over the back of the couch and out the window. It was pitch black outside, well into the morning by now. I remembered when getting to stay up past eleven was such a cool thing when I was a kid, and getting to see the sun rise was a treat. Now I think I was sick of the sun rise. It meant the start of another day. What if I wasn't done with the last one? Time was so ruthless. The world moved on whether you lived, or died, or had a tire stuck up your ass. It didn't care, no one did. For a long time I thought that I would have someone to pass the time with if not temporarily, I guess I was wrong.

"Are you waiting for my invitation? It is your room." He'd been standing out there since even before Mom left. I don't know if he was giving me space or if he was simply content in watching me.

He took two steps forward into the doorway. "I didn't want to intrude." I shrugged.

It's your room

_It would have been rude_

What ever you say, dad

He was silent, both mentally and physically. He didn't move, hell, I don't even think he was breathing. I turned my head back over to look at him.

_Dad?_

"I've called you that before." I said in my defense. He stared at me openly and I started to feel a sudden insecurity. Would he reject me calling him dad?

"No you haven't." I fidgeted a bit on the couch, rolling my shoulders.

"Is it a problem?" For a moment I thought my heart was racing. Then I realized that it was just my mind thinking it was racing. Odd how powerful the mind was.

_No, of course not...I just wasn't expecting it._

Had I left him that speechless that he couldn't say it allowed? Apart of me should be happy that I had accomplished such a thing. No one leaves Edward Cullen speechless...well, maybe Mom does. But for me to do it? Score! So then why didn't I feel that way? Was it because I had actually let it slip and called him dad? Or was it because a certain wolf had taken my heart and run with it? Great, now I was back onto that subject again.

He walked into the room. When he got a few feet away from the couch he plopped down on the floor. I turned my head so I could see him.

"Are you sure about what you heard?" I blinked at him, almost confused for a second.

"You saw the entire thing didn't you?" I should have guessed. When I had pretended to sleep the only thing I succeeded in doing was replaying the scene over and over in my mind.

"Are you certain on what you heard?" He asked again. That obviously meant yes. And though he said it in a calm manner I could tell he was demanding answer from me. I should have been offended, the old me would have. But I couldn't muster up the strength.

When I didn't answer him he stood and came over to me slowly. I looked up at him from my vulnerable position. A few months ago I wouldn't be caught dead like this in front of him, staring up at him with such lost eyes. But now? Either I was comfortable with him or I didn't have the energy. It was both.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but you might want to talk to him. The two of you are too strong together to let what you have go." I snorted.

"Apparently I'm not enough."

"Keith was exiled for you, he traveled to Italy to certain death just to bring you back, he fought his own pack for your safety, he faced his father countless times for you, and not to mention he goes against his very nature by being with you. Are you willing to let all of that go?" I had a feeling that he was speaking from more then observations from thoughts on this one.

"I..." He put a hand on my forehead, smoothing a curly strand into the rest of my hair only to see it spring back out again.

"You don't need to say anything to me. Answer the questions for yourself." He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently, cold lips feeling almost warm on my skin. "Carlisle's note expired yesterday, you'll have to attend school today. Be ready in about three hours, I'll drop you off." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face before getting up and walking silently to the bathroom. I ran the bathwater as hot as it could go and then filled the tub halfway. I wonder if I'll turn pruney after three hours in water?

* * *

My hypothesis had been that I would. If I could heal meant that I had regenerating cells, right? But I didn't even have a wrinkle. My skin had never been warmer though...maybe except that time I tried to stay on a treadmill for two days. That was a different story though. 

I was dreading the drive to school. Well, not really the drive, more the actual being in school part. What would the pack say now? Thomas was dead, and Keith was back I guess. How would they react? What if they tried to come after me? Would I kill them? Could I kill them? Could I kill him?

With a promise to drop off my car later, Edward took my keys. Maybe any normal human would have said 'Great, now I have no keys and no car', but I was a bit more resourceful then that. I'd simply walk home if something were to go wrong. I sighed, I know they say High School is a war but what the hell? This is a little ridiculous.

I handed my note to the secretary. She gave me the same phony smile as usual.

_Doesn't look knocked up, but where's the boy? Oh my, she _is_ a bit on the pale side..._

"Welcome back dear, I do hope you feel better." I didn't bother smiling. I simply took back my stamped letter and stalked out the building.

It took me a moment to remember where all my classes were. When I got to History I looked around as if I had never seen it before. I guess getting kidnapped, dying, and getting dumped took a toll on you.

Now, I'm not sure how I knew this, maybe it was intuition. But when I entered History I looked straight ahead and to the back left corner of the room.

_Whoa..._

_She's back..._

_Where's she been?_

_Kinda weird how they were both gone for so long..._

_Don't look at her...Think, when can I apologize? Shit, can she hear me?_

That voice was one of the loudest. I tried to block it out, I had to or else I risked screaming at him to shut up across the quiet class room. I was more then happy when the teacher called me to his desk.

He had me hand in all of the work I owed him and gave a quiz back to me that I sooo did not study for. Shit.

Hmm, let's see. What was Hitler's first name? How the hell would I know that?

**FLASHBACK**

**I laughed out loud at the web site I found. The librarian turned and gave me a hard glare.**

**"What?" Keith asked quietly, looking up from the book he was reading next to me.**

**"Listen to this, 'Vampire myth, vampires burst into flame when exposed to sunlight. Fact: sunlight renders vampires, with their hyper-dilated irises, blind. It also causes neural pathways to fire randomly in the vampire brain, creating an extreme epileptic reaction. As dramatic as this reaction may appear, it will not be enough to start a fire'. Someone really has nothing better to do then rationalize the top ten vampire myths."**

**"Yea? Well listen to this one. 'Adolf Hitler, who's name roughly translates to "the watching wolf" was believed to be a werewolf himself. His dominating of political power and ability to lead an entire nation proves of his canine roots, along with his need to eliminate the weak'." I laughed. Although the top of Hitler himself wasn't funny, the thought of him being a werewolf was. Unless bitten, Native Americans were the only ones who received the Were gene, and Native Americans are mainly on the Western Hemisphere. The only others were Philliphines and Australians and there have been a few cases in Japan. But there were none in either Asian or European continent, never mind the heart of Europe. "Says here that Genghis Khan was another one."**

**I shook my head, still laughing. People over exaggerated such simple things these days. It was funny really, because as long as humans had someone else to point the finger at they were never the bad guys. Everything horrible that happened wasn't because of politics, but because of the Devil. Some crazy man going around cutting up virgins and putting them in jars? Werewolves fault. Some serial killer draining the blood from her victims necks and collecting it? Vampire. With a smile I turned back to the computer.**

**END FLASHBACK**

I wrote down Hitler's first name slowly. Apart of me was trying to hold onto the memory with the excuse that it was helping me with my quiz. But how the hell was I trying to fool myself? I knew the real reason why I wanted to hold onto that memory. Sometimes I don't make sense to myself.

Okay, question two. How did the United States end up joining the war? Pearl Harbor, duh.

There were twenty-four questions to the entire quiz, the last ten short answer. Doing out the points myself, I would at least get a seventy five. I wasn't picky about getting C's like other students. It's passing, that's good enough for me. I did as much make-up work as I could. Most of it consisted of reading a chapter or a section in one of the books that we can't take home and filling in the answers. Easy enough. The beauty of being a vampire is that I can read and write extremely fast and it'll still come out neat. I was finished with all of the work when the bell rang.

The walk to anatomy was almost normal. He had math this period so we never walked together to this class. When I walked into the class the students hadn't noticed me...or, they had, they just hadn't said anything to me. Good. I didn't want that kind of attention right now.

"Look who's back!" Dam. For a moment I had completely forgotten his existence. Joseph strutted to the back of the class and leaned on the side of the table. It took a lot of will power not to rip that cocky smirk right off his face.

"Joe leave the girl alone. Go sit down." Saved by the old Irishman! Kelleger came to sit on the large windowsill. He usually did, saying he found it easier to look at the class this way. Joe quickly took his seat.

_Can't afford another suspension or else I'll be off the team_

Ah, so it was Joe's football reputation at stake here. Good.

"Cullen," Kelleger called. I looked at him but didn't say anything. "You feeling better? You look sort of pale." I nodded. "Just let me know if you need to go to the nurse, alright?" I nodded again.

_Such an odd girl. If she weren't the brightest kid in the class and such a spitfire I'd say she was another Brendon Forte case_

Brendon Forte, I wasn't here when that happened. Brendon Forte was an incredibly intelligent guy apparently, and he was the quietest little push over too. Most thought he was mute. Teachers thought he was a slacker because he refused to talk, but he always got perfect scores. I think it was last year that he committed suicide by jumping in front of an oncoming train. The only thing that his note said was, "I've gone down the wrong path and now need a fresh start." And something else about him wanting everyone to see what he looked like on the inside. I'm guessing the town saw it since it took about ten gallons of bleach and water to get the blood and body parts cleaned up from the area.

I almost laughed aloud. No Kelleger, I'm not so lucky to have that option. Jumping in front of an oncoming train wouldn't kill me now.

We spent most of the class taking notes, and then watched a short documentary on the earliest humans. During that time Kelleger gave me copies of last week's notes.

"There's a quiz tomorrow. You don't need to take it. But if you feel like your ready you can. But it must be taken by the end of the week." I nodded. "You okay Cullen? Your not yourself." I raised a brow. "You seem lost today." I shrugged. "Would you like to see Mrs. Peck?" I shook my head vigorously no. Mrs. Peck was the school shrink. And just like everyone (including some of the faculty) said, she needed to see a shrink herself. Let's just say that not all of her screws were tight.

Kelleger laughed. "I've been under a lot of stress lately, that's all. I'm alright." He looked at me for a moment before nodding. I took the notes back to my seat and pretended to read them. This was going to be a long day.

When I got to Math I thought I had went to the wrong class. The notes on the board looked like they were in a different language...maybe something like Hebrew or Arabic. I know Mom would have looked down on this, but I was desperate. Instead of figuring the problems out, I simply read the answer from the teacher's mind. It was a natural human response. When you ask a human a question the answer automatically pops into their head whether they say it aloud or not. When they don't say it aloud it takes physical effort to not think about it and force yourself calm. It's what causes lie detectors to work. And since Perry liked to do the quizzes with us and say how long it should be taking us to do the quiz, I finished at the same time he did. I simply wrote all the answers very lightly on the paper, and then when he walked around to make sure we weren't cheating I darkened them in, pretending to figure it out. Of course I did some wrong on purpose so I wouldn't get a perfect score. I liked my CP level classes. AP was way too much for me even though Mom, Edward, and Alice did them their senior year.

I skipped lunch by hanging out in the patio of the school. It was small, but it didn't get crowded until people started buying lunch. Despite the pouring rain what few skaters were outside yet still. I was going to take a wild guess and say that they were new in town. Forks doesn't get many new people, but some people, like me, live here once, move, then come back.

Thankfully I was high in a tree before anyone saw me. I wouldn't know how to explain jumping ten feet in the air to get to the first branch. Under the cover of the canopy all I got on me was a few drops. It looked as though I had walked outside for a few moments and then came back in. The true reason of me trying to stay dry was because I let Rosalie put that stuff back in my hair. Surprisingly enough it actually worked. My hair stayed tame with all its natural curl and shine without that gross crunchy feeling. Rosalie only warned me not to wash it out. Simple enough, right?

I don't know what happened in English class. I don't remember much after walking in the room once again and seeing him. Instead of sitting in the middle of his pack mates he was sitting on the edge. Was that supposed to be a way of making me want to sit near him? Yea right.

_Rose_

I made no indication that I had heard him. All he was doing was thinking. He didn't know if I could hear him or not.

_Rose, blink if you can hear me_

I blinked, but it was before he finished his sentence. I heard a mental sigh.

_Rose, I don't know if you can hear me, but please listen if you can. You don't understand what's going on. I didn't want to bother you with anything either._

It was a good thing I couldn't cry, because I was about to right then. So he was going to justify trying to break up with me? Make it seem all better because he didn't want to bother with the reason why he was leaving me? What ever. I truly blocked my mind from all thoughts and put my bag down on my let side, giving my hair a reason to slid over my shoulder. Yes, it may ave been childish that I used my hair as a barrier, but it was nothing compared to the dirty shit he did to me.

When the bell rang I could hear him taking his time. All he had out the entire class was a notebook and a pen like the rest of us. It took me a minute longer because I was in a daze when the bell rang. I quickly shoved my things in my bag and swung my hair over my shoulder again, sending a wave of my scent throughout the room. I could hear the wolves coughing and gagging but only one of them welcomed it, inhaled it. I moved from the room quickly and towards the Gym.

Gym. How would I avoid him? Burns always paired us up. Not only had we been dating when she last saw us, but we were the best in the class. How could I get away from him this time?

When I got to class I went straight into the Gym office. "Coach?" I called. I saw her sitting at her desk. She beaconed me to come over without looking.

"Coach I need a favor." That got her to look up from her paper work. She took off her glasses and looked at me carefully.

"What kind of favor?"

"Remember when I stayed after school and you said to do a quarter mile in under eight minutes? And I asked if I could skip and not get written up for it?" She nodded. "I'm calling that today. I can't do class today Coach. It's not medical. I just need to leave and I can't dismiss myself yet." She looked into my eyes.

"Got anything to do with Black?" I was silent. She sighed. "Sure, why not? But only this once." I nodded and gave her a short thanks. I sprinted from the office and all the way along the long side at a human pace.

_Her hair  
_

I ignored him. True, I haven't worn my hair loose in years, but still.

I didn't bother going to my locker. Edward said my car would be in the parking lot. The Gym was the last building on campus, and there was one school cop who usually sat by the cafe. All I would have to do is walk on the edge of the campus near the tree line and find my car. Simple.

At first I started to walk at a brisk pace. There was an awning over here, so I wasn't getting wet. But then I felt him following me. I set off at a run.

I know it was a stupid thing to do. It's what people make the mistake of all the time in Hollywood. They run from the werewolf. But I didn't have much of a choice anyway. In his wolf mind, I as the source of his frustration and not to mention I was his natural enemy. Running from him was stupid but I couldn't help it. I needed to get away from him.

I darted into the tree line and ran slower then usual. I couldn't hear his footsteps over my own. It was weird being the prey, I would need to turn this around. I went to my top speed and burst out of the tree line at the parking lot entrance and ran across the street to the thicket. As soon as I was sure I would be covered I jumped up and hung onto a tree. He was running a few paces and then leaping, a pace he uses when he wants to cover ground. He bounded straight under me, and then turned. My scent had ended there. I was surprised he could track it so well. The vegetation was still wet. A vampire's scent although strong to wolves is still very faint.

I dropped from my tree before he could figure out what was going on. I landed on top of him, my feet connecting to his shoulders and bringing us both down. He growled and I caught a glance of his eyes. Fiery brown, almost with a tint of red. As I grabbed his arms I gasped. His skin was burning hot. He was very close to Changing.

_Have your nails scratched the deepest,  
Have you broken skin this time?  
Made your mark and took me deeper as you drown me with your eyes...  
_

He broke loose of my hold and grabbed my own arms. He opened his mouth to say something but I broke one of my arms free and hit him under the jaw, sending his head reeling backwards. I pushed my feet under him and kicked him off me. Before he went flying he grabbed my ankles. I slid a few feet and stopped. He planted his feet onto the ground and grabbed one arm. I grabbed the arm that was grabbing mine and bit into it, hard. He let out a roar and pulled my hair. I growled, anger building quickly inside. He ripped me from his arm and grabbed both of my hands, pinning me to the same tree I had ambushed him in.

"Listen to me dammit, and stop fighting me." His voice was an octave lower. Werewolf 101 said to never anger a wolf. But it was also just as bad to piss off a fire-wielding vampiress. I tried to summon the energy into my captive arms but couldn't find the strength. "I'm not leaving you, you heard what I said wrong." I started to struggle again but he held fast. Then suddenly I was on the ground. His full bodyweight on my back. I was starting to have trouble breathing. Good thing I didn't need to.

_I held my hand over your mouth  
As you scream at me to feel._

"My father wants me to mate with Mary. I went to get my bike the other morning and he caught me. I left out the house before saying anything to her. That's why Micah came to find me, to tell me that Mary wanted to talk to me." I tried to recall the conversation. Hope fluttered somewhere deep inside of me.

_You felt my scars with understanding,  
But I can't promise anything._

"So who were you saying goodbye to then?" I growled. On a certain level I wanted it to not be true. Stupid masochistic personality...

"La Push...Jacob told me that if I don't take a wolf mate then I can't become Alpha. I can remain in the pack though, so the others are at least allowed to talk to me now. But because of Thomas's death there's a squabble for the beta position."

"What about us being to completely different people? That you were taking it too far?" Keith's grip loosened and I turned over onto my back to face him, not caring about the dirt on my clothes.

"That's me and Mary." He sounded a bit more relieved. "Mary is very...proper. She's the exact opposite of me. But my father has been whispering things into her ear that aren't true. I wanted to see her one last time before I left her hanging. Mary and I were childhood friends until her mother left the pack when we were still in elementary."

"And your mother?" I asked, starting to feel very stupid but relieved. It was almost as if my heart could beat again.

"Would be happy that I chose to go with my heart instead of tradition. Rose, do you think that I would just dump you like that?" I was silent. What could I say?

"I..." He shook his head and stood quickly, startling me for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair roughly.

_Can you tell?  
That I've picked my poison well.  
That I have no more to sell to you._

"What can I do Rose? Why don't you trust me? Why don't you trust anyone?" He turned to me. His stare kept my from jumping up and getting into his face. It was one that demanded an answer. I felt like a little kid.

"I do trust you-"

"No you don't! Ever since you changed you've been distancing yourself from me! Do you think I don't see it?" I could look anywhere else but at him right now. I pulled my feet up so that my knees were against my chest and hid my face. I didn't want to be here anymore, I just wanted to be alone.

_Is it really that important that I settle down?  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?  
I search for the one who bleeds,  
I reach for the one who bleeds...  
Like me...  
_

I heard a growl, and then footsteps coming closer to me. I could feel his aura actually burning me as I looked up into his angry face. Even though his face wasn't kind, his voice was almost gentle.

"Why do you expect things to fall apart so easily? Even those close to you, your mother, Edward, and that Alan kid. You don't trust anyone."

_I forget to dream in color,  
I am better off alone._

I shot up to my feet, my face inches from his. Gone was the submissive girl and back was the bold. How dare he speak of things he didn't know?

"What? How dare you even think that! I love my parents and Alan more then you know!"

_Honest hearts are undercover,  
We are shadows on our own._

"You love them so much that you never tell your mother what's going on, you hated Edward even though he never did anything to you, and you won't tell Alan your a vampire? And you trust me so much that at the first hint of another female's name you take off and have me attacked by your uncle before I can explain myself? That's not love, and it isn't trust!" He was right. No one knew everything about me, even myself. But it was because I never let anyone in to know. It was natural, I can't help it. I sunk back down into my previous position and felt a bit hurt that he let me fall without interfering. "You have got some serious issues to work out Rose," I braced myself, here it came. He was going to leave me for good. "and we're going to get through them together." I looked up at him. Was he serious? Was he giving me a second chance? His face was still angry, maybe I misinterpreted it or something? But his eyes held nothing but truth.

_Lose ourselves in open waters,  
Always swimming back to shore.  
My addictions have no boundaries-  
Now I'm crying out for more!_

I must have looked like a fish out of water because he broke out into a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone to deal with this?" He offered a hand. I looked at it as if it was the most foreign thing in the world. But he waited. He didn't draw back or show any signs of impatience. He waited until I slid my hand into his to hoist me up easily and bring me into a protective embrace. I wanted to hug him back, I truly did. But something was still swimming on the forefront of my mind.

_Can you tell?  
That I've picked my poison well.  
That I have no more to sell to you.  
_

"Keith," I said softly. He loosened the grip but not enough that I could get out of it. His touch gave me the strength to say it, even though it was devastating to say. "how long do you honestly think we can keep this up?" He didn't let go, but he did loosen his grip a bit more.

_Does it really even matter that I settle down?  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?  
_

"As long as our hearts are into it." I shook my head.

_I search for the one who bleeds,  
I reach for the one who bleeds-  
Like me._

"I'm not talking about little problems. I'm talking big picture." I pushed out of his grip and immediately felt the cold sweep in. Unfortunately, the cold was something I could depend on to always be there, never changing, and never tiring.

_I have my doubts.  
I have my doubts,  
And so does everybody else._

"My pack-"

"Not that. Keith, I'll be seventeen forever. You won't." I felt the blow like a ton of bricks but he didn't even stumble. Was this something that he already figured? "That's why I believed you wanted to be with Mary. She can give you more then what I can. I will never age, never bare children, never be accepted into a pack, never eat, or sleep, or cry...she's alive Keith. I'm nothing to this world. Merely a glitch in time, a mistake in nature."

_So help me take this all away,  
You gotta help me take this all away.  
Please help me take this all away,  
And bleed like me._

"Then so am I." I shook my head and looked to the sky.

"You were created to destroy us. You have a purpose. You are natural. You can breathe, and sleep, and eat, and have a normal life. I can't." Oh how I wanted to cry. I wanted to feel some indication that this sorrow was real and that my mind wasn't playing a trick on me. But that was deprived of me in this life, and shall be forever.

_So help me take this all away,  
You gotta help me take this all away.  
Please help me take this all away,  
And bleed like me._

"I'll always be a wolf, I can't help that. But right now my choice is to be with you if only you trust me enough to be with you."

"But don't you see?" I yelled. He just wasn't getting it! "There will come a time where we can't be together! You want me to open up now so that I can feel the pain later on?"

"That's decades away-"

"Which will only be a blink of an eye for me." This life was a curse. So many people wanted it. Why? To have super strength and inhuman senses and reflexes? And then what? Share with all your friends the joys of this solitary life? Well I think I'd rather have the ordinary human life, where all that I would need to worry about was graduating high school instead of what would be the next innocent animal I was going to kill.

_Is it really that important that I settle down?  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?  
I search for the one who bleeds,  
I reach for the one who bleeds,  
I reach for,  
I reach for,  
_

His voice was neutral when he spoke, and very strong. "I'm not going to force you into anything, Rose. No matter what's going to happen in the next century, I want to be with you whether you like it or not. If you want to be with me is your decision." And then he turned and walked away, perfectly calm as if nothing had happened. I was stunned. I didn't know whether to call after him or let him go. What did he want? What did he want me to do?

_ I reach for,  
I reach for,_

He wanted me to do what I wanted to do. I spent so long trying to be normal that I always did what was required of me instead of what I wanted. I never listened to myself when it came to trials of the heart...

So I did the only thing that my heart told me to do...

_I reach for the one who bleeds..._

I followed him.

_Like me..._

* * *

**Sorry about the wicked late update. I've been hospitalized since Wednesday. Fast metabolism+ working at a kennel - food passing out from exhaustion. My fault. Anyway, I'm going to get started on the next chapter right now! R&R!!**

**Don't forget to look on the bottom of my profile. I added some funny stuff!**

**I don't own the song. It's called "Bleed Like Me" by Trapt.**

**Side note- Anyone who follows Naruto and reads the manga, can you PLEASE tell me what happens to Sasuke??? ANYONE!!! I started watching the series on OnDemand on day and found myself hooked. But of course OnDemand takes forever to update so I found this great site where I can watch the first 95 episodes (in english) for free and the quaility is really good (let me know if you want the link). And the first 20 episodes of Shippuden is up as well, along with like 360 chapters of the manga. But I don't have time to read the manga I just want to know what happens to Sasuke so if anyone knows and could tell me that would be great. I'll admit, I cried when he left Sakura on the bench!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 37: Girl Time**

After we had walked back to school he didn't say much anything to me. He simply walked me to my car, kissed my forehead, and walked away. I didn't know whether he was angry with me or not and it ate at me the entire way home. 

Overnight I had worked up the courage to say something to him the next day. But when I saw his stoic eyes in History, the courage faded. I changed my direction to sit across the room from him. 

_Don't. Sit next to me_

I stopped and stood there for a moment, confused. Why was he looking at me that way if he wanted me by him? I kept my questions to myself and sat next to him. He didn't say anything to me all class and his mind was shut down tight. Either he was angry with me, or he had taken position as beta in his pack again. I felt like one of his underlings who had to earn his trust after doing something horrible. 

But I did, hadn't I? Last night must have been like a stab in the back for him. It was my fault he was this way, I had destroyed what he had had for so long because of a stupid misunderstanding. Not only did I doubt my trust in him but I shook his trust for me. To wolves, trust was everything. You had to trust your pack-mates to care for you when your sick, when your in trouble, and when you need support. I didn't trust him to remain faithful, and in return I crushed his trust in me to stay by his side. 

Usually he didn't walk me to second period, it was too far out of his way to get me to class and not to be late to his own. But today he walked me all the way to Anatomy, all the way across campus from his Algebra class. I didn't protest, I let him do it. I simply kept my line of vision straight ahead of me, thankful that my hood blocked him from my vision. 

I planted a kiss on my forehead and left me staring after him as he left for the building door. I was still struck. Was he angry with me or not? I growled and stormed inside of the room and to my seat. I had a feeling he was working some sort of wolf psychology on me. He was establishing his dominance by not giving me a choice, yet giving me all the options in the world. I always had the right to walk away, but because I didn't want to I was forced to go about things his way. Now I realized how easy I had things before with him when he catered to my every need. Guilt settled into my heart, I had taken advantage of his kindness. But that didn't explain if he was angry with me or not! 

And why was wolf psychology working on me if I'm not a wolf! 

"You okay Cullen?" I cut my eyes at the speaker. Kelleger was sitting at his usual spot on the windowsill looking at me oddly. Had I been growling? 

"What makes you say that?" I tried to speak quietly so he couldn't hear my anger but the effect was quite the opposite. 

"Because your burning holes into the wall." I gasped and looked towards the wall I'd been staring at. My hands had been folded at my chest the entire time. How the hell could I have burned the wall? 

Oh wait, that was a figure of speech wasn't it. 

"You on crack? What's that look for?" I sighed slowly and loudly. I rolled my head on my shoulders to release the tension before glaring at Joseph. 

"You still alive Judy?" It was his last name. I took pride in calling him it too, it made him squirmy. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He spoke as if he truly didn't understand. 

"Oh no reason, just wishful thinking." He gave me a glare. 

"Ha ha, very funny." I snorted. 

"Who said I was kidding?" I stared at him for a moment. Come on Judy, I wanted a challenge right now, I needed something to pound on. 

My hands started to shake with excitement and I couldn't stop myself. This happened occasionally now. The new power just built up at random times and needed a way out. 

"All right you two, knock it off. Joe, go take a seat." I wanted to growl at his intervention but something caught my attention. It was the faintest, tiniest noise, but I heard it. The almost silent rumble of a growl that hadn't quite reached the throat yet. I looked past the babbling humans in the room to the classroom door. 

"Can I use the bathroom before we start? I'll be quick," I promised. Kelleger nodded and I was out the door faster then most humans would be. 

As soon as I left the room I smelled it, the musky scent of a wolf. But it wasn't my wolf. I heard it again, around the corridor towards the back of the building. I jogged around the corner and saw a boy leaning against the wall across from the bathrooms. He had the usual russet skin even though it lacked the beautiful shine that Keith's had. His hair was cropped short to show his angular, almost woman-like features. He looked like a pretty-boy. 

"Who are you?" I growled. 

"Don't worry about it. I only came to warn you." My body tensed, still looking for a fight. "Calm down, I'm in the classroom behind yours. I could sense your energy from there. It was getting out of hand." We stared at each other for a moment. "Keith didn't send me." 

"So your here as a friendly warning?" I snorted. 

"Keith's family. And if he has enough balls to go after you considering the circumstances then I'll back him on it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rat to finish dissecting." I thought he was being sarcastic, but his clothes reeked of saline and raw meat. He wasn't joking. 

He walked past me with calm, almost tame energy. I found that I myself didn't feel the need for a fight much anymore. Once again I found myself pondering how wolf psychology can work on a vampire. 

I reentered the class and took my seat. "Took you long enough, I started to think that you fell in." Was that supposed to be a joke? I gave him a deadpan look and he put his hands up in surrender, leaving me alone for the rest of the class. 

When second period was over I was surprised to find Keith leaning against the door to the building. Did he skip that last few minutes of his class to get here? Right now I was going to Algebra and he was going to Anatomy. He had Kelleger as well, I used to leave notes at his seat for him to read since we usually didn't see each other during this passing. 

"Your going to be late." He simply shrugged, turned, and walked away, leaving me to follow. 

Apart of me wanted to go a different way, just to knock him off his pedestal. What can I say, I'm an only child with a compromising-type mother. I was used to doing things my own way. Yes, I did want Keith back in my life, and I wanted him to stay with me. But this new dominating Keith wasn't what I wanted. It even scared me on some level to openly submit to him this way. It was just a step above humiliating for me, but I wanted his trust. 

I stopped walking just before we'd reached the side door. He kept walking and opened the door, holding it for me like usual. It took him a moment to realize that I hadn't passed through the door. I looked down to the ground, not wanting to see his emotionless eyes. 

"Rose?" It was meant to sound questioning, but I could hear the underlying demand. It made me flinch and take a step back. 

He let go of the door, but I wasn't sure what side he was on. I heard gravel crunch underweight, so he hadn't gone inside. I half expected him to walk right past me and onto his own class. But he had stopped in front of me and waited patiently. 

Something about him, standing there, watching me, made me afraid. I felt like a puppy who wanted to trust her master but was so deeply terrified to. I hadn't quite washed the analogy from my mind when he touched my face, making me flinch away. My own flinch hurt me inside. Now he was really going to think I hated him. 

"You scare me." I whispered. 

_No, anything but that...  
_

I knew it was his worst fear, to frighten me away or to hurt me. But I had to admit, he already had. I felt the same helplessness that had washed over me when I had been the Volturi's prisoner. He wasn't using physical contact to over power me, but mental...and it was working...and it was terrifying me. 

"You know I would never hurt you Rose," he said softly. A little softer and I might have actually missed the hurt in his voice. I wasn't sure if he was still looking at me, but I shook my head. 

"My mind..." I tried to start, but I couldn't find the right words. "The Volturi-" The late bell interrupted my explanation. We stood there for a moment, quiet. "Later," I mumbled, and tried to walk away. He gripped my arm. I tensed within his hold, causing him to break his grip immediately. I looked up at him and wanted to cry. He was looking down at the ground, trying to avoid my face. But his height wasn't working to his advantage. I saw the undeniable pain ripping through his usually steady gaze. Gently he picked up my hand as if it was made of glass and kissed the back of it before walking away. 

I watched him slowly treed back through the rain to Anatomy. Now who was distancing from whom? 

Perry gave me a hard time about being late. I simply ignored him, took my seat, and let my gaze drift out the window. 

Why was my life so utterly fucked over? Every time I thought I knew myself I was proven wrong and tossed into the opposite direction. Call me crazy, but I envied homosexuals sometimes. No matter what society said about them, no matter what religion said about them, they seemed to be the happiest bunch of people I'd ever seen. They know themselves intimately inside and out. They knew what they wanted and went after it with everything they had. They were comfortable in their own skins and proud of who they were. Then again, maybe it was easier to say that you were homosexual then you were a vampire. I myself wasn't homosexual, and I wasn't going to pretend to be one. That would only confuse myself more then anything now. I wanted to laugh. Vampires had the same personalities that they had when they were human. Now that I wasn't human, would it be to late to try and figure out my own personality? 

"Cullen...Cullen!" I took my time looking at the red faced fat man blurting my name at the front of the room. I raised my brow in answer. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" 

"One answer could be no, I didn't hear you because I wasn't listening, and the other could be yes I did hear you, but I didn't care. I'm feeling generous today, why don't you pick?" Please kick me out, come on, I don't want to be here. 

"I'm sick of your attitude Cullen." 

"I'm sick of yours too." I retorted. The class held its breath, waiting for him to explode. 

"Don't be getting smart with me girl," he warned. 

"I've been smart, Perry, I'm just getting _here_." I heard some snickers. 

"Say one more thing-" Argh, why aren't you kicking me out yet!? 

"Go to hell!" I snarled, staring him boldly in the eyes. He gasped. I'm guessing it was because my eyes must have been black since someone told Perry something vulgar everyday. 

"GET OUT!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes in relief and picked up my bag. My departure wasn't long since I had never unpacked anything even though we were halfway through the class. But it wasn't quick enough to miss his thoughts. 

_I don't care what Peck says, sick mentally or physically or not I won't stand for that crap!_

I forced myself to keep walking. As I exited the class I closed the door behind me. A huge slam echoed throughout the hallway as glass rained down on me. That caused me to stop. The glass from the window on the door had shattered, and the door itself was split down the middle from the impact. I sprinted down the hall before I had to here him explode again. I was starting to think that I was the most liveliest girl in all of Forks High. 

I didn't go to the office building, I didn't feel like hearing the secretaries thoughts at the moment. But the thought of Keith kept me from getting in my car and leaving. So I went into the cafeteria instead and sat at my usual table in the corner. No one said anything to me, after all, who was going to? The lunch ladies and janitors? 

A penny was on the table. Wonderful. There was a penny for my thoughts but no one to listen. I rolled it between my thumb and forefinger, getting it hot with my power, before flicking it away causally. There was a crack, a fizzle, and then the area I was in suddenly got a little darker. I looked up. The penny was embedded into the light bulb above my table. What was going on with me? 

The bell rang, and a moment later teens filled in from the side entrance, shaking water from their hair, coats, and umbrellas. They talked and laughed as they put their things down and filed into the lunch line. I remember those days...when Alan and I would hurry into the line to make sure we got the biggest slices of pizza. Alan...I hadn't emailed him in a long time. I wonder what he would have said about all of this? 

_Calme abajo y piense esto a través, Rose. Como sobre nosotros paramos en el gym despues de que la escuela y usted puedan decirme qué se está encendiendo mientras que bate el crap fuera de algo más pero de mí?_

I could hear him now...dam Alan did I wish you were here. 

"How'd the penny get into the light?" I looked up. There he was...the man who I loved so much it terrified me, asking me a question like we were casual old friends. 

"The same way I shattered Perry's door." Despite the last time we encountered each other, we still managed to talk about something besides ourselves. Was it because he was the only one in this entire school who knew the real me? Was this feeling only new to me? To have someone to talk to? Truly talk to? 

"You shattered Perry's door?" He sat down, apple in hand. Who would have thought wolves ate fruit? 

"I don't know how it happened, I don't know what's going on," I confessed. As much as it hurt, as much as my mind screamed at me not to, I looked into his eyes and revealed all of my insecurities, fears, and worries. "I'm sorry, but I feel helpless, I feel weak, and vulnerable. And for some reason you scare me that you can get me to do anything just by looking at me." He took a bite out of his apple and chewed slowly. I knew it was a way to keep him from clenching his jaw, his nervous habit. He took his sweet time chewing his apple, almost three minutes! 

"Say something!" I half yelled. 

"Like what?" He said, swallowing his apple chunk. "I'm waiting for an explanation from you of why I scare you! Rose, I..." 

_I don't want to be a monster, please don't hate me..._

"Your not a monster, I've told you that!" I wanted to scream. We were going around in circles. We'd try and talk about one problem and another that we thought was settled would come up. When would it end? 

"If I'm scaring you I am!" 

"That's not your fault!" I was starting to stand, my voice rising. 

"Then who's is it?" Were we having an argument about him being the bad guy with him going against himself? I wanted to scream so bad, I wanted to rant and break things and cry. Instead I settled on picking up his apple, not knowing what I was going to do with it for a moment. I glanced at it. The bite he made was roughly shaped in a heart. In that moment I tossed it into the wall next to me and stormed out the door. I'm pretty sure it was hard to look dignified with apple bits all over you but I'm pretty sure I pulled it off. 

I stormed out into the pouring rain, not giving a dam about my hair or my clothes. I needed to cool off before something happened. 

"Rose!" He called behind me. 

_Don't run_

I wasn't going to. The last thing I needed was another one of those episodes like yesterdays. I turned to face him. He was strolling towards me in a brisk, ground covering pace. I expected him to stop short and start screaming at me. We were having an argument after all, but he didn't stop. He walked right up to me and embraced me fully. It caught me off guard honestly. Weren't we just fighting? 

_I hadn't realized..._

"What are you doing?" It was supposed to come out as a scream, but it was more of a whisper. 

"Why do you always try to do everything on your own?" My head started to hurt. 

"What?" I asked sharply. 

"I'm trying to teach you to trust me Rose, but to do that you have to relinquish some control over yourself. Maybe that was easy before what happened in Italy, but-" 

"NO!" I screamed. I struggled in his hold. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to relive it. I had dealt with it and it was over, just drop it Keith, dammit! 

"Killing the red-head didn't make the pain go away, did it?" His heart began to beat harder, harder and slower, the way a human heart did when it grieved. Was he grieving for me? 

I stopped my struggle but he still held on tight, his nose in my neck. "Yes, I know about that. Victoria, did you say her name was? She was only a small nuisance. She was only an appetizer for your anger with the Volturi. You didn't have any qualms with her, your parents did." 

"H-how?" I stuttered. 

"Your not so hard to figure out." Yea right, from the outside maybe. "You tried to deal with it all on your own...Edward, the Volturi, your Change. It was only a matter of time before your defense cracked and you tried to go on the offense. I just wasn't expecting to be the target." 

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I whispered. The both of us were soaked by now, and lunch was almost over. 

"You hadn't tried to fry me or rip me in two. So I knew your anger wasn't with me. You had struck out in a way that was more not-like-you. You had hit a low blow which meant you were getting desperate. I just had to wait for you to calm down before trying again. The fact that you followed me all day proves that what you said you don't truly believe yourself. I just had to find out who you were trying to hide from. You can't hide from yourself Rose." 

"I know." 

"So why do you try?" 

"Because I can't figure it out, I don't make any sense." My knees were going slack and I didn't care. He wouldn't let me fall. 

"So why don't you ask for help?" 

"Because it's my responsi-" He kissed me, softly and slowly. At first I was too tired to respond, but the passion quickly ignited again. The kiss soon turned very hot, and soon he was gasping for breath. I leaned my head on his chest, listening to his racing heart trying to calm itself. He was so...alive. Why did he turn back in his life for someone who wasn't? 

I was completely exhausted suddenly, and my knees almost gave. I quickly recomposed myself while still in his arms. His mouth went by my ear as he whispered ever-so-gently, "I've got you." 

With that I closed my eyes, ignoring the voice in my head that told me it wasn't going to last. It was dammit, I was going to make sure of that. 

I felt him pick me up, and then we moved. I expected to go back inside, but somehow I was still getting wet. "Where are we going?" 

"You really want to stay in school?" 

"I promised Burns I wouldn't skip." It was true. He smiled and headed back to the cafe. He put me down at the entrance and let me squeak my own way to our table where our things still sat. The bell rang while I was still ringing out my hair. 

Even though we were silent on our way to English, it was a good silent. We walked hand in hand to the building and into class. Though I wasn't the silent submissive type, I walked a step behind Keith, allowing him to lead the way. I was going to use every minute of my immortal life to follow him to the ends of the Earth.

* * *

School went by quickly after our lunch fiasco. Though I was sure others had heard I didn't care. I didn't hear any gossip about it until we were leaving. 

"I'll be there a bit later on," he assured me. He had still been bumming it on our couch while I had been staying at the mansion as far as he knew. In reality, I'd been going back home to watch him sleep, never coming inside so he couldn't smell my scent. It was sort of stalker-ish, but I couldn't help myself. 

He kissed me on the lips, one of those slow kisses that he does that makes time pass by unnoticed and my knees weak. He broke the kiss, put his forehead to mine, and ushered me into my car and watched me leave the parking lot. I had to trust him, I had to trust that he would be okay, and nothing would happen to me or him. For now, I would go home. I needed more clothes but I wasn't ready to come home yet. Mom didn't mind, and neither did Edward. But I was sure Keith felt weird. 

For once I didn't have a CD in my player. I'm guessing who ever drove my car last didn't like the sounds of All That Remains. It wasn't much that I didn't either, but one of their songs that I recently heard, titled "Six", caught my attention. I've had it on repeat for the last few days. A sweet melody caught my ear, a piano melody. I turned up the music a bit louder. It wasn't a song I was familiar with, but from the start of it I wanted to be. 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
I'd stay up and think of you.  
And I'd wish on a star,  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

_'Cuz I'm dreaming, of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me!_

I turned it up more even though I had no problem hearing it. It was a beautiful song. 

_Wonder if you even see me?  
And I wonder if you know I'm there?  
If you looked in my eyes,  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?_

Yes, he would. 

_I just wanna hold you close,  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you.  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say,  
How much I love you.  
Yes, I do._

'I love you'. Those words were almost forbidden to me to say say so casually. 

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me._

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
I'd stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me,  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"._

I smiled. My brain said I should be crying but the ducts didn't react. Honestly, if I had cried right now, I wouldn't bother wiping the tears away. 

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

Was I home already? Dam. 

I was reluctant to turn off my car, hoping the song to play again. But another song began; country too, not exactly my style. As soon as the whiny woman's voice started I found the key and turned it, silencing her. 

Slowly I walked into the house that I'd called home for so many long years,. I wasn't half surprised to find Alice and Rosalie at the kitchen table. What I was surprised with was Mom's not-so-happy face. 

"Would you like to talk about what happened in Math class today?" I blinked, my mind going blank for a moment. Had Edward told her? I glanced to my aunts. Maybe Alice had a vision? "Don't look at them, your principal called. What's this you telling Mr. Perry to go to hell?" 

_Nice one!_

_Perry? Had him, hated him._

I tried not to show any sign I heard them. 

"He was asking for it Mom, he was being a jerk. He wouldn't leave me alone. He's always finding an excuse to kick me out and today I gave him one." No need to tell her that at the time I was daydreaming about homosexuals. 

Edward's head peaked around the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. He must have been sitting in the armchair. His expression was half-way between a disturbed look and one of those anime-style "sweat-drop" looks. 

_What did you say?_

It started out as a giggle, but then soon escalated into a full blown hysterical laugh. 

"Oh look," Rosalie said in a sarcastic monotonous way, "She's starting to become more like Alice already." I laughed even harder at that. 

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Alice defended. Rosalie sighed and stood. 

"If she's going to act like you then maybe she'll look better doing it in Chanel?" That got my laughter to die down. I was kind of glad that I wasn't able to feel those after-laughter cramps you get in your sides and cheeks. 

"Oh no you don't Rosalie, you promised nothing fancy." Huh? I looked at Mom's protesting face. 

"We're taking you shopping hunny." Alice explained gently. I suddenly felt stupid. 

"For what?" I asked. I wasn't being ungrateful, but it was kind of random. 

"Because I saw your wardrobe." Rosalie picked up her keys. 

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" I huffed, my mood turning a bit sour. Alice lifted the bottom of my shirt, revealing my abdomen to the entire room. Good thing Edward had been weirded out enough to turn back and watch TV moments ago. 

"With a body like that you cover up way to much." Alice pointed out. 

"We live in Forks," I growled, snatching my shirt down. "It rains twenty-three/six and a half. Why would I prance around wearing half cuts?" 

"You coming Bella?" Alice called. Rosalie had already started to the door. I growled at being ignored. 

"No, have fun!" She waved and then gave me a helpless look. Traitor. 

_Are they gone? About time. Keith won't be back for a while, time to play._

**EW!**

I ran out the house and into the car so fast I wasn't even wet. As I sat in the back seat my eyes were wide. I tried to concentrate on the rain  
instead of the disturbing image that kept trying to pop up into my head. 

"Rose?" Rosalie questioned, sounding concerned for my safety. 

"Mom...and Edward..._playing_...oh God I think I'm scarred for life!" I rubbed my eyes rapidly to help get the image out. Rosalie and Alice laughed hysterically as we turned onto the one-oh-one.

* * *

The entire way they asked me questions on my fashion preference. I kept it plain and simple: anything from Hot Topic or PacSun kept me happy, but they didn't buy it. 

They took me to Simon Mall in Seattle. I felt wrong spending their money, but after leaving PacSun I didn't know how much of it I spent. They found things they liked on me, threw them on the counter, and let the man behind the register ring it up. As soon as he read the total they dragged me off again, put things up to me, made me try them on, and did it again. When they were done it was paid for with the swipe of their credit card. 

"You don't have to," I told them as we left. 

"Of course we do," Alice chuckled. "Your account hasn't been processed yet. So you can shop on ours in the meanwhile. Bella has hardly touched hers." 

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, your telling my Mom has an unlimited account?" 

"_Had _is more like it. She simply refused to use it." Rosalie huffed. 

"And it wasn't unlimited. Edward put a good few hundred thousand in it. It doesn't hit unlimited until she actually uses it and lets it clear to build up the maximum. She didn't use it because she didn't feel right doing it, which is silly." Alice added. 

"And I-" 

"Have an account with lots of shiny pennies in it and it better get used." For some reason that tone of voice told me that Rosalie wasn't a very nice girl. 

We stopped in Bath and Body Works, Victoria's Secret, and Rave. I didn't want to sound too preppy, but shopping was addictive. Now my only question was, in a town as rainy as Forks, where was I wearing all of this to? 

After causing a scene outside Hollister we decided to leave. I refused to go in a store so absolutely preppy that one simple shirt that said "Hollister" cost thirty dollars! It was so...bright, and blond...oh I felt sick... 

Alice tried to drag me into it, literally. But I planted my feet on the ground and pulled like a stubborn mule. It was when people stopped to take pictures on their camera phones and the Hollister employees started to call security that Rosalie made us both leave. 

I was now glad we had taken Emmett's truck. There simply wasn't much room in the back with the bags, and Rosalie was very particular about having her bags crushed. So much to Alice's annoyance, Rosalie organized all the bags carefully, placing them next to and on top of each other perfectly. Alice thought it was annoying, I thought it was plain weird. 

They dropped me off at home, helping me lug the million-and-one bags into my room. Mom started complaining as Edward only laughed. Now that I think about it, they were both wearing jeans when we left. Mom was wearing sweats now...and Edward had no shirt. I felt a shudder, but then again, both of them were my age. That thought only comforted me for about four steps. But their my parents! Aren't they supposed to stop having sex once they have a kid? I mean, as a woman in her mid-thirties, didn't Mom feel weird having sex with a guy almost in his nineties? I shuddered again. 

"You okay?" Edward asked as he helped me get some of the bags to my room. 

Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did. It's really disturbing to know you did it in the next room! I mean, I lay on Mom's bed sometimes! 

_You've also been laying on my couch  
_

I stopped and gave him a look very similar to the one he gave me earlier. A very long shower was in order tonight. 

_You were daydreaming about gay people in math. Who has the right to be more disturbed?_

You couldn't give me a warning about the couch? 

_It's not that big of a deal, it's where you were conceived after all _

"What?" I snapped. I can't believe he had just said that to me! Ugh this was getting weird! 

_You see, when a man and a woman love each other-_

"Ahh! You weirdo! Get OUT!" I slammed the door after him but I could still hear his booming laughter all the way down the stairs. Definetely a very hot, very long shower was in order tonight. 

**Soo, I made some references to homosexuals. I'm going to get this out in the clear: I am not homosexual, I have nothing against homosexuals and neither do any of the characters. I actually agree with Roses point of view. I sometimes envy their ability to know themselves so well.**

**I made a reference to Bella and Edward's sex life. I will say that they have a very healthy sex life, they are still teens after all. But no kid likes the thought of her parents having sex and knowing when and where they did it. So for those who will rant about Rose being immature, she has a right to. It was all girls all her life except Alan who has no kind of sexual relation to Bella at all. So for her mother to now have a sex life is weird for her. She doesn't even have her own sex life, so it's an awkward thing. And girl wants to hear The Birds and the Bees from their ninety-year-old father, no matter how young he looks. But she has come a long way from knocking the wind out of him, to hating him, to resenting him, to despising him, then to liking him, then trusting him.**

**_"I'm sick of your attitude Cullen."_**

**_"I'm sick of yours too." I retorted. The class held its breath, waiting for him to explode._**

**_"Don't be getting smart with me girl," he warned._**

**_"I've been smart, Perry, I'm just getting __here." I heard some snickers._**

**_"Say one more thing-" Argh, why aren't you kicking me out yet!?_**

**_"Go to hell!" I snarled, staring him boldly in the eyes. He gasped. I'm guessing it was because my eyes must have been black since someone told Perry something vulgar everyday._**

**_"GET OUT!" He screamed._**

**That is from Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail. It's a play and it's so funny you'll be laughing for days!_  
_**

**I added a bit of humor to this chapter. I felt like there hasn't been any in a while. Can you believe that there are only THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!?!? I'm excited! I must say that this is the best story I have written out of all of my stories!**

**Thank you guys sooooooooo much!**

**Twilight rocks!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 38: Chilly**

"Cullen!" Burns called after coming out of her office. My ears perked, could I finally leave now? "They want you down at the office for dismissal." I nodded and turned to Keith.

"I'll call you when I get there," I promised for the hundredth time. I hugged him closely, running my hands through his hair and kissing him softly.

_I love you_

I smiled and nodded. "Me too."

I couldn't quite say the words yet. Funny, wasn't it? I could face an entire werewolf pack or the most powerful vampire coven in the world. But when it came to saying three simple words I couldn't make do it. But Keith had no problem with waiting for me.

I left the building and went to the Main Office where Edward was waiting for me. That's odd, he wasn't on my emergency contact list. I shouldn't be able to get dismissed by him. With one look into the secretary's eyes though, I quickly found the reason for the exception.

"Dude, that's cheating!" I hissed. She looked the same way that the man at the movie theater had looked. Edward had dazzled her. He gave me an 'oh well' shrug and ushered me to the door. "I'm telling Mom," I sang. His shoulders shifted almost uncomfortably.

"Like you haven't done it before," I chewed my lips for a moment. He took that opportunity to laugh.

"Not on purpose! And it wasn't to go against security regulations either!" I defended. We got into his silver Volvo. By now he had given up that 1920's holding open the door thing. I found it quite odd and hissed at him every time he had tried. The only thing he said was that I made a good impression of a deranged cat, and I took that with pride.

"Going to see a rated R movie without adult supervision wasn't going against security regulations, your right. It's just the law, no big deal." I fought a smile.

"You knew?"

"Keith had a certain scene stuck in his mind." I roared with laughter. Keith had never truly gotten over that scene. I wasn't sure what made him uncomfortable, the fact that I was so casual with sex, or that he thought I wasn't ready for it with him. Was I really? I had no idea.

"At least I died a virgin, be happy with that. Most dad's are."

"Let's keep it that way," he mumbled.

"Mom was my age when she had me, the both of you are the last one to preach." I turned up the radio. One thing I loved about his car was that it got every radio station you could name and even some you couldn't. I settled on some station that was playing All That Remains.

When we pulled into the driveway Mom was throwing suitcases into her car.

"You didn't put mine in yet did you?" I called. I had jumped out the window before the car had even stopped rolling. Ignoring the scolding I got for it, I peered into Mom's backseat, trying to see through the tint.

I had packed all of my things last night, using about three suitcases. I mostly took the clothes Alice and Rosalie had bought me the other day. But in my carry-on bag were two things: my laptop and my stone...or stones, I should say.

"Mom-" I started.

"It's on the porch Rose," she called from the trunk. I glanced up. My small carry-on was indeed sitting on the porch. I grabbed it and dug into it, making sure my stone was okay. It was the only thing I had of Keith for the next three days.

"I told you we should have taken the Jeep," Edward laughed. For vampires, we had packed a lot...well, Mom and I had. I had three medium sized suitcases, Mom had two large ones, and Edward had only one large one. I was the only one with a carry-on. Currently, Mom was trying to arrange three huge suitcases in the trunk of an Audi. Not very easy since Audi's have very limited trunk space.

"Mom?" I said when she had started to get violent with one of my suitcases. "It doesn't need to go into the trunk you know, it can go in the backseat?" Edward was standing behind her not breathing. Probably so he didn't smile.

"No, I can make it fit." It sounded normal almost when she said it but you could hear the underlining frustration. She was determined but right now we didn't have time for her determination. The security had been upped at the air-port and they had warned us when we brought the tickets to come an hour before our flight. We were boarding at three-fifty-five, it was one-forty-five. The drive to Port Angeles itself was an hour when Mom was driving, which would get us there just in time for any delays. Yea, I was thinking that far ahead. I did not want to miss this flight.

Despite her protests I took my most stuffed suitcase and tossed it onto the backseat. She rearranged the trunk and then closed it without difficulty. Edward had said that Alice and Jasper would meet us there to drive Mom's car back to our house. If the sun wasn't out we wouldn't have done this, we would have called a taxi. But we needed the almost illegal tint of Mom's windows. No one complained about it. With a dad who was a cop and a complaint about sun-sensitive skin, no one was going to say anything. I could do the same. All I had to say was that my father was albino. Yea, I thought ahead again.

The drive to the airport seemed to be the most longest drive I ever sat through. I had to kill the urge to scream, "Are we there yet?" I was sure that neither one of my parents would appreciate it. Even with Edward driving it still took us almost forty-five minutes. Mom kept saying how she doesn't drive her car over seventy, which, I could see why. Such a light car could easily turn over if he needed to make a sharp turn.

There weren't any delays in the flight to Seattle. Why we didn't just drive to Seattle ourselves? Ask my mom, she calls me impatient every time I ask her. I was nearly bouncing in my seat after the hour flight. We got our bags, checked in, and went to our other flight on the second floor.

Security here was much tighter then in Port Angeles, probably because Port Angeles doesn't leave the state. But we had to have our bags scanned...very slowly.

"Ma'am, could you please step over here?" A guard asked me. I felt Edward turn behind me.

"Sure." I tensed. This guy had on sun glasses, a hat, and his jacket with full length. Was it cold in here? Or was he trying to keep his skin from glowing?

_We don't know if he's with them, don't jump to conclusions_

I didn't respond.

"Ma'am does this belong to you?" He held up my stone, both halves of it. I let loose a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yes, it does. It's a ___souvenir_ from Italy, my boyfriend gave it to me but it broke a while ago." Hey, it was the truth.

"And it is necessary to bring it with you in a carry-on bag on the flight?" Now he was getting under my skin.

"I like to keep it close to me, thank you," I snapped. Apart of me was almost offended. As _if _I would need a _rock_ to murder every one on the flight? Stupid humans.

"It's true, she sleeps with it." Mom vouched for me. I looked up into his eyes and let the power flow. It only took a moment before he nodded.

"Go ahead, ma'am." We nodded our thanks and kept walking to collect our bags.

"You sure you wanna let that go boss?" One of the other men asked.

"It's harmless, just a bedside toy." I resisted the urge to smirk.

* * *

Maybe it was because I was so excited to finally go to Chile again and see my other family, maybe it was because now things are going steady in my life. I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't want to hear excuses from myself. There was absolutely no reason why I didn't look up how long this flight was going to be! It wasn't until everyone had boarded and we got that stupid little speech from the stewardess and captain that I was told this was a full day flight! 

When we had flown to Seattle from Chile we had to cross over for the sake of Sarah, Alan, and Fernando. We could fly all day and night since we don't sleep. But with them we had went from Chile to Brasil, and from Brasil to Florida, and from Florida to Washington. I had never complained. Back then, not only did I kind of not want to go back to America but I could sleep on the flights when there's nothing else to do!

The light that said we were leveled and it was okay to walk around came on. I flipped open my lap top and pulled out some head phones. Granted, I didn't need them, but the screaming kid in the back was going to work on my nerves very quickly. I clicked into YouTube and started watching random videos. Hey, it was a way to pass the time.

* * *

I was ready to bang my head against the window. The guy who sort of shared my window wanted to watch the sun rise. It sucked for me since I had the window seat. Dad's face was in the shade from where he was sitting. Mom leaned her head on his shoulder and he covered her with a blanket. Me on the other hand? I'm stuck playing don't-touch-my-window the polite way with a forty-year-old bald guy. 

He opened it, I closed it. He opened it, I closed it. He opened it, I closed it. He opened it, I closed it. He opened it, I closed it. You get the picture. I leaned forward, right into his ear.

"I have an issue with the sunlight, a medical issue. Not to mention that the window is more back here then it is up there. So keep it closed and leave it alone!" He turned in his seat. It wasn't until then that I realized he was a hefty man. Oh well, I've taken on worse.

"Well I would like to see some sunlight after such a long flight. So if you would be so kind-"

"Sorry, not a kind person. You can't even see out the window from where your sitting. You want sunlight, look over there!" I glared at the back of his seat, wishing it was his eyes instead. "Touch it again and I break your friggin' fingers!" I hissed. Terror started to bubble within his scent. I wanted to add a growl, just to see if he'd get up and start screaming. But I didn't. Not because I had a conscience, but because both my parents were glaring at me.

"Rose," Edward said lowly. I folded my arms and sat back, still glaring at the back of the mans chair. Stupid humans, always getting me in trouble. But at least the guy didn't touch the window again. Brownie point for me.

* * *

We landed in Santiago Chile, finally. After twenty-three hours we were there. Everyone was cranky, even the stewardess. I didn't even listen to the captain's parting words as we pushed our way off the plane. 

Mom clung to Edward's hand. Even though I was sure Edward spoke Spanish, she insisted that he could get lost and that he stick close by. Edward was at least 100, I was positive the guy spoke Spanish. If it was any foreign language you would speak, why not start out with Spanish? I heard him downstairs watching a documentary in Cantonese, Chinese once. If he spoke Chinese he had to have learned Spanish. It was just...common sense.

We got our bags from the luggage claim and walked around. We had to wait an hour before boarding our next flight into Punta Arenas. We took the time to dress like we were cold. It looked kind of odd that the thermometer said 56 degrees and I'm wearing a long sleeve cotton shirt and jeans. So we took clothes from our cases and changed in the respected bathrooms. Then we walked some more. Though we didn't get cramps I did want to stretch my legs a bit.

The next flight was mercy compared to the last. It was only three hours and fifteen minutes. We would get to the local airport by six-thirty. Just in time for dinner! I could hear Sarah saying it now. That made me realize something, how the hell was I going to explain my decrease in appetite? The last time Sarah had seen me I was throwing back two twelve inch subs or whole plates of lasagna in one sitting.

"Hey, mom?" She looked up. I explained my concerns in a speed that only vampires could understand. She smiled at me.

"I've got it covered. Your taking pills given to you by Carlisle to slow your metabolism. Side effects, loss of appetite, sleep deprivation, and bouts of energy."

"Bouts of energy?" Edward asked.

"Just in case she needs to go hunting and can't sneak off. She can say she's going on a run." I smiled. Mom was so brilliant sometimes.

"What's to stop Alan from following her?"

"Alan's a speed person, not endurance. He could never keep up with me. Even when I run at human standards." I turned to Mom. "How did you get pills like that from Carlisle?" I really wasn't taking pills was I? I hate pills.

"I didn't. The bottle looks real, and the prescription is real. But I dumped the pills and put vitamins that look just like them in there. The bottle is in my bag. Your supposed to take them two times a day." I nodded.

Soon our flight was called and we were on our way. No wonder Alan emailed me so many times from the plane, you can only watch so many videos on YouTube.

* * *

I knew it was cold, but I didn't feel it. People looked over at us and stared as we exited the small airport with nothing but jeans, jackets, and sneakers. Mom was the only one who looked like the rest of them, a big puffy coat and snow boots with a dorky hat. Mom was always big on winter hats...weird. 

The freezing air always made tracking hard. The smell of ice overpowered my nose. So when I heard, "BELLA! ROSY!!" I nearly jumped out of my shoes. Alan sprinted over and threw his arms around my neck quickly before Sarah did her ritual hellos. They were usually shorter then her ritual goodbyes. She likes to squeeze the life out of you while crooning over how good you looked. We shared a brief nod with Fernando. I liked him, honestly. He wasn't controlling, he let Sarah be herself. And although he gave us plenty of space, he was still welcoming.

"So, this is the mystery man," she beamed at Edward. He gave her a charming smile back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." He made no move to touch her. Maybe it was because he thought his skin was cold. Idiot, all you have to do is not wear any gloves. If we went by skin temperature alone, everyone who lived here would be vampires.

Sarah skipped the formalities anyway and gave him a bear hug, well, as much as she could anyway. Sarah had always been a thick girl, mostly due to her height. She was an inch shorter then me.

"Ay bendito! Your freezing! Come on, let's get you into the car! Don't worry about your bags! Muchchos! Tome el equipaje!" (Boys! Take the bags!) Alan and Fernando moved forward to take our bags. I still kept my carry on.

The air burned your lungs on the way down, and there was so much dirt on the road to cover the black ice you couldn't even see then cement. Summer time in Punta Arenas, what a joy.

Sarah and Fernando owned a van like most of the population. The tires were huge; snow tires. It could fit eight people, and luggage to last for days. Almost all vans are built that way here. Winter time in this region was dangerous. The wind blew almost constantly, kicking up ice from the ocean. At times, staying at home wasn't always the best option. If it became too dangerous to stay at home then you were to evacuate into your underground home, your cellar. Surprisingly, the cellar was always the warmest place in the house. But if a hurricane was coming, you were to leave the house and go fro higher land. There was an area just outside of town where all the vans would park so close together, you couldn't even get out. Then, the ones on the outside were to put blankets over the entire fleet of cars. You were to stay that way until the hurricane passes. Some were too stubborn and didn't leave their cellars. Those people were buried under icy rubble and frozen to death. Mother nature could be a bitch sometimes.

Driving was slow. You couldn't go very fast in a car like this. It moved like a tank, slow and steady. So little kids that got hit out here? There was no going to the hospital. Parents just start talking about what limbs could be saved. But if your chest or head got crushed, it was over.

We reached Sarah's house within a half hour. Alan had been chatting my ear off the entire time. I didn't really pay attention, something about a sea gull and some peanut butter crackers. I slid back the visor covering the window and peered out. The wind had stopped its assault and the sun was out. Didn't mean it was warmer, just brighter.

Bright outside

I warned Edward right before Mom threw the door open. He staggered back and almost slipped. I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh.

Don't you go to Alaska? It can't be that different.

_Alaska never gets direct sunlight. And I'm usually there during it's summer time, when it's dark for two months straight_

I shrugged and climbed out after him.

Alan and Fernando lugged our luggage into the house. It wasn't a two story like those more north, two stories were easier to blow over. It was one floor but it covered a wider range then most American houses. It was nothing short of a celebrity flat, except all that needless empty space that celebs have were filled in Sarah's house.

It was homey, warm, and welcoming. Even if I was human there would be no need for me to wear anything heavy indoors. Sarah brought the tropical heat of northern Chile down here with her.

"C'mon, I'll show you where you'll sleep." Alan said, picking up my bags and pushing me towards the long hallway on the back wall. Sleep. Would he notice that I didn't anymore? Sara was always too much of a heavy sleeper to notice that mom didn't sleep at night. But would Fernando notice?

I wasn't sharing a room with Alan, that was a surprise. His two cousins and their sister were staying until the wedding. Great, other annoying relatives. Boy do I hate them. Especially since they wanted to try and be friends with you when you clearly stated that you only tolerated them. No, I'm not mean, just realistic.

Alan and his two cousins were sleeping in the bigger guest room while me and Maggie were sleeping in his room. From what I gathered in Alan's thoughts, Maggie was about seven and was supposed to be the flower girl.

"I have to warn you, Maggie likes being the center of attention. She's the only girl out of all of our cousins so far."

"Are you telling me I'm bunking with a spoiled brat?" I half growled. Alan had already told me that almost no one else in his family spoke english except for a few words. So it was safe to say what ever around the kids. Thank goodness, because I know I'm going to end up cussing someone out.

"She's more towards...drama queen actually." I narrowed my eyes. "It's not my fault! I told mom you wouldn't go for it but she thought you'd be a good role model for Maggie."

"Does she have a curfew?"

"Not unless someone makes her go. She likes to hum herself to sleep, so trying to go to sleep before her wouldn't help much."

"I'm going to sleep after her. And if she's not asleep by the time I want to go to bed, I'm putting her in a sleep hold." I usually got this way when it involved kids: cranky, aggravated, and destructive. The thought of sharing a room with a bratty seven year-old? I'd rather sleep outside.

Alan's room was at the end of the hall. From standing outside the door I could hear a high-pitched whine that a Walkman was on. Some kind of spanish pop music was playing. I groaned.

"All of your songs are still on your computer, right?" Alan nodded. I let out a breath of relief.

He opened the door to the room and dragged my bags in. I helped him heave them onto the bed. I took the time then to turn and survey the room once again. It was plain, the walls brown and ceiling cream. Alan always liked those colors and for some reason because of it it made me think he was going to be a accountant or something with a stupid red bow tie. But sitting on the twin sized bed on the left side of the room was a small girl with deep brown eyes. Her hair was deep chocolate brown and done up in two pigtails. She was wearing a heavy purple jumper and thick red socks. She reminded me of a brunette Angelica from Rugrats.

"Alan, quien es ella?" (Alan, who is she?)

"Maggie, este es mi mejor amiga, Rose." (Maggie, this is my best friend Rose.) She gave me a puppy look...or maybe it looked that way with those dam curly pigtails. She had her head tilted to the side, her wide eyes trained on me. A muscle in my jaw twitched. "Try not to kill her," Alan muttered, before smiling to Maggie and leaving the room.

I started to organize my things. We were only going to be here for about three days, four if you want to count the morning we're leaving. So there was no reason to totally unpack.

There was a knock on the door. One thing I liked but didn't like about these houses was that the floorboards were built on the actual ground, not up above it like American houses. Footsteps were a bit harder to hear, especially when their moms.

"Come in," I called. Mom poked her head through the door and smiled brightly at Maggie.

"Hola Maggie, como esta?"

"Bien!" Did Mom and Maggie know each other? She turned and looked at me.

"Sarah wants us for our fittings in her room." I nodded, leaving my things where they were and following mom out. I had the biggest urge to take off my socks. I know that I needed to play human but damn did I hate wearing socks in the house!

Sarah's room was the biggest room of all. It was snow white with a blood red ceiling. Bed sheets, vanity tables, and night stands matched the color scheme beautifully. Needless to say red was Sarah's favorite color. Next to the bed she had mirrors set up, like those in bridal shops where they crease and form a semi circle around you, and she had two maroon dresses laid out on the bed.

Sarah came from inside her closet and handed me one of the dresses. "Go in the bathroom and put this on." I nodded and took the dress carefully. The material was cool and swishy. It felt almost like silk but a bit more movable. Satin maybe?

I went into the bathroom and stripped. It wasn't until then that I noticed the bathroom was a few degrees warmer then the rest of the house. My guess was that so the tiled floor was warm when you came out the shower.

The dress had no zipper, but the ties did come undone. I slipped it over my body easily and tied it under my hair. Picking up my clothes and tossing them on top of the shower rod, I exited the bathroom and went back into Sarah's room.

Mom was standing in front of all the mirrors when I entered. Her dress was stunning. It was a halter top that dipped conservatively low in the front and went all the way down to her waist in the back. It covered her feet completely.

"Oh Rosey," Sarah cooed. Mom looked my way. Both had those dreamy mom smiles that moms get when they picture their child going off to college and getting married to a doctor. I pursed my lips, making mom laugh.

"Come here," she said. I stood in her spot in front of the mirrors. My dress was a bit different. Mom's dress said elegance and beauty, mine said something more to innocence. It was a halter top as well, but the breast had that scrunched look. The back line wasn't nearly as low as mom's and there was a ribbon that went from under my breasts, down my sides, and ended on the top of the back line. The length of the dress ended in the middle of my calves. From the waist down the material moved freely, sort of like those salsa dresses.

"Did you think of anything for our hair?" Mom asked. I raised a brow. It was two days before the wedding and she didn't know how to do our hair?

"I was thinking a curly look. Does your hair curl?" Sarah asked, eyeing mom's hair. I don't think mom ever had a reason to try and curl her hair. It was simply naturally dead straight, no pun intended. Mom shrugged. We can try. I slipped out the room somewhere when the conversation went to hair products and ribbons and changed back into my jeans and shirt.

"So, how long have you and Bella been together?" It was the smooth rumbling voice of Fernando. Was he questioning Edward? This I gotta hear.

I tip-toed closer to the door a bit down the hall from Sarah's room. The door was properly shut, but that didn't matter to me. I keeled down by the frame.

"Since high school, our junior year." I heard the low grunt that was Fernando's way of saying "Okay" but in a neutral way.

"That separation was a long one though. Met anyone else while it was going on?"

_Is he kidding?_

I stiffed a laugh. Fernando had good intentions, as always. He watched over mom like a well paid body-guard. I never would have imagined he would confront Edward.

"No. I spent time with family really. I couldn't meet anyone else, I was still and always will be in love with Bella." It was the truth, I knew it. Nothing else could string such words together with that kind of flow. But aggravation was underlying his voice. Was the separation a touchy subject? Maybe it was just with strangers? "How long have you known her?"

"I met Bella almost four year ago when Sarah and I started dating. Those two were inseparable. I had to pass Alan and Rose's inspection first, and let me tell you it's not easy." I snuffed out another giggle. It was true, both Alan and I had been jerks to Fernando wen we first met him. He had been an old-fashioned coffee guy, you know, the ones who deliver fresh beans door to door. On a week stay here before our freshman year in High School had started we met him. Both Alan and I thought he was a serious creep but Sarah thought it was sweet that he used to pop up every where we went.

There wasn't much talking after that. I suspected that Edward was thinking back into when he had to pass inspection. I honestly never gave him a chance, but that's a whole 'nother can of worms. Conversations with Fernando usually end up in you thinking about what's right and what's wrong. A reason why I never say more then a couple of lines to him. He was the type of guy that made you feel guilty if you lied to him, even if he didn't know you were lying to him.

I walked back to Sarah's room and found the bag the dress went in. They didn't even notice when I was going in or out.

I hung the dress on a dressy hanger and zipped the clear cover bag shut. I went back to my room and hung the dress over the closet. Maggie came bounding over, CD player forgotten, and poked at my dress with chocolaty hands. I grabbed her wrist.

"No lo toque," (Don't touch it) I told her. She gave me a defiant look. Had she been older I would have gripped her wrist harder, but she was a mere child, which meant I had to resort to more mental tactics.

"Puedo tocarlo si deseo a! Su no mi madre! Ahora dejeme van!" (I can touch it if I want to, your not my mother! Now let go!) She began to struggle, making me growl. I held her arm in an iron grip, not bruising her but if she moved it would.

"Escucha el palo de golf, nosotrol necesita solamente conseguir adelante por algunos dias. Despues que nunca tengo que verle otra vez. No me incomode, y no le incomodare. Pero toque mi vestido otra vez con los dedos sucios y los rompere todos, conseguido lo?" (Listen brat, we only need to get along for a few days. After that I never have to see you again. Don't bother me, and I won't bother you. But touch my dress again with dirty fingers and I'll break them all, got it?). I all but growled it out. She was looking into my eyes, fear leaking from her. At the first scent of it I released her and went over to Alan's computer. I didn't look at her again all night. This was going to be a long wedding.

* * *

Day two. Sarah had decided what to do with our hair. Since she was going some complicated style of her own where it was going to be half up half down, she wanted ours that way as well, which meant mom was going to have to get her hair curled. It came down to either spending two hours curling hers of ten hours detangling mine. So maybe my hair didn't take ten hours, I wouldn't know. I never straightened it in my life. But I sure as hell wasn't willing to try. 

More people arrived at the house. Men bunked with Edward and Fernando, women with Sarah but end up sleeping in on the floor of her room, and boys with Alan. Thank goodness Maggie was dam near the only other girl who was here still. I don't know what I'd do if there was another. She had an endless supply of chips somewhere, you know, the little bags that are like twenty-five cents? And she ate at least one every hour. I wasn't complaining about her eating habits, just the sound of the bag and her chewing. She had a habit of chewing with her mouth open while watching TV. Guess she can't do two things at once.

Alan and I hardly saw each other all day, his cousins preoccupied him that much. They followed him around, doing everything he did. And if he said something to our mothers or me in english, all of his cousins tried to copy. I could see the headache forming behind his brow and sympathized for him. But I think I'd take a couple of boys who scare easily over one, stubborn, bratty girl who touches everything.

That night all the relatives started cooking. Not for dinner, you got smacked with a spoon if you tried to eat anything. Or you got smacked with a shoe. Alan said they weren't very picky on what they hit you with. They were cooking for the wedding tomorrow morning. Everyone was busy with something. Sarah was running around with a little white notebook and a phone in hand, Fernando was talking to his brother, who was his best man, mom was working out the details with Edward for whatever reason. Alan got stuck with babysitting duty. To keep the kids out of the kitchen he took them all outside, including Maggie. I should go to my room and enjoy the silence, but I couldn't abandon my best friend. Dam conscience.

I threw on a heavy down coat I packed (the only down coat I packed) and boots over my jeans and went outside to help. I didn't see them in front of the house, which means that he might have went to the fields. Human scent was faint out here. The smell of ice over powered everything. Only something strong like perfume or cologne, or blood could cut through the smell. I found myself following the scent of Doridos over a hill and through a small passageway that led to the field.

The field is enclosed with rock, almost like a bowl. During the snows it was dangerous to stay, since the only way out was through this one, narrow passage which closes up very quickly. During this season when the snow isn't here you usually can't get anywhere close to here. The older kids are always playing soccer or football. But not today, Alan and at least fifteen kids were running around. I steeled my back and moved in to help him. Boy did I hate kids.

* * *

I'm not going to choke her. I'm not going to choke her. I'm not going to choke her. I'm not going to choke her. I'm not going to choke her. 

"Muchachas de Cheetah, hermanas de Cheetah! Si!" (Cheetah Girls, cheetah sisters, yea!)

I'm going to choke her.

"Maggie, esta mas alla de las nueve y ambos necesitamos levantarnos temprano manana. De vuelta apagado a la musica y vaya a dormir!" (Maggie, it's past nine o'clock and we both need to get up early tomorrow. Turn off the music and go to sleep!). I didn't mean to sound so harsh, honest. But this girl was irking the shit out of me so freaking badly I was really going to kill her.

Maybe it was the tone of my voice that did it, or the way my eyes shined with the promise of pain, but the girl stopped jumping on her bed and plopped into the sheets and closed her eyes. I could still hear her music. "De vuelta a la musica apagado." (Turn the music off). She flashed me a defiant look before clicking it off. With a distinct "humph" she turned away from me. I would say good riddance, but it didn't take very long fir her snores to fill the room.

* * *

Dawn at last. There was only a moment before the clouds covered the sun, making the morning sky white instead of gold. That was the usual thing down here. I could hear the breathing of my parents, careful, measured, and practiced. They would wait until others got up before them. Not me. 

I sat up and jumped off the bed at the same time. It was the perfect technique to use if you had a squeaky mattress. Maggie was spread out on her bed, drool glistening on her cheek. I crept into the hall. The room Alan was staying had its door open a crack. The scent of morning breath was so strong I nearly gagged. Fifteen boys sleeping in one room with their mouths open could make a vampire go unconscious. I held my breath going by it again.

I knocked on Sarah's bedroom door. I heard the shuffling of sheets and some dream-talk. I opened it a crack. Mom was craning her neck to see me from her position on Sarah's bed. She pointed to her wrist.

"Seven," I whispered. The whole lot of us had to be at the church at ten even though the ceremony started at eleven-thirty. I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me, as mom shook Sarah awake.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Sarah? It's seven o'clock. Time to wake up."

"No deseo a," she muttered. (I don't want to.)

"Your getting married today." There was a moment before Sarah's eyes sprang open. The speed that she jumped up from the bed with was almost unreal. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my Goodness! Where's my dress? What time is it? Did someone call the church about the flowers?"

"Sarah! Calm down, every thing's all set, it was done yesterday!" Sarah looked at mom as if she had never seen her before. And then she started to cry. She lunged on mom and started to sob like a child. Even behind her hands I could see the smile on her face. She was smiling like an idiot...and balling her eyes out...I left the room before it got any more weird.

* * *

Everyone was up by eight and doing something, even the kids. The food was brought my truck to the reception hall while all of the kids took turns in the shower. Thank God I had taken mine after I left Sarah's room, I doubted that their would have even been any hot water left. 

Even though the bride isn't supposed to be so stressed on the day of the wedding, Sarah was. Her cell phone was ringing like crazy, which was driving mom insane since mom was doing her hair, or trying to at least. Relatives kept calling and asking for directions. If they weren't mom hung up on them.

All of the kids were packed up and hauled off at nine. Sarah wanted them out of the house. After they had showered and dressed their job had been to clean the house. Busy work. It didn't work as well as she planned. They ended up messing up the house more then fixing it. So, with a very angry rant that had them all cowering, she ordered them to take their clothes that they were wearing for the ceremony and get out. My guess was that they were going to Sarah's brother's house which was pretty close to the church.

Fernando had taken his brother and left to the church already. Mom packed our dresses in the car along with all the accessories and drove Sarah, Edward, Alan, and I to the church.

We sat in the main room with the long benches while Sarah and Fernando talked to the priest. About what I don't know, I honestly didn't follow it. But it did give me a chance to look around.

Sarah's favorite colors were maroon and white. Every bench had banners lining it, a soft material that was both colors. A white sheet had been laid in the isle and white rose petals adorned it. Maggie was to carry a basket full of maroon petals to mix with them. Large bouquets were everywhere, giving the church a strong scent of a meadow. Fresh cut flowers, nice.

It was almost eleven. We were in the brides chambers. Sarah insisted that mom and I wear blush. I didn't blame her. With the colors of our dresses and skin in the bright church we almost blended in with the decorations. The blush was a light pink. A caramel brown eye shadow was applied, along with a bit of mascara. Mom re-wet my already washed hair and put in that mousse that Rosalie had used. She tied the sides of my hair back and left out a curl or two for bangs.

Mom's hair was done the same except hers looked a bit more tamed. It was expected since her curls were made my a curling iron and a lot of hairspray. I'll admit, vampire hair is very stubborn. She had on the same make-up as I did, but a bit more mild. Even the light pink stood out like a tomato in the snow. Mom really had no chance, she is half albino. Add that to the vampire paleness and she was as white as paper.

There was a knock on the door. Sarah called them in to see it was one of the church girls.

"We're ready for you." Sarah nodded. I looked behind me to see mom fiddling with our bags we had brought with us. She put something back in it and turned, her face flush.

"Bella," Sarah urged. We had to walk out before she did. Mom gave a tiny laugh, I caught a whiff of fresh blood.

"Mom," I whispered. I handed her a piece of gum. She gave me a nervous smile and walked out.

Carlos, one of Alan's cousins, walked me down the isle. I didn't mind it, he was really a pleasant person if you could ignore the timid character that radiated off of him. Mom and dad were next. I could hear whispers behind me from Sarah's closest cousins. They knew mom, but Edward was new to them.

We stood while Sarah walked up the isle, a vision in white. Alan walked her down the isle. Her real father dead, and her step-father hopefully was dead, he was the only other man in her life. And as red as his face was from all the attention, Alan glowed on the inside. He took pride and honor in walking his mother.

_Mi amor..._

I could tell Fernando was going to be here a while. It wasn't until now that I realized how serious he was. Sarah has dated many, but trusted none. And now she was getting married. I could almost feel myself tearing, almost._  
_

The sermon was a blur, I really wasn't into the holiness of the preacher's speech. Maybe being dead had something to do with it.

We took the limo to the reception hall. We toasted to the new couple (Alan and I got to taste champagne; he hated it, I liked the fizz) and danced the night away. Somehow, in this moment, where my parents and god-parents are happy, life ain't so bad after all.

**I know I didn't update last week, the Spanish took longer then I planned. If the grammar isn't correct, I apologize. I don't speak fluent Spanish although I understand some. **

**I know the reception wasn't very detailed, but this chapter is over 7000 words, its' big enough. Besides, I wanted Rose to have a good time, no more drama...for now, hehehe.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Only two more chapters to go!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 39: Friday Night  
**

It was more of a relief when I got back. Not that I didn't love my extended family, I'm just not a people person really. Having sixteen kids, two teens, one preteen, and nine adults in one house was way over my limit. Keith had been there at the airport waiting for me by his jeep. Mom had let me ride back to the house with him. I think they only reason Edward agreed was because they rode behind us the whole way home. So there was no time to pull over for a make-out session. Oh well.

There was something weird going on, I could feel it. It was starting to irritate me -no, scratch that, it _was_ irritating me. Mom, who was surprisingly the worst at keeping a secret, was suddenly busy with Rosalie all week. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were no where to be found. Esme and Carlisle were doing what ever they do. That left Keith and Edward.

The biggest clue had been Tuesday when I came home from the Dojo. I had come home almost an hour earlier then I usually do. Sensai had another competition coming up and needed the night to put in some extra training time with another student. Keith and Edward were sitting in the living room chatting like old pals when I had gotten home. From the scent in the chair, they had been sitting there for a while. Weird...

Even weirder, Edward's mind was lazily blocked. His voice was but a whisper as I came down the long street home that night. Something about getting a new car and who would drive it?

It was Friday before I cracked. I had taken a shower, put Rosalie's mousse in my hair, and tied a scrunchie half-way down the length. Today was supposed to be muggy with only light rain fall, leaving me wearing capris, a long sleeve shirt, and a half cut jacket. When in doubt, layer. When it was hot here, it rained and everyone was miserable. When cold in Chile the sun shone bright but offered no warmth. I lived in irony.

The worst part was I could tell Keith was hiding something, but I couldn't prove it. Not cool.

We sat in History together. I had him cornered, literally. We sat in the back corner watching three hours of Denzel Washington and Matthew Broderick in Glory. I was staring straight at him, trying to make him uncomfortable. I knew it was working to some degree because he was suddenly very interested in Civil War politics, his mind was oddly blank.

I didn't see him again until lunch. I tapped the cap of my bottled water impatiently as he looked intently at his food.

"Keith," I said. He had jumped at the word like it was a gun shot.

"Yea?" He said after swallowing a mouth full of pizza. He made a show of taking another big bite.

"Why have you and Edward been talking so much lately?" There was a split second hesitation in his eyes but he managed to speak.

"What do you mean?" It was that ability that he said all wolves had, the ability to move on. Maybe they had it because it made it easier to kill and not think twice about it? It sure as hell made it easier to lie.

"What's going on? There's a huge secret that no one is telling me about?" He shrugged. I listened carefully for his thoughts. There was nothing.

The bell rang, ending lunch. I gathered my bag and meant to storm off angrily to Gym. It would have looked a lot more impressive if he didn't grab my wrist and used my own momentum to spin me around. My scowl would have been way more meaner if I wasn't stumped as to how the hell he had just moved so fast to get in front of me without anyone seeing him.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" That caught me off-guard. Keith had chose to go back to his fathers house when we went to Chile. My guess was that they made up, I don't know, I've been meaning to ask him all week. But I saw him during school, and then he came over after school and left around nine. So what did he mean would I go out with him tonight? It was Friday, we usually would spent time together tonight anyway.

"Sure?" It came out as a question. He gave me a charming smile.

"Be at your dads at four, alright?" I nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Something incredibly human shined in his eyes. Almost like he was proud? It was the same look that a husband gave his wife when she had delivered a baby, or like a dad gave to a daughter who had won her first soccer game.

"So your not going to tell me whats going on?" He simply shook his head and walked away. I didn't realize that we were almost going to be late for Gym until he called back to me.

"Are you coming?" The bell rang. Already late, damn.

* * *

It was four on the dot and I was pulling into the Cullen Manor. I counted the cars in the driveway. Edward's car was gone. All the lights were on, but they were dim. One thing I loved about this house. Every single light could be turned up and down that way we didn't need to kill our eyesight just to appear "normal". Even though our eyesight was good at night, having a light on just seemed easier. Old habits died hard. 

I didn't even knock on the door when Alice flung it open. There was a sweet smile on her face but a gleam in her eye. I had the feeling that that was the look she gave to sweet little Bambi just before she snapped his neck and drank his blood.

"Hi hunny," she sang with too much sweetness. Her hand shot out, grabbing my arm before I could move. Who said new vampires were the most powerful? Alice was still proving that she could out maneuver me any day of the week.

She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me up the stairs. "What are you doing?" I asked. She only kept pushing.

"No time." She had pushed me into her room. It was red, purple, and gold themed. In the day time it looked brightly colored, it looked cheerful and exotic. In the night it looked seductive to the point of danger. I heard the door click behind me and turned. If I didn't know and love Alice the look she was giving me would have made me think she was about to either rape me or eat me. Seeing as Alice was straight, I was betting on the latter.

She pointed to a mahogany door on the right wall. "In," she commanded. I did as told, almost afraid to do otherwise. Would Alice hurt me? No. But there were worse things then physical pain death.

The bathroom was dim, and I stood at the doorway to give my eyes time to adjust. Alice ruined it by flicking on the lights. I was very close to hissing at her. She shoved two bottles and two towels into my hands.

"Shower, make sure you wash your hair good." And then she shut the door. I blinked at the back of the white door. Why did I feel like I don't have a choice in whatever was going on?

I showered and washed my hair as told. Once I was done I rang out my hair and toweled it dry, wrapping the other towel around myself. I hadn't even tucked in the towel securely around my body when Alice was knocking on the door.

"You done yet?" I nodded but remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yea. But what do you-" I was going to ask what she expected me to wear. But she had opened the door to point me back into her room.

"Clothes are on the bed." She shooed me out the bathroom and went inside herself. I heard the shower and some drawers opening. Maybe she was coming with us?

I stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. My eyes were still dancing with spots from the bright bathroom so I couldn't see clearly in the dim room. A flick of the wrist and a bit of effort and I had a ball of flame in my hand. I took another look at the bed. Laid out were Brazilian-cut panties and a matching lacy halter-top bra. I moved my hand around, looking all over the bed and even the floor. There has got to be a mistake. She didn't really expect me to wear that did she? It looked like something off a Victoria Secret model.

"Alice?" I called, letting the fire die out. Even with my improved control it still got hard to resist the urge to throw it.

"Yes, what is on the bed is what your wearing. Now hurry up!" She sounded incredibly excited. I was starting to get scared.

I put the bra on first, over the towel, so it could hold it up while I put on the panties. Then I pulled the towel from under the bra and rewrapped it around myself. I looked around again. No deodorant or lotion? I know I'm a full vampire now and I don't stink or dry out but it was still a comfort. Besides, I hated after getting out the shower and your underarms don't feel smooth when you move them back and forth.

"Rose!" Alice called. I walked into the bathroom. The door slammed behind me again.

Rosalie stood at the other door on the other side of the bathroom. The door behind her led to her room. In her hand was a comb and a blow dryer. I turned around to see Alice with her back against the other door. Make-up brushes were in her hands. There was also a chair in front of the huge mirror that wasn't there before. It looked stiff with the straight back. And...were those _ropes _lying oh-so-innocently under it?

"Now Rose, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Alice said softly. She was talking as if she was trying to talk down someone with hostages.

"Mom!" I called. Some things she had always told me was never drive drunk, never let your brain override your heart, and never go into Alice's bathroom.

"She's not here. Now sit down..." Alice was creeping towards me. I took a stance, ready to jump over her when she lunged. Rosalie crashed into me from behind. She wrapped her arms around my torso and wrestled me into the chair. Even though I knew Rosalie was a vampire, she still looked very delicate.

I threw up my hands before they started with the ropes. "Alright, alright! I'll go quietly!" They glanced at each other.

"Promise?" Alice said. I nodded.

"Promise." She smiled. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

About three different colors were applied to my face with brushes, two different pencils used. There was a lot of pulling of my hair and steam, and sprays. I have no idea how long I'd been in that bathroom, but when Alice had finally proclaimed she was finished I wanted to jump for joy.

I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. My face looked natural, flushed, and full of life. My eyes had the lightest shade of purple over them, making my amber gaze really pop. My hair had been straightened. Half of it was up in a bun that had curls cascading down, the other half was straight. Two pieces were curled by a curling iron and resting on the sides of my face. I had never straightened my hair before, I never had the patience or the need. It went past my waist, almost to mid-thigh.

But I wasn't totally done. Next were my hands and feet. There was a lot of scraping and cutting before they got to the actually painting. So I didn't have a pedicure before I died, who cared? And how exactly was I supposed to keep my nail neat? They get bloody at least twice a month. Not exactly the best thing for them.

I looked at the clock on the wall when they finally let me out. It was six forty-five. Had I really been in there that long? Crazy aunts.

Alice went and dug into her closet while Rosalie came over to me with another brush. This one had glitter and a pink powder mixed in with it. She flicked it over my chest, back, and arms, and then sprayed perfume on my chest, wrists, and back.

Alice came over to me with a lilac dress in her hands. She helped me step into it carefully. The top was tight, very tight. It was totally backless. I almost protested that it showed my scars from the Volturi but my hair covered that. At the waist line it loosened, the material either satin or silk. The trimming was gold on the hem and there were gold sparkles scattered on the top.

Now this was weird. Where the hell was I going that I needed to look like this? They weren't dressed up; they weren't going with me? What the hell?

"Not that I don't think I look good guys, because I do, but where the hell am I going?" They only smirked at me.

"Rose," Edward called from the front of the house. I glanced at them. They handed me a small gold bag and heels and ushered me out the door. I didn't put the heels on right away. It wasn't that I couldn't wear them, just that I didn't like to.

Edward and Mom were standing at the front door. Mom had a camera in hand. She had on dress pants and a blouse, Edward jeans and a dressy shirt.

"Guys what's going on?" Mom started to giggle as if she was insane.

"Edward remember? I didn't know either!" She laughed. Edward smiled at the memory. When I tried to read it but it came out blurry. "Okay," she declared, composing herself. "Pictures people! Come on if you want one!"

There was a giant swoosh as everyone came running down the stairs in dressy clothes, beaming. I had no choice but to start to smile. I think it was Jasper's fault.

I took a picture with Carlisle and Esme, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, and finally mom and dad. There were numerous snap-shots of myself. It was then that the wheels started to turn in my head. A car pulled up. I didn't recognize it at all, but I did recognize the driver. Keith stepped out of the driver's seat and up the front steps. He was in a black tux with a lilac shirt and gold tie. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail low on his neck.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, a short one since my family was there. I tugged his tie and smiled. "You know, if you were taking me to prom you should have just said so." He smiled at me.

"Would you have gone?" I had to think about that. Social functions weren't my most favorite thing...that a huge understatement. The only reason I could stand Sarah's wedding was because I was in the party, so I stayed with Sarah instead of the crowd. And even at the reception, I slipped into the background with Alan and hung out with him. Something as big as prom, even though the attention wouldn't be on me, was still scary.

"I don't know." He smiled.

Mom took at least ten more pictures. I think she would have cried if she could. At eight dad escorted us out the door after mom bear-hugged me and into the driveway to the car that Keith had pulled up in. It said Aston Martin on the side of the front bumper. I wasn't sure who that was, but I could tell from the style that he was not very cheap.

"How...?" I started. I looked at him. He was trying very hard to hold back a huge smirk. A picture of Edward putting the keys in his hands with a smile flashed in my mind. I smiled.

Edward tapped me on the shoulder, making me turn. He then took my face in his hands, very careful of all the make up, and kissed my forehead gently. "Have a good time," he smiled. I was a bit shocked by the gesture. Yes Edward was confident in my acceptance of him but he had never done something like that before.

With a pat on Keith's back, he went back to stand on the steps with Mom. They watched as Keith opened my door for me and shut it behind me. The only reason I didn't protest this time was because I was speechless. I was going to prom...why did all of this feel so...right? So good? I was almost giddy.

Keith got in next to me, started the car, and slowly drove from the driveway and onto the one-oh-one.

"Rose?" I looked over at him. He was staring at the road but I knew he knew I could see him. "You haven't said anything since we left the house." I bit my lip and then stopped remembering the make-up. This was why I didn't wear any, I couldn't even touch my own face!

"What can I say?"

"I don't know, something." There was an edge in his voice. He thought he had done the wrong thing by doing this. I smiled.

"I glad we're going. It's...something normal."

"What do you mean normal?" I fiddled with the golden chain on my purse.

"I don't know. I'm in junior in High School. Instead of worrying about next weeks test, I've got centuries old vampires trying to capture me and werewolves trying to kill me." That last one slipped. I didn't mean to say it so casually but it had came out anyway. "I'm not saying that to be a bitch, but this is so...down to Earth. I can't describe it Keith, I really can't. It just makes me feel so happy about just being here and alive." There was a smile playing on his lips, and I loved it. "Thanks, really, for doing this." He only nodded.

We pulled into the packed parking lot. All eyes were on us as Keith cut the engine and escorted me out. I lifted my dress over the wet ground and walked carefully across the parking lot. Our school was so small that you didn't even need to buy tickets. Scare! I knew in Seattle, prom tickets were almost ninety dollars!

We didn't dance immediately. We found a table, got drinks, and simply watched everyone else.

This year's theme was Frosty Wonderland/Fantasy Forest. I'm not sure what the hell it was honestly. There was a huge picture of a unicorn behind the stage with a winter forest behind it. There was purple, blue, and silver glitter on the floor, and white, lavender, and baby blue streamers across the ceiling. I want to know who came up with this theme.

"It's weird, isn't it?" I said as I watched a group of blonds on the edge of the dance floor.

"The theme? Hell yea." I laughed. Keith wasn't big on casual cursing. Maybe I'm a bad influence on him? Nah.

"No. Just...life." My eyes scanned the crowd, looking at all the happy faces. "Right now, this seems to be the most important thing to people. Right now, someone is accomplishing a goal just by being here. But in ten, twenty, thirty years, no one will remember. No one will remember what they were talking about at this moment, or even who they were with."

"Maybe it's because their life-span is only so long. Everything they do has to matter, or else it won't get done." I shrugged.

"Maybe." There was a silent moment and then I felt him looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Come dance with me," he said, eying the stage. The school had decided to get one of those army bands that sang some of the newest songs. Providing entertainment and supporting troops at the same time. How patriotic.

"Since when do you dance?" I couldn't imagine him as a dancer. He seemed more to be one to sit back and watch the show.

"I don't like to, but I know how to." He stood and took my hand. The band was currently playing Pink's "You and Your Hand". Once the first verse started I began to drag him instead of the other way around. I wasn't a big fan of Pop, but Pink was one of the few artists that had just enough mixture of Pop and Rock that I could live with.

_ I'm not here for your entertainment,  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight!  
Just stop and take a second,  
I was fine before you walked into my life!  
Cause you know it's over,  
Before it began,  
Keep your drink just give me the money!_

_  
_"It's just you and your hand tonight!" I started jumping around like a manic, well, as much as my shoes would allow. Keith was to busy laughing at me to continue dancing. I started to sing the second verse like karaoke.

"Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck! Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck! Don't touch, back up I'm not the one, buh-Bye. Listen up it's just not happening. You can say what you want to your boyfriends. Just let me have my fun tonight, aiight?"

We joined the crowd at the front of the stage, singing, dancing, and laughing at the same time.

_ I'm not here for your entertainment,  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight!  
Just stop and take a second,  
I was fine before you walked into my life!  
Cause you know it's over,  
Before it began,  
Keep your drink just give me the money!  
It's just you and your hand tonight!_

_ In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks;  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck;  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see;  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah!_

_You know who you are,  
High five and talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment,  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight!  
Just stop and take a second,  
I was fine before you walked into my life!  
Cause you know it's over,  
Before it began,  
Keep your drink just give me the money!  
It's just you and your hand tonight!  
It's just you and your hand!_

_I'm not here for your entertainment!  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight!  
Just stop and take a second,  
I was fine before you walked into my life!  
Cause you know it's over,  
Before it began!  
Keep your drink just give me the money!  
It's just you and your hand tonight!_

More popular songs played throughout the night. "Girlfriend", by Avril Lavinge was one that Keith happened to like a lot. They played Linkin Park, Nickelback, Rihanna, and this new song called "Party Like A Rockstar". I would have to find out who sang that one later on. I liked it.

_ I was blown away,  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
Your taking away everything,  
And I can't do without._

He had taken me into his arms, holding me close. I rubbed my face into his warm chest. I took my face away for a moment, checking if my make up came off on him. It didn't. Must be some good stuff.

_I try to see the good in life.  
The good things in life are hard to find.  
We're blowing away, blowing away,  
Can we make this something good?_

His heart thumped strong against my cheek. I could hear the blood rushing through his veins. Although it didn't make me thirsty, it made me comforted.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around!  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around!  
It's not over,  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But your the only one!  
It's not over._

They always say that something happens between two people when they dance this way. I never believed it. How could something happen when all your doing is turning in a slow circle and staring off into space?

_I've taken all I can take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time.  
Been strong, holding on,  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily,  
Blowing away, blowing away,  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?_

But now, I knew I was wrong. Something between us grew even more then before. Something too deep and intimate for words. It was almost like his heartbeat was my own. He was living for me, breathing, sleeping, eating for me. Maybe that's why he was so happy to be with someone as cold and dead as me, we completed each other. We were the same yet opposites. Weird.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around.  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over,  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But your the only one!  
It's not over._

Dear God, I thought, please don't let this be a dream. Thoughts blossomed in my head. What if something came in and tore him from me? I held him tighter. Nothing was taking him from me. Not his people, nor my own, and certainly not my doubts. I mentally beat them away. Keith was mine and mine forever, or at least as long as fate would allow him to be.

_You can't let this get away,  
Let it out, let it out,  
Don't get caught up in yourself,  
Let it out._

_Let's start over,  
Well try to do to it right this time around!  
Its not over,  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But your the only one,  
It's not over._

I wanted to laugh. How could his love kill what was already dead? Then again, I hadn't "died" until I had found him. Maybe his love didn't kill me. Something said that I should be mad about that, but I wasn't. He was the only one who could do this to me, make me feel this way. A few months ago I would have hated him for it. Hated him for making me able to feel. But now I loved him for it.

_Lets start over.  
Its not over,  
This love is killing me,  
But your the only one!  
It's not over._

"I love you," I whispered. He stiffened for only a moment, his heart had skipped a beat.

"I love you too." I breathed, and it felt like a door had been opened and I was able to stretch; like a bird who had been caged for too long.

"Come on," he said, tugging me towards the back. We exited without notice and were in the courtyard before I knew it. Talk about being on cloud nine.

He sat on the wet bench and lifted me up to put me on his lap without any sign of strain. Even though he was a wolf I kept thinking of him as vulnerable. Maybe it was because I was invincible almost?

He dug into his pocket and offered me a tiny red box.

"Your full of surprises tonight," I chuckled. "You didn't need to get me anything Keith, bringing me here was more then enough." He leaned in and I came the rest of the way. I kissed him hard, showing him my gratitude. He pulled away slowly.

"Open it." I wanted to laugh at the rough tone in his voice. I kept forgetting how much he held back with it came to real intimacy. I cut the string on the box with a nail and took off the cover. Inside was a silver chain, the links thick but not heavy. On the end was a heart made from silver iron that were twined in a circular pattern. The clip on the necklace went through a loop in the top of the heart. I unclipped it and the heart fell open. The space on the inside of the heart was big enough to fit at least three marbles inside, or a piece of rock. I smiled. When he had suggested that I get something to put the amethyst in I hadn't listened to him. He thought I looked dorky carrying around a huge stone with me.

"I didn't think you were serious," I confessed.

"I didn't think you would really bring that stone everywhere with you." I huffed.

"I like my stone. Do you want me to leave it in my room all day and never have it?" He smiled and touched my pouty lip with a finger. I resisted the urge to snip at him like a puppy.

"I guess not. But now you have something to put a piece of it in." I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

We stayed in our position for a while, I wasn't sure how long. We were watching the night clouds roll by. It had been a while since either of us had time to just sit and watch something natural together. I counted about six clouds rolling by, not able to determine a shape of any kind. If only it was a full moon tonight, that would have made things even better.

_"Like a little school mate in the school yard,  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards.  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine.  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to,  
'cause I wanna hold yours too.  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds.  
But it's time for me to go home,  
It's getting late, dark outside,  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity,  
Peace, Serenity."_

But I didn't need to be by myself to get peace and serenity, I could get it right here, in these arms, forever.

* * *

I had no idea what time we got in that night, it had to be somewhere around midnight. Edward had met us at the door. He was relieved to see me and gave Keith a searching look. Although he didn't think I had seen it, he had held up his hands in a show of innocence. I almost shook my head. 

I went upstairs to Alice's bathroom, took off the dress, and washed the make up from my face. I found my clothes from earlier and put them back on. When I came back downstairs Keith had changed from his tux and was in jeans and a white shirt.

"Where are you going this time at night?" Although Edward was trying hard to keep his mind clear, I knew what he was thinking. So I took the liberty of thinking it for him.

I pictured Keith's room, dark, and him laying back on his bed. I pictured myself crawling slowly over his shirtless body.

The look on Edward's face was enough to break me out in hysterics. I was laughing so hard I started to roll on the floor. It was times like this that not having to breath came in handy even though I did manage to choke slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked me. I only shook my head.

"We're going hunting," I said, still shaking my head and laughing. "We'll be back soon, scout's honor."

It was a joke, honest

I didn't trust myself to say it aloud. I would start laughing again. I tried really hard to make the image of that face not pop up again.

He slowly nodded, not saying anything.

Come on, where do you think my morals are?

_In your pants like the rest of your age groups'._

I started laughing again, though not hysterically very near it. Keith looked back and forth between us and decided to drag me to his jeep before I could start again.

We went to the State Park, not far. Not many people would be here this time at night anyway. He had made sure to park at an angle to passer byers wouldn't see the truck. Maybe that's why his car was green?

Keith Changed. I didn't watch. I figured something like that was a bit private. It had to be somewhere along the lines of watching him change clothes as well. Someone should really write a rule book on how to date out of your species. Maybe I should?

He was even more beautiful in this form then his other. This was the first time I had got to be around his other form casually. His dark fur gleamed a rusted red, and his eyes glowed with intelligence. He was far larger then a regular wolf, his head shoulder almost reaching my own. I ran my hands through his fur, feeling the muscles clench and twitch under my hand. I wonder...

I reached up and scratched him lightly but with quick movements behind the ear. He started to crane his head over towards me. It wasn't until I heard the noise that I realized his foot was twitching in a half trying-to-scratch-behind-his-front-leg and thumping the ground movement. I giggled.

We ran together, our styles completely different. His was hard, aggressive, powerful. Mine was light, ground-covering, careful. The difference between the flight of and Eagle and a Sparrow.

It didn't take long for us to find what we had came for. A large male deer, large but old, slept soundly in a clearing. Though the warrior part in both of us said that he should have a chance, that attacking him in his sleep was unfair. But we couldn't spend all night hunting, and this buck was well on his way towards death.

His ears perked at the sound of Keith. I got downwind from the buck as Keith showed himself. The buck got up slow, trying to make a show of looking brave. Though he was brave, he was no fool. He knew that his time was well up.

Keith let loose a growling bark that ripped through the trees and made my ears ring. The buck took off towards me. I sprang and caught onto his muzzle in mid-air. I let momentum swing me around, twisting his neck and bringing him to the ground unanimously. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

I started to feed at the neck. The blood was tangy, almost like it had a tint of grapefruit in it. The older ones usually did taste this way.

The carcass started to rock. My eyes shot open. Keith was tearing at the belly with pearly three inch fangs, fangs that were designed to tear me apart. He bared his teeth at nothing and shook his muzzle, trying to get the fur off his teeth. I watched as I fed, I had to admit, it was...interesting. I usually skinned the carcasses and left the meat to the animals in the forest. The rest of it I buried if I had time. There has been a few times when I abandoned it when I went hunting further up north where bear attacks were more frequent. The smell of blood was one of the most fast traveling scents in nature. Bear's aren't too picky who they steal from either.

The carcass moved almost a full inch as Keith ripped into the belly and stuck his long muzzle inside. He came back covered in blood, a smooth, shiny organ in his mouth. Must be the liver. He devoured it hungrily. He reached back in and came out with the heart. He dropped it immediatly, the wolf version of disgust on his face. The organ was giving off a bad smell. He kicked it away with a massive paw and started to pick was meat was on the bones off with his teeth. I wiped my mouth off blood on the back of my hand. Not only could we be normal together, but we could be monsters together as well.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! I don't know whether to jump for joy pr cry honestly.** **This was the original story ending, I wanted to end it like Twilight. But I think the next chapter will be something that you guys will enjoy. I know what your thinking, what could I possibly come up with that will make things more perfect for their lives now? Well just wait and see! Hehehe!  
**

**The songs are not mine. The first one is "You and Your Hand" by P!nk (or Pink...it's different almost every time I look her up), the second is "It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry, and that very last part is from Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry". Out of the whole song, that's the part I like best.**

**I haven't decided which story I'll be starting next. After this one I need a break. Moving has made typing time difficult, and school will be starting next month. A lot of things I need to do before then. But it's a debate between my Naruto one and my Women of the Otherworld one. How about a vote? All in favor of Naruto (option 1) vs all in favor of Women of the Otherworld (option 2), vs those who will read both (option 3), vs those who don't care because they won't read either one of them (option 4). Don't worry, I won't get offended. Those fics may not be as good as this one, it depends on how much I put into the story.**

**Until the last chapter!**

**Dog-Demon-Emiko**


	40. Chapter 40

**Amethyst Skies**

**Part 2**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Epilogue  
**

Monday afternoon. I was dressed at three and on the way to my car. Rose and Keith had already left from school and were going to Rose's gym. Rose had vowed to teach him jujitsu. I had made a mental note to get ice packs ready for him when they came home. Thursday was their last day, they couldn't wait. Edward had went...I have no idea. But the fact that he didn't see me off to work made me pouty. Immature? I know. But hey, I'm still seventeen.

I swung into my usual parking space with ease, grabbed my purse, and locked the doors. "Hello Clair," I greeted, as I walked past our secretary. She was getting on in her years, almost fifty now. She gave me a nod and a pleasant smile.

Even though this job had me bored out of my mind, it was simple. I worked for the County Hospital typing in Insurance claims. On Tuesday's I apprenticed under our Medical Coder, Doris. It was simple minded work and I was in a cubicle, but it kept attention off of me. Though Edward protested and said that I didn't need to be so cautious, I didn't want to take the chance. I had to leave my last job because people were making comments about my age. It wasn't anything big as in they were suspicious, but more along the lines of jealousy among females. My ID said I was thirty-eight, and a bit of make-up helped with that image. Why did I try to hard to pass for such an old age? Because my daughter is seventeen. I couldn't go around saying I was twenty with a seventeen year old kid running around. Rose offered to say she was adopted, but I couldn't forget about Officer Greanah, who had seen me heavy and pregnant and given me my father's will.

"Bella!" Someone called. I turned. My boss, Tamera, a leggy blond with bags under eyes that were even bigger then mine, was trotting towards me as fast as her heels would allow her. "Bella, I tired to call your cell phone before you came in. I was going to tell you that you didn't need to come in today. The work load has been shifted." There was some resentment in her voice. The hospital had opened another insurance branch much like this one and was hiring college grads like crazy. A large bulk of our work load had been shifted over to them more then once. But yet when they make mistakes, we take the blows. "I've tried your cell phone but it kept going straight to voice mail. I'm sorry." I knew she was. The new jobs were forcing her to lay off people who had been working here thirty years and more. She has been under a lot of pressure lately.

"It's alright Tamera. I'll go home then."

"I'm really sorry Bella." She gave me a look that told me she really meant it. I nodded and smiled before exiting the office and heading home. Now what was I going to do?

Years ago, I wanted nothing more then to be a vampire as long as I was with Edward. I told myself it wouldn't be so bad, that I'd always be with Edward. But I had never thought about the time in between. I don't regret being a vampire, honestly. But sometimes it had me bored out of my skull. It was no wonder Edward spoke many languages and played piano. He had all the time in the world.

I had tried to pick up hobbies like sewing, cooking, and even drawing. But I simply didn't have eyes for detail, which ended my sewing and drawing careers. I was a decent cook, I had to be since my daughter ate almost constantly. But now that she didn't anymore there was no one to cook for. Maybe I should get a different job? One that has me doing something but typing different claims all day?

I pulled into the drive and walked the steps slowly. Maybe I could redecorate the house? I haven't done that since we moved back in. What if I-?

I stopped in mid-thought. There were rose petals on the floor. Who the hell put those there? I strained my ears to hear sound, and resisted the urge to call out for Edward. It was stuff like that that got girls in the movies killed. I slipped off my heels and crept along the path. It led up the stairs and into my room.

Before I opened my door, I got the picture of Edward laying naked on my bed with a rose in his mouth. I fought the giggles fiercely. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Another giggle attack.

When I had myself under control I pushed open my door. The petals led to my bed which held no naked Edward. Poo.

"Who...?" I asked no one. It was a silly question. I already knew who had done this, and the note on my pillow was even more proof. I recognized Edward's neat script anywhere.

_We haven't been out in a while. How about we go out tonight?  
Rose will pick you up at seven. The house has been cleaned, all chores taken care of accordingly.  
Take the time to relax.  
I love you.  
Edward_

I smiled. I wonder how much bribing he had to give Rose to do the house chores. Oh well, at least they were done. I had about three hours before Rose get here.

What was I going to wear tonight then? I started to go through my closet. He didn't say where we were going, which worried me the most. Edward and his surprises...

Wait, the note said Rose would pick me up at seven...I usually don't get home from work on Mondays until nine. That means Edward know I was going to be sent home, which means either he planned it or Alice told him. Sneaky vampire.

I ran an extra hot bath and soaked. Even though my muscles don't cramp and get sore, it still felt good to be warm. By the time I got out, my cheeks were flushed. That usually happened instead of me just getting pruney. Oh well, I prefer looking like a tomato to a raisin any day.

I picked through my closet again. In the end I came up with black slacks, a white blouse, and slip on heels. I gave my hair a good combing and was ready fifteen minutes early.

Rose came through the door at seven on the dot, all smiles. Her hair was out and tamed with the help of Rosalie's mousse. Even though the mousse does work for quite some time, Rose still only wore her hair out for special occasions only. She had on jeans and a button-up dress shirt with dressy low heels that I recognized as Alice's. I had worn them before.

"Rose, where are we-"

"Na-ah!" She said with a smile. "I'm not telling. Come on or we'll be late." I gave her a glare much like her own and followed her out anyway.

Now I remember why I always drove when going places with Rose. She drove like a maniac. We were coming close to 110 miles per hour on the 101. I knew I should have gotten her that Oldsmobile instead of a Mazda.

We ended up in Port Angeles in forty minutes instead of the usual hour. She parked on the street and got out, leaving me to follow suit.

"This way Ma'dam," she said with a fake French accent. I smiled. We linked arm and arm and walked down the boarded side-walk of Part Angles.

It had been a long time that I had came to this side of Port Angeles. This side was clear of shops that had clothes and food more appealing to the younger crowd. Even when I had come over here it had been by accident while looking for Alice.

Rose took me over to a building in which I'm sure the paint was supposed to look like it was chipping away. I didn't get to look at it for very long. I was too busy looking at the man standing in front of the theater. Edward smiled at me then looked at Rose. She blinked, and her facial expression changed just a bit. I'm sure they were talking mentally. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would before.

"Bella." He said my name oh-so-softly, but it felt like he screamed it. I could hear his voice anywhere, through anything. I knew if all else failed, he wouldn't. I could always count on him to be there, by my side, forever. The thought made me smile brightly.

"Thank you, Rose," he said, looking at her. Something in his eyes made me think that that thank you was more then just a courtesy one. Rose gave him an off-handed shrug and a smile that told she was embarrassed by the attention. Edward pulled her into a one armed hug anyway, which had her looking very uncomfortable more from embarrassment then anything. She always had to play the tough girl.

"I'll see you at home," I smiled, and kissed her forehead. She nodded and left. I turned to Edward. "So, what's this all about? Hm?" He smiled and took my arm.

"You'll see." He led me into the theater and flashed tickets to the doorman. We went in through the entrance and further into the back rows. I could understand the need. The lights and sounds were rather harsh on us.

It wasn't long until the curtains were drawn. A man came out, dressed in a old English costume that twinkled with gold. The audience clapped. He silenced them by raising his hands and spoke in a clear voice.

"Two households, both alike in dignity; In fair Verona, where we lay our scene; From ancient grudge break new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." I clutched Edward's arm to me. Did he really...was this...I felt like a school girl. "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes; A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misaventur'd piteous overthrows," I began to whisper the rest along with the an softly, unable to help myself.

"Do with their death bury their parents strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and continuace of their parents' rage, which but their childrens' end, nought could remove, is now the two hours traffick of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

The curtain fell again and the audience clapped. I think I clapped the hardest of all. "I take it you like it?" Edward whispered. I didn't trust myself to say something without screaming. So I pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was cut short because the curtain went up again, but I think I got my point through.

* * *

"I think that was the first time I ever watched Romeo and Juliet without crying," I admitted. Edward laughed. 

"You would have if you could have." I nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled. I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of your thank yous'." I let out a small laugh.

We walked together. I didn't know where we were going, I simply followed him. I didn't notice that we were going back into that restaurant...the one we had our first date in.

I think I imagined my heart skipping a beat, I'm not one hundred percent sure. He whispered something to the waiter, who nodded and smiled, and took us all the way to the back of the restaurant and into a privacy booth. Must be because we really don't plan on eating.

He sat across from me and smiled. And kept smiling...ok, this was getting weird.

"Edward what's going on?" There was laughter in my voice. He shook his head and gave me that crooked grin.

"Nothing. Bella, theres something I wanted to ask you." I nodded and gave him my full attention. But I couldn't shake the feeling that his mind was somewhere else. "Do you remember the conditions that I insisted on we keep before I changed you?"

"That we wait until after graduation," I said simply.

"And the other?" I racked my brain. I believe that had been the only condition.

_Marry me first..._

I almost gasped with the memory. He had said to marry him first. But when we planned the change without the wedding I figured he was kidding.

"Marry you first," I whispered. He nodded. My mouth opened just a bit, the corners tight. I wasn't sure to smile or say something witty. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Well, we didn't meet those conditions. And I want to make that right." He reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Edward I'm not dressed for this," I insisted. He simply laughed.

"It doesn't matter Bella. I knew you'd be jumpy so I didn't want to make it too formal." I bit my lip and looked at my hands in my lap. Was he really doing this? Was he going to propose to me? I felt jittery. "Bella," I looked up. "do you love me?"

"Yes," I whispered without hesitation. I started to bit my lip again. He reached forward and brushed my lip with the pad of his thumb, a smear of blood on his finger. I stopped biting my lip.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" The word flew from my mouth. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. I stood from the table, moved the his side of the booth, and kissed him fully. I knew my blood was still on my lips.

"Let's go home," he insisted after a moment. It was a good thing too. I would have jumped his bones right there if he hadn't said something. But I was sure he wouldn't have minded.

* * *

"No no, what are you doing? Those go on the front rows of the Bride's side not the table!" I laughed quietly. Rosalie had been snapping at Emmett all morning so far. Of course Emmett claims that he was only there to move boxes and do the heavy work, Rosalie put him to work anyway. I didn't mind. The two of them have had way more weddings then any of us could count. If anyone could organize a wedding, it was Rosalie. I just wasn't sure if she understood that I meant I wanted it a small wedding. 

We had the chairs set up just for looks. The only people attending were all the Cullens, Jacob, and Keith. A fairly small list if you ask me, but I really didn't mind. I longed to invite my mother. I wanted to see her, to embrace her and tell her that I was okay. But once Charlie had died and no one could find me my mother took to traveling with Phillip. I did look in the sports section of the newspaper from time to time, trying to find his team name. Last summer I had caught a glimpse of her on the front page. She was definetly aging, the lines deep on her face. What would she do if I saw her and looked only half my age? Maybe it was just the wedding jitters or something, but I wanted my mother to be here, I really did.

Edward did the next best thing without me even asking. He went into my photo album and found a really nice picture of my mother. He copied it digitally and framed it. She now she was smiling in the front row of chairs outside, right next to my father's picture. I would have included Philip, but I didn't have a picture of him and a stick figure to the best of my drawing abilities. I told myself he was here in spirit instead.

"Mom! Mom?"

"In here Rose!" Rose came storming into the room. Her silken dress a deep gold that matched her heels. A diamond necklace sat between her breasts and a bracelet on her wrist. Her hair had been straightened and put up into a messy bun so she wasn't sitting on it half the night. Her face, which had been so grumpy a moment ago, softened just a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her balance didn't falter on Edward's fluffy carpet with her heels. She joined me at the window that made up the back of Edward's room and overlooked the processions with me.

"Just thinking," I said. She gave me a sideways glance.

"I know you wanted Sarah, Fernando, and Alan to be here Mom, but you know they can't. Not unless we tell them." I nodded. It was a conversation we had last night. "Come on, you need to get ready." She took me down the stairs and through Rosalie's room into the one place I always feared to go. "Come on Mom," Rose grunted, tugging on my arm. "If I had to get trapped in here for prom then so do you for your own wedding! Besides, Alice promised to go light on you!"

"That doesn't make me feel better," I muttered. I allowed myself to get dragged into the bathroom anyways where Alice sat with palettes of neutral tones.

My hair was done first, half up and half down. Pieces had been curled and a bit of silver glitter added. A light pink blush was applied to my cheeks over a golden foundation. A golden powder brush that doubled as a glitter applicator was brushed over my shoulders and chest. Like I needed glitter added when they sun was out today.

Alice and Rose helped me into my dress. Not that I needed two people, but I let the two of them fuss anyway. My mind had been blank today...at least until Rosalie knocked on the door and said that we needed to get into our places. Then the nerves that I had been avoiding all day finally kicked in full gear.

"Alice," I whispered as we stepped to the back door of the kitchen.

"Yea?" She was my flower girl and bride's maid, dressed in the same dress Rose had on.

"I'm nervous." She turned to me, a big smile on her face.

"Good, that means it's going to be a good wedding then." When I gave her a puzzled look, she added, "I've been married God knows how many times and I still get nervous every time. It's apart of getting married."

I could hear the piano starting and almost wanted to hum along the tune. The doors opened and Alice walked through, all smiles, while dropping white, red, and champagne colored flower petals. How they got tan petals, I'd like to know. Jasper had met her as soon as she exited the kitchen, walking her down the isle like I'm sure they had done so many times before.

A white cloth isle had been laid down, and red, tan, and white flowers sat on either side of the isle. There were about fifteen chairs on either side of the isle, completely for show. Jacob and Keith sat on the left side of the isle, while Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie sat on the right. Edward was standing on the altar next to the minister, his face as nervous as I felt.

Alice had completed her walk; it had seemed so short. She gave Edward a reassuring smile looked my way, beaming. I resisted the urge to giggle. Boy did that isle look long.

I caught a glimpse of Edward looking my way. I could see the muscle in his jaw twitching and wanted to smile. Then he looked up, making eye contact with me, and I found myself walking the isle with ease. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, I honestly didn't care. He was all that mattered at the moment, he was my world.

Before I knew it I was standing not two feet away from him in front of the Minister. I glanced behind him and Jasper at Rose, who was sitting at Edward's grand piano which they somehow managed to move outside. She was biting her lip, smiling. She then gave me a big thumbs up with both hands, making me giggle. My daughter was such a dork sometimes.

The Charge was a blur. I wasn't sure if Edward was paying attention either. The Minister talked and talked. Thank goodness what ever he asked us was answered by Edward first, or I wouldn't have known to speak at all.

"You may now exchange your vows." My heart was in my throat at that point. I wasn't sure I could speak.

"Bella. From when I met you I knew you were...special. I tried to run from you, thinking someone was playing a dirty trick on me. But they haven't. Your here, you have been here, and hopefully will always be here. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you, sometimes I think I've damned you. But everyday you give me the love that lights up my skies on the darkest of nights. I love you, Bella, and I thank you for being here, with me, supporting me and encouraging me to live. Thank you, so much."

I almost forgot my vows at that point. He gave me an encouraging smile, silently reminding me that I was supposed to talk now. I swallowed and looked into his eyes.

"Edward, from the first moment I saw you the first thing I thought of was how beautiful you are. And as I got to know you I realized that you were beautiful on the inside as well. In my eyes, you are perfect, no matter what you think of yourself. We were parted for a while, but that didn't waiver anything I felt about you. You've been an excellent father to our beautiful daughter, and have had nothing but patience even in our toughest times. I look forward to spending my life with you, all of my life, because you gave it to me. It's not a curse, but a gift that will allow me to stay with you for all eternity. So, you'll just have to put up with me." I added with a giggle. He chuckled as well, his eyes shining with love. He lifted my left hand, smiling at me.

"Bella, with this ring I take thee, to have and to hold till death do us part." He slipped a ring on my finger. He hadn't let me see it no matter how much I asked him over the past six months. Now I see why, he knew I would complain.

The band was platinum with three diamonds set into it, the middle one was the biggest. It must have cost thousands!

"Edward, with this ring I take thee, to have and to hold till death do us part." I slipped his ring on. Alice had helped me to pick it out. It was simple. The band was silver with the diamonds embedded into the band.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss the bride." We locked lips. I think it was supposed to be slow and sweet, and chaste. But ours turned fiery and passionate very quickly.

Everyone stood and applauded, making us break our kiss. We smiled as Esme started to take pictures. I glanced at the two seats closest to the isle, next to the ones Jacob and Keith had. In one was a picture of Charlie, he face smiling and bright. Next to him was my mother, sitting down and posing for the camera in a dark blue dress.

I love you both, I said to myself. If only they could be here.

The only food we had bothered to get was a cake. It wasn't a very big one. Baked goods such as a cake didn't bother our stomachs much as a plate of pasta would. With an exception of Keith and Jacob, everyone picked the frosting off their pieces.

As we sat at the round table next to the alter, Minister long gone, Rose stood and cleared her throat. She smiled at me and Edward before looking around the rest of the table.

"First off, I want to say congratulations Mom and Dad, and it's about time." There were some giggles. "No, seriously. We all know that you guys deserve each other, I'm proof of that." She smiled proudly. "Anyway, I have a gift for the both of you." She walked over to the piano and lifted the bench seat. I glanced at Keith, but he was looking just as intently at Rose as the rest of us. Oh boy Rose, what have you come up with this time?

She came back over to the table with her hands behind her back. She paused for a dramatic moment and then pulled out two halves of a stone, a large one. It glittered a beautiful lavender color.

"After our little...escapade in Italy, Keith had found this and brought it to me even though we were on not-so-good terms with each other. And even though he was gone, I kept it with me no matter where I went. The night I had gotten ambushed outside my gym, it saved my life. When I was ambushed, a blow was struck to my heart with enough force that it could have killed me. If this stone hadn't been there, I would have died that day, long before I was ready to, and I would not have returned as a vampire." My gut twisted at the thought.

"This stone...it is a blessing to me. It's simple, but it's a blessing. It reminds me of who I once was. I was a mere human, born in February, in a field of wild flowers not to far from here. And now I'm a vampire with a loving family, a loving boyfriend, and a loving father. And I just want to say thank you. You've made Mom so happy in the times I couldn't, and I know I can depend on you when I'm not there to help her out." She gave me a smile. She took one half of the stone in both hands and closed her eyes. Waves of heat could be seen only for a moment before flames burst from her hands.

All was quiet except for the dull roar of the flames in Rose's hands. It stayed that way for almost five minutes before the flames died out and we could see the stone. It was now a striking molten gold. There were gasps among the table as Rose put it down on an unused plate to cool.

"I present this to the two of you for three different reasons. The first, is because of Edward. We've come a long way, a really long way as far as our relationship goes. And despite what we went through, you never lost your patience, or given up on me. Your my father, my dad, my close friend. You mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you do. I love you Dad." I glanced at Edward. He was staring at her, his crooked grin in place. She gave him one of her own and the resemblance was uncanny between the two.

"Mom?" I turned to her. She swallowed, looked down at her entwined hands, and then looked back up at me with a nervous smile. "Where do I start? For a long time all we had was each other, and we were content. We knew we were missing someone, but we were still content. I can't ever think of a time you weren't there. From my first day of school, to my first jujitsu lesson, to my competitions, to my death. You were there, unwavering. And even though I hate to admit it, I know that at times I wasn't there for you. To busy wallowing in my own guilt to pay attention to you. I want to say I'm sorry for that. But I thank you for always being there for me without questions, and for always supporting me. For always treating me like I was...well, a person. Not a halfling or a ill-tempered teen. I want to give this to you to represent your my happiness for you. I know topaz is your favorite color, and I'm glad that you found that out or else I wouldn't be here. I love you Mom."

Oh my baby...

"And I present this to both of you to represent your love. This color is what brought the two of you together. I love you guys, and I could never be happier for the two of you. Thank you." She moved around her chair and gave us hugs individually.

"My baby, I love you too," I whispered to her.

"I know Mom," she whispered back.

* * *

"Dad, come on, give them back!" 

I looked up from the TV screen to see my husband shoot past the living room and out the front door, our daughter close on his heels. I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't until I heard the thump of feet on the roof that I decided to break up the fight before they killed each other. A year of living together and they were already trying to kill each other.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked in a calm tone, knowing they would hear me even outside.

"He took my car keys, _again._" I chuckled.

"Edward!" I called. He came into the room with an innocent look on his face. "Give them back."

He presented them and dropped them into her open hand. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to Keith's, I should be back by dinner time." I nodded and waved her off. With one last raspberry to her father she left out the door.

"How many times are you going to do that? She's going whether you like it or not." We plopped down into the love seat together, snuggling close.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't trust her to stay out of trouble?" I teased.

"No, I just don't trust trouble not to find her." I chuckled. The topaz on the mantle piece glittered from where we sat. Behind it was a picture we had taken of all of us. On one side or the topaz was a picture of Edward and I, and the other a picture of Keith and Rose.

"It's college Edward, you've been there plenty of times."

"But when I went I knew how to stay clear of trouble."

"Keith is going with her. You think he'll let anything happen to her?" He fidgeted. "The answer is, 'No Bella, I trust Keith to make sure Rose doesn't do anything rash'." He chuckled and pulled me closer, looking at the mantle. "You never know. Soon, it could be Rose's wedding we are in next. Think your ready to give her away yet?" He smiled.

"Never." I smiled and kissed him slowly. And here was my happy ending.

**Yup guys, that's it. I'm so sorry it's so late, and it's not even my best chapter either. I've had a fever of about 105 for the last three days and I've been feeling like crap. I could swear forces are against me with this story.**

**Most people chose option 4. I respect that, I don't have a choice but to. I want to say thank you though, to all of those who have been here since Chapter 1. You guys are awesome and I probably couldn't have kept writing if it wasn't for your reviews. **

**I'm not sure exactly how a Christan wedding goes, but I hope that was right. I haven't been to many Christan weddings myself.**

**As far as the stone scene, that actually does happen. Topaz (or Citrine) is a rare stone. So most golden Topaz you see now is simply Amethyst that has been "Heat Treated" (aka burned at a temperature between 870 and 1,040 degrees). I'm not sure how long it needs to be burned for, I couldn't find that out. But I hope everyone understood what Rose was trying to say to both her parents. **

**Thank you guys so much!**


End file.
